Frozen: A Vow to Keep
by Chinsangan
Summary: All you can do is run and hide. That's what you thought, anyway. What can one man do alone? Well, you aren't alone. While fleeing to Arendelle, beaten and bruised, you find more then just a place to sleep. But can Arendelle afford to keep one being hunted by a legendary cult of warriors? Elsa x Male Reader
1. Chapter 1: The Silent Wanderer

**Chapter 1: The Silent Wanderer**

The cold air blows past you. It feels nice on your skin as you walk this land. You aren't used to the cold winds of Arendelle. You remember the embracing sun of your home. You could step outside and the sun would wrap it's warmth around you like you were its child. Arendelle hasn't given that same welcome.

You continue to track through the harsh terrain. You've been trained to be mobile in all areas, but there is an exception now. You look at your wounds: A stab wound to the left arm and left leg. You have dressed them as well as you could but they continue to hurt and slow you down.

You grind your teeth to ignore the pain. You're surprised there wasn't poison on any of the knives that were thrown at you. There is still a possibility there was, but the effects haven't kicked in yet. That's highly doubtful though, as you have been traveling for days. You know that the poison they use would have taken effect days ago.

You check your belt to make sure your katana is properly attached. The blade is sheathed but the hilt and sheath are covered by some fabric. Patrolling guards in these parts could get suspicious seeing someone with a katana. Anything that isn't a broadsword would draw suspicion.

You focus your ears for any signs of animals or people. You take a deep breath and concentrate. You can hear some squirrels in the trees, hiding from the harsh snow. You can't hear a bird, but that is normal. There is one thing that catches your attention. It is the huff of a wolf. Where there is one wolf, there is no doubt there are more around.

One last thing catches your ear. A ruffling in the trees and some snow falling off them. You become alert at this. The sound could only mean one thing. You grab your sword and start moving at a faster pace towards Arendelle. You can see the fjord, so the actual city can't be far.

You move faster but not too fast. Even though you are trying to run your wounds constrict you to a light jog. You can hear the trees behind you being disturbed. You grab the hilt on your katana and use your strength to break it free of the fabric. You just catch another swords attack.

You see a masked man's eyes before he pushes off your sword and takes position a meter away. You are pushed back a little but keep your footing. He is alone, as far as you can tell. You don't know his identity but you have a good idea of where he is from.

"You can't just leave, (Y/N). We're all brothers to our death."

You remain silent and keep your sword close. You take a defensive posture. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you really not going to speak?"

You start backing up slowly, keeping your defense. He knows you. He knows that you're in an almost impenetrable position. You tighten the grip of your sword. A drop of sweat slides down your face. You know you can't win in your current state, but you didn't think you were that nervous.

The man starts making his way towards you. He realizes you are in no condition for a fight – that you're simply bluffing. You hear hooves making your way towards your location. You crack a smile of relief.

"Go Sven!" a man commands.

A Reindeer mounted sled flies past you. You almost instantly sheath the sword and grab hold of the sled. You smile as the distance between you and the masked man widens. You use your muscles to make yourself as light as possible, so nobody notices your presence.

After a short time your muscles give out. You are much closer to Arendelle now, but your wounds are too much. You let go of the sled and tumble through the snow. You grunt in pain. You lay there for a second before getting your face out of the snow and up to the sky, watching the clouds pass by. You can feel the snow melting on your cheek. It's nice.

You try to get up but your muscles aren't responding. They don't like you right now and are taking a lunch break. You chuckle at the thought of your muscles rebelling against you. You have treated them so poorly since childhood, but they have become stronger for it. They should be thanking you.

But you know it isn't your muscles that are rebelling against you. It's the fact that you've lost a lot of blood. If your wounds aren't treated soon then you know you're done for. You hear more hooves and hope that you aren't being arrested. You look to your sword which is a short distance away from you. You try your best to move towards it. You clench your fist in the snow and use all your strength to flip yourself closer to it.

It only took that, as the sword was only centimeters away from you. You grasp it and pull it closer. It's your best friend, you aren't leaving it behind. The fabric around it is mostly intact. You could fix it up given the right materials. You doubt there will be any available any time soon.

You hold it close as your eyes slowly fade. You hear armour hitting itself as the hooves approach. You assume they're guards. A patrol, most likely.

"Sir, I have found an injured man! He seems to be alive!"

You fade out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful blonde haired woman walks through the halls. The sound of her heels resonate though the halls. She slides a hair back into place before opening a door. A group of high ranking officials await her, all sitting in chairs. There is one chair still untaken, however. It is likely for her. It is the largest chair and is the most decorated. She slickly takes a seat and crosses her legs.

Her blue dress sparkles as she prepares herself. She lightly places her hands on her lap and looks towards the group.

"My apologies for being behind. My sister forgets I am queen, sometimes."

"No need for apologies your majesty, but may we get started?" The man sitting closest to her asks.

She nods.

"Ok, first we have a problem within the walls. The people are worried about the food supply. This winter started earlier than expected."

"No need to worry Henry, the castle has plenty of food stored away for emergency. Let the people know we have their backs. However, remind them not to abuse it. We don't want to use emergency food if we don't need to," she addresses.

They agree with what she has said.

"Next, the guards have a troubling report," Henry reads.

The queen leans in to the group a little bit, showing intrigue.

"Someone was found by a guard patrol. They were injured with two stab wounds and some other minor injuries, which consisted of cuts and bruises."

The group showed little interest in this story. Even the queen recoils a little.

"However, he was found with a weapon. A katana."

The groups starts to chatter amongst themselves.

"It wasn't a normal one either. This had the craftsmanship and markings of the Dragon Clan."

A small uproar occurs. The queen raises her hand, meaning she wants everyone to be silent.

"Have we talked to the man? Where did the guards put..."

"Him, your majesty," Henry finishes.

"Where did the guards put him?"

"Well, they brought him to our doctor then threw him in the dungeons. Last report was that Captain Durr was going to interrogate him."

The queen stands up, "I would like to be there. One from the Dragon Clan arriving in Arendelle is uncommon and needs to be addressed."

The group nods and waits for the queen to leave.

The queen makes her way to the dungeons. She has read about the Dragon Clan before. From what she knows, they are a group of fierce warriors and master assassins. Each member is put through intense training as a child and it only gets harder as they grow up.

They are for hire, but are so expensive that they are rarely used. However they are known for being extremely effective. The reason for one being in Arendelle is very concerning for the queen. She remembers a story her father told her about the Dragon Clan.

He would always say, "The Dragon Clan will come and get the little girls who don't go to bed!"

He'd start tickling her and her sister then chase them around. It was only later that she found out her grandfather was actually assassinated by a member of the Dragon Clan. Was this man here to kill her? She was ready to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are strung up against the wall by two chains. Your hands are separated and locked. Your feet were simply bound together. You look around and think. You didn't expect Arendelle to greet you like this, but you anticipated the guards to lock you up if they recognized your sword, which they did. At least they properly took care of your wounds. You feel better, but not at full strength.

You try to find a way out. The chains that hold you are old and rusty, as are the bars that blocking the window leading outside. It is possible to get out, but not in your condition. You also think about the man following you. You aren't sure, but you guess it was Zander. The voice sounded about right to be his. But that was a simple guess. The fear, however, is that he may attack while you are locked up. There isn't much you can do locked up as you are. You see some rats picking up loose pieces of bread scattered over the floor. They have to eat too.

You start to hear clicking from a distance. There is a variety of sounds that accompany it, but that one stands out. You see some heads in the small window the door has. They all get bodies as the door is opens. Four guards walk in and take position around the cell. A more important looking guard with a funny moustache walks in alongside a beautiful young women.

You stare at her for a moment. Her dress is something else, you can tell. It can't be normal material, it sparkles too much. Her hair is braided down her shoulder and onto her chest. She is slender, yet strong looking. You assume she is some sort of noble.

"We know who you are. Where you have come from," the women states.

The more important guard puts his hands in front of his to reveal your sword. Your face cringes. You attempt to move towards it but the chains keep you away. The guards notice this.

"Don't like us touching your sword?" The man taunts.

He unsheathes the blade and starts swinging it around. He has skill in his swings, but he isn't using the sword properly. This angers you. You try to get close to him again. He raises the sword to your chin.

The woman places her hand on the man's arm and lowers it.

"Captain, please."

He bows in apologies. He sheathes your sword and hands it to the women. She examines it.

"May I look at the blade?" She asks.

You remain silent and just stare into her eyes. She stares right back. She sees something in your eyes.

"My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You may know me as The Snow Queen."

You aren't moved by this information. You know of Elsa from your travels here. However you didn't know what she looks like, or that she looks so beautiful. You had heard she has a sister too.

"What is your name?" She softly asks.

You remain silent.

_Just give me my sword and let me go_, you think. _I have no interest in talking even if I could._

Elsa's face saddens at your silence. You see this and sigh. You look to your sword and nod. She realizes that you allow her to see the blade. She slowly pulls the sword out of the sheath and looks at it. She handles it better than the captain did. She sees a dragon slithering across the entire blade.

You watch as strangers defile your sword. You did let Elsa handle it, but the blade was meant for your hands only. The simple act of letting someone use your sword shows a huge amount of trust. You don't trust any of these people, yet they still hold your sword. It's like watching your best friend be manhandled. You didn't enjoy this.

"What are we going to do with him, my queen?" Captain Durr asks.

She gives him a quick glance then turns her attention back to the blade. She sheathes it but keeps it with her.

"Has he shown any sign of resistance? Any sign of violence?" Elsa asks.

The Captain shakes his head, "This is the most he has rebelled since we took him into custody."

Elsa stares at you for a moment, "Did you come here to kill someone?"

You shake your head slowly. That's all Elsa needs.

"Release him but have him under watch. He goes nowhere without me knowing. At least for now."

"Yes, my queen," the Captain says, slamming his chest.

He undoes the chains that hold you. You fall to the ground but quickly get yourself back on your feet. You stare at Elsa for a moment then look at your sword. You reach out to grab it but are stopped by the swords of the guards. Elsa raises her hand then lowers it. The guards put away their swords.

"My apologies, but with your history we cannot allow you to wield a weapon just yet."

You gaze at her with anger but it fades. You'll get your sword back one way or another. The guards escort you out of the dungeons and to the streets.

"I never got your name," Elsa whispers to herself.

She thinks about your eyes. What she saw in them. She saw pain flowing through your eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards release you to the streets. You have no idea what to do here. You reach for your coin pouch but it isn't anywhere to be found.

_The guards took it! _

You decide to walk through the streets until night falls. It will be easier to infiltrate the castle at night. In the mean time you might as well get a feel for the town. It will be easier to relax that way. You walk through the streets and see it without your eyes.

You listen, smell, and hear what is happening around you. You were always thought that sight is a weakness – that you must use your other senses in order to truly understand a place. To truly understand another person, as well. You never knew why your master wanted you to understand people better. You had twenty years to learn about people, and they are all the same.

Your senses trick you. You open your eyes and see a chocolate shop. Your nose lead you here, most likely. You knew your body had its own ideas! You start to walk away but hear a familiar voice.

"Anna, I think you've bought enough chocolate for today."

You are certain that is the same voice from the sled. The one that unknowingly saved you earlier.

"Oh Kristoff, you have so much to learn. There is never such a thing as 'enough chocolate,'" a female voice responds.

This voice sounds cheery and happy. You get a feeling that this girl might be annoying. It's probably best if you left. As you turn to leave you hear a disturbance in the air. You turn around quickly and catch something in your hands. It's a piece of chocolate.

Your body relaxes and you smile at the situation. The man and woman – who you assume to be Anna and Kristoff – were looking at you, trying to keep in laughter. Behind them was the person serving the chocolate who seemed to be apologizing with his eyes. You chuckle and walk over to the three. You place the piece of chocolate on the counter and give a slight nod to the server before departing.

"That was quite the catch," Anna yells out. "I think that deserves a piece of chocolate, on me."

You turn to face her and slowly shake your head, saying no. She gets out of her seat and pulls you by the ear.

"What is with men and chocolate? Just accept my offer silly."

You refrain from doing anything to defend yourself. You are uncomfortable right now, but any action in the town would jeopardize your chances to reclaim your sword. She sits you down beside her and hands you a piece of chocolate. You look at the man beside her. He smiles and tilts his head, advising you to eat it.

You huff and eat the chocolate slowly. You take in every second of the sweet. It dances on your taste buds as you chew it. You let some of it melt onto your tongue before swallowing it. Anna smiles as you eat it. She can tell you know how to eat chocolate.

"Did you like it?" She eagerly asks.

You nod your head. She smiles and claps her hands rapidly. Kristoff chuckles.

"I think we bothered this man enough tonight," he says.

You shrug. It wasn't too bad. You need the distraction, and besides that, you haven't eaten all day.

"How would you like to walk around Arendelle with us? We can have fun!"

Kristoff sighs, he meant for this to be their night and here Anna is inviting a total stranger.

You see the look on his face. You connect eyes. You show a sign that you don't want to interrupt. You'll leave if he wants.

He gives you a look, asking you to leave. You wink at him. You look at Anna and shake your head. Before she can argue you walk away. You respect people having their own time and you assume they are a couple. You know of the romantic relationships people have. You don't want to interrupt anything.

You walk around aimlessly until dusk. You notice Elsa is keeping her word on having the guards watch you. You always see a guard around watching you. You smile. You'll have some fun losing them in the night, and the game is just about to begin.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoy what is to come!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: All for a Sword

**Chapter 2: All for a sword**

You prepare yourself for the game. During your time roaming Arendelle you have found some suitable alley ways that could be used to escape the guards. You're used to observing your surroundings and finding ways to escape or to place a trap. It was one of your training sessions – which you remember quite clearly – that taught you the importance of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a warm day. The sun is shining so bright that looking anywhere above your eye line would blind you. You are with three other kids, all being around seven or eight years old. You're all dressed in the same tattered grey garbs, your hair was barely touching your ears and not far down you neck. It is obvious you all came together. Your master wants to teach you about your surroundings in an unfamiliar area, so he brought you to a distant city and sat you on a bench.

"You see all these people walking around the city? Go ahead, take a second to look at them."

You scan the area. They are all simple people going about their day. Some have tortured their kids by taking them out shopping when they wanted to play. Some kids are actually playing with their friends. Others are just people taking a stroll. You see nothing abnormal.

"What do you all see?" The Master asks.

"People, master. Men, women and children," one of your fellow students responds.

"You are seeing with your eyes, Zander. Use your other senses. What do you hear? What do you smell?"

You breathe in and close your eyes. You try to use your other senses to see what is around you. You smell too many things: bread, flowers, perfumes, and fire. It's too much to pick apart. You try to use your ears, but that doesn't end well. All the constant chatting drowns each other out. You can't focus on a specific one.

Your master notices your focused state. You are the only one trying to expand your horizon.

"(Y/N)!" He calls out.

Your eyes burst open, "Yes master?"

"You were on the right track, but I see you were having trouble. It showed on your face."

You nod in disappointment. He walks up to you and gives you his hand.

"Well, you caught what I was trying to teach you. So you'll be our victim today."

"What do you mean, victim?"

The Master chuckles, "We're going to play a game you kids like to play back at the temple. I believe you called it, 'catch me if you can!'"

All the children smile but attempt to contain their amusement. They always loved this game, especially after an intense training day.

"You will be the one running, we will try and catch you."

"Even you, Master?"

"Even me," he smiles.

You are worried at first but then you smile with the thought of beating your Master. You nod in excitement. He chuckles then stands up straight.

"We'll give you 3 minutes. Go and hide deep in the city. You must make it to the front gate without being caught. Remember to use everything at your disposal. Even the people of this city don't truly know where they live."

You nod then run into the city. The other kids wait for the Master's approval.

"Zander, you and (Y/N) are the fastest of your age, correct?"

"Yes, Master," Zander confirms.

"Who is faster?"

"Well, I would say about even. It's usually luck that wins it for us."

The Master nods then looks at the crowd you ran into.

"Let's hope your training brought you some luck," he whispers. "Let's go!"

All the kids and the Master rush through the streets to find you.

You glide your way through the crowd into an open area. It's still filled with people, but it isn't as narrow. You look around for a way to the gate. No doubt they all split up and are coming in from certain distances. All you have to do is squeeze through one of the openings.

You turn back to where you came from. You do two small hops then sprint to the left. You duck through some vendors' stalls and run through a building. A women yells at you in a language you didn't understand and started to come at you with a broom but you are too fast. You exit the building and keep running in a curve. You want to run straight as much as possible but you need to be making your way to the gate.

You pass by a couple but halt yourself and hide behind them. You see Zander standing there, looking for you. He doesn't see you so he continues through the city. You smile in victory, you made it past their line! You don't take it easy on yourself so you continue to run towards the gate. You zoom through the crowd but something sets of your mind.

You look to your right to find the Master smiling. They found you. He whistles, then starts running towards you. That was his gathering whistle, so the others would be here soon. You know the Master is faster than you, so you need to use your size to your advantage. You duck through some people then into an alleyway.

You think you have the advantage until you see Zander at the other end of the alley.

"How did he get there?" You complain.

You are about a quarter of the way through the alley. Zander is blocking your front while the Master is behind you. You don't want to lose but you can't think of a way out. You look around to find some door or hole to duck into, but alas there are none to be seen. You try and think about what the Master had said.

"Even the people of this city don't know it…" You mumble.

You take one last look to see a few boxes and a window. You shrug then run at the boxes. You make your way on top of the boxes then jump off them to the opposite building's window. With that as a step, you climb onto the roof and start running.

"What was that?" Zander yells, mimicking your movements and following you onto the roof.

The Master smirks, "That was what I was talking about."

The Master runs half way up the opposite building then jumps to the top. He begins chasing after you.

You had already crossed three buildings by this time and weren't slowing down. You knew Zander and your Master were hot on your heels, so there was no time to slow down. As you run you see your other friends running in the streets beside you. They are ready for you.

You look ahead and notice the gap between the buildings ahead was too wide to jump across. Acting on instinct you stopped and ran the other way, towards Zander. Before you reach him you jump off the building towards the gate and use all your will to run there.

Zander takes a second to process what you just did then follows. You don't notice the Master anywhere. Did you lose him? Who cares, the gate was right there. Just a little farther!

"I did it!" You cheer.

Right before you reach the gate the Master's hand grabs your leg and flips it into the air. You perform a few spins in the air before landing almost perfectly. You messed up on your feet and fell right on your butt.

"Ow…" you complain as you stand up.

The other boys reach you then stop. Everyone needs a second to catch their breath. Everyone except the Master, anyway. He couldn't stop laughing at all of you needing a break already.

"We've ran more than this before, why are you all so tired?"

"It's the game, Master… It makes you work harder," you respond.

"Then maybe I should chase you all with a staff next run and see who wins."

The boys chuckle, praying he is not serious. You never know with him. He might just do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That training session stuck with you for all these years. You will never forget the lesson of learning your environment better than the residence of the city. You believe you are ready for it now. You've learned the streets of Arendelle quite well. The buildings that can be scaled, the sewers that could be used. Plus all of your training over the years. You can infiltrate a measly castle. You've done it before.

You lift yourself off the bench and crack your neck. You notice there are eight guards positioned around you, but only three of them are actually watching you. With this in mind you begin to walk away into a less populated area of Arendelle. You notice this area is where the majority of families live, so they are likely sleeping with their children. That means the houses won't be giving off any light. This will make it easy to slip away into the darkness.

As you walk through the street you hear three pairs of footsteps following you. You know it is the guards, it's impossible to mistake their clunky steps. You reach the end of the street then turn down an alleyway. The guards jog up into it to find you but there is nothing. They don't notice the figure standing above them on the roof. It walks away.

_That was way too easy… There has to be more guards around._

You lightly tread across the rooftops before making your way down to street level. You stay in the shadows and avoid all the guards. You don't want to risk it. Before you step out you hear a conversation between three men. You focus on it.

"He's gone, we can't find him," a guard reports.

"Are you sure, I don't want to notify the queen unless you are sure."

You recognize the voice as Captain Durr - the idiot who fondled your sword. You have no time to deal with him right now.

The guards are too wrapped up in their own conversation that they are oblivious to you walking by. You quietly chuckle at the lack of effectiveness that these guards have. No wonder your old master killed the king so easily. You remember him mentioning the horrible guards he easily avoided. Seems it hasn't changed with three different rulers.

You make your way close to the bridge leading to the castle. Crossing it would be an idiot's move, but the ice surrounding the castle would be a good idea. You slide your way down to the fjord and take your first step. No cracks. No nothing. You can make yourself light enough to pass over this no problem. And you did! You reached the outer ends of the castle, but the wall is still a huge set back.

You've climbed a few walls before, but you had equipment to do so and they were much smaller. You patrol the outer end of the wall until you find an overgrown patch of vines and leaves. They make their way close to a window by the castle. How fortuitous. You grab hold of it and start climbing. It is an easy climb for you, but there were a few times where the vines gave out. Nothing too horrible, however.

You prepare yourself and jump towards the window. You grab the farther part of the window but someone opens it right as you grab it. They just missed you.

"Kristoff, it's such a nice night out! Let's go for another chocolate run!"

"Anna," the man whines.

Anna rushes away from the window to meet up with Kristoff.

_Anna? Kristoff? Those two live in this castle?_

You ignore the fact and keep going. Your only priority is your sword. You grab hold of the stone and pull yourself into the castle. This is going to be a bit trickier since some lights are still on. But you do enjoy a challenge every once in a while.

You carefully walk through the halls. You need to know where they put your sword. Last you saw the woman, Elsa, had it. It's either still with her or possibly in the armory.

_It better not be in the armory. If someone else touched my sword people are going to die!_

You would rather check the queen's quarters first. You think it is closer and it seems to be an outcome you prefer. You'd rather Elsa holding onto your sword than some idiot guardsman.

You creep through the hallways trying to find your way to Elsa's room. You were hoping it would be a bit more obvious, but that may be hoping for too much. You hear some chatter coming towards you. You are stuck in the middle of the hallway with no doors around. You can't go to the sides or down. Looks like up is the only way.

Two servants pass by carrying a really nice smelling hot chocolate. It's on a platter, which means it's likely going to be served to someone. That someone could be the queen. You hold yourself in between two points on the ceiling. Normally this isn't too bad but you still aren't fully recovered. You wait for the servants to pass then lightly drop down. You follow them to their destination.

They make their way through a series of corridors until they end up in an oddly placed one. You wait for a moment before seeing the same red haired girl from before take the hot chocolate.

You cringe at the thought of your time being wasted just to find this girl.

"Did Elsa want any? Or did she retire for the night?" The servant woman asks.

"I believe my sister is done for the day, Gerda. I finally got to her when I said that my name was the same backwards," Anna giggles at her joke.

You notice they both subtly pointed towards the room at the far end of the hall. That seems to be your best bet at this point. You wait for the servants to leave before making your way to the room.

You place your ear against it and hear someone snoring softly. It sounds like Elsa, but a snore can be hard to distinguish at times. You quietly open the door and close it behind you, so nobody notices. You walk further into the room and find Elsa sleeping. She seems to be in a gown of some kind. It reminds you of her dress, as it sparkles in the night sky.

It isn't time to focus on her, however. You need to find your sword and leave. You quickly search the room for your sword. It is mostly filled with dresses, shoes and other weird things. You almost give up hope until you see it mantled in a closet.

_Is it supposed to be a prize?_

You grab it and re-attach it to your waist. Its weight adds to yours and you feel complete again. You were almost too light while running around this city. Now that it's back to normal, you have a sort of peace again. However it's not the time to stand around. You need to leave this place, and you need to leave now.

You creep over to the window and open it. A blast of cold winter air hits you. You're still not used to it, especially after being in the warm castle. You look back at Elsa to see if the cold wind affected her. But she simply lays there, comfortable looking.

_Her powers must make the cold irrelevant. If that's the case than what's the point of the blankets?_

You start to hear a disturbance. You focus and hear something whistling through the air and getting closer to you. You look out the window and see a harpoon flying towards you. You quickly lean back to dodge it, and it works. The harpoon pierces the ceiling, making some stone fall on the floor. Elsa fidgets a little but remains in her bed.

You return to a regular posture, but that was a mistake. As soon as you stand up you are pummeled by feet and pushed towards the bed. You use your hands to spring off the bed softly, making no noise and no excessive movements to wake Elsa.

You look across the room to find your opponent. To no surprise it is the same man who attacked you earlier. You stare into his eyes. They are brown and filled with a purpose. A purpose to kill you. But you notice something else. His eyes aren't what you remember Zander's being. Zander's eyes were a silver, blue. This is someone else. But his voice sounds like Zander's… What does that mean?

Your eyes dart between the man and Elsa. You may not really care about her, but you don't want an innocent to be hurt because of you. You slowly pull out your blade. It feels nice to have it within your grasp once again. You can still feel its warm embrace for you, its owner and friend. The man chuckles and proceeds to pull out his own katana.

You hold it somewhat above your shoulder with both hands. The blade curves towards your opponent. He positions his own sword with both hands and leaves the hilt lower, and the blade inline with his body.

You both stay silent for a little and watch each other. You never break eye contact the entire time. He makes the first move when he jumps towards you. You roll under him then try and slice his legs. He blocks your attack, but you keep the pressure on him. You slide your blade up him and forcefully cut through the hilt of his sword.

He moves back, but not in time to save his hilt. He stares at it then snarls at you. You desecrated his blade. He tightens the grip on his sword and attacks you. You block then attack. Left, right, left, up, jump, slice. The movements are so fluent and precise that nobody watching could keep up with it. Though, nobody was watching so it was normal for the two of you.

You push him back then go in for a slice. You cut a line through his entire chest and up his face. You graze his left eye, causing him to back away. Blood drips down his body and stains the floor. He jumps at you but you counter and push him to the far wall. Elsa wakes up from the sound of the clashing blades. She sees blood all over the room and two men fighting.

They are jumping all over her room, clashing in mid-air and brawling on the ground. She can barely keep up with this but she does notice you both are away from the door. Elsa gets up, calls her guards and runs to the door. You both hear this and turn towards her. Unfortunately you turned back, which left you at a disadvantage.

The assassin throws seven kunai knives at you. You handily dodge each one but Elsa runs in the line of fire. One of the kunai knives slices her cheek, but little else. While dodging you grab one of the kunai and throw it back at him, effectively hitting him in the stomach.

With the brief pause in the fight you grab Elsa's shoulders and push her against the wall. You look at her cheek to see if your guess is correct. You see blood coming out but also small traces of a clear, greenish liquid. You were right, it had poison this time.

Elsa struggles to break free of your grasp. She is about to unleash her powers. You feel a freezing cold source coming from her hands. You assume that her powers are about to be directed at you. In a quick stoke you knock her unconscious. Her body goes limp but you keep her in your arms.

You look over to the assassin who has readied more kunai knives. He throws them in a broad area, hoping there is no way for you to dodge them. You tighten your grip on Elsa then jump into the air. You keep a spinning motion in the air to avoid any knives that pass you. You both land on her bed. You are right on top of her in her own bed. You blush a little at the thought but it doesn't distract you.

Assuming your enemy wasn't done so you pulled Elsa with you off of her bed, on the opposite side. Your instincts were correct as he just misses piercing your body with his sword. This time Elsa lands right on top of you. Her whole body weighs down on you and her lips are on your cheek.

_Well, I'm off to a great start with this girl_.

You push her under the bed and out of the way. The assassin's blade comes thrusting down upon you but you catch it just in time with your hands. He has an advantage with his positioning. You knew you couldn't hold the blade away from you forever. In a fluent motion you throw the sword and it's wielder towards the window. He doesn't have the time to react and falls right out the window.

You breathe heavily for a moment then hold your old wounds. They aren't completely healed and you've put a lot of stress on them tonight. At least it is over. For now, anyway. You pick yourself up and make your way to the window. You peer outside and see ripples in the water below.

You don't think he is dead, but you can't worry about him right now. The main thing on your mind is Elsa. Before you get her you want to make one last verification that there was poison on the kunai. You pull one out of the wall and scan it. The edges to have hints of discolouration, which usually happens with the poison.

You tightly grip the kunai then throw it against a different wall. This was your fight and someone else has been injured because of it. You secure your sword and sheath to your belt then walk over to the bed. You pass by another kunai and decide to keep that one, just in case. You pull Elsa out from under the bed and onto your back. She needs treatment or she's going to die, there is no doubt about that.

**And here is chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it, and that's all that really matters!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapped Queen

**Chapter 3: The kidnapped queen**

You need to find a way out of here without attracting the guards. On your own, you could leave no problem. But the fact that you have an unconscious queen on your back makes it hundreds of times harder. You look around for an idea out of here. You notice the harpoon with rope is still attached in the room. That could work.

You walk over to the window once again to see where the rope leads. It passes the fjord and is somewhat in the woods. You now have a way out, but there is still the fact that you have someone else with you who can't support themselves. You need your hands to get down the rope. In fact using your sword as a sort of hook for the two of you, but that still requires both hands.

You search her room for some extra rope, or something of the sort. In the end, you concur that her blankets would work just as fine. Plus, if you take them you have something to keep you warm in the frozen terrain.

You start to get everything ready but then you look over at the queen. She is in a night gown. It is very unlikely she would want to stay in that gown for your entire journey. You rummage through her drawers to find the proper clothes. They are all noble clothes but they'll work just fine.

You grab some sort of garbs for her and underwear. You only grab one set of clothes, otherwise it'll no doubt slow you down. You grab the queen and the blanket to start. You move her to your back then wrap her with the blanket. You tightly tie it in front of you. She's like an oversized baby for you.

You stuff the clothes you gathered for her between your back and her chest. They should stay put for the time being. You get yourself in position for this exotic plan. You pull your sheathed sword out from your belt and place it over the rope. You grab the hilt and the end part of the sheath. There is always a chance the sword could start to unsheathe during this, but you have a back-up plan.

You make sure the blanket is secure before jumping down the rope. You take one deep breath, look at Elsa, and then jump. You hold your sword as tight as possible during your decent. It's going smoothly so far. But to your guess, the sword begins to unsheathe itself. You use all your might to keep it together.

You do well in this endeavor until Elsa start fidgeting. Her movement starts loosening the nice baby spot you made for her. The ground was close and you didn't have any arms to deal with her. You let go of the sword with one hand to let you both fall. Once shove the sheath between you and Elsa to secure it. You use the sword to quickly cut a portion of the blanket so you could face Elsa. You grabbed her and held her tight as you landed.

Your feet grinded against the snow and dirt as you landed, but it went fine. Neither of you died, so there isn't much to complain about. You keep Elsa in your arms, but reposition the entire blanket to fit around her. She may not feel the cold, but it's still a sort of decency thing. Plus you could cover her face with the blanket if you passed by someone. You also re-position your sheath on your belt.

You begin walking away from Arendelle and up a small cliff. Your feet drag through the heavy snow, slowing you down. You laugh at your situation. You wanted to get as far away as possible, but here you are walking right back. You couldn't just leave her though. You know she would die if you left her, as the doctors there likely have no idea how to treat this poison.

Dragon Blood, they called it. You remember Zander favoured it when he was sent to kill. You never liked poison. It was too slow and caused too much pain. You preferred to kill people with your blade. To let them see the better person before they died. Zander just enjoyed watching them suffer. Besides, the blade gives a quick death.

You trek through the mountains for hours. You are far from Arendelle but far from your intended city, Tocia. That place should have the supplies you need to heal Elsa. After that, she can do what she pleases.

However your wounds are weighing down on you. You're slowing down and becoming fatigued. Draining yourself like this doesn't help Elsa's health. You decide to take a quick rest, then continue in an hour or so. You scour the mountain side for a cave. It takes some time, but you do find a suitable one. You set Elsa down deep in the cave. You covered her up in the blanket and left her there.

You exited the cave in order to find some firewood and maybe some food. The firewood is easy to find. You don't walk too far to find a suitable tree. You knock on it a few times to confirm that it's good. You smirk, and in one quick motion you grab your katana and slice the tree twelve times. You brush off the blade and start to put it back in your sheath. You wait a second before fully sheathing it. The tree falls apart the moment you do so.

You smile at two things. One is the fact that you have firewood now, while the second is you can still pull that off. You always found it to be one of the coolest things you've ever seen. You gather up the firewood and place it within the cave. Elsa is still unconscious but she is moving around more.

With this in mind you stay in the cave. You weren't that hungry anyway. You started the fire up and basked in its warm glow. You lie against the cave wall with your sword arched between the ground and your shoulder. You are mesmerized by the fire. You enjoyed the occasional crackle the fire would cause.

You noticed that Elsa was slowly pushing herself off the ground. You didn't flinch at this, just kept your eyes on her. She rubbed her head then remembered what happened. She shot up and looked around when she saw you her eyes seemed conflicted. You saw that she felt angry but also confused. There was a chance she may just kill you right now.

You both stared at each other for a moment. There was silence between you except for the crackling of the fire.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"

You continue to stare at her eyes. They were actually really nice, even with the hint of anger. You lifted yourself off the wall and walk towards her.

She remains uneasy but doesn't do anything to stop you. You poke her sliced cheek. She feels the cut but remains confused.

"What does that have to do with this?"

You can feel the cave get colder, even though the fire was right there. You pulled a kunai out of your pocket and showed it to her. You grazed your finger over the stained tip of the kunai.

She was hesitant at first but she leaned in to look. She saw a clear greenish liquid across the tip. It took her a moment to get an idea.

"Have I been poisoned?" She slowly asks.

You nod your head then put the kunai away. You turn your back to her and re-position yourself at the location you were before.

Elsa remains ever confused. You were an assassin, a killer. Why didn't you just let her die unknowingly from the poison? Why take her away from Arendelle? She was determined to get the answers.

"Why did you kidnap me? Do you realize how serious of an offense that is?"

You look into her eyes and give a weak shrug. You returned your attention to the fire. Elsa was getting annoyed. You wouldn't answer her questions. You seemed think there was no consequence for what you have done.

"I'm returning to Arendelle. My doctors can discover a cure what whatever poison I have been afflicted with."

Elsa begins to leave the cave. You chuckle then get up to stop her. She notices this and turns to face you.

"Why won't you let me leave? Why do you have to take care of me?"

You remain silent for a moment. You obviously move your eyes down and up her body. She looks at herself to see she's still in a night gown. She covers her slight cleavage and begins to blush.

You smirk and point towards her clothes.

"You… brought clothes for me? What about undergarments?"

You continue to point towards the pile. Elsa cautiously made her way towards the clothes. She was about to thank you but she notices you left the small area and are standing at the cave entrance. You wait for her to change. She looks back at the clothes for a moment.

She removes her gown, exposing her naked body. You heard this happen but kept staring at the harsh winter night. She slips into her undergarments then into her clothes. It wasn't the most formal thing in her wardrobe, but she assumed you did that on purpose. She also got a reminder of a horrible day. She was in the same clothes as she was during her coronation day, over a year ago.

She shivers a bit at the thought, but quickly dismisses it from her mind.

"I'm dressed now," she calls to you.

You immediately turn around and re-assume your position. Elsa holds in a chuckle.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?"

You look at her for a second then back at the fire.

_Not very talkative? Huh, how times have changed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clashing of swords and the impact of staffs were filling the air. It was free sparring time at the temple, and you were having fun with it. You were always challenged to use different weapons, as you have gotten quite used to all of them. The other students were green with envy at your technique.

You were 9 years old at the time, and you couldn't be happier. Even though you were brought to the temple at the age of 3, you accepted the life you lived and tried to see the benefits of it. You were young, but incredibly strong. However you were only counted among your age as strong because the older students were naturally stronger. You always tried to close the gap between yourself and others, but you never could. Your body could only grow so fast and trying to rush it would lead to disaster.

You were always frustrated by that fact, but The Master always said the right thing to calm you down. You always saw him as your father figure, even though you knew so little about him. You didn't even know his name – granted nobody did. He insisted on being called "Master" even if he wasn't a student's designated master. He was the only person to be granted a code name, other than the Grand Master.

You were fighting against one of the older students. He was about 14, so he was stronger than you. However you had the better fighting style. You blocked his right slash with your tonfa. You push the sword back, spin your other tonfa to face him, then smack his left leg. He crumbles down and you finish him off with a hit to the face. He falls on his back, groaning in pain.

You spin the tonfas around your hands then place them in your belt. You walk up to the boy and extend your hand.

"Good match, Roy."

He chuckles for a second before taking your hand. You pull him up and he towers over you. It's not that he is really tall, it's simply that you're short.

"Yeah, good match. You know you may graduate soon, if you keep that up."

You give him a smirk, partly thanking him.

"I'm not all that, really. You just suck with the katana."

His face shows he's jokingly insulted.

"Ouch, that's mean (Y/N). But it's also true. I'm going for sais when I graduate."

That made sense. Roy was a genius when it came to sais. He would have beat you if he was using them. He just moves so fluently and deadly. He surpasses some of the masters with his technique.

Roy was one of your best friends in this place. You had made quite a number of friends in your time here, even though it wasn't recommended you get close to people. You never understood why, as this place was full of people who do care about each other. Roy was the first to show you friendship here. He was your student mentor at the time, but it didn't last long. However you two always laughed together. The bond was strong.

Most of the masters around here didn't like that the students were becoming friends. In their training, it was much more strict. However they couldn't argue it. The Grand Master has been one of the best in the Dragon Clan's history, and this generation has some promising students. The training hasn't degraded over time. If anything, it's gotten worse. What makes the students enjoy it is the teamwork they show. The comradery. It made the training less grueling.

Your master strolls up to the two of you.

"Roy, (Y/N)," he bows.

"Hello Master," you both say, bowing back.

"The Grand Master wanted to speak with you Roy. I wouldn't suggest keeping him waiting."

Roy bowed before he jogged off. You watched his energy as he left and let out a smile.

"Roy is one of our best students," the Master states.

You turn and look at him, curious about what he was going to say.

"But we have other students just as good. Younger students."

He looks at you and smirks before he walks away.

You stand there for a moment utterly confused about what the Master was getting at. You shrugged and walked away, intending to find another training partner. You don't however, but you find a crowd that seems to be preparing for an obstacle course. All the students taking part are older, but you just assume all the younger students are at the front.

The group was lead outside the gates of the temple.

"Alright students, today we are doing your final obstacle course to determine whether you are fit to graduate or not," a master yells out.

Your eyes widen and realize what you got yourself into.

This obstacle course isn't meant for you, but you can't just leave. Students get severely punished for abandoning training sessions. Even If you explained you got here by accident, you may be punished just for that fact. You decided to keep quiet and try to escape during the training.

"First you must pass the field of hot rocks. Now, as you should know, our hot rocks are very different from the average hot rocks. If you can't do this than there is no point in you being here. If your feet become too injured during this first section, then I wish you good luck trying to do the rest."

"Second, you must traverse the jungle. There will be three instructors giving you a general idea of where to go. The catch is, you must stay in the trees. We got some students ready to attack if you fall to the ground. While you are traversing, the students on the ground will be throwing kunai knives at you. You must stay alert."

"The last portion of this obstacle course, is fighting me and our well known Master."

Your Master jumps down from the trees and lands beside the other instructor.

"We will be guarding the way in, so you have to pass us. Be warned, if you slip up we will kill you."

You gulp at the last part.

"Begin!" He yells.

All the students jump into the trees. You are left standing there for a moment. Luckily, the two masters turned their backs to you. You run up part of one of tree and grab the branch. You swing up to a higher branch then make your way to the others.

You are behind everyone, but are catching up quickly. You reach the group of students. Most of them don't notice you but the ones who do give questioning looks. You simply smile and continue to jump across the braches.

You're surprised you can do this, as you haven't been out of the temple for a year. Your journey goes smoothly until a kunai wizzes past your face. You look down to see another student preparing to throw again. Your focus turns towards the projectiles being launched at you.

"I thought that was supposed to be after the hot rocks!" You yell.

The students around you don't complain at all. In fact, they seem to be enjoying it.

"Stop complaining youngster!" One yells at you.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its age!" You shout back.

"Really? Cause the newer books I've read are pretty bad."

Some of the other students chuckle. You feel a need to prove this guy wrong now. You're going to be better than these guys! You all jump through the trees until you reach the field. All the students hop down and land perfectly, even you. They all stare at the rocks which seem to span for miles. The heat coming off of them effect you, even from the distance you're at. Whether that's actually from the rocks or the blazing sun in the sky is up for debate.

"So… Who's going first?" You ask.

They stay silent. You assume they are scolding you or something. You wonder if they actually know you're not supposed to be here. You're definitely not of age, but you could just be short.

One of the students gets fed up with waiting and jumps across it. He does moderately well, but you can tell he had trouble with it.

The others run through the field as well. You watched as all these people ran away from you, but you just stood there. Almost everyone made it fine. You noticed one person didn't do too well. He had tripped on the rocks and can't get his bearings. He's going to die there.

You grind your teeth and get moving. You oddly make your way across the rocks. You jump a few times then hop onto your hands, progressing a little before getting back onto your feet. You jump, then roll on your shoulder to reach him. You throw him on your back and start moving.

He was much heavier then you and slowed you down immensely. You could feel your feet burning, but you kept moving. You ran as fast as you could until you reached the end. All the other students stopped to watch you do this. They were envious of your courage to help him, even though you were obviously too small for the job.

You reach the end and throw the man off your back. You fall to your knees and breathe. You also did it to get off your feet. It's strange, but they don't feel too bad after a minute. You're able to walk around with no pain.

The other student had burn marks all over his body. He wasn't going to make it through the rest of the course. You looked over at him and closed your eyes. You were disappointed you took so long to get there. You could've gotten there sooner.

The other students kept switching from looking at you and the injured one.

"How old are you?" The one who heckled you earlier asks.

"Nine… why?"

"You shouldn't even be here," he says, your head lowers. "But it's a good thing you were. How about we all finish this quick?"

Everyone nods. You all jump into the trees to progress. Another student offered to take the injured one back so you could continue. You didn't understand why they didn't kick you out, but you never complained. Why would you?

"What's your name, anyway?" The same student asks.

"I'm (Y/N). Who are you?"

"Marcus."

"Well, let's hope we get through this."

"You especially. They could kill you for interfering," he points out.

"I know," you say, your voice heavy with guilt.

The jungle you all jumped through soon became full of kunai knives. You had to be attentive to every single noise that came through the air. You were better at focusing on your surroundings, but it was way too much. As you landed on one tree branch a kunai went straight through it. The branch fell and you along with it. Just as you thought it was over you feel a hand grip your leg and throw you.

While you were in the air you see one of the students throwing kunai knives at you. Her brown hair is tied in a bun, as most girl had them. Her nose was small, but cute. There were freckles across her cheeks. You knew exactly who it was. Both of your eyes met for a moment before you grabbed the closest branch and moved as fast as you could.

"Ohh man. I'm so dead if she realized it was me," you mumble.

You keep hopping from branch to branch until you see a clearing. You all cheer for a moment before landing. The area is clear, which is odd considering there is a jungle right behind you. The field leads directly to the back of the temple. You smile and rush forward with everyone else.

Everyone is prepared for the two mentors to ambush them, but they haven't come yet.

"Didn't they say they would be here?" One student asks.

"Keep your guard up! This may just be another test!" Another responds.

"No matter what just keep going!" You contribute.

Twenty seconds after you arrive the two masters appear in front of you. Everyone stops dead in their tracks in shock. They appeared out of thin air, it didn't seem possible. The Master is wielding a katana while the other master had a staff. You think his name is master Ko, but you're not too sure.

You aren't sure what the game plan is. Nobody is talking around you. Everyone is simply staring at the two masters, making their own plan of attack. One charged forward and pulls out two nunchucks. He jumps over the two masters and proceeds to make it for the exit.

"Would you like to, Kal?" The Master asks.

"Very well. You keep the rest of them at bay."

Master Kal, in one swift movement, jumps back and lands in front of the student. He recoils a little bit but attempts to keep his cool. You want to watch the fight but your view is blocked by other students attempting to reach the goal.

You join in the rush! While running towards the goal you saw students being knocked around. There were some already on the ground, bleeding. Your stomach filled with butterflies. You could hear the screams and grunts of people being beaten. Whether they were actually killed… You don't want to know.

After sprinting past the two masters you head for the exit. You need to get out of this now, it isn't fun and games here. Before you could reach it you hear something. It sounded like a tick, or a click. You scan the area for a moment. All of a sudden little darts are flying everywhere. You jump into the air to avoid the first barrage, then lay flat on the ground to avoid any more.

Unfortunately almost all the other students fell into the trap. Only three students – including yourself – didn't get hit. You look around to see that most students begin to collapse on the floor. The ones who didn't get hit are watching their comrades fall. Marcus was among the standing. You push yourself up onto your feet and lock eyes with the other two. You all nod at each other and rush into a group. You were stronger together.

"Ah, so these were the ones to catch our little trap," Master Kal taunts.

"Yes inde-" Master pauses for a moment. "(Y/N)…"

Your eyes widen. Your muscles tighten. You fear what he'll do to you.

The other students look at you, they know exactly what is happening. They stand with you all the same.

"We're going to have to fight them," Marcus warns. "Do you think you can fight?"

You nod, "Yeah, but I don't have my weapon yet."

"Oh… Well this isn't good."

Marcus takes out two sais and positions himself accordingly. The sais have a dragon carved handle. It's meant to signify the clan. The other student pulls out a pair of katars. You never really practiced with those weapons, so you were somewhat eager to see what he would do with them.

You see a katana on the ground. It was likely another students. You are tempted to grab it but refrain from doing so for now. You put your fists up and get ready.

"Shall we finish this quickly, Master?" Master Kal asks.

"I want to fight the small one. You can take the others."

You gulp in nervousness.

The Master jumps into the air and readies his weapon. He comes in for the kill shot right away. You jump to the side, evading a slash. He looks over at you and attacks again. He lands a nice slash across your chest. You put your hand over the cut. You feel the blood start to dribble out. You can tell he held back because you should have died right there.

You notice the other two fighting Master Kal. They are losing. He is too fast with the staff and they can't get close enough. At least they were doing better than you. You completely focus on the man in front of you.

"Can't I get a break? I didn't even mean to enter this," you say.

The Master chuckles and shakes his head, "Sorry (Y/N), you have to fight."

The Master sheathes his sword and enters a fighting stance.

"But I will give you a chance."

You smile and get ready. You throw a punch at the Master which he easily catches with his right hand. He places his the back of his left wrist behind your elbow and spins you towards him. He raises his knee to collide with your stomach. This irritates the cut but you ignore the pain. You break the grip he has on you then try to knee him. He places both hands in the way of your knee to absorb the impact. He pushes your knee up, sending you slightly above him. He jumps into the air, spins two times, and then extends his leg right under your ribs. You cough out spit while you plummet to the ground. Dust covers the area you land, making you invisible to everyone.

The other three individuals stop for a moment and look over. They see the Master land a few meters away, and only assume the worst. The air goes silent as the dust clears. You force your body to stand up. You won't let your age blind everyone to your strength. Your muscles are on the verge of collapse as you stand. It looks like you're going to fall over any second.

The Master observes you and smiles.

"I admire your will to keep going, but you have to recognize that you can't win every time. Sometimes it's better to lay down and live, rather than get up and die."

You breathe heavily, and shake your head.

"If I live with my face in the dirt… Then it isn't truly living."

You raise your hands again, indicating you want to go on. The Master shrugs before dashing towards you. He is seconds away from you at this point. You prepare to block his punch, however it seems he went right through you. You relax a little bit and look behind you. Before your head turns a punch knocks you right to the ground.

The Master steps on your head to hold you there.

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

He unsheathes his sword and prepares to finish you. The Marcus notices this. He rushes away from his fight to help you. He gets close before he spirals in the air towards your location. His sais catch the Master's sword and knock it away.

Marcus slides across the ground, then springs himself towards the Master. The two start fighting as you lie on the ground, defeated. You know you can't fight anymore. Your body won't allow it. You stay on the ground until your eyes close, and you rest in darkness.

_4 hours later_

Your eyes force themselves open. It's dark and cold. You can hear crickets all around you, enjoying their night. You look around and see the inside of the temple.

"How did I get here?" You ask yourself.

You attempt to move but your feel restrained. You observe yourself to see chains wrapping around your body.

"What the…"

You attempt to struggle but it's in vain. You give up and slouch your body so the chains catch you. You try to remember how you got in the temple. Last thing you remember is getting punched in the face and lying on the ground.

"You're aren't that smart sometimes, you know that?" A female voice jokes.

You look over to see the woman.

"Cass? What're you doing out so late?"

Cassandra walks closer to you and leans against the pole you are chained too.

"Oh you know… stuff," she smiles.

You shake your head and smile.

"So what were YOU doing in the graduating course?"

"I… Well it was all a mistake."

You start to tell the entire story on what happened. You talked her ear off with your opinions and take on everything that happened. At one point she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" You asks.

"You're quite talkative, you know that?"

You have nothing to say to that. You just pause for a moment and smile. Cassandra stayed with you for as long as she could until The Master came around to patrol. She waved and walked away. You kept your eyes on her the whole time.

"I'm not that talkative…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You slowly open your eyes to see the fire still blazing. You take a second to wake up and gain your bearings. You look at a stick you placed by the fire to measure time. It was half way burnt, which meant about an hour or so had passed.

You look around the cave to find the queen. You tilt your head over to where she was but nothing was there. She wasn't there and her clothes weren't there. You bounce onto your feet and rush out of the cave. You look scan your surroundings but can't see her.

_Why do people always have to run away?_

**Well, there it is guys. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, as much as I want to I can't be writing all the time. If I could, you would get a lot more chapters in one day. Anyway, happy reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	4. Chapter 4: Silence isn't an Evil

**Chapter 4: Silence isn't an evil**

With the realization that Elsa had ran away you knew you had to find her. You rush back inside the cave to grab your sword and put out the fire. You stomp all over the fire then take a second to smile.

_I remember when fire was a threat to me…_

You strap your sword to your belt then run out into the tundra.

You look on the ground to see if the queen left any tracks. Unfortunately the constant snow has ruined any chance for tracking. You don't even know how long she's been gone for. There is no way she got back to Arendelle in this time, but there is still a chance she could have found a nearby patrol.

You continue through the blizzard to find her. While running you open up your senses to find her. The sound of the blizzard is very distracting for you. It spans too far through the land for it to be ignored.

_Does she not realize she'll die? God damn it… I have to find her._

You find a small clearing for you to sit and relax. You cross your legs and sit in the cold snow. You close your eyes and open your mind. It looks like meditating from the outside, but you didn't think this was meditating. Frankly you never could meditate to the extent you were supposed to. It was your weakest subject back then.

You attempt to see through the snow with your senses. The howling wind was a distraction, but you could push through it if you tried. You hear some horses traveling. That may be her, and it's not too far away. You continue to listen for anything else, just in case. Some wolves have adopted your old cave, as you hear. It's a good thing you got out of there. They would have died.

You start to hear some blood dripping from someone. It's impossible to tell who the person is or where the blood was coming from. It may be your assassin. That sound is a distance from the horses, so there is no danger.

Seems like the horses are the best guess to find her. You get up and start sprinting as fast as you can. You debate whether to use the trees or not. They could help, but they also have snow that could disrupt your momentum. Also they were too far apart and too frail. Running was the better option.

You kept your hearing focused on the horses. They were going slowly because of the storm, which made it easy to catch up with them. You reach them and decide to take cover in a tree. You observe what is happening. Elsa is indeed there, but it wasn't a patrol or anything like that. From your view they seemed to be some kind of traveling salesman and Elsa was asking for a ride back to Arendelle.

You shake your head in disappointment. You grab the kunai you had and threw it by the horse's feet. It freaked out and began to run away, leaving Elsa stranded. You jump out of the tree and land next to Elsa. She jumps in fear as you appear out of nowhere. You walk over to the kunai and place it back in your belt.

You turn to face her with a cocky smile.

"You… found me? How did you?"

You walked passed her, grabbing her arm. She struggled a little bit as you dragged her away.

"You can't do this to me! I will hurt you!"

You stop and face her. You grab both her shoulders so you are staring directly at each other. You stare at her for a moment but turn away. You've seen beautiful people before but there is something about her. You almost feel guilty holding her the way you do.

She is watching you awkwardly, wondering why you turned away from her. You look into her eyes once more and shake your head. You want to tell her to be quiet and follow along, but you can't. You won't allow yourself to mutter a word yet.

Elsa calms down after a moment of staring into your eyes. The wind causes her hair to become a little messy, but she doesn't notice. The only thing she notices right now is your eyes. They are still filled with pain, as before. She almost starts to feel sorry for you.

"You don't talk at all?" She asks.

You shake your head. She contemplates for a moment.

"You just want to cure me and that's it?"

You nod. She finds herself trusting you. She can't find the reason, but you just have the eyes that say, "I won't lie to you."

"Very well… But that is the extent of our journey. Agreed?"

You let go of her shoulders and raise your hand for a handshake. She shakes your hand then lets out another huff. She never thought her day would proceed like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun rises over Arendelle. It brings a welcome warmth after the cold night. The day guards are arriving at their post and the markets start up. In the castle, a young woman is skipping around, humming a lovely tune.

She stops in front of a door and knocks, "Elsa? You said we could take a trip to your ice palace today. Olaf hasn't stopped asking where you were."

Her question was only met with silence. The girl knocks again.

"Elsa? It's Anna. Are you not awake?"

Anna pushes the door open and screams at the sight. Kristoff immediately rushes to her side, followed by a dozen guards. Anna is standing in the room, crying.

"Anna! What's wrong? Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asks, holding Anna.

He looks around the room to see a mixture of blood and destruction. He only fears what might have happened.

Captain Durr pushes through the guards and scans the area. He notices the harpoon and a drooping rope. He walks over to the window and observes the outside. He can somewhat see a rope floating on the water.

"The Queen has been kidnapped by that assassin!" He snarls, "I want everyone on alert! Send half the men out to search for her."

Another guard acknowledges the command and runs out of the room.

"Who took her captain?" Kristoff asks, still holding Anna.

"I believe it was a member of the Dragon Clan. We lost track of him last night and now the queen is gone."

Captain Durr describes you in perfect detail to Kristoff and Anna.

"Isn't that the…"

"Man we saw at the chocolate shop…" Anna finishes.

Anna looks up at Kristoff with fire in her eyes. She wants to help search for her sister.

"I think Anna is going to help search, and I don't think you can stop her."

The captain pauses for a moment, then agrees. Everyone runs to the stables.

Kristoff and Anna mount Sven and head out before the other guards. Anna is going to find her sister, no matter what gets in her way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa fell asleep during your travels. She is on your back as she was the first time you led her out, except this time you have no blankets. You would have liked a blanket right now, it would have been nice. Elsa is giving off a surprising amount of heat, however, so you aren't complaining that much. Her head is resting on your shoulder, which means you're cheek-to-cheek with her.

You're blushing slightly and you hate it. After all your years you still blush at a girl. She mumbles a bit in her sleep, which makes you chuckle. You feel your muscles start to fatigue a bit so you decide to lie her against a tree.

You take off your shirt to observe yourself. Thankfully the wounds are almost non-existent anymore, both on your leg and arm. Any other scratches have healed already. You lean on the same tree Elsa is. You hear her breathing a little heavier. The poison is setting in. Soon she'll hardly be able to breathe, then her skin will start to feel like it's on fire. It's not a pleasant sight to see.

While sitting you hear something. Bells. You close your eyes and widen your mind. You can barely hear them, so it's coming from far, far away. It's not a church bell…

You open your eyes and smile.

_I should've guessed Arendelle would set off the alarms sometime soon._

Fortunately you have a massive advantage over them. But they can travel at a faster rate than you did last night, since it's not a snow storm any longer. You should've asked Elsa to make it stop for you. That would have made it infinitely easier for your journey. Though, you didn't mind it all that much.

Elsa did strike up a conversation with you, even though it was completely one sided. You are surprised at how trusting she is towards you. That's not the Snow Queen you had heard about.

You heard she was a good ruler and a kind woman, but not to enemies of her city. Well, you weren't an enemy of her city. At least from your point of view. The city on the other hand probably won't take it well that you kidnapped their queen. That never goes over well.

Your shirt is still in your hands as you lie against the tree, relaxing. You are basking in the warmth the sun is distributing to you. You stand up again and walk in front of Elsa. You check her pulse and her heart. You place your head against her chest to hear the heartbeat. It's a little slower than it should be, but nothing too bad.

While your head is at her chest her eyes slowly open. She looks down at her chest to see you at her breasts. She lets out a small scream and you bounce back. She quickly gets up and scans you. Your face is red as you look at her awkwardly. She sees your body. It's muscular, defined and manly. She becomes a little embarrassed from looking at you.

"Why am I feeling odd? It's just a man's chest…" Elsa thinks.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Elsa adamantly asks, hiding the fact that she is also embarrassed.

You point at your own heart, then to hers.

"My heart?"

You nod, then point towards your intended direction of travel. She understands and begins walking that way. You jog beside her, shirt still in hand.

She looks back at you then forward.

"You should put on your shirt. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick," Elsa uses as an excuse.

You look at yourself and realize you haven't had your shirt on. You put it on then check to assure your katana is still there.

"Your katana seems very important to you," Elsa points out.

You nod, giving it another look.

"How long have you had it?"

You hold four fingers up.

"Four years?"

You nod.

After a half an hour you start to hear the horses you kept your ears on. They were a lot closer to you than they were before. But… It wasn't horse tracks this time, but it still sounded familiar. It's not far off, which means you have to get moving.

You grab Elsa and position her on your back. You gesture your head at the ground. She is confused at first until you kick some snow away from your feet. She uses her powers to clear a small path.

"This?" She asks.

You nod.

She begins forcing the snow away in a predetermined route. You are much faster like this and start sprinting. Your speed is very close to that of a horse, but that may just be the adrenaline of the situation.

Elsa is surprised you can move so fast. She has to actually focus to make sure the snow is out of the way be the time you reach the area. She doesn't understand why you had this need to start running, but she wasn't going to question it. Unfortunately Elsa forgot to cover her tracks when she does this. Which means there is a clear path right behind you.

After fifteen minutes of running you make it to Tocia city. You put Elsa down when you see reach the city limits. You rest her by some trees and gesture your hands to tell her to stay put. She acknowledges and remains where she is.

You walk down to the city gate where there is some activity. It's mostly merchants who haven't the right to sell inside the city anymore and beggars. You could feel the aura of sadness and desperation coming from these people, but it was nothing compared to the actual city. It stunk of corruption and sorrow.

You walk past a few people who impolitely bump into you. You don't mind it, as the area is crowded and you expect a few people to run into you.

_Go ahead, run into me. I have no money for you to take anyway._

You walk up to a merchant and point to the hooded cloak. He grabs it for you and sells it for twenty pieces. You give him thirty and he thanks you.

_Fortunately, all those people had money for me to pinch._

You didn't take all the money the people had, you only took what you needed. Besides, all the people you took from were upper middle class. They could miss a couple pieces. You carry the cloak back to Elsa and put it on her. You pull the hood up to cover her appearance. This was still part of Elsa's land, so people would notice her. You don't need that right now.

You both proceed into the city. The guards attempt to stop you. You flash the sheath of your sword and they let you pass. There are still some perks to having a Dragon Clan blade, other than the obvious fact that it's a reliable partner.

The Dragon Clan had pull through multiple cities, but not Arendelle. The very sight of your blade grants you to special perks, even if you aren't with them right now. However you were always taught to use every asset available to you. That's an asset, last you checked.

You both made your way through the city, avoiding as many people as you can. Elsa stayed close to you the whole time, under your arm. It seemed like you were a couple to others. As you walk around you see two people you somewhat recognize. It's a bulky blonde man and a small red haired girl. Her figure reminded you of Elsa's.

_Anna and Kristoff! That's what the sound was, it was his reindeer!_

You assumed Elsa wouldn't stay quiet if she saw them, as you gathered they were close. Sisters, maybe. You guide Elsa away from the two and over through an alley. You grabbed Elsa's legs and gestured your head to hold tight. She did. You jumped up the wall and landed on the roof. There is a hole near the top left of the building which you take Elsa too. You jump down the hole then let her go.

You walk up to the door and knock four times. A small window on the door opens.

"(Y/N)? Come on in," a voice greets.

The door opens. You lead Elsa into the room then close the door behind you.

"You have a girl? It's about time, it's been a few years."

You chuckle then remove the hood off of her.

The man's jaw drops when he sees her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? The Snow Queen? (Y/N) what did you do? Or… are you actually in a relationship with a queen?"

Elsa blushes and waves her hands.

"No, no. We aren't together."

"Your face reacted to that statement. Something wrong, my queen?"

Before Elsa can make herself look anymore foolish you take out the kunai and toss it towards the man. He catches it, then scans it.

"Dragon's Blood… I assume the queen is the victim?"

You nod.

"How long?"

"Last night," Elsa answered.

The man walks up to Elsa and starts closely observing her.

"Your powers may be slowing the process down a bit, but Dragon's Blood is an effective poison. You won't last another day or two."

The man turns to you, "I assume that means you want a cure?"

You nod. The man lets out a huff.

"Well, I need two things. First, the Poyata flower. That is easy enough, I have some right now. The problem is… I'll need some of the poison."

You realize what he is going to say. You slouch.

"You need to get some from the temple."

Elsa's eyes dart between the two of you, "What's so bad about that? Aren't you a member of the Dragon Clan?"

You chuckle and begin to exit the building. You reach the door, then stop.

You look back at the two of them then stare the man in the eyes. You've spent so much time with him that he knows what you are saying.

"Don't worry (Y/N), she'll be safe with me. You're the one who I should be worried about."

You shrug your shoulders with a smile then leave.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asks.

The man shows her to a nearby bed then lays her down.

"He isn't welcome there anymore. Nobody leaves the Dragon Clan and lives to tell about it, even if you leave for the right reasons."

Elsa looks back over to the door you exited. She's heard about the punishments Dragon Clan members receive for leaving. What happens to exiles. They are hunted down, beaten, then sent to fight a monster that the Dragon Clan is rumoured to have. All in all, an exile of the Dragon Clan is certain death.

Elsa is starting to piece things together. The other man in her room that night must have been another Dragon Clan member. You may have just wanted your sword back. Why you want to keep her alive however, is beyond her.

"He better not die because of me."

The man looks over at Elsa, then returns to his work.

"I'd be more worried about the people who get in his way."

**And yeah... That's the chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for the support you have given this story. So many more people like it than I would have expected. Give yourselves a pat on the back, you're all great!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of a Dragon

**Chapter 5: The power of a dragon**

You are in the field before the sun has a chance to show its face. Before it can take hug you for the day and keep you humble and warm. For now, it is darkness that surrounds you. You are sitting in the same field you were in seven years ago when you accidently entered the obstacle course. You were sixteen now, full of pride and vigor. Your body had mostly developed into a fit, defined shell for your mind.

You were ready to face the same test you faced all those years ago, and you were ready this time. You've been on six missions in total. They ranged from infiltration of a castle, to fighting off a battalion of troops. You usually had Cassandra with you, as you were a great team and worked well together.

During one mission you two had to act as a couple, even though you were both fourteen at the time. You found it odd, but the mission went smoothly because of it. Roy accompanied you on some missions as well. He had become the youngest master of the time. The youngest master ever, was the Master.

At times you tried to find out more about him. You would ask the Grand Master about him but he would always give you vague answers. Hell, the Master attained master status at thirteen years old. He received his personal weapon at twelve, while everyone else receives it at sixteen. Even to this day it is like this.

But you are sixteen now. So is Cassandra. The time to prove your worth is now. You will get your weapon today. It was an honour to receive a personal weapon. They said if you ever lost it, you would lose who you are. It was made for each person. Bound to them. It was part of them forever.

You open your eyes and cut a string. A barrage of kunai and shuriken are fired in your direction. You spin yourself around to evade a few, then jump into the air. You spin around and catch a few projectiles to use for yourself. When you land, you toss the five you grabbed. They collide with other ones. You can no longer hear anymore projectiles in the air.

You repeat this process eight times. The weapons would come in at different directions each time, to keep you on your toes. After finishing, you relax your body and regain a straight posture. You look to the mountain and see the glare of the sun appearing behind it. You smile at the sight of another day. Your happiness is broken as you hear a blade coming towards you. You quickly move out of the way and hear the chink of a blade hitting the ground.

You get into a ready stance.

"Sheesh, even this early in the morning you are as ready to fight as ever," a male voice chuckles.

Roy jumps in front of you. He is wearing the garbs of a master with his dragon sais attached on either side of his hips. You relax once again.

"You know, I could have died right there."

He waves one hand in a lazy way, "Oh please, I would have to try MUCH harder to kill you. Remember Kantis?"

You chuckle at the thought. Roy believed you died when the roof collapsed over your head. He went half way through the mission until he found the samurai leader you were after. You saved him at the last second.

"Of course, I just jumped out of the way. I'm surprised you didn't see me."

"Uh huh."

You both make your way back to the temple.

"You know, I'm going to be one of the masters blocking your way during the test."

You look at him for a moment then sadly look at the ground.

"That doesn't mean I have to go for you, you know," he smiles.

You stay silent for a second.

"Is Master going to be one too?"

Roy shrugs. "Maybe. They don't tell us until we get there."

You smirk in excitement.

"Why? You aren't looking for a rematch, are you?"

"Maybe. I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was nine."

"And not one bit smarter," Roy laughs.

You push him, causing him to trip over a rock. You start laughing.

"Oh man, one of our revered masters just tripped over a rock," you continued to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy flips onto his feet. "We'll see how long that cockiness keeps up."

While walking to the temple you meet up with Zander. Roy excuses himself to prepare for the course. You and Zander start jogging around the temple's area.

"So Zander, you're doing the course too?

"Of course I am, think about who you're talking too," he smiles.

You let out a fake smile, just to appease him.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Question is are you ready? This is your second time doing it."

"Oh come on! Last time I was nine. That doesn't count!" You protest.

He shrugs. "Say what you want, but I could have done it at that age."

"Yeah, sure you could have," you chuckle.

You always had an odd relationship with Zander. You had a sort of rivalry friendship, but not quite. You and Roy had a stronger rivalry bond, but you were actual friends as well. Zander's motives and morals were questioned at times. You never placed your full trust in him, but you never had a reason not to trust him at all.

While jogging you feel someone's presence beside you. You look to your left to see Cassandra running with you.

"Cass? When did you show up?"

Cassandra smiles, "Oh you know, a time."

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Zander asks, trying to be suave.

Cassandra sees right through it.

"My name is Cassandra, Zander"

You chuckle at his failure. Zander's face drops to disappointment. He starts jogging away from both of you. You lightly tap knuckles with each other while you smile.

"He just doesn't have a chance, does he?"

Cassandra sarcastically raises her eye brow. You snicker.

"So, are you ready for this?" Cassandra asks.

"I am just being asked that so much today," you say. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

You finish your run with Cassandra. You both enjoy the time you've had jogging, and wish each other luck for the test. You made your way to the armory and grabbed a katana. Every student had to have one on this test, and you want to be at your best. You attach it to your belt and let out a deep breath.

"I can do it this time. I'm better."

You nod to yourself and run to the starting point. You join in the group with Cassandra. She smiles when she sees you beside her. You smile back. You look at the masters who will fight all of you. They have added more masters than when you went. There were five of them. Roy was there. So was your Master. He makes eye contact with you then smiles. He always mentioned how eager he was to fight you again. In fact, he purposely avoided sparring with you. It was odd, but you sort of enjoyed it.

Roy gave the same instructions you heard before. They didn't change the test at all, except for having more masters. The instructions are told and you are off. You and Cassandra stay together as you make your way through the jungle. Your speed is vastly superior to everyone else's, which obviously meant you were ahead. However you slowed down for Cassandra.

The group makes it to the hot rocks. You jump across them without incident. However when you made it to the end you waited to see if everyone will make it safely. All of the students do, so you continue on, at the back. With your speed, the kunai that are thrown don't get anywhere close to you. You breeze through the trees, leaving everyone else in the dust. You want to get to the end.

You make your decent and land on the ground. You are low to the ground with your head looking at your feet. You slowly raises yourself and view your opponents. The five masters stood there, watching you. One was about to face you but was stopped.

"No," the Master says. "(Y/N) is my fight."

The other master returns to his position and stands up straight. The other students arrive behind you. They can feel the tension emanating from your body. Only Cassandra can smell your eagerness. She walks up behind you and whispers.

"Be careful (Y/N). He's had years to train for this."

You shoot her a glance then smile, "I got this Cass. I promise."

You pull out your katana and place raise it up to shoulder height, with the blade pointing towards the Master. The other masters ready to fight the other students but Roy doesn't allow them.

"Everyone, I think we should give this fight our full attention. I have a feeling it may take up the whole field."

The students and masters both agree. The Master smiles at this.

"We have this whole space (Y/N). Show me your fighting spirit!"

Unknown to anyone, the Grand Master is watching from a nearby position. He too wants to see this spectacle.

You grip your sword tightly, give it a slight spin and release your left hand off of it. You allow the tip of the blade to caress the ground as you run. The Master smiles and prepares himself. You throw your arm diagonally at the Master. He slides out of the way and attempts to stab you. You spin your body and position the blade to defend yourself.

You shove your foot in the Master's face and extend to get some distance. The Master quickly recovers from this and smiles. He's waited years for this. He charges this time. You grab your sword with both hands and drag it along the ground. The two of you get closer then jump towards each other. In a flash your blades clash against each other and you've traded spots.

You both instantly turn around and clash swords again. You try to kick his legs but he jumps over it. He attempts to slash you but you lean back almost to the ground to dodge. In this weakened state you decided to get some distance. You allow yourself to fall on your back, then spring yourself towards him. Your legs connect with his chest, sending him back. You take a breath then enter your stance. The Master enters his as well. You start walking to the right, he went to the left.

You kept your eyes with his the entire time. His brown eyes never diverted from yours. A drop of sweat slides down your cheek. You slash at his stomach. He parries and attacks your head. You guide the sword away with your hand, then spin around to stab him. He dodges this and proceeds to punch you in the jaw. You stumble back but block his next attack.

The only sound that fills the air is your fight. Nobody dares breathe too loudly. Nobody mutters a word. If they did, they may be killed right there and then. Almost all the students are surprised at your ability to fight the strongest master at the temple. They hear you grunt in pain. Cassandra cringes. The Master grunts in pain. Zander smirks.

Roy has a huge smile on his face. He is so proud that you are doing this. You felt like his little brother here, and for you to be so strong is amazing.

You and the Master both stumble away from each other. You are getting tired, but refuse to give up any ground. The Master must feel the same right now. He is breathing heavily, just like you. You are both smiling at each other, however. You're both enjoying the thrill of the fight.

"I think it's time we wrap this up. I'm sure everyone else would like to be fighting right now."

"I was thinking the same thing," you respond.

You tightly wrap your hand around the sword and rush at him. You sweep up to his face but he dodges it. He punches you in the face, disorienting you. You gain your bearings but can't find him. You open your ears and hear him coming from the sky. Slashes down upon you. You attempt to block it but your sword is broken under the pressure of the attack.

Your eyes widen at the defeat. The Master lands behind you, but isn't finished. He spins is blade to face your back then stabs you. He pushes the sword all the way through until you are back to back. You cough up blood at the sword runs deeper. You watch as the blade, dripping with your blood, is shoved farther out of you.

"(Y/N)!" Cassandra screams.

The Master pulls the sword out then – without breaking body contact – moves to your front and stabs your heart. Roy watches as your death is secured. He can't do anything about it. He looks over to Cassandra, who is gesturing him to do something. But he can't do anything in a situation like this. He can only watch as his friend is killed.

The Master holds the blade there for a moment as he watches your eyes lose their light. But something is wrong, he can feel it. You don't accept this death. You aren't ready. You refuse this death. You reject the defeat. You can almost hear someone saying to continue on. To hold on to life. You do.

The Master starts pulling out his blade but you stop him.

"I'm not dead yet…"

You smash his inner elbow, causing him to let go of the sword then punch him. You slowly pull out the sword and laugh.

The Master looks at you and his eyes widen. Under your skin, scales begin to form all around your body. The holes he created were healed instantly. Fire, lighting and ice started to swirl around you and form into some sort of being above you. It was a dragon's head.

You hold the sword blade then throw it at the Master. It skims his cheek and continues on.

"I could have killed you right there," you say in a deep voice. "Now how about we get to the real fight?"

The elements form around your hands to resemble dragon's claws.

"Is it possible… Is he..?" The Master mutters.

The other masters get into a fighting stance just in case. The students get some distance. Cassandra didn't want to but Zander moved her away. Everyone watched as you transformed into this… form.

The dragon head remained over you for a moment but disappeared. Wings of a dragon formed on your back and you flew towards the Master. He didn't have time to react when you punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying through the temple wall and into a building.

The other masters joined in to fight you. Roy stayed behind to protect the students. He didn't believe you would attack them, but he didn't want to fight you. He didn't understand what was happening with you, and was extremely worried.

The other masters took out their weapons and tried to stab you. The scales under your skin prevented the blades from penetrating your body. You chuckle and prepare to counter. You grab Master Lykle's sword and pull it towards you. You grab him sword arm and break it in one quick hammer fist.

You grab his head and slam it into Master Idonis' head. You can hear a crack. You spin and kick them both away. You give one menacing look to the last master. Your eyes have changed to those relative of a dragon. He backs away and enters a fighting stance. On the inside he was indeed fearful.

The Master pulls himself out of the debris. He snaps his jaw back into place and tests it out. He's back to normal.

"I can't believe it. After all these years a Drakon finally appears," he pauses for a moment. "I knew that boy was special."

The remaining master is tossed aside like nothing. He groans on the floor in pain. They all do. Seeing as you have won, your blood becomes calm again. Your eyes return to normal. The scales disappear. You fall on your face, unconscious. Cassandra yells your name and rushes to your side. She shook you in an attempt to wake you but it didn't work. Roy moved closer to you as well.

The other masters pick themselves up and reach for their weapons. Roy enters a protective stance as they move closer towards you.

"What are you doing?" Roy questions.

"We have to end that boy. He's too dangerous."

Roy pulls out his sais and gets ready.

"You aren't touching him."

"He's right. You aren't," the Master says, landing beside Roy. "The Grand Master will decide what to do with him."

The other masters are about to protest.

"Silence," a calm voice states.

Everyone turns to the source. They see an old man in orange robes, walking towards you all. He has very little hair and his beard is medium. He has a grace to his walk, even though he is over eighty years old.

"Students… This session is complete. Go get some food and proceed with a regular day."

All the students wait for a moment before making their way to the temple. Cassandra stays with you. She refuses to leave. The masters sheathe their weapons in the presence of the Grand Master.

"Master, I believe you know what just happened?" The Grand Master inquires.

The Master nods. "If I am correct, then this boy is a Drakon."

The Grand Master nods.

"What's a Drakon?" Cassandra asks.

Roy won't admit it, but he has no idea what it is either.

The Grand Master looks at Cassandra, who still has your head in her arms.

"A Drakon is the result of a human and dragon breeding. Of course the dragon is normally in a human state to do this. Whether (Y/N)'s father or mother was one is simple guessing. It can be passed down through generations. What you just saw is when a Drakon's power is unleashed. However I doubt that was the full extent of his wrath."

Roy is shocked. It's hard for him to believe that you are half dragon thing. But there is no doubt that there was some sort of dragon being empowering you.

"So… What do we do?" Master Idonis asks.

"We give him the sword," the Master states, shooting a look at the Grand Master.

The Grand Master nods.

"Cassandra, look after (Y/N) as he sleeps. Tell him he passes his training session," the Master commands.

Cassandra acknowledges the command. Everyone else begins walking back to the temple. Roy hesitates for a moment but is called away.

Cassandra sits there and strokes your cheek. "You always have to show off, don't you?"

About nine hours later is when your eyes start to open. They close for a moment before completely opening. You lift your upper body off the ground and look around. It is night time and nobody is around. You are confused. The last thing you can remember is being stabbed by your master.

You are about to lift yourself up but you feel something on your chest. It's an arm. You look to see who it belonged to, which lead your eyes to Cassandra. You smile at the realization then lay back down. You turn to face her and start lightly shaking her.

"Cass. Cass, are you awake?"

"No I'm not awake," she moans, pushing your arm off of her.

You chuckle. "I think you're awake now."

Her eyes open and meet with yours. You rest your hand on her hip.

"You know, it's been a year since we started this relationship," she reminds. "And you just had to go and get stabbed."  
She pulls herself closer to you.

"And you know just how to drive me crazy."

She kisses you and you kiss back. You embrace for a bit on the ground before making your way back to the temple. Unknown to you, Roy witnessed the entire thing.

You both walk in the gates and Roy greets you.

"Hey guys. Listen, I'd love to chat but we have business to do." Roy turns to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you've done well. You can go to your room now."

Cassandra nods and runs away. She waves and blows a kiss to you. You wave back.

"(Y/N), you have to follow me."

Roy leads you to the Grand Master's chamber. He is accompanied by the Master and master Idonis. They are standing beside the Grand Master, who is sitting down.

"(Y/N), come in."

Roy waits at the door as you walk in. You close the sliding door behind you and take your seat.

"(Y/N), I have a gift for you," the Grand Master states.

The Master reveals a katana from behind his back. The sheath is pure black. The hilt is showing, and it is made of pure gold. It has a white strap for the grip. You notice there is a small indent at the bottom of the hilt, but you don't have a good enough angle to see what it is.

"This is the Dragon Sword. It is a legendary artifact passed down to very specific individuals for their talents," the Master explains.

"And you are one of those individuals," the Grand Master adds.

You take position to honourably receive the blade. Your hands are open for it to be placed in. You feel the smooth sheath be placed in your hands. You firmly grasp the sword. You stand up and grab the hilt.

"May I?" You ask.

The Grand Master nods. You quickly unsheathe the blade. There is a dragon carved on the blade. It is a beautiful sword. It's light, fast and dangerous.

You slowly sheath the blade then return to your sitting position.

"Why give this to me?"

"Because you are special (Y/N). But there is one condition to this gift."

"What is it?" You ask.

The Grand Master pulls out a small stone from his pocket and extends his arm towards you.

"You need to bleed on this stone."

You nod then hold your hand over the stone. Master Idonis unsheathes his sword then cuts your palm. Blood drops onto the stone and it begins to glow. The stone glimmers beautifully with life as the blood pours onto it. The Grand Master pulls away from the blood and places it back in his pocket.

"The Dragon Sword is yours. Take the utmost care of this blade. It will forever be your ally."

You leave the room and walk away with Roy.

"Why did you not tell him the purpose of the Dragon's Tear?" Master Idonis asks.

"He will learn, in time." The Grand Master assumes, "However there is one more matter to discuss. Master, come sit with me. We must discuss who shall become the new Grand Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stand in the field which so much has taken place in. This is where everything happened a few weeks ago. It feels like years. Decades since you have been back at the temple. The rain falls on your face as you stand in the field, kneeling at a makeshift gravestone.

_I couldn't keep you alive Cass… But maybe I can save Elsa._

**And here we are my friends, the next chapter. I would like to thank W.R. Winters for giving me the Drakon idea, which has helped so much with more then just this. I also notice a request for hand to hand combat. I promise there will indeed be some, so don't you worry. Anyway, thanks for supporting this story!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! **


	6. Chapter 6: Return to a Broken Home

**Chapter 6: Return to a broken home**

You raise yourself from Cassandra's grave and look around. You take in all the memories that you have in this very field. It was the first time you experienced the power of a Drakon, even though you didn't know it at the time. You broke free of the chains of reality at that moment, and it forever changed you.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. It was time to get the Dragon's Blood for Elsa. You observed the difference in the wall that kept the temple grounds secure. There were more guards than their used to be. It won't make things too difficult however. You saw many points in their routine that you could take advantage of. You look at your sword to decide whether to use it or not. You shook your head.

_They aren't all bad. I'll only kill one of them, if our paths cross._

You quietly dart towards the wall and press your body against it. Easy enough. You look up and wait a moment. You listen for the footsteps of the guards. Once they start to separate you begin your climb.

You take out the kunai knife then jump. You stab it into the wall to make a place to rest on. You don't rest, however. You swing yourself up and pull the kunai out of the spot. Once you reach the height of your jump you stab the wall again. You continue this quickly and quietly until you reach the top.

You then jump to the inside of the temple grounds and take over in the darkness. The place has been repaired since you last saw it. You scan the area and think of where they kept the poison. You never cared for the stuff, so you never paid attention to where it was kept.

The most likely place was somewhere near the armory. It seemed to make the most sense to you. You look over to where the armory is and start to sneak there. You are surprised and ashamed that nobody has noticed your presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is having her cut treated with some herbal compounds. She feels a slight sting as it is dabbed on her cut, but nothing to major.

"So… What's your name?" Elsa asks, trying to break the silence.

"Idonis," he quickly answers, obviously focusing on his work.

He grabs an odd looking plant and places it in Elsa's mouth.

"Eat it."

Elsa swallows the small plant whole. Idonis backs off.

"That's the most I can do without the actual poison."

He cleans his hands while Elsa stays on the bed she was placed in.

"Why doesn't (Y/N) talk?" Elsa questions.

Idonis chuckles a bit, "I suppose being queen you are used to being straight forward with questions."

Elsa doesn't know how to react, so she simply waits for an answer. Idonis sees this and sighs.

"He made a vow to himself not to speak until what happened was rectified."

"What happened?"

Idonis pauses for a moment. "I couldn't tell you that. All I know is that I made a promise to my friend to protect (Y/N) in case something happened. I continue to honour his request."

Elsa still feels as if she is in the dark. She doesn't like it. Idonis senses this.

"Look, my queen. I understand if you feel that the truth is being hidden from you, and it indeed is. But (Y/N) is risking his life to go back and get the poison for you. You two barely know each other, and yet he is placing his life on the line for you. Take some solace in that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know you only have so much time to do this. Your muscles are already starting to feel weakened. You are using your muscles to defy gravity and cling to the ceiling. Your fingers are pierced through the wood work that shapes this place. Thankfully the darkness is your ally right now. It's likely the only thing in this place that still accepts you.

You stay completely still every time someone walked down the hall. It was a shame that you couldn't call out to old friends for help. You wouldn't even breathe while they passed. You slip your way into the armory and tip toe around. You are hoping to find a way to the poison stock room. The only difficulty is the lack of knowledge on its location. That never stopped you though.

You sneak your way around the area of the armory until you find a room you've never been in before. You open the sliding door to find an odd room. This is obviously the room where the poison is created, but you have a feeling that something is off. You look around a bit and read some notes.

Most are just about the process of creation. Personal notes. Nothing too interesting. But one was about you.

"They say a Drakon is almost impossible to kill. Most poisons won't work on him, especially one created by the Dragon Clan. However there is one way to cut through those scales he can form around him. The Dragon's Tear can grant a blade the ability to kill a Drakon."

You try to distinguish the hand writing but you aren't sure whose it is. You assumed it was Zander's at first, but now you aren't so sure. The things is, you don't know anyone else who would take an extensive look into your abilities.

"There is a Dragon's Tear with (Y/N) blood with it. It is supposed to be placed in the Dragon Sword to make it even more powerful, but it seems nobody ever gave it to him. Good thing for me."

The rest of the notes are rambling about you and your abilities. You knew about his, so you didn't bother with it. You hear the door slide open.

"(Y/N)?" A voice states.

You turn to face the man who has caught you. You remember his face. It's Daniel, an old friend who you always sparred with.

"You shouldn't be here (Y/N)."

You keep your eyes on him. He sees sadness in your eyes, sees the pain of what has happened.

"Look, I will have to alert the Grand Master about your presence… But it doesn't have to be this second."

You smile. Sometimes you forget that not everyone hates you, but they can't defy the Grand Master without being severely punished.

"So what are you here for?" Daniel asks.

You pick up the note describing the poison and show it to him. He reads it then looks at you.

"I can get this for you."

He walks to the other side of the room, then grabs a vail with liquid in it. He tosses it to you and you catch it.

"You took a vow, didn't you? You normally aren't this quiet."

You both stare at each other for a moment before you nod.

He lets out a huff. "I don't know what to think, my friend. But I don't think you would kill the Grand Master. Not after all you've been through. But I have to go report your presence. Make haste (Y/N), and let the dragon guide you."

You shake his hand before you both leave the room. He leaves first to ensure nobody is around. You stuff the vial in your belt and make haste back to the city.

Once you escaped the temple undetected the bells start going off. In an instant a bunch of garbed men surround you.

_How did they even..? No, that doesn't matter right now. I need to get to Elsa._

"You should have stayed hidden, traitor!" One of the men hiss.

You brush off his comment and remain ready. The all pull out their weapons, which consisted of katanas, staffs, sais, small knives and nunchucks.

You close your eyes and focus. You use your senses to create the world around you. You could see all of them without your eyes. You didn't need sight for this. You take one deep breath then put one hand in front of you and the other to your side. Your legs take position as well. You won't kill these people.

You can hear them start their assault. One comes at you with his sword. You duck to evade the slice. You move to the right, then left to dodge. He slices down and you catch the blade with both hands. You flip the sword around, causing the bearer to spin in the air. You keep collect your energy then hit his stomach with your palm. He flies into the forest.

Right away you pivot your body and stick out your foot. Someone trips over your foot, but you continue on. You push your foot up, causing them to go off balance. You deliver an elbow to their spine then a quick chop to their neck. The nunchucks come at you but you catch both of them. You are locked in a struggle with the wielder. You push the nunchucks away from your center then head butt the man. He grabs his face and falls on the ground.

You relax and open your eyes. You smile that everything went okay, and nobody had to die. One more remained and tried to attack you from behind. When he got close enough you quickly hit his face with the back of your hand. He falls over, unconscious.

_You know, I bet that would be funny if someone was watching._

Knowing you can't fight the entire clan, you jump into the trees and make your way back to Idonis and Elsa. The clan is following close and throwing kunai and shuriken at you. You easily move out of the way of all the weapons. It almost reminds you of the old training course. You smiled at the fond memory, but kept your head in the game.

About three quarters through the jungle you have lost them. You knew you were always faster, and maybe it had something to do with your purpose. The reason you were moving. That could also just be some sort of guessing, but that doesn't matter. The rain continues to fall, but you stay firm on the trees.

You land outside of the forest. It was a small walk to the city now. You started walking and catching your breath.

"It's you!" A female voice yells.

You turn to see who it is. A red head girl and a blonde man.

_Oh boy…_

"You took my sister! You kidnapped her! Where is she?" Anna yelled.

Kristoff moves close to Anna, keeping a macho stance. He may be strong, but you know he poses no threat to you. You put your hands up in a friendly way, to try and calm them down.

"Listen man, just tell us where Elsa is and everything will end," Kristoff said.

You become distracted by something. A rustling in the trees. A disturbance in the wind. You start to look around to find the source. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, yet it was only one person. Anna and Kristoff see your face. They see the concern, but think it's just an act.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Kristoff growled.

You hear it! It's coming in behind the two. You sprint towards then and push them to the ground. You aren't fast enough to dodge the sword that cuts your cheek.

You pull out your katana and face the assailant. It was the same man who attacked you in Arendelle. You look behind you to see Anna and Kristoff. You couldn't fight this guy with them around. You don't want to put anyone else in danger, especially when facing this guy. He was dangerous, but also familiar. You couldn't put your finger on who is was, however.

You grab a small tablet from your belt and throw it on the ground. A large cloud of smoke appears and cover the three of you in it. You grab Anna and Kristoff then take off. It wasn't the time for fighting, you've already wasted enough time. Fortunately, the assailant didn't follow you. Anna and Kristoff stayed silent as you carried them. They were waiting for a time where you couldn't easily kill them.

You reach the city and release the two. The night time and rain really made seeing difficult, which means you are relying on your hearing. You don't hear anything that could be a threat, so you relax. You look at Anna and Kristoff quickly before sprinting into the city.

"Come back!" Anna yells.

It's too late, you're gone. But now they know you're in the city, which means the Arendelle guard will know soon. That doesn't matter, Elsa will be cured soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa lied in her bed, but couldn't sleep. She felt weak and frail. Her muscles couldn't even handle a small cup of water, it would simply fall through her fingers. She hated this feeling of weakness. Idonis walks over with a cup of water. He pours it into her mouth, which she accepts.

"Where… is (Y/N)?" Elsa weakly asks.

Idonis sighs. "He should be back soon. He better be, or I'll be looking for him soon."

Not a moment later you burst through the door. You pull out the poison and give it to Idonis.

"Nice job! Are you okay?

You nod and gesture for him to hurry. He runs over to his station and starts to work. You walk beside Elsa and sit down. You go to reach for her hand but stop. You've been thinking about Cassandra too much, and Elsa reminds you of her somehow. Even you can't understand why.

"You can… if you want," Elsa accepts.

You hold her hand and feel the cold. It was a different cold than when you first touched her skin. It was the cold embrace of Dragon's Blood. You cringed at the thought that you did this.

"You're hurt…" She says, looking at your cheek.

You snicker and shake your head, trying to say it's nothing.

She smiles and keeps your hand close. She feels comfortable right now, with you. She doesn't even know why. She was so adamant about being firm and finding someone who she truly knew but your actions are starting to get to her heart. She buries the slight feeling, knowing she'll never see you again after this.

You remain with Elsa for an hour before falling asleep. She stayed awake, as Idonis made sure her eyes were open. Your head took up some space on her bed, but she didn't mind. Your hand was still with hers. It was like this so long that Elsa didn't even notice she had your hand.

"You two aren't actually in a relationship, are you?" Idonis asks, still working.

Elsa blushes. "I am the Queen of Arendelle. He is an assassin. We wouldn't work together, and besides I don't know him."

"That's not completely true. First, he isn't an assassin, he never really was. We offered him assassination contracts but he always refused them. He only killed people who murdered others, or were genuinely bad. Second, you do know him. You don't always have to talk to know people."

Idonis moves away from his station with a vial of liquid.

"Actions speak louder than any words. Anyone can say they're going to help you, but not everyone will go through with it. (Y/N) used to have a big mouth when he was younger, but he always tried to back it up as much as he could."

Elsa looks down at you. She smiles, slightly.

"You know more about (Y/N)'s character now than you would have if you simply talked to him during this time," Idonis continues.

Idonis gives her the vial.

"This will cure you. Drink."

Elsa opens her mouth for Idonis to pour the substance. She swallows then cringes at the taste. It was revolting. Idonis chuckles at this.

"So, am I cured?" Elsa asks, still trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Yes, though it will take a little time until the poison's effects wear off. Just sleep, my queen. I'll watch over you."

Elsa accepts this and tries to fall back asleep. She sees her hand is still intertwined with yours. She begins to think on what Idonis said. She was very adamant about not falling for a man she had just met. She pushed that onto Anna as well. But Idonis had a point. She thought back to Hans. When Anna told her about how she fell for him in one night, it was clear that Hans was all talk and no action.

But then there was the fact that he did do things to prove his love to Anna. Of course it was all a lie in the end, which made Elsa conflicted. Elsa couldn't decide whether you actually did care, or if this was just an act. You had no words to prove which one it could be, so she only had your actions to determine this.

Elsa decided to sleep on it, but what was she sleeping on? Was she actually falling for this man? This warrior? Her heart and her head were having a battle and she didn't know which one to side with. She fell asleep, her hand still with yours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff approached a nearby camp. Captain Durr was inside one of the tents, mapping out where the queen could be. Soldiers were either sleeping or on guard. The two make their way to the Captain.

"Princess Anna, what's wrong? Your face seems disturbed."

"We found the man you described! He is in Tocia city, which means Elsa has to be there too!"

The Captain looked at another soldier and nodded. The soldier ran out of the tent, mounted a horse and left the camp.

"We will gather our forces tonight and make our way there at dawn."

**So that was the chapter! Will Elsa fall for this man? Well... I did label it a Elsa x Reader so I suppose you already know the answer to that. There is just no way for me to trick you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confidence Leaves you Alone

**Chapter 7: Confidence leaves you on your own**

You had the Dragon Sword for a few weeks now, and felt amazing. It almost seemed like the sword augmented your abilities. It didn't, of course, but confidence isn't always a bad thing, and for you it just made you better. Even Cassandra kept mentioning you being extra happy all the time.

You were a full-fledged member of the member of the Dragon Clan now, which means there were missions to undertake. You, Cassandra, and Roy were usually the squad you took part in. Even as a true member of the clan, a master generally accompanied members on their missions.

Some things have changed in these few weeks. Not long after you were granted the sword, the Grand Master stepped down. He resigned to being the advisor to his successor, which ended up being your old Master. Everyone could see that coming from a mile away, as he was the best out of everyone.

Another thing threw you off. Nobody wanted to talk about the graduation course you went through. Everyone kept it a secret from you, which annoyed you. Not Roy, Cassandra, The Grand Master or the Master would tell you. Even Zander kept his mouth shut. You assumed something had to go right, as you received the sword afterwards.

You are sitting with the old Grand Master near a fire. It is early in the morning and the sun hasn't risen yet.

"You know, I am no longer the grand master. Why do you still call me that?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

You shrug. "I'm not sure. It's just what I know. You're the Grand Master and the Master is the Master. I don't want to change that."

"Change happens in life, (Y/N). You can't be stuck in the past forever."

You continue to look at the fire, captivated in its existence.

"I know."

The Grand Master takes another sip of his tea.

"So you have a mission today. Why aren't you resting?"

"Nightmares," you answer. "I keep having this weird dream about a dragon. He is chasing me and I can't beat him. I think he is trying to talk but it sounds like gibberish to me."

The Grand Master sighs. He knows what these dreams mean, and knew they would show up eventually. You look at him.

"Is this a side effect of the Dragon Sword?"

"No, it isn't," he says, shaking his head.

You let out a melodramatic sigh and fall on your back. The Grand Master chuckles.

"Why won't anyone tell me about graduation day? What happened?"

"Nothing happened that day."

You give a cross look at the Grand Master then walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find Roy. He should be in the study, like always."

You walk to the study to find Roy. The room is filled with books and scrolls. It puts most other book collections to shame. You came in here on occasion to research a specific town or someone's lineage, but preferred to train your mind in other ways.

Roy has been in here constantly for some time. Nobody knows why, as he thoroughly cleans up all traces of what he was doing. Nobody knew what books he was reading, or subject he was researching.

You walk in and find Roy hovering over a table. He is darting back and forth between different source materials. He almost looks like a mad man.

"Hey, Roy!" You call out.

Roy quickly gathers his papers into a pile then turns towards you. He seems very concerned, but also agitated.

"(Y/N)," he says, smiling weakly. "What are you doing here?"

You walk a little closer to him and start to observe the room.

"Looking for you. We have a mission today, remember?"

Roy shakes his head in order to bring himself back to the real world.

"Yes, of course. Our mission."

You raise your brow. "Are you okay? You've been off these past few weeks."

Roy brushes off your comment and collects his notes.

"I'll be out in a second. Go get Cassandra."

You give a slight bow before exiting the room.

"Roy is so silly sometimes," you mutter.

After waking Cassandra, you go for a jog to warm your body up for the day ahead. There have been reports of a rival clan causing trouble and blaming it on the Dragon Clan. Obviously your clan couldn't except this, and decided to send the three of you to meddle with their affairs. They were attempting to destroy a vital caravan making its way to Arendelle and blame it on the Dragon Clan.

You weren't overly joyed on going to Arendelle, as you always found the place to be cold. Even during the summer time it always had an odd aura of ice around it. But you weren't about to refuse the mission because of some cold air.

Cassandra secured her staff on her back then came out to see you. You were on the other side of the temple grounds, still jogging. The new Grand Master approaches her.

"Grand Master," she bows.

"Cassandra. Are you ready for your mission?"

"I believe so, yes."

You come up beside Cassandra.

"Hey Cass. Master," you bow.

"You are the only one who still calls me Master."

"I'm stubborn, what can I say?"

You leave them to continue your jog. The Master looks over and noticed Roy and Zander are having a discussion as they walk towards him. The Master is curious to why Zander is even awake at this time, as he has no missions today. Zander nods then runs off before they reach the Master.

"Grand Master," Roy bows, then turns to Cassandra. "Are you ready? We'll be leaving within the hour."

"I am ready, yes. I believe (Y/N) is just finishing his jog."

"Yes, I knew he was ready," Roy mentions, remembering your encounter not long ago.

You finish your jog then meet Roy and Cassandra at the front gate. You are in your black garbs with the Dragon Sword tied to your belt. Everyone is ready for the mission. You all set out and begin your journey to Arendelle. There was no need to waste energy at the moment, so you all simply walked along the trail out of the forest.

You were talking the entire walk, which kept everyone entertained. Roy didn't speak much during the walk, but you hardly noticed. Cassandra noticed, however and felt like something was off. Roy was never this quiet around you. Especially around you. She couldn't say anything, but she kept her eye open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days you reach Arendelle's land. You weren't in the city, but rather the wasteland that was outside it. The snow has taken hold of the land.

"It was warm at our temple… Why is it so cold here?" You complain.

Cassandra and Roy ignore you as they continue walking. Roy is supposed to meet a contact at an inn in Arendelle. The problem was that he would only meet with Roy, which means you and Cassandra couldn't come.

"Alright… I'm going to go to Arendelle alone. There is a cave that our clan uses at this location," he says, pulling out a map of the area. "It'll be dark soon, so make haste."

You and Cassandra nod and head out to this cave. Roy watches you both run off and lets out a sigh.

"So… is it just me or is Roy acting a little strange these days?" You bring up.

"Yes. I think a lot of people have noticed that too. He must have a lot on his mind. If's he's not researching than he's out on a mission."

You return your attention to where you are both running.

"I'm not looking forward to being a master."

"You have that special sword, don't you? That makes you somewhat of a favourite," Cassandra says. "Master's pet."

"What?" you melodramatically ask.

"Nothing," Cassandra giggles.

It doesn't take long for the two of you to reach the cave Roy was talking about. However, when you get there it is just the side of a mountain.

"So… Is there a secret password we have to say?"

Cassandra gives you a sarcastic look then starts feeling the wall. You decide to help by opening your mind to the surroundings.

You can hear the wind rushing through a thin crack outlining a way in. You know you're in the right place, so you just have to find the way in. You try to listen for some other point, but there is none. You have no idea how to open the wall. You walk up to the wall and start to caress it. You hear the boulder start shaking then slides up into the mountain to reveal a small cave to rest in.

"You never just felt the wall?" You say, nudging Cassandra.

"I did! I swear!" She defends.

You chuckle at her expense then walk into the small cove. You thought it would be larger. You even heard more to this cove. You focused once again but couldn't hear anything.

_How odd_

You sit down on one side of the cave and Cassandra on the other. You both wait a few minutes.

"So why are we so far away from each other?" She break the silence.

"I… don't know. In case Roy comes by, I suppose."

She shrugs in acceptance but seems disappointed. You snicker and make your way closer to her. She smiles as you take a seat beside her and put your arm around her.

"That better, Cass?"

She snuggles in closer. "Yes it is."

Your eyes start to feel heavy. You submit to them. You don't notice that the rock face never closed to conceal the two of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start to open your eyes. You hear a loud noise coming from outside the cave. It sounded like horses or something of that manner. You slowly slip out of Cassandra's grasp and walk outside. You are greeted with a serpent shaped kunai that passes you. Your eyes shoot open and you become prepared.

You see Roy fighting eight of them at once, and he is losing.

"Cass, get up!" You yell as you pull out your sword.

Cassandra slowly wakes up and sees you rush out of the cave with your sword. She grabs her weapon and rushes after you.

You jump into the air then slice one of the opponents clean in half. Roy gives you a quick glance before being knocked onto his face. You sprint towards him and take position. It's seven on one. Cassandra is busy with a few others, so you're on your own.

Roy holds his wound and looks up at you.

"Get out of here… Tell the Grand Master it was all a trap."

"No way Roy, I'm here till the end. These guys have no idea who they're dealing with!" You smile, gripping your sword tightly.

"You cocky idiot…"

The seven serpent clan members all jump at you. You spin around and stick your sword out. You connect with all other their swords, throwing them off balance. You follow up and kill two of them, but the others back off before you get them. One pulls out a small orb and throws it at you.

"Explosive…" Roy weakly says.

You grab Roy and jump away. It explodes and sends you both flying away. You both land near a chasm that is filled with a fog. You land a few meters from it. Your face is covered in snow as you lift yourself onto your feet.

Even more members surround you. There is at least twenty of them. You smile.

"I'll drop you all, right here. Right now."

Roy cringes at your attitude. You have gotten cockier with age, but this is just annoying for him. You crack a smile before they start rushing at you. You dodge an attack then stab him. You block a few more slices then cut them down.

"Are you even trying?" You say, cutting down another one.

Cassandra rushes into your area and sees you. She sneaks up on one of them and hits him. The others split their focus and attack.

"Cass!" You yell, noticing she is being overwhelmed.

You enter a small struggle with another guy but are able to push him away.

You jump over a few clan members then cut down one of Cassandra's opponents.

"Get out of here!" You command.

Cassandra is about to argue but she sees a small orb roll between you both.

"Oh no…"

It explodes, sending you all flying away. Roy is caught in the shock wave and is sent over the chasm.

"No!" You yell.

You grab a kunai from your belt and throw it at his clothes. It locks his shirt against the cliff side, but he is almost completely over the edge.

You smile then before tumbling across the floor.

"You can't stop me! You can't even get one of us!" You taunt, picking yourself up and getting ready to fight.

There are only about twelve members left, and they are all determined to kill you. You run at them then jump, positioning your legs towards one of them. The one doesn't have time to react when you kick him straight in the stomach.

You stab him and use your strength to put him under you. Still in the air, you jump off the body and take your sword with you. You spin around in the air and slash your blade in a lighting quick figure eight motion around your body. Anyone who was close to you died quickly. You land then spin around to face who is left.

Seven remained. You could tell they were a little worried.

"Listen, how about you all just leave and nobody else has to die? That seems fair."

Two of them take this the wrong way and rush at you. You chuckle as you prepare. One slices vertically which you simply moved out of the way to dodge. The other attacked horizontally, which you ducked to dodge. Their swords got stuck together, which simply meant they were dead.

You straighten your hand then knock the both of them out. You pick them both up and toss then towards their friends.

"Just leave, I'm done."

They pick up their friends then scurried away. You chuckle and sheath your sword. You see Cassandra pick herself up and start walking towards you. She seems more or less unharmed.

You smile and look over to where Roy is.

"Roy, I am on a roll today. I beat them and saved your butt. You should've se-"

You stop when you reach the kunai where he is. All that is there is a small piece of fabric off of his clothes. You are absolutely shocked.

"No… no I saved you. I beat them and saved you."

You stare down at the chasm in which he fell. You pull out your sword and prepare yourself to go down there. Cassandra grabs your arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I saved him! I have to save him!"

Tears are forming around your eyes. Cassandra pulls you in and kisses you quickly before hugging you.

"I… I saved him Cass… I did good."

"Just be quiet (Y/N), it's okay."

You just won't accept your loss. You did everything so flawlessly and yet you failed to save your best friend. You were so confident that you saved him. You saved him.

Cassandra holds you close and continues to rub the back of your head. She can only imagine what you are feeling right now. She understands what makes this so hard on you. She isn't ready to give the report when you get back.

**I hope everyone is okay with the back and forth of this story. This whole thing was to try something new (back and forth + silent hero) so I hope both those things are doing well, even if the past version talks. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Advice? Send me a message!**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Always Something

**Chapter 8: It's always something with royalty**

The royal guards positioned themselves all of Tocia. They declared a city wide lock down in one night, and the people weren't happy about it. Captain Durr announced that Queen Elsa was kidnapped and being held in the city, which meant the lock down was mandatory. The residents of Tocia city submitted after hearing that the beloved queen was kidnapped.

Idonis attends this announcement, and knew that it wasn't going to be easy for you to escape the city now. He begins to walk back to his home after the announcement ends and he notices guards setting up postures of your face. You were officially a wanted man.

He sighed at the sad fact and continued on his way. A few guards stopped and asked him if he has seen you, which he politely said no to. He would never give you up to anyone. He made a promise. He starts to think back on the promise he made to his old friend.

"I need you to promise me, Idonis," The Master's voice echoed in his head. "You need to protect him. If anything ever happens you must be the one to keep him safe. The world needs a Drakon again."

"Of course," Idonis said aloud.

Idonis entered his home to find you and Elsa still sleeping, and still holding hands. Idonis smiled at the sight.

"A queen and an exile. Who would have guessed it?"

He started fiddling around with his potions. He had become much better at them over this past month. He's had a lot of spare time since leaving the Dragon Clan with you.

He looks to a cabinet that was locked tightly. He thought back to his young days. He quickly shut out those thoughts and looked to Elsa. He didn't feel right talking with her, as he aided in the killing of her grandfather. He would never tell her, of course, but the guilt still remains.

Elsa starts to fidget and eventually wakes up. Her eyes open to see your face. She smirks a little before lifting herself up. She feels infinitely better than she did the past day. She lifts herself out of the bed and onto her feet. She holds her stomach, indicating she is hungry.

"Glad to see you up and well," Idonis greeted.

"Thank you. I feel much better. I owe you a great debt."

Idonis chuckles. "You owe me nothing. I'm just doing my service to the queen and a favour to a friend."

Elsa looks at you, assuming that's who he's talking about.

"Does he usually sleep this long?"

"He… he has his days. I don't blame him. I don't think he's had a sound sleep in weeks."

Elsa pauses for a moment then sits back down on the bed.

"You may want to be careful. The royal guards have locked down the city in a search for you."

"Why should I be careful? They're my guards," Elsa questions.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Elsa hears the outer door close. She looks down and notices you are no longer there. She runs out the door and catches you before you jump out to the roof.

"What do you think you're doing?"

You look at her with a straight face.

"You aren't going out there! Not without me."

You raise your brow in curiosity.

"I'm healed now, which means I can follow you without a problem."

"I wouldn't argue with a queen, (Y/N)," Idonis chimes in.

She looks at you with a victory face and you sigh.

She gets on your back and you jump out of the hole and onto the roof. Idonis joins you moments later.

"I'll see you out of the city."

You nod and grip Elsa's legs tight, so she won't fall. In turn, she holds on to you tighter.

You both traverse across the rooftops without any problem. You were genuinely surprised that there was no guards watching the rooftops. Another thing that seemed odd was that Elsa didn't request to be taken to her guards and brought home. She seemed perfectly fine with you taking her back. You didn't mind it at all. You've grown quite fond on the ice queen.

You and Idonis jump right over the gates and onto the ground. It was away from the main gate, so there was virtually now guards around. You all walk to the edge of the forest before Idonis leaves.

"Come back after you drop Elsa off, I think we need to talk."

You nod at his request.

You let Elsa get off your back and the two of you start walking towards Arendelle.

"He's a nice, if cryptic, man."

You nod.

_He's like family._

"He reminds me of my sister's fiancé's grandfather. Except Idonis isn't a troll."

You give her a strange look.

"Yes, a troll. Kristoff's family are trolls."

_Hm… I wonder if Elsa even knows that Anna and Kristoff are in the city._

You continue to walk until something catches your ear. You start to look around for the source. You seem to be doing that a lot these days.

You are just able to see a Masked Man coming towards Elsa with his fist ready. It's the same guy who has been stalking you for days. You grab her and place yourself in front of the punch. It connects with your body and sends massive pain throughout your whole being. Your eyes widen at the pain the shut tightly. The punch sends you flying through the forest and smashing into the walls of the city.

The dust remains for a short time. You can see Elsa, however. She is protected by you, but unconscious from the shock. The dust clears and it reveals the two of you. There are two wings covering the two of you. It is covered in hard, yet beautiful scales. You lay Elsa on the ground then get on your own feet.

The wings retract into your shoulder blades. You grunt at the pain.

_What kind of person was that? Nobody has that kind of strength._

The Masked Man jumps down in front of you and pulls out his sword. You are still fatigued from the wings and need time. You pull out your own sword and prepare for battle.

Before it even starts the guards surround the two of you, including Captain Durr.

"You, the one closest to the queen! Surrender yourself and give us our queen!" The captain yells.

You quickly look at him then the real threat. You grip your sword tightly and rush at the Masked Man.

He meets your sword with his own and you both break off. The guards are fed up and decide to join the fray. You hiss at the action of them getting in the way and move. You dodge their swords and land outside of the circle that surrounded you. The guards ignore the masked man and turn all their attention to you.

_Oh fantastic!_

You block eight strikes for the guards, pushing or kicking them away after the fact. While protecting yourself from the guards, the masked man comes in for an attack. You barely dodge him. You block his attack then duck to avoid one of the guard's attacks. You kick the guard away then block a few other attacks.

The Masked Man goes in for a stab but you spin out of the way. A guard tries to catch you but ends up being stabbed by the Masked Man's jab.

_No!_

You slash the Masked Man's back then throws him away. You grab the injured guard and jump away from the conflict. The Masked Man grabs your foot and throws you into the same building Elsa is. You crash against it and the dead guard crushes you against the stone. You grunt in pain.

You push him off you and slowly get up. You see Elsa laying to the right of you. The guards storm you from the front, and the Masked Man from the air. You roll to the side and grab Elsa. You start running but feel something pierce through your stomach. It's small blade, but there seems to be more to it. The blade opens up and locks itself onto your stomach. You are pulled back towards everyone. You drop Elsa as you are pulled back.

You use your sword to cut the chain and roll across the ground. You pull the blade out from your chest and look to see your opponents. The guards all come in and stab you in different areas. You cough up blood, but barely feel any pain.

_Damn it… I don't want to do this right now, I'm too weak. But I guess I don't have a choice._

You release a wave of power that sends everyone flying back. Scales surround your entire body and heal the stab wounds around you. They quickly disappear after the healing was completed. You drop to the floor after it finished. You've got nothing left, your body is done.

Before your eyes close you see the Masked Man standing on a vantage point far away from you. How he got there is anyone's guess

_He's taunting me…_

The guards take position around you but stay somewhat back.

"What the hell was that?" One soldier yells.

"He is falling, stand your ground!"

You fade out.

The guards take your body and take it away. Idonis is standing on a building nearby, watching the entire thing.

"(Y/N)… You know using the powers drains you, but I understand why," he huffs. "Looks like you're making me get back in the action, and I'm partly glad about that."

He makes his way towards his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards finally reach Arendelle. You are handcuffed and in a cage being towed by a horse. Elsa is in a carriage with Anna and Kristoff. You are both still unconscious. Anna and Kristoff are worried about what you have done to Elsa, but at the same time they are a little conflicted about what has happened. But overall they just hope that Elsa is okay.

The guards beat your body up while you were unconscious. They wanted revenge for their dead friend. They seemed to completely ignore the fact that there was another man there. The horses and carriages enter the castle courtyard and begin to transport everyone around.

Anna and Kristoff carried Elsa to her room before meeting with the council. Captain Durr and the guards brought you into their highest security cell. They were preparing a public execution for you.

Kristoff lays Elsa on the bed while Anna pulls up a chair.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Anna whimpers.

"No, not from what I can tell."

"Kristoff, could you…"

"Yeah," he agreed, leaving the room.

Anna takes off Elsa's clothes so she can see if she is hurt. After leaving Elsa in her undergarments Anna starts checking her. She puts her under the blankets afterwards.

"Kristoff, come in."

Kristoff walked in, awaiting the verdict.

"She is fine. Wonderful, in fact. She looks perfectly healthy."

"So…" Kristoff crosses his arms. "He didn't do anything to her?"

Anna shakes her head. Kristoff notices Anna's expression towards you has changed a little.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Nothing," she responded, less than whole heartedly.

Kristoff wasn't buying it one bit, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"I'll go get our doctor to make sure," Kristoff said, dismissing himself.

Anna didn't respond, as she was lost in thought.

"Not one scratch…" she mumbles, "Why did he take you?"

Anna kept thinking and watching her sleeping sister. She wanted her to wake up so she could squeeze her tightly and tell her everything is better now. She wants her sister to dismiss the worry and say she is alright, like she always does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis is sitting on a bench in Arendelle. He contemplates ways to break you out. But he is also contemplating what to do after the fact. On his way here he saw Dragon Clan members on route to Arendelle. He saw the Masked Man taking position in the forest. They were ready to kill you whether you escaped or not. Idonis knew that they wanted to kill you themselves, and would not let anyone else get the satisfaction.

While he remained in his seat he saw some Dragon Clan members walking around Arendelle. Idonis knew he has to act fast, or you're as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor arrived to take care of Elsa, and asked Anna to leave. Anna accepted this, as she still needed to attend a council meeting to decide what will happen. She didn't know that the guards were already preparing for your execution. Both Anna and Kristoff entered the council meeting and took a seat. The council members were already debating what to do. Captain Durr was there as well, along with some of the guards who were there during your capture.

"Why are we even debating this? Kidnapping royalty is one of the highest offences one can possibly commit," Captain Durr yells.

"But a public execution seems a bit much, Captain," Henry retorts.

The door is heard to open as Elsa walks in, along with her doctor.

"What did I just hear about a public execution?" She queries.

Everyone stays silent as Elsa approaches her sister. The two hug, then break off and sit in their respective seats. Elsa enters her regal posture and allows the captain to continue.

"My queen, this man kidnapped you. That demands a high level of punishment."

"A public execution is not what we do, Captain. Second, he kidnapped me to save me."

Everyone could feel the room go dead. Everyone was confused about Elsa's statement.

"Beg pardon, my queen," Captain Durr asks.

"I was poisoned during a scuffle between (Y/N) and a man in a mask. He-"

"So you've learned his name?" Captain Durr asks suspiciously.

"Y-yes. What does that matter Captain?"

"How much did you learn about this man?"

Elsa was taken back by the accusation.

"How do we know he didn't poison you, and is going to take control of Arendelle through you?"

"Mind your place, Captain," Elsa hisses.

"You have been gone for almost a week, my queen. We know what can happen in a short amount of time," Captain Durr says, dragging his eyes towards Anna.

"Hey, watch it Captain!" Kristoff snarls.

Anna grabbed his shoulder and lowered him to his seat. Kristoff didn't move his eyes from the Captain.

"I don't think we should kill him," Anna suggests.

"What makes you think this, Princess Anna?" Captain Durr asks.

"Well, he saved Kristoff and I from a man in a mask when we found him by Tocia. He could have killed us but he didn't. Also, he seemed nice when I met him in town."

"When did you meet him in town?" The Captain asks.

"Before my sister, er, the queen was kidnapped. We shared some chocolate. Kristoff can agree that he didn't seem dangerous at all."

Kristoff nods his head.

"Besides," Anna continues. "He has this look in his eye. A look of-"

"Pain," both Anna and Elsa say in unison. "Pain, yet a gentle nature."

The sisters look at each other for a moment then giggle. Captain Durr is not happy with this.

"I was afraid this would happen. He has poisoned all of you into his way of thinking. You can't be trusted."

"What are you saying?" Henry chimes in.

"I am invoking my right as Captain of the Guard to remove Elsa from her position as queen until she is cured."

The room is taken back by this. Elsa simply becomes slightly angry.

"I beg your pardon Captain. This is treason!"

The Captain turns to Elsa's doctor. "Was there any sign of toxin in her body?"

The doctor sighs, "There was signs of an abnormal substance in her body. What it is… I would need time."

"Then it's settled. Guards, take Queen Elsa and Princess Anna into custody."

Elsa wants to summon her ice and keep her guards away, but that isn't who she is. The room is becoming cold however. Elsa is barely keeping herself together. Anna, Kristoff, and even Henry notice this. The guards take Anna and Elsa away, however they don't forcibly move them around.

Kristoff is in awe at what is happening. He can't believe this. The Captain walks over to him.

"I assume you will be on your best behavior Mr. Bjorgman, else you end up like your friends."

The Captain takes his troops and begins to leave the room.

"The execution will be tomorrow morning. I pray nobody misses it."

**So... yeah. That's the chapter. I don't really have much to say, honestly. Well, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trusting No Words

**Chapter 9: Trusting No Words**

**So, did you all think I actually didn't have a reason why the Captain could kick Elsa off the throne? Don't worry guys, I think about these things. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

Kristoff is sitting at a booth at Arendelle's most popular place to have a drink. Kristoff has a large mug in his hand, and two others off to the side of him. He is trying to figure out what to do and muster up the courage to do it. Right now he has one idea, but isn't sure whether it's the right one.

"Anna and Elsa seemed to trust him. Trust him," Kristoff snickers. "That might be a bit far. We never really heard Elsa's side of the story. What gives that captain the right to de-throne Elsa? That shouldn't happen."

Kristoff finishes his mug and slams it on the bar. The server brings him another round.

"I assume this will be on the castle's tab?" The server asks.

Kristoff nods his head and grabs the mug.

"But that man, he could help. Maybe he doesn't even want to help. But… Elsa said she was poisoned. Does that mean he tried to save her? I don't know…"

Kristoff takes another swig of his mug.

"Screw it. It can't get worse," Kristoff sets down his mug and is on a course to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Durr has finished his report and gives it to a messenger.

"Send this out to all the kingdoms to alert them that I have used the Tocia act. I will present the evidence when they reach Arendelle."

The messenger nods then follows his orders. Captain Durr leans back into his chair. He doesn't want to lock up the queen and princess but he is sworn to protect Arendelle. In his mind, this is the best course of action.

He looks out his window to see Kristoff entering the castle.

"I hope you aren't planning on freeing your friends. My guards can stop an ice harvester with little problem at all. Look at what we did to this assassin."

"That was us, actually," a voice says.

Captain Durr pulls out his sword and faces the source of the voice. Three men are standing across the Captain's desk. They all have a mask on, but one looks familiar to the Captain.

"You. You were there when we found (Y/N)."

The Masked Man stays silent.

"My name is Zander. I am here to reclaim what is ours," the one in the middle states.

"That man is a prisoner of Arendelle. He has committed-"

"He is an exile of the Dragon Clan and is wanted across the world. We are requesting him nicely. Please don't make us force you," Zander advises.

The Captain stays silent for a moment before waving his hand for them to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff waited for the change in guards before attempting his rescue. He always knew that the guards left before their replacements showed up. He watches the guards pass him then makes his way to your cell. He uses the keys – which he grabbed from the key holder – to open your cell. He went through three different keys before he was able to unlock your cell.

You open your eyes to see Kristoff. You knew he was coming, as his walk was very different from the guards. You looked at him, wondering if he came here to kill you.

"Listen," he says, fondling with the dozen shackles that hold you. "I don't necessarily trust you, but you seem to have more sense than the guards. They locked Anna and Elsa up and I need you to help me rescue them. Will you help me?"

You nod your head, then noticed someone behind Kristoff. You smile.

"I doubt you can cut those chains," Idonis points out.

Kristoff spins around and assumes a defensive stance.

"Relax, I'm here to help our friend here. It seems he's already chosen to help you, which means I'll be helping too."

Kristoff looks down to Idonis' weapon. It's a sickle attached to a weighted chain.

"It's referred to as a Kusarigama," Idonis comments, seeing Kristoff is staring at it.

Idonis pulls out your Dragon Sword, which he had attached to his back.

"May I?" He asks before using it.

You nod. Idonis pulls out the sword and cuts all the chains like butter. He sheathes it then hands it to you.

You smile and grab it. You attach it to your belt and begin to walk out the door. Idonis and Kristoff follow you. The three of you are able to make it out of the dungeons and to the fjord easily. There was no guards in your way, which was suspicious.

"Ok, so how are we getting Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff asks.

"(Y/N) going to get them."

You look at him with a confused face.

"Look, there is one thing I have to tell you. The Dragon Clan is here. In Arendelle. They have people all over the place, and even in the castle," Idonis moves into your ear. "Zander is here."

Your muscles tense up. Idonis can see that this has agitated you. Idonis backs off then walks closer to Kristoff.

"We're going to the clan's cave. It's been cleared out for a long time now, and will work for a safe zone. You go get Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

You nod and start running towards the castle.

Idonis and Kristoff start walking away from Arendelle.

"I still don't get it. How did this happen?"

"That depends on what you're talking about," Idonis responds.

"I was talking about Arendelle. How did that captain take control of Arendelle?"

Idonis thinks for a moment.

"Likely with the Tocia act."

"What's the Tocia act? Tocia is far from Arendelle."

Idonis huffs, "The Duke of Tocia was once poisoned by a witch. The poison allowed the witch to influence what the Duke thought. Tocia started become a hell hole. The witch was planning to make it a place for her to rule. However the witch was killed before anything serious happened."

"They caught the witch?"

"No," Idonis pauses. "I like Tocia city. I didn't want it to be ruined."

Kristoff understands what he means by that.

"Anyhow, after that the kingdoms created what is known as the Tocia act. If anyone suspects the leader of a city – which could be Duke, King, or Queen – to be influenced by an outside party through some sort of poison or sorcery then they can go to the Captain of the Guard, present the evidence. If the Captain of the Guard believes that there is enough reason to believe this, then they will remove the influenced from their position until they are cured."

"And since Durr had enough evidence…" Kristoff starts.

"Yes, and that is my fault. The substance running through Elsa's blood right now is a cure for the poison she was inflicted with. Since a doctor confirmed there was something in her body, the Captain had enough to use the Tocia act. His reasoning, however, is pure paranoia. He is lucky Elsa didn't hurt anyone."

"We're… you there?"

Idonis chuckles, "I had to find the Dragon Sword. Besides, I wanted to see what the council decided to do with him. If they decided not to kill (Y/N) then I would have left it alone. But the fact the Dragon Clan is here, and that he was going to be executed makes my presence necessary."

Kristoff stares at the snow he is walking through.

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Not true. But we can worry about that later. Right now we need to get to a safe zone. Come with me, I know how to slip through the Dragon Clan's line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You climb the castle wall to reach the same window you entered the first time you snuck into the castle. You knew the exact way to Elsa's room, and she would no doubt lead you to Anna. Since your body wasn't as injured as last time, sneaking was a breeze for you. You were one with the shadows, slipping between them like a snake in grass. Nobody knew you were there.

You reach Elsa's room, which is protected by three guards. Three more guards are protecting another door close to Elsa's. You remember a servant talking to Anna the last time you were here. Anna was in that room, which means that is likely her residence.

_At least they aren't too far away._

You sneak along the ceiling to take position over the three guards protecting Elsa's door. You breathe in before letting go. You land on top of the guard in the middle, then quickly extend your arm and leg to hit both of the guards. They smack against the wall. You follow up by giving a quick shot to exposed pressure points by their neck.

The other three guards barely realize what's happening before you are upon them. You punch the closest one in the face, then kick another. You rest your leg on his shoulder then use your strength to forcefully send him to the ground. You finish a quick 3 hit combo on the last guard to finish them off.

You breathe out and smile. You always love seeing if you can hold your breath during a sneak attack. You walk up to Elsa's door and unlock it. You open it only to have Elsa try and hit you with a stool. You catch the stool with one hand and give her a smile.

"(Y/N)! I'm so sorry!"

She drops the chair and gives you a hug. You are a little confused by this but simply accept it and hug her back. Elsa realizes what she is doing and quickly backs off, blushing.

"I'm sorry. That was very… I shouldn't have done that."

You shrug and gesture for her to follow you. She does, but continues to blush. As you leave the room Elsa sees all the guards on the floor. She can hear their moans and their breathing.

"You didn't kill them?"

You don't respond at all. You open Anna's door to see her on the bed crying. Elsa passes by you and runs to her sister.

"Anna!"

Anna lifts her head off of her bed to see her sister running towards her, preparing for a hug. Anna jumps out of the bed and hugs her sister.

"Elsa! You're okay! How did you get-"

Anna sees you standing at the door, watching for any guards that may come by.

"He is a good person, isn't he?" Anna asks.

"He is. I believe it," Elsa responds.

The two follow you to Elsa's room. You stand at the same window that you did last time. You look to the girls and smile.

"Are you insane?" Anna blurts out.

You quickly grab both girls and jump out the window. Before you reach the window you take out a kunai with a rope attached and secure it on the window. You are happy that you decided to snatch a rope from Idonis' place without anyone noticing.

"WHY?" the two royal members scream as they fall.

You take the other side of the rope and string it to another kunai. You throw it close to where it was last time. The kunai pierces a tree, securing the rope. You do the exact same thing you did last time, but with two screaming girls this time. Before reach the bottom you let go and throw the two in the air, one higher than the other. You land perfectly then catch Anna first. You set her down quickly and jump in the air to catch Elsa. You do a front flip when you catch Elsa and land nicely.

Anna is impressed with your stunt. It is obvious by the look on your face. Elsa is impressed too. You sit her down and she smiles at you, still blushing.

_Her face is red a lot lately. Maybe she has a cold or something? Can she even get a cold?_

Anna easily notices the red on her sister's pale skin. Anna's grin goes across her entire face, and she knows exactly what she has to talk to her sister about.

You nod at Elsa, then Anna, before beginning your journey to the hideout. You remember this hideout. It's where Roy died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Durr, Zander, the Masked Man, and one other walk through the halls of Arendelle's castle. Captain Durr is a little on edge about these men in his beloved Arendelle. But they are not threatening his queen or his city, so he prays they will just leave after they get what they want.

They reach the cell in which you are being held. Captain Durr notices that there are no guards around, and the door isn't locked. He bursts through the door to find nothing there. You were gone. His face runs with anger. Zander walks in behind him and sees the broken chains.

"It seems you've lost him, Captain."

Before Captain Durr can call out for a guard one rushes to his side, politely passing by the two mysterious men.

"Captain! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are gone, sir! We cannot find the Princess' fiancée either."

Captain Durr clenches his fist and slams it into the wall.

"We're going on another search solider. There is no way they can escape us this time."

The soldier runs off to alert the others. Zander chuckles at the current situation.

"It seems you need help locating your royalty, Captain."

Captain Durr growls at the statement.

"We have people around. We'll get them, no need to worry your troops. You can come with us to secure your people."

Captain Durr thinks for a moment before accepting this offer.

"Very well. We leave now."

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10: History Lesson

**Chapter 10: History Lesson**

The three of you walked through Arendelle's terrain. You lead the way, but kept your ear out for anything coming from all directions. Since you were doing this, you can't help but eavesdrop on Anna and Elsa's conversation. You really wish you hadn't, as it was mostly about you.

"So what do you think of our silent friend here? He's pretty good looking," Anna whispers.

"Anna!" Elsa loudly whispers, blushing.

"You're blushing again!"

"I'm not. It's the cold," Elsa mentally smacked herself for saying that.

"You tried to make an excuse! You have a crush on him! What have you two done since he whisked you away?"

"Anna!"

You turned around to save Elsa from any further embarrassment. You flick your head towards a direction before continuing. Both girls stay silent until you turn away.

"How romantic, a rogue sweeping a queen off her feet. Literally," Anna giggles.

"Must you be like this? It's bad enough you've been introducing me to potential husbands, but this is just a little too crazy."

"A little too perfect, if you ask me. Did you see those moves? And the way he looks at you."

You don't notice, but you blush when you hear her say that.

"He doesn't look at me like that! He just looks at me like normal people look at each other," Elsa defends.

"Uh huh, I don't think so. That's the same way Kristoff looks at me."

Before they can continue you reach your destination. You walk up to the rock and graze your hand on it. The wall repeats what it does and reveals a pathway for you. The path extends for a while, leading to a door. You allow the girls to go ahead of you, just in case someone attacks from behind.

The two girls walk through the wall and admire the architecture of the place. The walls have been beautifully carved and constructed. It was a marvel. Elsa took much interest in it. She stopped moving at one point to see a carving. It was a Dragon with a human on the inside. The human-dragon met with a woman, and had a child. From Elsa's perspective, it seems like the woman died from the birth.

She didn't know what to think of this. From what she gathered a dragon turned into a human and mated with a woman. That's all this wall has said to her. She moves slowly to the next wall to continue the story. You are still looking towards the exit to the cave, causing you to bump into Elsa.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa apologizes.

You smile and wave your hand, signifying that it wasn't a problem. The three of you reach an ancient looking door. You push it open to reveal Idonis and Kristoff having a small lesson. Kristoff was holding nunchucks, and he wasn't doing too well with them. He was swinging them in a pattern around his upper body. You could tell his form wasn't perfect, but he was doing fine for the type of exercise he was doing.

Anna rushes towards Kristoff. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff sees Anna and drops the nunchucks. Idonis catches them before they hit the ground. Kristoff and Anna embrace. Elsa smiles at their reunion and looks to you. You are smiling as well. They are cute together.

"Have you ever had someone there for you? Like those two, I mean," Elsa asks.

You look at her and your face drops a little bit. Your smile remains, but Elsa can notice your eyes showing a greater pain than normal.

_Cass… _

"Fo-forget I asked," Elsa quickly retracted.

You smile and walk beside her, you place your finger on her chest.

"Have… I?"

You nod.

"No. Not in the past, anyway."

You raise your brow.

"It's nothing. Nevermind."

You chuckle then look back to Kristoff and Anna. They stop hugging but keep each other close.

"Thank you so much! I really have no way to show how much I appreciate this," Kristoff thanked.

You bow with your head. Kristoff does the same and Anna giggles.

Idonis clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"So, what are your thoughts now? We can't stay here forever."

Elsa contemplates for a moment, "Well, Captain Durr believes Anna and I are under your 'control', so this will not look good for us."

"But if you stay with us then it won't change his opinion," Idonis adds.

"So we're stuck?" Anna says.

You let out a breath then start walking towards another tunnel. Everyone notices your departure. Elsa is about to follow but Idonis stops her. When you leave the room Idonis speaks.

"I'll talk with him, you three decide what to do. Nobody can find us here, so you'll be safe."

Idonis walks towards the same tunnel as you did.

"If I'm not back before this hourglass fills," he says, flipping an hourglass with sand inside. "Then come get us."

Elsa nods and resumes her thinking. Anna and Kristoff shuffle their way towards Elsa to put in their thoughts.

"Elsa, can you answer my question now?" Anna asks.

"What?"

"Do you like our silent friend?"

"My goodness Anna!" Elsa responds.

"What's this now?" Kristoff asks.

"Elsa has a crush on (Y/N)!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are walking through the familiar caverns of this place. You've learned every route to possibly take in this place. It's basically your home, and you felt comfortable here. It's been awhile since you were here, however. You graze your hand across the wall as you walk, taking in the memories of this place.

Some words swirling around in your head. There was no stop to them.

"Have you ever had someone there for you?"

You can't get rid of those words. It's worse since Elsa's voice continues to say them. That means you can't get Elsa out of your head. Your thoughts change from the words to Elsa herself. Her hair, her face, her lips. You shake your head.

_There is no way I am falling for this girl. Not a chance. Is there? Does she even care about me?_

You curse your mind for having the capacity to think. It's as much of a curse as it is a blessing. You continue to fight yourself on the subject of Elsa until you reach another door. You let out a breath before opening it. A cold gust hits you, as well as some snow. You push through the door and close it behind you. You survey the area and smile.

It's an open field, almost like a perfect circle. It's covered in snow and some jagged rocks. You are standing at the peak of this mountain. You walk to the middle and let out another breath. You feel completely at peace here, and decide to let loose a little bit. You cringe a bit as you let out some power. Your skin begins to be flooded with scales, you feel two wings grow from your shoulder blades. Your teeth become slightly ridged and sharp. You embrace the powers of a Drakon.

"(Y/N)!" Idonis call out.

You turn to face him, but remain in this form. Your dragon-like eyes meet with his, yet he stands his ground.

"You're looking better than before."

You shrug.

"I am still wondering why your Drakon powers took so much out of you earlier. You used to be able to hold it for quite some time. The Master was so proud of you."

Even in your powered up state Idonis could see your sadness at the mention of your old Master.

Your wings start to move and you hover in the air. You zoom right up in the air and preform a couple aerial stunts.

_I wish I knew why I was so impaired earlier. I should have been able to escape with little trouble. Wait!_

You remember the one attack the Masked Man did get on you. It pierced through your body. Could it have been poisoned? No… That's not possible. Poison doesn't affect you, not like it used to. Your Drakon blood made it impossible that you could be poisoned.

Idonis watches as you fly through the air. You are elegant and graceful as you fly. It's like an eagle soaring through the air. It's possible that you are flying similar to a dragon, but Idonis has never seen a dragon fly. You stop in the air and land near Idonis. Your scales disappear and the wings retract. You show a small sign of discomfort when they retract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two years since Roy died and you've been different. You've become more serious, but Cassandra still sees some of your childish actions and nature. She always seems to be able to draw that out in you. She has addressed this issue with you, but you never realize you are so serious. You never meant to be, and she knows that.

His death really opened your eyes to your cocky ways. You've adopted a tone very similar to your Master. It made sense to you, as he was always your fatherly figure. You still like to crack a joke or two every once in a while but you aren't the same as before. You've been training constantly, but also looking in to what Roy was researching before he died. From what you can tell, he was looking at the dragons and how they interacted with humans.

You didn't understand why he was interested in dragons. To your knowledge, dragons have been gone for centuries. Perhaps he found – or what trying to find – a dragon. But there was no purpose that you could see. You kept researching this topic to find out anything you could, and finish what your friend started.

You are balancing yourself on one toe. You feel the breeze flow past you. It feels nice when balanced with the blazing sun. You are only wearing trousers and a pair of wraps around your hands. Your feet and upper body are completely revealed. You take in a breath and exhale. Peace and tranquility are within your grasp.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" Cassandra yells.

You open your eyes and locate her. She is on the roof, but not as high up as you.

"I am observing," you respond.

"How so?"

"I know where everyone one in the village is. I know all the animals that are scurrying around and will know if anyone comes close."

Cassandra giggles and jumps up to the floor where the pole is stationed. She grabs the pole and leans away from it, using it as a support. This wiggles the pole a little but not enough to take away your balance.

"Cass, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying my time as master."

You widen your eyes and look down at her.

"What? When did you become a master?"

"Yesterday. You were away in Tocia."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back!" You ask

"It's okay, you're here to congratulate me now," she smiles.

You hop down beside her and move in close. She embraces you.

"Does that mean I have to refer to you as 'master' now?"

Cassandra giggles. "Yes you do!"

You smile and look out to the mountains. Cassandra watches you.

"Why haven't you become a master yet? Idonis says that the Grand Master has offered it to you."

You stay silent for a moment.

"I don't think I deserve to be a master just yet. One day, but not today."

Cassandra rolls her eyes at you. "Always cryptic, aren't you?

"I try."

You notice the Master walk out from the armory and wave to you. You know this means he is calling for you.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Cass."

You kiss her before jumping from the three story building and landing at the ground. You brush your pants to clean the dirt and head to the Master. He is observing Cassandra as she watches you.

"What do you need, Master?"

"You still call me master, even after all this time?"

You chuckle and look at Cassandra. She looks beautiful.

"You know, most Grand Masters would end your relationship," he states.

"But I don't think you're 'most grand masters,'" you retort.

He chuckles, "That's true. Anyway, I need to discuss something with you."

He leads you to his quarters and takes a seat. Master Idonis is standing in the room with the two of you. He is remaining in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment. Idonis was always one of the best masters in the clan, but hardly anyone ever saw him in action. He was rumored to have a hidden weapon that nobody knew about. The katana he used wasn't his real weapon. It wasn't the one bound to him by oath and blood.

He gives a small nod to you as you pass him. You have his respect, somehow. The Master gestures you to sit, and you do. He kneels on his pillow and takes in a breath.

"I never really liked this layout. I was never one to sit on a fluffed pillow and give out wisdom. I much preferred being on the field, fighting."

"Master?" You query.

"Just thinking aloud, (Y/N). I do have a reason for you to be here. I need you to listen to me and trust in me completely."

You are curious and somewhat cautious.

"To what degree, Master?"

"We're going on a small trip. We need to reach the lands of Arendelle."

You have no reason to argue.

"Prepare yourself and meet me at the gate. We're leaving today," he tells you.

You stand up, bow, and leave the room.

Idonis watches you leave the room and turns back to the Master.

"You're telling him about his origin?" Idonis asks.

"That I am. He needs to know, or it will consume him."

The Master pulls out a small necklace from under his garbs. It is a glowing crystal.

"The Dragon's Tear is what will make him strong. It can unleash his true power, but he must learn to handle the power before I give him this."

The Master stands up and walks towards Idonis. He places his hand on Idonis' shoulder and smiles.

"I need you to promise me, Idonis. You need to protect him. If anything ever happens you must be the one to keep him safe. The world needs a Drakon."

"Of course, but why not you protect him?"

The Master chuckles and walks out of the room. Idonis is left questioning what his friend is saying.

You stand at the gates, waiting for the Master. He arrives in no time and you begin your journey to Arendelle. He remains silent the whole time, and you do as well. You start talking through actions and movements. You are using your senses to decipher what he says, and to say things. You question why you must go to Arendelle. He tells you that it will all make sense later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis was left as the acting Grand Master, as he usually was when the Master decided to leave. The acting Grand Master could be used on many different occasions, but only when the true Grand Master was not there to convey a message, or lead the men. Idonis was a choice for Grand Master, but he passed it up for the Master.

Idonis walks around the temple grounds and notices Zander arriving from the jungle. He walks over to Zander.

"Where were you, Zander? You didn't have a mission."

"I had important business. I hope you understand."

Zander quickly rushes to the armory. Idonis is ready to pursue but is stopped by Cassandra.

"You notice now too?" Cassandra asks.

"Zander has been away on multiple occasions with no reason. I'll get someone to watch him."

"I'll do it," Cassandra volunteers. "He never could find me when I hid."

Idonis nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the two of you to reach Arendelle's lands. The Master wanted to move quickly, and you had no problem with that. You pass by a mountain and see a grand castle of ice appear. You are confused, and start to listen. You can hear a voice singing.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

You enjoyed her voice, but had no reason to pursue it. Maybe if the Master wasn't there you would follow it, but not now. You continue listening to the woman singing until she ends it.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

You chuckle. _Good for you._

With those words you realize something. It's winter. But, it shouldn't be winter. This phenomenon was no doubt something that should be investigated. You are about to say something but the Master cuts you off.

"We're here."

You recognize this place. It's the same place Roy was killed. The Master can sense your discomfort. He opens up the wall and you both walk into the small space.

"So, what do we do now? There's nothing here."

The Master ignores you and takes out his katana. He grabs your arm and quickly slice it lightly, drawing blood.

"Hey!" You yell, getting into a fighting position.

The Master uses the blood on his blade. He lets it flow down one of the walls and it begins to glow. You are amazed at this. You've never seen something like this. The wall opens up to reveal a corridor.

"Come, you need a history lesson."

You both walk through the halls. The Master starts talking about what the carvings mean.

"This," he says, pointing at a carving of a dragon in human form. "Is what the dragons used to do. They would take human form and mate with other humans. From this, it was possible for a half-breed to be born. They called these half-breeds, Drakons."

You are confused at why he is telling you this, but you are interested in the topic.

"These Drakons were sometimes not seen until generations after the initial birth, or it could have been right after. They were legendary warriors, and they founded the Dragon Clan. Their signature weapon was the Dragon Sword."

You look at your sword and back at him.

"You, (Y/N), are one of these warriors. You have the dragon blood flowing through your veins. We saw this during your fight with me two years ago. You unleashed the powers of a Drakon."

You stay silent. You have no idea what to say.

"This was a meeting ground for the Drakon. A place where they could train, and become all they could be. I will train you, and you will learn the powers of a Drakon."

"This is… different. It almost sounds insane," you say.

"How do you think you have so much strength, speed, endurance, and resistance? You've trained hard, yes, but you had something pushing you to pass everyone else. You were with the graduates at such a young age. You fought me. You've been seen as a prodigy."

"I'm just a man!" You yell.

"No, you are more than that. The world needs you, (Y/N). Drakons were peacekeepers and powerful kings. You don't have to be a king, or a peacekeeper, but your existence shows that the old ways are not lost! You can bring a balance."

You wait for a moment. You wonder why your Master wants this now. You want to say no and leave, but you want to see this power for yourself. Maybe with this, you can protect everyone. You won't lose anyone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Master was always so proud of your progress. You grew to be a fine man and a true warrior," Idonis told you.

You look over to him with a melancholy look.

"He saw you as his son, and I think you saw him like a father."

A single tear drops down your cheek. It feels cold with the winter air blowing past you.

"I suppose you need a moment?"

You shake your head and walk with back to the others.

_I will fulfill your wish, Master. I will bring peace to this world._

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy lately. I'll try to post more often, but that depends on what happens. Anyway, someone told me that a infamous writer has stopped writing. Marek Cab Pict has deleted his stories. He had the best stories (in my opinion) and they got me into the whole fanfiction thing. I remember he always said to sit down and write your own story, and he was right! If you guys have ideas for stories, you should write one! **

**Question? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dragon's Tear

**Chapter 11: The Dragon's Tear**

"Elsa… you have a crush on the assassin?" Kristoff asks.

"He's not an assassin."

"Oh, she's defending him," Anna giggles.

"I'm not defending him! I'm simply correcting false information."

"So, being on the road for so long you two must have spent the night together," Kristoff chuckles.

Elsa goes beat red.

"Spent the night together? That is not the word I would use. We were in close proximity a lot-"

"Which is why you have a crush on him!" Anna interrupts.

"I do not, Anna!"

"Do you think he's cute?" Kristoff asks.

"Well I… I mean he is attractive and is quite strong but that doesn't matter."

"That's step one!" Anna giggles.

"Anna! There is more to a relationship than just appearance. You need to spend time together."

"Which you have," Anna points out.

"And understand each other," Elsa continues.

"Which you probably do," Kristoff adds.

"And finally have actions to prove you… You know what just shut up you two!" Elsa raises her voice.

"You're getting all flustered Elsa!" Anna laughs.

Elsa covers her face to hide her blushing face. You and Idonis appear from the stairwell. Anna and Kristoff giggle as you walk towards them and stand next to Elsa. Elsa purposely moves away from you, leaving you confused. Your eyes glance over at Anna, who is giving you a "don't worry about it" face. You shrug and get down to business.

"We're going to have you three stay here with me for the next few days," Idonis states.

"What about (Y/N)?" Elsa asks.

"He's got some business to take care of."

"He can't go out on his own! From what you told us, my guard and your old clan are looking for him! He can't be alone!" Elsa argues.

Idonis takes a breath and contemplates what she said.

"It's dangerous for any of you to be out there, and at least one of us has to be here to protect you."

"Then what if Elsa goes with (Y/N)? She can handle herself, and with him there should be no problem. Besides, Durr wouldn't kill Elsa," Anna compromises.

Both Elsa and Kristoff pick up on the fact that she's trying to get you and Elsa together, but nobody can deny that the plan makes sense. You shake your head, indicating that you can go without aid. Elsa sees this and sighs.

"I'll go with him. He needs another person."

You look over to Elsa with a questioning face. She looks at you and smiles. You're confused, but decide to brush it off.

You wave at Elsa to follow you. She nods and walks with you towards the exit. Anna has a huge grin on her face. She nudges Kristoff, who cracks a smirk of his own. He may not agree with Anna's train of thought, but he did see Elsa's face change when you entered the room. Kristoff has got to know Elsa during the time he spent at the castle, and she has never reacted to someone like she did with you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Tocia city wasn't bad at all. You and Elsa kept someone of a conversation going. You responded the best you could without talking, and Elsa talked about herself. She told you about eternal winter she brought upon Arendelle two years ago. She told you all about how she feared her powers and ended up running away. She created this grand castle of ice and made up a song while doing it.

You remember two years ago passing through a frozen Arendelle and hearing someone singing. There was an ice castle too. You remember it being one of the most beautiful voices you've ever heard. You look over at Elsa and smile. She's a little confused, and tries to hide her own smile. You start thinking of a plan to bring her back to that castle. Maybe she'll like it.

You walk into the city with the intention of going to Idonis' place. He had a diagram of the changes made to the temple during your absence, and a list of guard times. He was oddly prepared for this. You get through the city using the back alleys and such. You know Elsa's presence would draw lots of attention, which you didn't need. Elsa stays close and follows every move you make,

It was simple to make it through the city and into the building. You grab Elsa and jump onto the roof of Idonis' building, then jump down the hatch. Elsa grips you tightly, which makes you blush slightly. Once you land you let Elsa go and walk into the room. It's the same as how you left it. You walk up to a cupboard, which is already open, and search it. There are papers and diagrams, which is exactly what you need.

You pull out the papers and look for and shuffle through them. The temple grounds haven't changed too much, but things are unfamiliar. One paper has your name on it, and is directing you to a place you didn't recognize. It's a spot behind the Grand Master's room. You never knew of any room behind it. But it seems the place you need to go for the Dragon's Tear. Idonis explained it to you back at the hideout.

The Dragon's Tear is supposed to amplify a Drakon's powers when it is placed in the Dragon Sword. It also needs the Drakon's blood, but that part was done years ago. You start to wonder what other secrets are hidden in this room. You get a little excited at the thought and smile. Elsa sees your smile.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

You turn to her and nod. You kept staring at her for a moment then at the floor.

_Sorry Elsa…_

She walks towards the door, expecting you to be behind her. You are, but not the way she thought. You deliver a quick and painless blow to her nerves. She instantly falls asleep. You pick her up and lay her on the bed.

_I'm not going to lose you too. You're my responsibility, and the temple is too dangerous for you. Huh, that's odd. Why do I feel the need to protect her? It's almost the same as Cass. But… I don't like Elsa. I mean I like her but I don't feel anything for her. Do I? No. It wouldn't work anyway. I'm not nobility. I'm not even integrated into society. I'm an outcast and she's a queen. She deserves someone who could be a proper king, and someone to be there for her. Why am I thinking this? I've only know her for a little while. Oh, whatever. I can think on it later. I have things to do._

You lay your hand on her forehead for a moment before leaving the place. You make sure the door is secure before heading out. You take a breath and jump out of the hole. You quickly dash across the rooftops and exit the city. You look back at the city and smile.

_I'll be back before you know it, your highness._

You sprint into the forest, determination filling you. You jump up to a branch, then to another. The height will make the trip easier. You start jumping between the branches, making good time to the temple. The sun is still out, meaning you have no cover of night this time. You don't have the leisure to wait around, else Elsa will could wake up or Idonis could get paranoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff are whispering at the corner of the room. Idonis is patiently laying against the wall and waiting. Without opening his eyes he quickly checks his weapon to make sure it is holstered correctly. He shakes is slightly, then returns to his original position. Anna and Kristoff look over at him, then continue their conversation.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Idonis informs.

The two look over at him.

"You seem to have a lot of interest in (Y/N) and his relation to Elsa. How close they are getting."

Anna starts to walk towards Idonis.

"How did you..?

"I'm like him. I can hear for miles if I wanted to. Hearing you too whispering is child's play."

Kristoff follows Anna and gets beside her.

"So, what's your opinion on it then?" Anna asks.

"I'm not here to talk about Elsa and (Y/N). That should be something you could consider AFTER this is all done."

"So… does that mean you think it's a possibility?" Anna continues.

Idonis huffs. "It is possible that the Elsa and (Y/N) have some sort of romantic connection, but there is too much happening right now for that to be explored. The only thing it could bring right now is a way to harm everyone."

"How so?" Kristoff asks.

"(Y/N) has a history of people dying around him. Especially people he cares about. If he cares for them romantically, then it could end up disastrous. Especially since we're dealing with Zander."

"Who is Zander?" Anna asks.

"Zander is a member of the Dragon Clan that only got this far because I let him. It was a mistake I regret to this day."

"What did you do?"

The room falls silent. Idonis thinks back on what he did.

"I did nothing, and that was the problem. The way I see it, there are three outcomes to actions. There is the good outcome, which is what you hope to happen and it will bring happiness to you. There is the bad outcome, which is obviously when things don't go your way. Then there is the neutral outcome, the one where you don't do a thing and let life play itself out. I chose the neutral path, which was a mistake. It's the fault of humans, and I am part of that. Everyone is so worried about what could happen, that they don't do anything out of fear. The neutral path can lead to a good or bad outcome, but I think it's better for people to take their chances. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Anna silently repeats his sentence. "Nothing ventured. Nothing gained."

Kristoff looks at Anna, then Idonis.

"So what does (Y/N) do?"

Idonis chuckles. "I've never seen him take the neutral path. At least not willingly. He's smart, and does plan ahead. But he has a habit of acting on emotion and going against his plan. You could debate whether that's good or bad."

Anna moves into Kristoff's arms.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about Elsa?"

"No… I think Elsa will be fine. I'm just thinking about Arendelle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You keep moving through the trees and notice something. Some of the trees have markings on them. You stop on one and observe the marking. It seems like someone just slashed it for no reason. You are confused for a moment, but then hear something. You quickly jump out of the way of some kunai and shuriken.

_So much for sneaking in!_

You pick up the pace and glide through the trees. You're going so fast it seems like you're flying. You could if you wanted to, but there isn't a point right now. You keep jumping across the trees until you reach the outside of the temple. You easily use your speed to hop over the walls and land beautifully. You look around to see hundreds of men and women surround you. You're surprised there are so many in one little space.

You try to find Zander among the crowd but don't see him. You have good eyes, and would no doubt notice if he was there. He has a distinct feature nowadays. If you don't see him, it means he's not here.

_Maybe he's still out searching. Or maybe he found Idonis. I doubt he could prove a match for Idonis anyway._

You can hear whispers in the crowd.

"Traitor. Exile. Betrayal. Betrayal. BETRAYAL!"

You tighten your sheathe and put your hands up. You need to get to the Grand Master's room, but there is no way you can get there and out without killing anyone. You need to thin the numbers a little.

You motion your hands for them to bring it on. They start to rush you. Some jump at you. Others simply run. The all take out their own weapons. It's going to be embarrassing when they get beaten by someone without a weapon. The ones who jump at you get closer. You move your body to dodge a few of them. You execute a backflip to get behind some of the others. You grab two of them by the clothes and pull them towards you. You flip your body around, and them facing the ground. You land on your feet. They land on their face.

You give two quick attacks to make sure they stay down, then quickly turn around to catch a staff. You swing it around, causing the woman holding the other end to smack into her comrades. You keep swinging her around until you see someone coming in from up top. You quickly stop spinning, which causes her to let go and fly off and hit a few others. You lean all the way back, hitting the man with the staff. You then lift your upper body all the way forward, hitting a woman in front of you. You block an attack with the staff then throw it into a couple people.

One person throws a punch which you catch and counter. With the woman disoriented you jump on them and push off to hit another man. You concentrate some strength into your arms so blades won't pierce them. A few scales are seen flowing through your arms. You block a few attacks before spinning around and kicking three others. You spin and land on your feet, only to throw your fists on either side of your face. Two people fall behind you.

You put your hands back into the air and crack a smirk. Everyone is slightly hesitant, but they do attack you. You jump over a few of them and land in a clear area. You spin yourself horizontally and let your legs fly. The knock two people to the ground. You re-adjust your stance and stand prominently. You see a sword come down on you. You easily catch it and throw is aside. You deliver a good punch to know the wielder out. You see more weapons coming upon you and start dodging them. You jump around, pivot your body, and overall make them look like a fool.

You continue to move around as much as you can to dodge everything. You are easily taking out some of them, but you know you can't keep this up forever. You notice some reinforcements coming from over the gate, and decide it's time to get moving.

You jump onto one guy, then progress through the crowd over their heads. Nobody expects it, so nobody stops you beforehand. You step on everyone's shoulders before jumping through the wall into the Grand Master's chamber. You roll and stop yourself. You allow the scales to disappear. You stand up and walk towards a wall with designs on them. You ready yourself and punch the wall. It cracks some. You're surprised it didn't break right away. You back up then rush towards the wall. You use your shoulder to crash through the wall. You land on your shoulder but quickly get on your feet.

The room is vast, but it seems mostly empty. You are confused by this. Idonis said it will be full of information and the Dragon's Tear. He wouldn't mislead you. You look around the room once more before turning towards the exit. It's blocked by dozens of clan members. You let out a sigh before preparing to charge through them. You ready yourself and start running. It through you off when they allow you to pass by. You jump out the window and land. You look up to see five people. Three masked men – one which you recognize as the one who was hunting you, Captain Durr and Elsa. One man is holding Elsa by the hair and has a blade at her throat.

You clench when you see this. You are ready to take them all out right now, but they start to speak.

"Isn't this wonderful. It's seems so familiar to just a few weeks ago."

The voice gives way to the man. You have no doubt in your mind that he is Zander. Your eyes show hatred towards him and he chuckles. He signals another man to remove his mask. He does, revealing Zander's scarred face. He has one giant cut across his face and a clearly damaged eye.

"You're good (Y/N), you're very good. It's what I should have expected from a Drakon. But your journey ends here. I have the queen, and she'll die here and now."

Captain Durr reacts to this.

"I thought you said you just wanted him?"

"Change of plans," Zander coldly responds.

Captain Durr wants to continue but knows he'll be killed. He remains silent.

The Masked Man you remember walks closer, but still to the side. He could attack, but you would have time to defend yourself. You keep your eyes focused on Elsa, and your anger focused on Zander. He keeps the blade right against her neck and smiles.

"Would you like me to sink my blade into her? It would be just like how I sank my blade in Cassandra."

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I wanna try to pump out more chapters on this one. I hope you guys enjoy what is to come!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Exile's Path

**Chapter 12: An Exile's Path**

You're completely fatigued from the fighting. Snow falls lightly upon your ruined clothes and your hair. You stare at the man across from you. He is breathing heavily as well, but has a smile on his face. You can't help but smile with him.

"You're incredible (Y/N). You've learned more about your powers than I thought possible."

"Thank you Master. It's all because of you."

He chuckles and assumes a normal stance. You retract your wings and do the same. You feel a large discomfort with them returning to your skin.

"Still hurts?"

"A little. You'd think after a year of training I could get used to it," you shrug.

"Don't be so modest. You've gone through some of my most intense training sessions these past two years. The fact that it only took a year for you to discover that power is amazing."

The two of you walk towards the stone door leading to your usual relaxation place. You've gotten so used to this place. Master says it belongs to you due to your blood. All Drakons made this place their home. He took it so far that it's now closed off from the rest of the clan. Nobody understood why, but they couldn't argue. You and the Master have spent the majority of two years training here.

He started by making you read guides the old Drakons left. They were mostly meditation techniques, but some explained how to use some of your powers. It was obvious that the writings have grown over the years. New Drakons would discover new powers and record them for future ones to learn and expand upon. You wrote down the ability to grow dragon wings. This power was never shown in any previous Drakon before you.

You've also been having more dreams about a dragon. They seem to have become more frequent while staying at this place. Maybe it was simply the aura it let off. The Master had no explanation. He once said that it could be your father calling out to you. Whether the dragon was still alive or not is debatable.

The clan had expanded exponentially, and not in the classic way. The temple did not grow bigger, nor were there a large amount of new recruits. Idonis had done a good job at keeping everyone training. He made a stricter training session with everyone, which improved their skills a lot. The Master came up with the routine, but allowed Idonis to take the credit. He wanted to test Idonis in his leadership skills. It was evident that he would be the next Grand Master if anything ever happened.

With the clan being at the strongest it has in years the contracts have come flowing in. The Master refused some, and accepted others. All the Master really cared about the past two years was your training you. The two of you visited the temple once in a while, but spent most of your time in the borders of Arendelle. At times you would fly around the city, and see all the occupants. They seemed so small from your altitude.

The one bad part of the Master being so occupied was the situation with Zander. Cassandra has been trying to get some solid evidence on what he's been doing, but he leaves little behind to say what he's doing. The most Cassandra could gather is that he was searching for a sorcerer, and is in contact with someone else. Cassandra tried her best to figure out who that was, but to no avail.

Idonis wasn't sure what to do. He was very suspicious of Zander's activity, but there was no proof to accuse him with. Even as an acting Grand Master, he can't just accuse people of betrayal without any evidence. It would make him look foolish. Idonis thought about following Zander himself, but the duties at the temple kept him away from doing that. He eventually decided to let things play out. There was nothing he and the clan couldn't handle at this point.

You think of how the clan is doing. You haven't seen Cass in about four months. She seemed pretty tense when you saw her. You tried to talk to her about it but she seemed more serious than usual. Idonis said it was because of her mission, and you felt bad for that. She said it was nothing, but you still got the feeling she was mad at you. You wanted to stay and be with her, but a part of you knew that you needed this training.

But now it's complete, and you can return to the temple. You imagine familiar faces greeting you at the gate. You imagine Cassandra still being mad, but embracing you none the less. You think these thoughts as you and the Master reach the main room. It is decorated like a houses living quarters, which was necessary for the time you spent here. The Master opens up a small space and takes out a bottle. He grabs two glasses and gives you a smirk.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do this. But I don't think these are normal circumstances."

You laugh and grabs a glass.

"Just this once. We don't want anyone thinking you like me or anything."

"But of course," he laughs.

You actually enjoy the Master when he's like this. He rarely drops his persona of authority. Now he seems like a normal guy. He cracks open the bottle and fills up the two cups. You tap cups before drinking it in one sitting. You both slam the cups on your knees. The Master smiles and pulls a nearby table between you to. He refills your cups and you drink again. You slam the cups on the table this time. It almost becomes a competition between you two. You both fill the cups once more and gulp it down.

After some more of this the bottle is empty. The Master gets up and stumbles over to grab another one. This bottle has a different layer than the other. It seems fancier.

"This is the good stuff. It'll drop you in no time."

"Is that a challenge?" You slur.

You grab the bottle out of his hand and drink a quarter of it before releasing it from your lips. You cough a few times but remain conscious. The Master laughs and takes the bottle away from you.

"Hey, think you can use those powers to light up the fireplace?"

You extend your hand towards the fireplace. It fills with scales then releases a small ball of fire. It lights the wood up instantly.

The fire gives a smoothing atmosphere to the room. Even though you're both drunk, you still feel the peace. The Master stirs his cup around before taking in a deep breath.

"I never had a family, you know? I was brought in the same way you were. Idonis was the one that found me in some gutter. I don't think his young mind fully understood my condition. I was small, weak, and hungry. I did anything for the next meal. Though I never had the idea to break into a temple for it like you did."

You chuckle at the memories.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. I was young, I thought this was just some priests place. I never thought it would lead me to this life."

"Do you regret it?" He asks.

"No. Not one bit."

The Master takes another drink.

"You know (Y/N), I'm going to tell you something that you will never repeat, okay?"

You look at him, perplexed.

"You are the closest thing I've ever had to a son. I always wanted a child and you filled that role so well. It was difficult watching you fall sometimes. It was even more difficult having to be the person who made you fall."

He stares into his empty cup, thinking back on the past.

"I almost laid down my sword four years ago."

"Why?" You ask, genuinely interested.

"When I thought I killed you during your initiation. I despised myself when I pierced your body with my sword. I thought I was a pathetic being. If you had died I would have left the clan, and found somewhere to die. Maybe pick a fight with the Snow Queen of Arendelle and her army. I'm sure she has the power to take me down."

"The Snow Queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa. She was born with the powers of snow and ice. You have a relative power, except you also have wind and fire. Anyway, she is one of the most famed queens ever for causing the eternal winter two years ago."

"We were here during the eternal winter?" You ask.

"Yes, you were just too focused in your training to realize it. Well, the peak of the mountain is filled with snow all the time so I suppose it makes sense."

You look at your cup and finish what's left of it. You put the cup on the table and return your attention to the Master.

"(Y/N), I think it's time I gave you the Dragon's Tear. It will complete you as a Drakon. We'll head back tomorrow, and I'll explain the Dragon's Tear when I give it to you."

You nod and stand up. You fumble a bit but remain balanced.

"How can we talk so normally after all we drank?" You query.

"Talk normally? Ha! You think I would have told you some of that if I was sober?"

You laugh with him and find your sleeping cot. Before laying down you spin around and walk right up to the Master. He had just got up and starts to wonder what you are doing. You walk up to him and hug him.

"You've been a father to me too."

He doesn't respond very well at first but does place his hands on your back and pats you.

"Well… this'll never happen again," you chuckle.

"Probably not," he smiles. "But I thank you."

You walk over and lay on your sleeping cot. You smile with happy memories of what is to come. There is nothing that could get you down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and the Master get up early for the journey back home. You surprisingly don't have any side effects from the drinks last night, but you won't complain about that. You both exit the cave and the wall closes on the entrance. You smile, knowing that this place will be your home when you need it to be. You walk beside the Master. You are two strong men who have an infinite respect for each other.

The walk was long, but not boring. You chatted up a storm with the Master, who enjoyed hearing you speak so enthusiastically. You really got out of the slump you fell into when Roy died. You were still somewhat serious, but not near as much as you used to be.

You eventually make it back to the temple grounds. You smile as the walls become visible through the dense forest. You'll be happy to get some new clothes tailored for you, as the ones you are wearing are a little tight, and neither you nor the Master were good at sewing and clothes design.

You both walk up to the gates and they open. Idonis, Cassandra, and a whole ton of other clan members waiting for you to arrive. Idonis has a large smile on his face when you both come into his view. While you walk in, Idonis meets up with you two.

"It's great to have you both back for good. The clan has missed you both."

The Master smiles and looks around.

"They all look strong and healthy. You've done well my friend."

Idonis gives a slight bow with his head before turning to you.

"And how was your training?"

"Brutal and effective," you laugh.

You look over to Cassandra, who has eager eyes to talk with you. You dismiss yourself from Idonis and the Master. You run over to her and grab her waist. You lift her in the air and spin around. She giggles then gives you a hug.

"You miss me?" You smirk.

"Nope. I just wanted my punching bag back."

You laugh and start to kiss her. You stop when you remember everyone is watching. She picks up on this and simply kisses you anyway. You have a stunned face and look at her.

"Oh come on. We got less secretive as time went on."

You shrug and pull her in for one more passionate kiss.

You let her go and walk into the crowd. People barrage you with questions and welcomes. You have a grin on your face as you converse with everyone. It's exactly how you imagined your return to be. After a couple minutes of greeting you look around for Zander. You thought he would be here. You leave the courtyard and enter the armory. Zander is sharpening his blade and doesn't notice you.

"Zander!"

He looks up and you and gives a weak smile. He goes back to sharpening his blade.

"What was that?"

"You expected a hug?"

"I expected you to at least be a bit happier to see me," you say.

"Tough."

You look at him oddly before he stands up. He pats you on the shoulder and smiles.

"You shouldn't get too comfy. Who knows when you'll have to leave again."

Zander walks out of the room, leaving you confused. You turn to look at him but he is gone. You run out of the room to try and find him but he is long gone. You get suspicious and decide to look for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master and Idonis continue to walk around the temple grounds. The Master is obviously happy to see all the students still training and honing their skills. He looks at Idonis and smiles.

"I'm assuming the training went well? You originally said you'd be gone for five years instead of two," Idonis points out.

"Yes, well his training went extremely well. He has control over his powers and has learned so much. We haven't found a way past his endurance problem though."

"Endurance problem?"

"Yes, he can't keep his powers going for an extended period of time. This wasn't a large problem with past Drakons, but I think it's simply his output. He has a lot of powers and abilities to use but it drains him."

Idonis looks to the direction you ran to. He chuckles.

"He always tried to do more than he could handle. Even when he was younger."

The Master nods with a smile.

"So, I have to inform you about something. It's about Zander," Idonis starts.

"Go ahead."

"Zander has been going off on his own and being secretive. I've had Cassandra follow him but she hasn't uncovered much. It's a possibility that he is conspiring against the clan. Unfortunately Cassandra hasn't found any hard evidence to back this up."

The Master pauses for a moment. He takes in a breath and exhales.

"Send him to my quarters. I'll see whether he is a threat."

"Yes, of course."

Idonis begins to walk away but turns his head back to see his friend.

"It's good to have you back."

Idonis makes his way to find Zander. The Master looks at his friend walk away then smiles. He walks to his quarters and sits on the pillow. He feels a presence in his room and chuckles.

"Nice to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You scour the temple grounds for Zander. He's never been able to give you the slip so easily before. You become a little worried about what he meant, and the tone he said it in. You clench your teeth and jump out of the courtyard and to the outside. You look around the field and see nothing. It's empty and full at the same time. It's full of memories but has a lack of physical things. You sigh and try to listen. You hear nothing out of the ordinary.

Just before you give up you hear something coming from the Master's chambers. It was an odd sound, which made you curious. You rushed towards his chambers. When you arrive you notice Idonis isn't guarding the door. He's usually there. You shrug it off and open the sliding door. Your eyes widen at the sight.

The Master is pinned against the wall by a sword, and Zander is standing next to him. You notice his sword is still with him, meaning he must have used the Master's sword to kill him. Your body fuels with rage and you rush at Zander. You pin him against the wall.

"Zander! What the hell are you doing?" You scream.

Zander chuckles. He punches you and throws you against the Master's body. He then sprints out of the room. You want to go after him but you stay with the Master. You pull the sword out of his stomach and lay him on the ground. He isn't breathing, so he's been dead for a bit. His eyes are still open, staring at you with no life. You look at the sword, and it isn't the Master's katana. You recognize the sword, but can't quite place where you've seen it.

You hold the Master's dead body in your arms. You can't believe he's dead. He's dead right after all this time together. You just had a heart to heart with him and he's dead. The man who was responsible for so much good in your life. Rage fills your body. You want to strangle Zander and watch the life drain from his eyes. You close the Master's eyes.

"Rest in peace… I will avenge you. I swear it."

You stand up, sword still in hand.

You look towards the door to see Zander walk in with a few other clan members. They all have surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" You say as you drop the sword and put your hands in the air.

"You… you killed our Grand Master…" Zander whispers.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Another yells.

The two take out their weapons and prepare to apprehend you. The other runs off and rings the alarm.

All the clan members get ready for whatever is wrong. Idonis runs to the Master's room to witness Zander and another member trying to capture you. He sees the Master dead on the floor. He is completely baffled. You push past Zander and Idonis. You jump out of the building and land in the courtyard. Clan members are gathered around and are looking at you awkwardly. They don't know what's happening.

Zander lands in the courtyard near you. He points at you.

"He killed out Grand Master! (Y/N) killed him! He betrayed us all!"

The clan members look at you and ready their weapons.

"It wasn't me, I swear! Please listen to me!"

For the most part the clan is against you, but you see some people lower their weapons. Cassandra runs beside you and tries to defend you.

"No, I'm sure he didn't do it!"

"You have a biased opinion Cassandra! Stand out of the way or we will kill you too," Zander commands.

Cassandra stands her ground beside you. She sees the confusion and fear in your eyes. You keep your hands around your chest to remain passive. The clan is ready to kill however. Idonis lands beside you and takes your side.

"We don't know anything yet! Everyone lower your weapons!"

"Lower our weapons? Where were you when he killed him? You're supposed to keep him safe… Unless you got so used to being Grand Master you wanted this to happen," Zander accuses.

"No, we kill him!" A member yells, "Kill (Y/N)!"

"He's a traitor!" Another shouts out.

_I didn't do this… I didn't. Why does everyone think I did… How did this change so quickly. What's happened?_

Idonis grabs you and jumps out of the temple grounds. Cassandra follows him. The rest of the clan makes its way over as well.

Idonis lands in the nearby field and lets you go. You are still confused, and won't move. Something is simply not allowing you to move. You are paralyzed in shock. Cassandra and Idonis look at each other.

"We need to get him out of here!" Cassandra yells.

Her and Idonis grab you and force you to run towards the forest. They see the clan members coming and start to run faster. You trip over your own feet and land on the ground. You don't really care anymore. Cassandra picks you up and slaps you. You leave your trance and stare at her.

"Snap out of it (Y/N)! You have to get out of here."

"Yeah… you're right."

You both start to run but you hear the sound of steel on bone. You turn your head to see Zander's blade cutting through Cassandra's shoulder and to her stomach. Your eyes widen at this.

"No… NO!"

You use your powers to send Zander flying away. Idonis looks back to see the dying Cassandra and an empowered you. He stops himself from running and unsheathes his sword.

You rush to Cassandra's falling body and lower her gently to the ground. She is coughing up blood and you know she's dead. You look in her dying eyes. At least you can say goodbye. Cassandra looks at you and smiles.

"I love you (Y/N), but you need to run. Run as far as you can."

A tear falls from your face. You can't hold in the emotion of both Cassandra and the Master dying. You watch the life drain from Cassandra. Watch her take her last breath. More tears fall from your eyes.

You squeeze your eyes tightly before using your powers once again to create a spot to rest Cassandra. Idonis is trying to keep everyone back the best he can, but can't keep up with the sheer number of members. You rest Cassandra in the whole and use the wind replace the dirt. You rest you palm on the ground before unleashing some fire to mark the spot.

"Idonis… let's go."

Idonis doesn't question you. He knocks a man back before jumping into the forest. You give one last menacing stare to Zander before following Idonis. The clan tries to follow, but you aren't in the mood for cat and mouse. You extend your wings and grab Idonis. He doesn't realize what is happening right away, but calms down once he sees you. The two of you soar through the sky and get miles away from any pursuit.

"Take us to Tocia city. I have a small outpost there, we can use that."

You nod and go to the direction of Tocia city. It takes a few minutes to get there. You land in the forest in front of the city, as to not attract attention. You retract your wings and breathe heavily. Idonis sees the exhaustion you're experiencing.

"Come on, let's get there. We need some rest."

Idonis leads you through the familiar city and to a building you recognize. You knew it had a small place to enter on the roof. You knew there was no other entrances to the building, which was odd. But now you know why. You both jump up onto the roof and approach the hole. It is covered with a piece of wood and a lock. Idonis pulls out a key and unlocks it. You both hop down and Idonis opens the final door.

You enter and see a small makeshift home. It seems like the place Idonis spent his spare time at. He watches you as look around the place.

"This is my home away from home. I suppose it's my actual home now."

You look at him with a melancholy face.

"I'm sorry about that. You could have stayed if it wasn't for me."

Idonis keeps his eyes on you. He walks right in front of you and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"You didn't do it right?"

"No," you answer in a stern manner. "But I swear I will kill Zander for what he's done."

Idonis smiles and takes his hands off of you.

"I'm with you until the end, then."

"You don't have to. This is my fight now, and I know just how to make sure it stays that way."

Idonis raises his brow.

"I vow on my life to avenge Cassandra and my Master. Until I do that, I shall not speak a single word. Once I leave this room, my mouth will remain shut until Zander lies dead at my feet."

"A vow? Are you sure? I mean you talk a lot, and breaking a vow is one of the worst things you could do."

"I'm sure. I'm not letting him get away with this. He killed them Idonis. He killed them and smiled. He doesn't care, and I won't either when I get him."

"Calm down (Y/N). I'm hurt too, but I think we need to rest. Sleep here tonight. When you wake, your vow will begin. I envy you for doing it, truly."

You look at him and smirk. You walk to the bed and lay down. You fall asleep surprisingly fast, and Idonis watches over you. He has a few tears falling down his face as well. He lost his best friend and it was all his fault. He could have stopped Zander years ago. He could have saved both the Master and Cassandra. He'll never let that go. Idonis made his own vow that night. A vow to protect you no matter what. You were all he had left, and he was all you had.

**So that was a lot longer than I intended it to be. I actually wanted to put current events in this chapter, but that ended up not happening. Oh well, it is what it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! **


	13. Chapter 13: A Broken Vow

**Chapter 13: A Broken Vow**

You watch helplessly as the blade rests against Elsa's throat. You cringe in anger. You want to beat Zander to the center of the earth. He is still smiling, and that despicable captain is behind him. His face has more concern than victory, but he is not innocent here. Nobody is. Still, your mind wanders on how Zander was able to turn the whole clan against you so quickly. When everything first started they instantly went against you. Why? A lot of members liked you and knew you wouldn't do such a thing as killing the Grand Master.

You can hear the clan whispering among themselves. They want to fight you, and they want to watch Elsa fall. You swear on your life that she won't. You stare into Zander's blood thirsty eyes. You know he'll kill Elsa if you do anything, but you can't just stand there and watch. You get ready to act but something stops you.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Elsa declares.

She unleashes a large blast of snow and ice from her body. Zander and the other man are forced away from her. With this opportunity you rush to Elsa, grab her, and jump over the temple wall. You land and continue to run towards the forest. Some of the clan members are already there and have the route blocked off. You slow down and try to find a way out, but it's all covered.

You put Elsa down and she looks at you. She then slaps you lightly.

"Why did you leave me there? We were supposed to do this together!"

You wanted to tell her it was for her own safety. That you wanted her as far away from the action as possible. You give her a weak smile then hug her. You don't know why you do this, but you're just happy she's okay. Elsa is baffled by this action, but she does hug you back. You break off from the hug and look towards the gate.

Zander, the two masked men, and Captain Durr exit from the temple grounds and walk towards you. Hundreds of clan members surround you as well. The only way out of this is to fight. You slowly pull out your katana and move into a fighting stance. You flick your head away, telling Elsa to run.

"Leave? No! I will not leave you here!"

You turn to her with a stern look.

"You can't do this on your own! You'll die!"

You sigh. You accept death if it means avenging Cassandra and the Master.

"No… no! You can't die here, you can't just expect people to leave you alone! I thought like you once. I ran away from my home and my sister to try and keep them safe, but it doesn't work that way. You know how I took control of my life? I accepted people and accepted their help. You need to do the same. Whether you want me here or not, I'm staying because I care about you!"

You look over at her, puzzled.

"Well… I mean you're someone who I…"

"How cute, you actually got the queen to like you. Someone has to, nowadays," Zander interrupts.

"I'm going to slap him," Elsa mumbles.

You chuckle at it. You know there is no way she's leaving you now, so you have to make sure she stays safe.

Zander pulls out his own sword and lets the tip of the blade slide across the ground. He's trying to taunt you. You keep your cool. Not a single drop of sweat is leaving your body. Zander stands in front of you, sword still touching the ground. The Masked Man you recognize takes position to your left, while the other takes position to your right. They seem to be the leaders of this whole thing. You beat them and the others should stop.

Zander quickly rushes at you in a flash. You raise your sword to block but a giant wall of ice stops him. Before he collides with it he easily stops his body and sends himself in a different direction. You look over to Elsa. She has her arms raised.

"What? I said I was no damsel in distress."

You chuckle and begin to charge Zander. Elsa transforms the ice into snow, which you easily jump through. Zander sees your approach and blocks your attack. He smiles at the challenge. He's finally going to kill you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis remains in the same position for hours. Anna and Kristoff can't stay still. They are filled with question about Elsa's condition and whereabouts.

"Do you think they're safe? What if something happened?" Anna thinks aloud.

"Do you ever stay silent?" Idonis asks.

Kristoff chuckles at the remark. Anna lightly slaps his arm with a cross look. Kristoff keeps a smile on his face and hugs Anna.

"I'm sure they are okay."

Idonis suddenly moves, grabbing hold of the chain around his waist. He looks towards the door and waits. He knows someone is out there.

"Kristoff, Anna, get to the stairwell."

They follow Idonis' command and hide. They keep Idonis in sight, just in case it's nothing. Idonis keeps his eyes on the stone door. It slowly starts to open to reveal a masked clan member. He removes his mask and walks in.

"Idonis! I need to speak with you!" He calls out.

Idonis keeps his hand on the chain but lightens up a little.

"Daniel… What is it? Are there others with you?"

"No, it's just me."

Idonis releases his weapon and enters a neutral stance. Daniel jogs towards Idonis and takes position in front of him.

"You need to come to the temple! (Y/N) is in trouble!"

"As much as I understand your concern, you don't have to worry about him."

"You don't understand, it's a trap!"

Anna runs out from the stairwell.

"What do you mean it's a trap? Is Elsa going to be okay?"

"Princess Anna?" Daniel questions, "Never mind, that's not important. Look, this whole situation was a set up! Zander knew you were here this whole time. He knew (Y/N) would come to the temple to get the Dragon's Tear!"

Idonis contemplates this for a moment. Daniel keeps his eyes on Idonis.

"Master Idonis, you have to help him! Zander and the new Grand Master have corrupted our clan!"

Idonis lifts his head at this sentence.

"The new Grand Master? I thought Zander was the Grand Master now."

"No," Daniel answers shaking his head. "Zander is his number two. We don't know who the new Grand Master is. All he does is send Zander or that masked man out to do missions."

Idonis clenches his fists. He looks at Anna and Kristoff then back to Daniel.

"Anna, Kristoff. Go back to Arendelle. You'll be safe there."

"Bu-" Anna tries to say.

"No, there are no buts. Go back now," Idonis commands.

"So you'll come with me?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, let's go."

Idonis and Daniel sprint out of the caverns and make way to the temple. Anna and Kristoff run after them but are far too slow.

"We have to follow them!" Anna declares.

Kristoff nods then lets out a loud whistle. A minute later Sven arrives, ready to run.

"How did he…"

"Sven never leaves me. Sometimes I keep him in the area just in case."

Anna kisses Kristoff then hops on Sven. Kristoff mounts Sven as well and pats his friend.

"Let's go save our friends buddy."

Sven lets out a sound of approval then rushes in the direction that Idonis went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is watching a marvel of a battle. Neither you nor Zander are giving any ground. You are completely even. The sound of swords meeting each other is all that can be heard. Elsa is completely uneasy being around all these people. She notices Captain Durr constantly looking at her. She doesn't know what to think of this.

You slice at Zander. He blocks it and pushes you back. You easily regain your footing and deliver a spinning back kick. You hit his stomach and he slides back. He chuckles.

"I hope you aren't giving it your all. I'm just warming up."

You smile and spin your sword in a figure eight.

"Ah yes, your precious vow. That is something I wasn't expecting from you (Y/N). Then again, I bet you didn't expect me to cut down Cassandra as I did."

You clench your fist and teeth. Elsa notices your reaction. She becomes slightly sad.

"You know, while you were gone she was quite lonely. Luckily I was there to… accompany her."

You push off your heel and zoom in towards Zander. He raises his blade to block yours. You land back on the ground but keep your sword with Zander's. He chuckles.

"I can still get a reaction out of you, can't I?"

You push him away then slice. He dodges and does a few flips to get space. Once he finishes he looks towards you. You are already there with your sword coming towards him. You impale his stomach with your sword. He coughs up blood. You push him off your sword then grab his throat. He chuckles and widens his eyes. You are blasted away by air. You tumble across the ground but eventually stop. You look at him and your eyes widen.

Zander's skin is layered with scales and his eyes relative to a dragon. His wound heals instantly.

_Zander… What did you do?_

"Do you see now (Y/N)? We don't need you as a Drakon! We have our own!"

You look around and the whole clan starts to change in the same manner Zander has. Only two people didn't change, and they were Zander's body guards.

You jump back to Elsa and point away. She can see the fear in your eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

_You… you are something else._

You grab Elsa and hop into the forest. After the entire clan transforms they follow you. Half of them jump extremely high and unleash a devastating gust of wind. The entire forest is crushed under the pressure, and you along with it. You extend your wings and cover Elsa with them. You both slam into the ground, but she remains unharmed.

You retract your wings and look at the incoming wave of enemies. You look around to see the clear field. All signs of the ancient forest is gone. It's a smooth plain. Elsa stands up and looks at you.

"You… you have wings?" Elsa asks.

You look at her and shrug. She gives you a sarcastic look and you smirk. You push her behind you and unsheathe your sword. You grasp it tightly and await the incoming barrage.

You close your eyes and listen to your surroundings. You hear can hear Elsa's heartbeat. It's elevated. You hear the winds being disturbed by countless bodies. You quickly open your eyes and swing your sword. You swipe left and right to block the two attacks. You then spin around and slice their backs. They stumble but recover. You jump and kick one away from Elsa. You look over to the other one who is being pushed back by Elsa. You're relieved at the fact that you don't have to babysit her.

You turn around and see an attack incoming. You dodge it then spin around and kick the man back where he came from. More and more clan members attack you, but you keep your ground. You block another attack, and another, and another. You don't want to kill any of your clan members, but they are obviously stronger than they used to be. There is also the fact that Elsa is here, and they seem to have no problem in killing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis and Daniel sprint through the terrain.

"So what's happened? You said the clan has become corrupt," Idonis queries.

"Yes, Zander did something to them. He tainted the food, water, and who knows what else."

"How were you not affected then?"

"I'm the current alchemy master. I can find any abnormalities in anything, and I found a lot in the food. It seemed to be a mixture of blood, and Diseriat."

"Diseriat? Isn't that what caused the Tocia act to take place?"

"Yes, the witch who tried to take over Tocia used Diseriat," Daniel confirms.

"Which means all the clan members aren't thinking clearly. Wait, you said something about blood," Idonis brings up.

"Yes, it is a different kind of blood. It's special. The records show it almost being like a dragon."

Idonis knows exactly what Zander used.

"What do you think that could do to everyone?"

"Well… It would change them. Almost like how (Y/N) changes," Daniel slowly states, coming to the realization. "It's (Y/N)'s blood. But how did we get so much of it?"

Idonis thinks.

"The Dragon's Tear! It had (Y/N) blood in it. Oh no… We have to pick up the pace. Let's go!"

The two sprint even faster than they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is being backed up. You can tell she isn't used to fighting with her powers. You are struggling to keep your ground. All the members have the same powers as you. Their skin is tougher. Their speed and strength have increased far beyond normal. You won't allow yourself to be pushed back.

Another member comes in from the sky. You flip in the air and take him down with your legs. Another comes in from the side, which you elbow away. The assault continues when three more attack at the same time. You grab one of their swords and force them into their friends. You land on the ground but quickly backflip away from your location. You hear some sort of projectile coming towards you. You push yourself even further off the ground. The shuriken passes by but a foot connects with your stomach.

As you fly through the air you take out your sword and shove it into the ground to slow you down. You come to a stop and quickly raise the sword to block to strikes. You flip behind them and roundhouse kick one to the ground. The other starts to turn around but you hit them in the face with the hilt of your sword. You quickly stab the sword into the ground and throw both of them away. You pick the sword back up and enter combat again.

You look over to Elsa, who is in trouble. She is barely keeping them away from her. Her ice is protecting her with not a second to spare. You use some fire to distract some her opponents. They turn their attention from Elsa to you, but not in time. You shove both feet in ones face, sending him spinning across the ground. You land and grip your sword. You easily block their assault and counter. You spin your body around, so that your back is facing them. They rush at you but are hit away by your wings. You retract them and enter a fighting stance. You're getting tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to fighting like you are," Elsa apologizes.

You look at her and shake your head. You release a small smirk then turn back to your opponents. You haven't killed any of them, so the ones you fought are still alive and ready to fight again.

"You're holding back (Y/N), that's what makes you a weak Drakon. You don't deserve the title," Zander taunts.

One of his bodyguards nods and takes out his sword. The Masked Man takes out his as well. Captain Durr slithers away from the three.

"We're done playing games. You die now."

The entire clan rushes at you. You take a breath and hope for the best. You spin your sword around your hands a few times and assume a stance. Elsa stands beside you and attempts to conjure up some ice. You know this could very well be it. You won't kill anyone but Zander, and that could be what leads to your death.

_So be it then. If I die, I'm taking Zander down with me!_

You sprint towards the incoming wave of enemies. Before you reach them a sickle attached to a chain come flying in. It digs itself into one of the clan members then forces the body to smack into others. The whole clan stops its assault and jumps back. Idonis and Daniel land near you and take out their weapons. You are half confused and half relieved to see them.

"We're here to help you out!" Daniel yells.

"I made a promise to protect you, and I won't break that promise!" Idonis states. "But (Y/N), you have to kill them. You can't hold back, their minds are lost. They can never become who they once were. You can aid them by ending their lives!"

You look at Idonis and smile. The three of you take position against the three hundred clan members. Elsa stands slightly behind you, but keeps a stance. You look at Idonis, then to Daniel. They both nod and get ready. You look at Idonis' weapon. It's not a katana like you thought it would be. You give him a questioning look.

"This? This was my original weapon, but it wasn't suitable for sparring. I kept it a secret." He feels the sickle and chain. "But this weapon is the one I am best at. The one I am in tune with. I haven't used it in years, and now seems to be the best time."

_I suppose he's right. It's all or nothing here._

You unleash your power. Your skin fills with scales. Your eyes turn like a dragon. Wings extend from your back and hover over you. Idonis smiles at your power. Daniel is almost afraid of it. You fly into the air and then dive towards the crowd. Idonis starts swinging his weapon and rushes towards them as well. Daniel keeps position near Elsa, just in case.

You take out your sword, and place it to your side. You slash through the crowd, slicing some people clean in two. You graze across the ground as you stop. When you do, you tightly hold your katana and cut through another clan member. It feels horrible, but there is no choice. Other members rush at you. You fill your blade with fire then slice horizontally. You release a long line of fire that burns through a dozen members. You flap your wings to blow the fire towards the crowd. With their vision blocked by flames you burst out from those very flames and kill two more.

Idonis is showing that age doesn't matter. He is flipping around and using his weapon beautifully. He flips around and cuts down three people. He keeps his momentum going by moving his upper body with the chain. He creates a deadly circle around him, and anyone in the vicinity is cut in half. He reels the chain in a little bit then jumps and spins horizontally in the air. He brings the sickle down into someone's skull. He pulls the body towards him then kicks it away, leaving the head on the sickle.

"Hm… what a hard head."

He pulls the head off and rushes into another crowd. He swings the sickle in a figure eight and cuts people apart. It's a good thing his blade is in excellent condition – and is slightly augmented – or else he wouldn't be able to cut through the fake Drakons so easily. Idonis stops but keeps his sickle moving. It swings all the way in front of him. One member catches the chain and smiles. Idonis chuckles and forcefully pulls the chain back. The sickle comes in from behind and cuts right through him.

Idonis sees someone coming from behind him. He uses the chain to catch the incoming sword. He moves the sword out of the way and kicks his opponent to the ground. Idonis gets his sickle in hand and slams it down on the woman's throat.

Daniel is keeping his ground. He is fighting three members at once, and doing fairly well against them. He attracts all the attention away from Elsa. However, Elsa is still ready to help all of you if need be. She doesn't like harming others, but she has no problem with erecting and ice wall or firing a blast of snow for defense.

You use wind to send everyone around you away. The Masked Man comes down from the sky to attack. You hear him and raise your sword. It meets with his. He stays above you for a few moments. Your eyes connect for a few seconds. You recognize those eyes, but they seem altered. Because of this, you can't remember exactly whose eyes they belong to. You push him off of you, but all he does is drag himself across the ground. He looks up at you, then reaches eye level. He prepares himself for another attack.

"Stop, I want (Y/N). He will be my kill," Zander declares.

The Masked Man stands down and backs off. You are breathing heavily. You've never used your powers for this long, and it's really tiring on your body. You keep them active all the same. It would be more tiring to put them away and reactivate them, rather than just leave them activated.

Zander takes position a short distance in front of you. He readies his sword and you do the same. He chuckles and rushes at you. You fly towards him. Your swords clash for a split second before you pass each other. You quickly spin around and clash again. Zander pushes off and goes in for another attack. You block it then kick him away. He does a flip in the air and lands on his feet. He instantly zooms towards you, which you predict. You block his incoming attack then counter with your own.

Clash. Clash. Dodge. Clash. Flip. Clash. Block. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Spin. Clash.

Neither of you are giving any noticeable ground in your scuffle. You use your wings to blow dust at Zander. He takes a moment to recover but you utilize that time. You grab him and fly him high in the air. You punch him towards the ground and quickly follow. You assume a pile driver position. He is unable to escape, and is slammed into the ground. You fly out of the hole and land a distance away. Elsa and Daniel are in the middle of you and the crash site.

You retract your powers and fall to your knees. You know there is still more to do, but your body is completely exhausted. You take a moment to recover but see a figure jump out from the dust. Zander has his sword out and a demonic smile on his face. You follow his movement and realize where he is going.

Elsa has her back to him.

_He's going to kill her the same way he killed Cass. I won't let that happen! Not to Elsa!_

You ignore you're aching body and start running towards Elsa. She doesn't notice you or Zander getting closer to her. He's closing in fast. You can't alert her. She's going to die! You move as fast as your body will allow. You know if you sprout your wings it's only going to delay you. Zander closes in, ready to cut her down exactly as he did to Cassandra. You act without thinking.

"Elsa!"

**So as you noticed this is a very action heavy chapter. I don't usually like making chapters completely about fighting, but I felt like it was necessary. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	14. Chapter 14: Master vs Drakon

**Chapter 14: Master vs. Drakon**

Time seemed to slow down at that point. Elsa slowly looks over to you. Idonis heard your voice, and took in a breath. He realizes you broke your vow and realizes the shame it must place on you.

You slightly trip over your feet but keep running. You can't believe you just spoke. You vowed on two people's graves that you wouldn't speak. You basically forsake your family and loved ones all for Elsa.

_Does that mean something? I didn't even mean to. It was natural. Well that doesn't matter. It won't matter if I don't save her!_

Zander is about to come down on Elsa. You extend your arm towards her as she watches you rush towards her. Zander brings down his blade but it is stopped by another. The blade then throws Zander towards you. It was Captain Durr!

You jump into the air and pass over Zander. You shove your sword into his gut and drag him across the ground. He spits out blood and becomes bruised from your attack. When you reach Elsa you throw Zander off your sword to a place he will be alone. You take position beside Durr and give him a skeptical look.

"Listen, I know I don't deserve your trust right now, but I'm willing to help. I thought you poisoned my queen, and these people were going to help me. I thought history was repeating itself," Captain Durr stated. He takes in a breath. "I… I was the Captain of the Guard in Tocia when the witch poisoned my duke. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I apologize to you, assassin, and to you, my queen. I will accept punishment if we make it out of this, but for now allow me to somewhat redeem myself by standing with you now."

You extend your hand to Captain Durr. He looks at it for a moment then shakes it. You both go back to back as the clan surrounds you.

"Be honest, are we going to die here?" Captain Durr asks.

You shrug.

"Hm… very well. We won't place our fate in the hands of gods!"

Captain Durr rushes towards a few clan members. They enter a brawl. Idonis makes his way to you, cutting down everyone in his way. Daniel is trying to finish off Zander, but he is well protected. Elsa grabs your arm and spins you to face her.

"You spoke to me."

You keep your face somewhat neutral.

"I thought you didn't speak."

You smirk and launch yourself into the action.

"Hey!"

You jump over a dozen clan members and land right next to Zander. He is bleeding heavily. He stares up at you with disgust. You pick him up by the throat and hold him in the air. He chuckles, making some blood spit onto your face. You look at his stab wound. It isn't healing. It must be the power of the Dragon Sword. You rip his shirt off, assuming he wore the Dragon's Tear as a prize. Nothing was there.

"Looking for the Dragon's Tear? Ha, I don't have it," Zander mutters.

You look at him once more. You remember the good times you had with him. He is a different man now. His eyes are full of greed and ambition. You shake your head.

_Rest in peace Zander._

You lightly toss him in the air. When he falls in front of you it's over for him. As soon as he gets in range you shove your sword through his heart.

He coughs up blood, but keeps chuckling. You give him a confused look.

"Good… You avenged Cassandra… But I… didn't… kill your… Master…"

His last words leave his mouth and he dies. You pull your sword out of him and catch his body before it hits the ground. You lay it down and close his eyes. You will be the better man, and show your enemy and old comrade respect.

_But I saw him kill the Master. I saw him standing there with the sword impaled in my Master. He must be trying to shake me up. But if he is telling the truth… I need to redeem myself for breaking my vow. I can't talk anymore._

"Yield!" A familiar voice yells.

You turn around and see the other masked man standing on high ground. The Masked Man you were familiar with stood next to him. You cleaned off your blade and sheath it. All the clan members gather around him. Idonis, Daniel, Captain Durr and Elsa stand with you.

"So… he is the Grand Master," Idonis says aloud.

You acknowledge his statement but don't react to it. You keep your eyes on the leader. Before he can speak you start hearing a familiar sound. It sounded like hooves. Just then Anna and Kristoff came in, riding Sven. You looked over at them, and recognized the reindeer that saved your life a short time ago. But fear overwhelms you, as they could be potential targets as well.

The three make their way beside you.

"Elsa!" Anna yells.

Anna runs up and gives her sister a big bear hug.

"A-Anna," Elsa says, surprised.

"Listen, take Queen Elsa and get out of here. She'll be safe back at Arendelle," Idonis demands.

"I'll go with them. As Captain of the Guard I will protect them," Captain Durr declares.

"Nobody is going anywhere. This is a spectacle for all to witness, and you shall be our audience," the leader declares.

He pulls off his mask, which hides a giant grin. Your eyes spread wide open and your mind enters a spiraling whirlwind.

_Roy… You're alive? How… why would you do this?_

"I can see the surprise on your face, and it's glorious. I bet you're confused. I bet it's sinking deep into your brain, if you even know how to use it. I notice it's mostly used for killing nowadays."

You cringe and look up at him. He pulls out a necklace from under his garbs. It's the Dragon's Tear.

"Roy! How could you? Why have you done this?" Idonis calls out.

"Because I can, and I need to teach someone a lesson. I am the Grand Master, after all. I think (Y/N) needs a lesson."

You pull out your sword and glare angrily at him.

"You're ready for a fight aren't you? Well, I have a proposition then. You see, this entire clan is bound to me. If I die, they die. If all of them die, then I die. It's unfortunate but I think our clan is strong enough not to all die at once. The more who are bound to me, the stronger I become."

"Yes, that's the effect of Diseriat. It is bound by blood. That's why I had to kill the witch during the Tocia incident," Idonis states.

"So, you can choose. Either fight all two hundred and fifty of our members or fight me and my friend here," Roy offers, putting his arm around the Masked Man's shoulder. "The choice is yours. If you fight them, then we won't interfere. If you fight us then the clan won't interfere. But it has to be you alone. You can't fight with any of your pawns."

_They aren't pawns to me!_

Idonis turns to you.

"(Y/N), Roy is a master tactician and a brilliant fighter. You've already fought the Masked Man before. You have to think on the smarter option!"

You shake your head and smirk. You raise your sword to Roy. He smiles.

"So it is then. You will fight me and my masked friend here. If you somehow manage to kill me, then you avenged the Master!"

Your eyes widen at the statement. Roy chuckles.

"All you had to do was look in the shadow, and you would have found me. You were a little pre-occupied to look though. Oh well," he finishes, shrugging.

You grip your sword and put your hand out, telling your friends to get back. Idonis and Daniel look at each other and slowly nod. They begin to walk away.

"What? We're just leaving him here? We're not going to help?" Elsa asks.

"It's his choice," Daniel says.

"And we can't stop it. Come, we shall watch what happens," Idonis finishes.

Elsa glances back and forth between them before rushing to your side. You look over and see concern flooding her eyes. You put your hand on her shoulder and smile.

"You… you better live! I'm not letting you off the hook about you calling my name!"

You chuckle and send her away.

Anna and Kristoff walk beside Elsa.

"Elsa… are you okay? You seem scared," Anna says, hugging her sister.

"I am scared, Anna. I don't want him to die."

Everyone takes position far enough away for you to have room. The Dragon Clan remains idle, but Roy and the Masked Man start to approach you. You clench your teeth in anger. It's hard to believe Roy is alive, let alone causing all this death and chaos. He was a good man, but he is now a shell of his former self. Just like Zander.

The two pull out their swords, and you grip yours even tighter. Roy smiles before zooming towards you. You block his attack. You see the Masked Man come in from the side. You push Roy off of you to block the other attack. Roy quickly slashes at you once more. His sword cuts your back. You cringe in pain, but refuse to fall. You kick Roy away from yourself, then assault the Masked Man.

You swing your sword at him a few times, but he blocks them all. He spins and slashes diagonally. You hop back, but quickly dash forward for another attack. The Masked Man sees this and readies himself.

Before you reach him, Roy jumps down in front of you. He chuckles, then attacks. You block his attacks, and deliver some of your own. The two of you are equal. The Masked Man comes down upon you. You move away from him, but Roy gets a hit on your arm. You look at the cut, which isn't more than a flesh wound. You ignore it and look back.

Both Roy and the Masked Man attack. You block Roy from the front then quickly move your sword to smack away the Masked Man's sword. Roy tries to slice your feet, but you flip away. You block another attack mid-flip. You land on your feet and decide to go on the offensive.

You burst towards them and give a quick assault. You slice the Masked Man's stomach and kick him away. You turn to Roy and deliver a quick combo. You smack his face with your hilt, then go for the kill. Roy is able to dodge, but you are able to cut off one of his fingers. He frowns at the result. Roy looks up at you and chuckles. You are confused for a moment, but realize what he's laughing at.

You quickly turn around and impale the Masked Man, but the sword goes through much too easy. His sword cuts your cheek, but doesn't cause any damage. The Masked Man looks down at you. He doesn't even seem injured. You look down at your blade. There is no blood coming from it. It's almost like…

Your eyes widen.

_No… That can't be…_

You grab the Masked Man's mask and push him away. The mask remains in your hand. You look at his face, confirming what you thought. His face was pale, and lifeless. His eyes were different from what they were before. The same stab wound is there.

_Master… No…_

You grip your sword in anger. Your Master stands firm and looks at you with those dead eyes. He keeps his position, and doesn't say a word. You turn to Roy and walk close to him. You don't care anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not possible…" Idonis states.

"No… it is," Daniel challenges. "It's rare, and requires a lot of power, but a witch can bring someone back to life. That body must be tied to a currently living soul, but it is possible."

"So is that… (Y/N)'s Master?" Elsa asks.

"Yes… but you might as well call him his father," Idonis says. "Roy, you bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You throw your sword away from you and open your arms.

"Go on! Kill me! I don't care! There is nothing to defend anymore!"

Roy is taken back by your outburst.

"Everything is different from what I knew, and it's pathetic. You are pathetic. Look at you! Who have you become? You used to be loved, and loved everyone else. People used to follow you because they believed in, and trusted you. Now you force them to follow you! And why do you do this? Because I was an idiot as a teenager? Is that what this is all about? You destroyed our clan and killed our friends because of my arrogant behavior when I was younger? You are an idiot, but I don't even care. You have taken everything I used to care about and turned it against me. So do it. Kill me! Exact your revenge on me! Just know that you are no longer the brother I once considered you to be! You are nothing! Do you think I didn't care when you died? I grieved for months! Years! I failed to help you in your time of need and it killed me! Or do you hate me because of my blood? Is that is? Well go on and take it. Show how much you've changed! Sink your sword into my heart and watch my eyes go white!" You scream.

Roy looks at you for a moment then at his sword. He grips it tight and looks at you. His face is perplexed, and his mind is swirling with thoughts. The Master keeps his sword in his hand and his eyes on you.

"Do it Roy. Kill him and fulfill your promise to me!" A demented voice commands from inside his head.

Roy holds his head in pain.

"Kill him!" The voice screams.

Roy looks up at you and smiles. He takes his sword and shoves it in his own gut.

Your eyes widen and you start running towards him.

He falls to the ground. You rush up beside him and lift his upper body. Your face shows genuine concern.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I… I was an idiot. When I fell off that edge, a wizard found me. He took me and healed my wounds, but his dark nature did something to my mind. He always talked about the power of a Drakon, and how he knows you are one. He wants your power and the strength of the Dragon Clan. He died a few years ago but… I don't think he is gone. I could feel him inside me. He taunted me and influenced me to do this. I… I will take responsibility though, I was mad at you. I was jealous of you. Your power and skill far outmatched my own. The way people loved you was shocking to me. When I saw your idiocy that day… when I saw your cockiness it just annoyed me. That followed me for years, and it was foolish. All this death and pain I caused… I deserve more pain than I am feeling now. You… I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I'm happy to see how you've grown. I'm happy to see you become a strong, capable, young man. You helped me break free of his illusion, but this was the only way for me to be free."

Some tears fill your eyes. Roy smiles at this.

"Nice to remember we aren't just killing machines, huh? Dry your tears, my brother, your job isn't finished. The clan is tied to me but the Master is not, so he isn't going down with me. You have to kill him, (Y/N). The same influence that affected me is also the reason that the Master is alive and walking. You have to kill the Master to finally end all of this. You don't know the destruction he could cause… which means I need to ask you a favour. Please kill our Master, and kill the wizard. Do it for our Master, and do it for what I used to be. I am pathetic, you are right. I wasn't able to fight off his influence. I was mad at you for no reason, and I'm sorry."

A tear falls from your eye and lands on Roy's cheek. Roy smirks at this.

"You… are funny. I saw the way you protect Elsa, and the way you look at her. You've found someone to protect, and someone to trust. You found someone to care about once more. Never let go of that. You have the strength to protect her, and there is no reason why you shouldn't. Don't be scared (Y/N), you need to forget about Cassandra, Zander, and I. Forget about our Master. You have a life ahead of you. A life you are obviously passionate about."

You let out a small chuckle.

"Just live. Please live for me. Kill our Master and finish this. Avenge the Dragon Clan, and remind the world of the Drakon status!"

Roy closes his eyes and accepts his long overdue death. You smile, but still have a few tears. You look around and see all the clan members start falling over. They're all dying. You pick up Roy's body and rest him beside Zander. You will give them a proper burial when this is over. All of your clan members will get one. Before you leave his body you move his shirt and rip off the necklace. You hold the Dragon's Tear in front of your eyes.

_This little thing is supposed to help me?_

You give it a tiny toss before catching it again.

_Hope it was worth it._

You grab your sword and walk towards the Master. He is standing still with a large, malicious grin on his face. You never imagined such a gentle man could look so evil. You have a biased opinion though, but still. You stare into the Master's dead eyes and wait. He'll either attack or talk. You're ready for either one.

"You have ruined my plans, Drakon." The Master says. "But it doesn't matter. I can raise another army easily. With the Master as my puppet, I can do anything!"

You smirk at his statement and keep your stance.

"How cocky. I can't wait to kill you, and use your blood to make my army!"

The Master clenches his sword and dashes at you. You – in turn – run towards him. You both collide swords then push off each other. He attacks and you block. You attack and he blocks. You spin your sword around so that your blade is towards your back. You go for a sleek cut through his stomach. The Master rolls right over your shoulder, just missing the blade. You quickly shove the blade back, but he predicts this and blocks it.

You spin around and go for another strike. He blocks that as well and kicks you away. You recover quickly and attack. You enter a small scuffle for a moment before locking swords together. You both kneel slightly and hold the swords firm. You stare into each other's eyes. The tension builds before he pushes away and attacks.

He lunges his sword at your face. You move and catch his forearm and raise your own katana. You try to stab his face, but he dodges. He continuously dodges for six strikes, then hits your arm and punches you away. You slide across the ground for a moment before getting back into position.

He tries to cut you but you jump over him. He attempts to attack you in midair but you block his assault. You land on the ground and immediately turn around to fight. His attack cuts your shirt, but nothing else. You back off and look down at your garbs. You chuckle and rip it off. Scars fill your body, as well as an abnormality around your heart. It was all scales.

You take a quick glance over at your friends. They haven't left. You can see the sadness in Idonis' eyes. You give him a quick nod, and he gives one in turn. He gave you permission to end the resurrected Master.

You look at the little slot on your hilt. You take the Dragon's Tear and shove it into the pommel of your hilt. The blade begins glowing, and you do as well. Your whole body bathes in a white glow. You begin to feel rejuvenated and over all stronger. The glow forms all around you into a solid aura then breaks away into the sky.

You look at yourself and smile. You feel amazing. The Master chuckles.

"That's it. I knew you would be incredible," he says in his normal voice.

You stare at him in disbelief. That is his normal voice, and not the demented one you heard earlier. You look at him with a curious look, and he acknowledges that.

"Listen to me now, as I don't have much time. I can't fight the influence for much longer. You can't hold back against me. I can tell you haven't been trying your best. You have to give me everything you've got. You're at your best right now. You have all the power I know of. You have to kill me now. I know you may not want to. I know that it must have been difficult to see me die once, and now have to be the one who does the killing, but you have to. I know you have emotion (Y/N), even if you don't wish to show it often. Use your emotion now! Finish me with everything you've got!"

He grabs his head in pain. You almost run up to him, but you see his demented smile. It wasn't the Master anymore. But you take his words to heart. You won't hold back anymore.

_I'll finish this for you, Master. No… for you, father._

You unleash everything you have right then and there. Scales form all around you and your wings extend. Your eyes change to their dragon form. The sheath of the Dragon Sword molds into your scales and becomes one with you. The sword itself transforms a small bit. The blade adapts a red aura, and the steel turns pure black.

You look at your sword and sheathe. You crack a smirk and swing it around a few times to test it. It feels light, and almost like it's a part of you. You always felt like it was an extension of your arm, but now it feels like it is your arm. Like you were born with it attached. Everything just feels right in the world, and you feel like nothing can stop you.

A curious thing was that you didn't feel tired or uncomfortable. You usually feel odd when you activate your powers, but it doesn't even bother you now.

_The Dragon's Tear must have done something to me. I feel powerful. Complete. It's something else…_

"You think that scares me? You'll be dead in two minutes!" The Master snarls.

You arch your katana towards your former master.

_I promise you Master… I will let you have the peace you deserve!_

A dark aura surrounds the Master. You can somewhat make out the silhouette of a man behind him. He has a dastardly smile. You cringe at the thought of such a pathetic man having control of your Master. You may not know what this wizard has done, but Roy and the Master have asked you to kill him. There is no way you're failing them a second time.

The Master pushes off his heel. The ground is greatly disturbed at this. Pieces of the earth shoot into the air where he left. He closes in, but you don't move. Before he attacks you clench your hand and surround it with flames. You uppercut him. The flames overtake his body and he launches into the air.

You fly into the air and slash. You slice his face, but don't get a good enough angle. The Master screams and lets out a flurry of lightening. You fly away from him and take position in the air. The wizard must be using his magic through the Master. The Master smiles as he plummets to the ground. You stay in the air, watching him.

The Master raises his katana and focuses for a moment. The dark aura that surrounds him transfers to his blade. The blade extends with the use of the shadows. It goes on for kilometers in the air. He begins to bring it down on you. You quickly move out of the way, but a surprise awaits you. The aura changes from one giant katana to hundreds of smaller daggers.

They all come at you, covering the sun above. You start flying away with haste and dodging all the ones that come close to you. You come up with a plan to smash two separate groups into one. You spin around through the air and pull off some other impressive stunts to pass by the blades.

After a moment you pull to the side instantly, and two groups collide. Instead of breaking like you hoped, they become an even larger group and continue to follow you.

_Figures_

You fly away from your location and look around. There are hundreds of different aura blades coming at you, and it's becoming difficult to dodge them all.

You also notice that the Master is on the ground, and is controlling the motion of the blades.

_I suppose the only way to stop it is to attack him. Alright, here I come!_

You fly straight towards the Master, preforming a barrel roll the entire way down. This successfully dodges all the incoming blades.

The Master easily guesses your plan, and reacts with one of his own. You ready your sword and slice right through the Master. When you hit the ground dust and rock fly everywhere from the impact.

You look at what should be two halves of a body. Instead the body of the Master explodes with a mix of fire and darkness. You are forced away by the explosion. You roll across the ground until your body stops. You slowly push yourself off the ground and look at the Master. All the aura blades are behind him, and are ready to be launched at you.

You stand up and prepare yourself. The blades starts raining down upon you from the front and arched in the sky. You raise your sword arm forward, then use your other hand to steady it. You spin the sword in a circular motion in front of you, using your fingers to keep it fluent. It is barely visible due to the speed. You retract your wings – as so they don't get in the way – and sprint forward. The sword protects you from the majority of the blades, but not all. Some pass by and cut you.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" You roar as you approach the Master.

You run right up to him. Your eyes connect for a split second. His eyes show a comfort of death incoming. You lower your sword to the ground and finish everything.

"Bastard!" You yell, slicing upwards.

The Master is sent slightly in the air. You ready your sword for one more attack. You do the same thing you did with Zander and stab the Master right through the heart. He coughs up blood.

You pull out the sword and watch the body fall to the ground. You quickly swing your sword towards the ground to get the blood off the sword, then return it to the sheath. You deactivate your Drakon powers and stare at the Master. He turns his head towards you and frowns.

"To think… it was… all a waste… Heh… I should… have gone… for you… Drakon…"

His eyes close, and your Master finally has peace. You let out a few huffs before turning away and looking towards your friends. They are already running towards you. To your surprise Elsa is ahead of them all. She runs into you and embraces you with a hug. You blush for a moment and slowly start hugging back.

Anna and Kristoff hang back a bit and smile.

"I think Elsa has finally found someone else to care about," Anna says.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll steal the show from you?" Kristoff mentions.

"Don't ruin this Kristoff."

You open your eyes to see Idonis and Daniel walking towards you. You lightly push Elsa off of you and look towards them. Elsa retreats towards Anna and Kristoff, slightly blushing.

"Look at you, Elsa. Blushing and everything. I thought you said it wasn't good for people to fall in love so quickly?" Anna teases.

"I'm not in love with him. But sometimes the actions of someone is better than their words, and he's done a lot."

You walk towards Idonis and Daniel with a melancholy look. Idonis picks up on this right away. Before you two could speak, the four people from Arendelle walk towards you.

"So… Can I ask something?" Elsa says.

Idonis nods his head in approval.

"You talked. Why did you speak?"

You look over at Idonis and chuckle.

"Well… (Y/N) vowed never to talk until Cassandra and his Master were avenged. That would be attained by killing Zander. The fact that he spoke before that means he should be disgraced. But, I think it can be let go this once. Besides, he broke it for you. That sho-"

You nudge Idonis to get him to shut up. He smirks at your childish action.

"I'm sure he'll explain at some point. Actually, shouldn't you be able to talk now?" Idonis asks.

You shrug.

"You spoke twice during that fight," Daniel pointed out.

"It was nice to finally hear your voice," Anna adds.

You look over at Captain Durr, who is standing on his own. Everyone notices and looks at him. He looks around at everyone and sighs.

"Yes… I suppose I am a problem. As I said, I submit to any punishment you deem worthy of my crime."

"Captain, we'll decide what to do when we get back to Arendelle. Speaking of that, I would like to invite the three of you to the castle for diner. I won't take no for an answer," Elsa states.

The three of you nod.

"Excellent. Well, we should make our way there immediately."

"Sven can't carry all of us," Kristoff mentions.

"Well, how about the two princesses ride Sven and we'll walk," Daniel suggests.

"I can walk," Elsa states. "Why don't we let (Y/N) ride Sven? I'm sure he needs the rest."

"She's got you there," Idonis says.

You look at your body, which is more damaged than you realize. The aura daggers got you pretty good, but you didn't feel weakened by it at all. The others look at you, but you know they are looking at your scales. You never could figure out how to hide that spot. The rest was easy.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks.

You smirk and nod. Elsa rolls her eyes and Idonis chuckles. Kristoff mounts Sven and looks at Anna.

"Are you going to ride with me?"

"If I may add my opinion, I think Kristoff and I should get to Arendelle first. The guards still think Anna and Elsa are poisoned, and I can calm their minds to it," Captain Durr says.

"That seems fair. Are you alright with that Kristoff?" Elsa asks.

"That's not a problem for me. Let's go Sven!"

Sven starts running and disappears through into the forest. You watch him go off and smile. Your eyes start to blink slowly and you start to wobble.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Idonis asks.

You turn towards him but end up falling in his direction. Elsa and Anna rush to your side to see if you're alright.

"Don't worry girls. I think he's just tired. It's been a long day," Idonis reassures.

Elsa looks up at Idonis then back at you. Idonis walks up to you and throws you on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's get going. It's going to take some time to get to Tocia city."

"Tocia? Why Tocia?" Anna asks.

"It has carriages. We can just take one to Arendelle. I know I'm strong, but I am not carrying him for the entire trip."

Anna and Elsa accept this and start walking with him.

"Idonis, can I ask you something?" Elsa starts.

"Go ahead," Idonis allows.

"I somewhat understand why (Y/N) spoke when I was endanger, but what about when he yelled at that other man. That was shocking."

"I have to agree on that. I only saw him be silent, and to watch him yell was something else," Anna adds.

Idonis sighs. He tries to come up with an answer.

"This is just my opinion, so I might be wrong. I believe it was because (Y/N)'s vow was somewhat complete. Zander was dead, so that part of the vow was done. He then needed to avenge the Master, but he was alive. Technically that part of his vow was nullified, so he could speak. Also the pain and rage he felt influenced it. So, he didn't break the vow. Why he isn't talking now is…"

Idonis remains silent after that. Elsa and Anna remain side by side, and a bit away from Idonis.

"So do you think (Y/N) cares about Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa yells.

"What? You aren't asking, so I am."

"It seems you really care about your sister's happiness," Idonis points out.

"Yes, I do. I understand you are independent, but I know you want somebody to love! The lonely nights you have. You're my sister, and I care about you. I also know you, and I know you want someone for you. You can't deny it."

Elsa stares at Anna for a moment then looks away. Idonis tries to break silence.

"I think (Y/N) cares about you Elsa. To what degree? I won't say. My opinion is my own, and you are asking something that you should just ask (Y/N). Relationships and feelings are difficult, especially for these two. No offense, my queen."

"None taken," Elsa says, lifting her hand.

"Listen, just wait until we're back at Arendelle and (Y/N) is awake. You can have your little romance time later," Idonis chuckles.

"I'll make sure they talk!" Anna giggles.

"Do I not get a say in this? It is my life," Elsa interjects.

"Nope. Just sit back and relax," Anna giggles some more.

**Why did this take some time to come out? To be honest I re-wrote this chapter three times. THREE TIMES. There were three completely different versions of this chapter, and I decided this one was the best. That's why this took so long, so I am sorry. Thanks for your patience guys, have a good day/night!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Drakon's Heart

**Chapter 15: A Drakon's Heart**

It took little time to arrive at Tocia city. Daniel decided to leave in order to find any remnants of the Dragon Clan. He revealed that some of the clan members left when (Y/N) was blamed. When you arrive at Tocia they gave you a free ride, since the queen and princess of Arendelle were there. You sat on the same side as Idonis, still sleeping. Elsa and Anna sat on the opposite side. Elsa would continuously look over at you to see if you're awake. Anna would giggle every time causing Elsa to quickly look away. That would make Anna laugh even more.

Idonis kept his eyes closed. He was keeping his ear out for anything that could be around. There was no Dragon Clan hunting him, but it was a simple force of habit. He was also looking after your health. He was making sure you were breathing normally, your heart was pumping at a regular pace, and other little things.

"So," Anna says, breaking the silence. "I think you two should have a little private dinner!"

"Anna, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can handle my own affairs. I will do what is right for me," Elsa reassures.

"But this is right for you! Even Kristoff saw it, and he is really oblivious when it comes to romance."

Elsa thinks for a moment then looks away. She really doesn't know what to do. Her mind is telling her to forget you and move on as queen, but her heart is telling her otherwise.

Elsa doesn't know what to do now. She has always had this constant battle between her heart and her mind. Even after allowing her heart to take the wheel for a little bit she still over thinks things. She is worried what might happen if other kingdoms find out that the queen is involved with a member of the Dragon Clan. She didn't have to tell them, but she also didn't want to have to force you to keep your past a secret just for her.

Elsa looks at you once more. You are moving around more frequently, which means you're due to wake up any time now. She begins to think back on what you have done for her. You didn't HAVE to cure her from the poison. When she ran away you didn't HAVE to go find her. All these things you have done for her you didn't HAVE to do. When they locked you up for the second time you could have left and let Anna and her to solve their own problems. Instead you made sure to come help them.

You fought and fought over these past few weeks. So much fighting for one person and yet you are still standing. Elsa can't imagine what that life must've been like. She starts to wonder how much violence you have seen throughout your life. How much suffering and loss you have endured. But through all that, only one thing remains on her mind. You called out to her.

Elsa can't get that out from her head. There were times when you could have done it before but didn't. There were times when talking would have made things so much easier, yet you didn't. But when you thought she was about to die you called out to her. From what Elsa heard from Idonis that is a shameful thing for someone to do. Breaking a vow is worth exile or death. Then again, you were experiencing one and facing the other. But you still called out her name. She remembers your voice being so concerned and scared. But, it was also caring and soft.

Elsa formed a bond with you when you didn't talk. She made this connection with someone who showed their motives and ideals through actions instead of words. You were genuine. You even kept Anna and Kristoff safe a few times. Those two were people Elsa cared about immensely, and you saved them. You didn't have to, and that's one thing that kept coming back up in Elsa's mind. You didn't have to do any of this. But you still did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage arrives at Arendelle, and you are still sleeping. Idonis chuckles at this.

"You know, after we left the Dragon Clan (Y/N) slept for two days straight."

"Really? Why?" Anna asks.

The carriage stops and the doors are opened for you all. Idonis throws you on his shoulder and steps out of the carriage. Anna and Elsa follow. Captain Durr, Kristoff, and a whole ton of guards start walking up to meet you.

"(Y/N) doesn't sleep a lot. Neither do I, actually. We're trained to perform at our peak without much sleep. But when we do get to sleep… well, you'll see."

Everyone stands in front of you. The guards are obviously skeptical of you and Idonis, but they keep their thoughts to themselves.

"My Queen, my Princess," Captain Durr bows. "The council is waiting on your arrival. I have reported everything I saw that happened. They are asking for your view on things. I have also asked your servants to prepare a room for these two. My guards can show them the way."

Three guards walk up to Idonis and size him up. He still has his weapon. You do as well.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take your weapons. It's for security," one guard says.

"No, that's quite alright. They can keep them," Elsa interrupts.

"As you say, my queen."

The guards lead Idonis and you through into the castle and to your room. Elsa watches you go.

"Queen Elsa, may we proceed?" Captain Durr asks.

"Of course."

Elsa, Anna, Captain Durr, and some other guards start walking towards the council meeting room.

As Elsa walks through the halls of the castle she feels nostalgic. It almost feels like she hasn't been here in months. They reach the council chamber and enter. The council goes silent when Elsa and Anna walks in. Elsa and Anna walk sit in their specific chairs. Elsa felt off. She sat in her chair and took a position. Henry looks at the council then looks at Elsa.

"My Queen, Captain Durr informed us of what has happened. But we don't know your perspective. Please, inform us."

"Very well. It started when (Y/N) came into my room for his sword…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis reaches your room.

"Your room is right next to this one. Please, stay in your rooms and don't explore. If you need something, let one of the guards know," the guard says.

Idonis nods and walks into your room. He lays you on the bed and steps away. He looks at the remnants of your clothes. You have no shirt, some gloves, and a beat up pair of the Dragon Clan's pants.

He looks around the room to try and find any clothes for you to wear. He knows you don't care about your clothes, but you need better clothes since you're in a castle. However there were no clothes in the room for you. Idonis shrugs and sits on a chair close to the bed.

"(Y/N)… I don't think I could say this if you were awake. You… you did something that I could never do. You're conviction is incredible. I would never have been able to do what you did. I know that you were dead inside for days after what happened, but the fact that you were able to pull through is amazing. I would have lied down and died, but you kept going. You even took down the entire clan.

"I also have to thank you. You put my best friend to rest. There is no way I could have fought him. I didn't think you had this potential when you were younger. The Master always had this faith in you that I couldn't see. But now I see it. You, are the strongest man I have ever met. I consider you a true friend, and I will forever be watching over you. I promised the Master this, but now I will do it for myself.

"Whether you move on from here, or stay. I will be there as a mentor. You surpassed my skills long ago, and if we ever rebuild the Dragon Clan you will be the Grand Master. There is no other person who could do it."

You roll over on your face and let out a snore. Idonis shakes your head and chuckles.

"You… are something else."

Idonis leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. He starts meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And he fell unconscious afterwards. We brought him and Idonis back to the castle. That is what I've seen and experienced."

The council stays silent for a moment.

"Anna, you and Kristoff and account for Elsa's words?"

"Well… not all of it. We can confirm for what we were there for. But Elsa told me the same story when I asked, so I believe her."

The council stays silent for a moment. Elsa looks at her sister with a concerned look on her face. Anna gave her signature smile, which cheers up Elsa.

"Well, my queen, we have no reason to disbelieve you. Captain Durr has reported that you aren't under any influence and has revoked the Tocia Act on you two. But I think we should talk to Idonis and (Y/N), just to be sure."

Elsa and Anna look at each other than back at the council.

"We're not sure if (Y/N) will talk. As I said before, he doesn't speak much," Elsa brings up.

"But you did say that his 'vow' was completed. So will he not speak for us now?"

"I… I don't know."

Anna bounces up from her seat.

"I'll go get our friends. I can get there quicker than guards."

Elsa and the council see nothing wrong with this, so they allow her. Anna walks out the door and through the halls. It took her no more than a minute to get to your room. She found out all the shortcuts and techniques during her years alone in the castle. She is about to knock on the door when a rush of nostalgia hits her. This room she is about to knock used to be Elsa's room. Anna shakes it off and knocks on the door.

"It's Anna."

A moment later Idonis opens the door and greets her. Anna smiles at the fact the door was opened for her once more.

"How can I help you, princess?" Idonis politely asks.

Anna walks into the room and notices you still sleeping.

"The council would like to talk with both of you."

"Well, (Y/N) is still sleeping. I will come and speak, but I don't think he will be awake."

Anna sighs, "No offense, but I'm pretty sure he is the one they are most interested in. But they'll do with you! Let's go."

Idonis looks at Anna for a moment, debating whether she just gave him a back-handed compliment.

The two exit the room and proceed back to the council meeting room. Before they enter Anna looks at Idonis and his weapon.

"So… they might be a little nervous around you. Especially with that… thing," she says, pointing at his weapon. "So try to be polite."

"I always try to be polite," Idonis says.

They enter the room. Anna notices Elsa's expression when they enter without you. Anna shrugs and smiles at Elsa. Idonis is directed to the spot opposite to Elsa, and surrounded by council members. Anna takes her seat once more and leans in towards Elsa.

"He's still sleeping."

Elsa nods. Idonis clears his throat before speaking.

"So how can I help you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You seem to be in a weird place, and you have no memory on how you got here. You seem to be in some sort of large area. It is sunny, and nice. There is dirt and mountains spanning for miles, but you are on the peak of the largest one. You look around, trying to make sense of it.

"Confusion is necessary. It is a way of life," a voice says.

You turn around to see a massive dragon sitting on the very top of the mountain. His scales are golden, which causes him to be completely gold. He flaps his wings to get some air then lands directly in front of you. You back away and pull out your sword.

"Ah, that blade. Have you the knowledge that the blade you wield was once called Dragon's Bane? Once we fled your world it was changed to the Dragon Sword."

You lower your sword, but still keep it in your hand.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?"

"You are in a dream altered by my will. I am here, but you are not. You are elsewhere," he responds.

"Well, thank you for the straightforward answer," you sarcastically state.

"I would have hoped my child to be more respectful."

You pause for a moment and look at him. He keeps a straight face, you think. It's hard to tell with a dragon.

"Child?"

"How do you believe a Drakon to come into this world? You are the result of my mating with a human female."

"Then who's my mother?" You ask.

"She passed from this world when you were given life. A Drakon child is too much for your women's bodies to handle. Once you leave the womb, she has little time remaining. My apologies for your loss."

You turn away and walk towards the edge of the area. You sheath your sword and shake your head.

"It's fine. I expected as much."

You wait a moment before turning towards your father.

"So, why are talking to me? And what's your name, father?"

"My name is Rhaegos. My kind refers to me as King of the Dragons. As for the reason for our conversation? You are my child, and you have passed a significant moment in your life. You burned your ties to a corrupt clan, and you found your true love. Is it not that job of a father to be proud?"

Your father walks beside you and lays down. He looks out towards the sun. You stare out towards it for a moment before realizing what he said and turning to him.

"What did you mean by true love?"

"The Snow Queen. The one who froze my mountain two years ago," he recollects.

"She's not my 'true love'. She's just…"

"The fact you have no response proves my point. I have kept my eye on you for twenty years, and I know when you care for an individual."

"Well, it's my business and not yours."

"It is mine, in fact. I would like to conference with this woman. She may not be suitable for a man of your standards," he chuckles.

You look towards your father with a confused look.

"Was that your attempt at a joke?"

He remains silent. He moves one eye to look at your human form.

"You are interesting for a human. Your thoughts and emotions are unpredictable. It partly saddens me that most dragons would never bow to you, however. You are seen as weak among us, even if you are formidable on your own."

"Why would they bow to me?" You ask.

"I revealed my title as the King of Dragons, which means, through blood, you are the Prince of Dragons. Though you are half human, which is a problem."

He closes his eyes and begins to glow. His form becomes smaller, but it's hard to tell with the glare. When it stops, a human man walks up to you. He has golden hair and fair skin.

"Would you rather we converse like this?" Rhaegos asks.

"It would be normal to me, yes."

"But is normal the best path to tread? I think not."

"Well, I'll agree with you on that one."

Silence takes hold once more.

"Well, enough of my moment. Forgive me, it is the first time meeting my son."

Before Rhaegos can continue you grab him and hug him. You don't cry. You don't talk. You just hold him. Rhaegos hesitantly puts his arms around you. He knows this action, but it is unfamiliar to him. You break off from him and chuckle.

"I… I think I just needed to hug my father. It's difficult to wrap my head around. I had somewhat of a father and-"

"I know. Let us focus on the present and future."

"The future? Why?" You query.

Rhaegos places his hand on your head and makes you glow. You feel a rush of power as he does this. Once you stop glowing he releases you.

"You must build your life, and build your power. In five years, I will call for you. We will truly meet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot this isn't real," you chuckle.

"Let me give you some words before you depart. Try to follow your heart, (Y/N). It is how one stays true to themselves. If you keep to your heart, everything will fall in place for you."

You nod and shake his hand.

"I'm looking forward to truly meeting you, father. How about a quick match when we meet?"

"I find that unwise," he quickly dismisses.

"Oh lighten up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your eyes slowly open after you are sent away from your father. You lift your body up and off the bed. You don't feel sore at all, which is odd.

_I wonder… did he give me new powers? I never heard of a Drakon being touched by a dragon. Maybe I can break through the limits and surpass Rhaegos. My father… Huh… _

You look around and finally notice that you are somewhere different. You last remember being at the temple, and this is definitely not the temple.

You hop off the bed and grab your sword, which is across the room. You grab it and attach it to your pants. You look at your attire and realize that you barely have any clothes on. You shrug and make way for the door. You exit your room to find two guards standing on opposite sides of you.

They look at you as you exit the room, but you don't flinch.

"Ah, seems like you're awake. Please, could you follow us? The council would most likely wish to speak with you. You nod and allow them to take you away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We realize you saved Tocia city all those years ago, but you're still classified as a wanted man. Arendelle can't afford to hold on to a wanted criminal," Henry explains.

"I would hardly call myself a criminal," Idonis counters.

"Yes, but you are one of the more renowned members of your clan. We can't be known to harbor people like you."

"Is this not my decision?" Elsa says.

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" Idonis questions.

"My Queen, please listen. After the Eternal Winter Arendelle hasn't had the best standing…" A council member adds.

"That has nothing to do with this, and we aren't harboring anyone. These people saved my life-"

"After putting it in peril," another member says.

The chatter is interrupted by the door opening. Three men walk into the room. Two guards and one outsider. Elsa's face lights up when she sees you walk in. You smile at her, Anna, and Idonis.

"And who is this?" A voice cries out.

"He is the one who saved my life," Elsa responds.

As you walk closer to the table you see Captain Durr standing close to Elsa. He gives you a nod in respect, and you do the same.

"Members of the council, I think we should allow the queen to speak with him alone," Captain Durr states.

"Why should we?" Henry asks.

"Because I think we all need a little break right now."

Before anyone else can argue Elsa gets out of her chair and meets with you. You both walk out of the room, and the door closes behind you. Idonis chuckles and begins to walk out of the room as well. Anna follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa remain silent until you reach a balcony. You both look out to the beautiful forest that is below.

"Elsa, I think I need to tell you something."

"You're speaking now?"

You chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am now. It's weird."

"What, talking?"

"Yeah."

Elsa laughs. "You're doing an okay job so far."

You smirk and shake your head.

"But listen, I have to tell you something. I've been told recently that… Well… It's just that there seems to be… Hell, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Why don't you do something then? For the time I've known you, you're better at acting tha-"

You cut Elsa off by kissing her. She doesn't resist at all and kisses back. You separate from her and she blushes.

"Well, that's something…" Elsa slowly says.

Before you two can say anything someone cuts you off. Anna hugs her sister from behind.

"I knew it! I knnnneeeeeeeewwwww it!" Anna yells.

"Hey! Anna! What are you?"

You start laughing at the two sisters. Idonis comes from around the corner and smiles. You look at him and know exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, I knew it would be the outcast and the queen. Knew it for a long time now," he quietly says.

Anna puts Elsa down. Elsa brushes herself off and turns towards Anna.

"I don't even know what you're talking about Anna."

"Oh please. I saw your little smooch session. Oh, does that mean you're staying in the castle?" Anna asks with enthusiasm.

"I…" You start.

"Anna, don't make assumptions, he hasn't been invited yet," Elsa says, raising her hand.

"Yet?" You ask.

"Yes, well… You are somewhat known around these parts. It would be wise for you to stay here for your safety."

"Safety," Anna repeats with air quotes.

"Well… I would love to, but what about Idonis?"

"I have a solution for that," Captain Durr chimes in.

He walks around the corner behind Idonis. He bows for the royalty and turns to Idonis.

"I am no longer fit to lead Arendelle's forces, and you may be more suited for it."

"Me? I don't think so," Idonis says.

"Idonis, you kept the clan in line for two years. I'm sure you could do it! Then you could take care of me and make sure I don't do anything too stupid," you chuckle.

Idonis huffs and looks at Captain Durr.

"Very well, I agree. But won't the council disagree?"

"I'm sure both myself and the Queen can change their minds," Captain Durr reassures, looking towards Elsa.

Elsa nods in turn and smiles at you. Anna sees the look in your eyes and decides to leave. She scoots Idonis and Captain Durr away so you're all alone. Elsa giggles at Anna's actions.

"You have quite a sister," you say.

"You'll get used to her," Elsa laughs.

"Hey, why did you accept my kiss?"

"Why did you give it?" Elsa fires back.

"Well… I don't know. Someone told me to follow my heart more. It's what I usually do, but I just felt like I had to do that. You made me have a need to protect you. How evil of you."

"Evil of me? Yeah, sure."

"You never answered my question," you say.

"Actions speak louder than words, and you have written a book of why I can count on you with your actions. You haven't only helped me, but Anna and Kristoff too. Of course, I would like to learn more about you now that you speak, but I think you're a good person. A person I can care about."

Elsa moves closer and leans on your shoulder. You put your hand around her waist and pull her a little closer. Maybe, just maybe, you can find some sort of calm here. A calm with someone you care about. Maybe, just maybe, someone you could love.

**Aren't you forward? Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading my story for all this time. It really means a lot to me, honest. Also, this is NOT the end. I may have hinted at the ending, but it's not done yet. So I hope you all enjoy, and have a fantastic day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	16. Chapter 16: New Tides

**Chapter 16: New Tides**

You open your eyes slowly. The sun is beaming down on you, and it's making it difficult to fall back asleep. You push yourself up off the bed and onto your feet. You look to the right to see a giant triangle window standing proud. You look at it and shake your head.

_That window is a fuck you to sleep. Why would anyone want that?_

You stretch your muscles and yawn. You shake your head once more to fully wake yourself up. You look down at your clothes. You feel so uncomfortable and strange in them. You don't know why you let Elsa convince you into wearing them. You further can't understand why so many people would want to wear clothes like this. They are tight. They reduce mobility and performance. You are definitely hindered in these clothes.

You take off the shirt and pants, leaving only underwear. You smile as you rotate your arms in circular motions and stretch your legs side to side. You slide down into the splits, then use your hands to push yourself in the air. You execute a flip in the air and land gracefully on your feet.

_See, I couldn't do that in those clothes!_

You look over to the side of the room where your sword is residing. You grab it before leaving. You walk out of the room and look around. There a few guards stationed around the doors. They look at you and your lack of attire.

"Sir, you aren't wearing pants," one guard states.

"Yes, that's very true," you agree.

The guard shakes his head and starts following you.

"I don't know why Idonis decided that I need a bodyguard. Elsa would need one more then I."

"Well, Queen Elsa already has several body guards. She also has you. This is just a precaution so people don't think Arendelle doesn't take care of its visitors," the guard explains.

"Visitors? I've been here for a month."

"Yes, but nobody knows you're one of the most dangerous men on this side of the globe, sir."

"One of?" You raise your brow.

"Well, yes. You're likely the strongest but there are far more… disturbed individuals who carry out sickening tasks."

"I was just bugging you Felix. Calm down a little," you chuckle.

It has indeed been one month since Elsa invited you to stay with her. The council was less than enthusiastic about you and Idonis staying, however with the backing of Elsa, Anna, and Captain Durr, they finally submitted. Idonis became "Captain Idonis" and started training the guards. Durr remained in Arendelle as Idonis' advisor. Idonis would sometimes work the guards too hard, so Durr had to keep Idonis grounded. However, Captain Idonis made the Arendelle guard THE most well trained military known to man. It surpassed Corona.

You and Elsa's relationship blossomed immensely. Even with Elsa's role as queen, she still tried to make time for both of you. Sometimes she was too busy to be with you, but Anna and Kristoff constantly attempted to connect with you. Due to this, Kristoff and Anna have become good friends of yours. They always poked fun at you when you didn't know what to say. Elsa has told them about your preference to act rather than speak.

Because of your relationship with Elsa, you have been attempting to talk a little more. However Elsa has not made your relationship public. Not yet, anyway. You have been with her for many formal events, but you were shown as a guard rather than a partner. Elsa originally wanted to make your relationship public, but the council advised against it. Other cities were already agitated at the fact that Arendelle was housing two high ranking members of the Dragon Clan. If it was known that the queen was romantically involved with one of them, then something bad could happen.

"So, why were you not with Elsa?" Felix asks.

You stop walking and start to think.

"Well… we were having some fancy dinner with other royals. I… I think I got drunk," you concur.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, it just takes a while and I need a lot of it. Blame Idonis," you smirk.

Felix nods then looks at you once more.

"Are you going to put some clothes on, sir?" He asks.

"Depends. I don't want to wear any 'noble' clothes. So let's hope the tailor has finished my old clothes."

"S-sir! You can't go into town without any clothes on!"

You both go through a door and find Elsa talking with Idonis. Elsa looks at you, blushes, then shakes her head. Idonis laughs. You smile at the two and walk up to them.

"(Y/N)… can I ask why you aren't wearing pants?" Elsa asks.

"Well… I don't like the tight clothes that you guys wear. I don't know how Kristoff stands it."

Idonis shakes his head.

"You can't judge! You're wearing custom armour!" You accuse. "Speaking of which, are my clothes ready yet?"

Elsa sighs.

"Yes, it actually is. We can go get it now."

You smile and steal a kiss. Idonis and Felix look away while you do this. Elsa tries to stop you but starts participating with you. You break off and she giggles.

"My Queen, may we finish our conversation later?" Idonis asks.

"Yes, of course Captain."

Idonis bows with his head then walks away.

"What were you two talking about?" You ask.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Come on, let's go get your 'precious clothes'," Elsa mocks.

"Hey! How would you like to not have any clothes?"

"I can just create some using my powers," Elsa smiles in victory.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Elsa waves her hand around you and some ice clothes appear. You look at them then look over at Elsa with your brow raised.

"I'm the only one who gets to see you without clothes on," Elsa giggles.

"Oh please, you only saw me naked once and that was by accident."

Felix puts his hand on his head and turns away. Elsa remembers he is here and stops flirting with you. She clears her throat and turns towards Felix.

"Will you accompany us?"

"Of course. Let's just keep the romance to a minimum."

You wrap a string around your waist so there is a spot for your sword. You always have your sword with you, even when you don't have clothes. This has caused a few problems in the past with other nobles and cities, but Elsa is able to convince them to allow it.

The three of you exit the castle and go into town. Thankfully there wasn't a battalion of guards following you around. They knew if you were there than Elsa was more than safe. She was practically untouchable.

The three of you reach the market square. Elsa is being stared at by almost everyone. She waves politely and says hello to everyone she passes. You mostly remain silent, as usual. Felix kept a short distance away from you two. He knew you liked your time together, even if it was in the middle of town. He almost felt honoured to know that you two were in a relationship. There was a grand total of seven people who knew in all of Arendelle. Anna, Kristoff, Durr, Henry, Gerda, Kai, and Felix. Of course you, Elsa, and Idonis knew, but that was to be expected. Elsa's little snow man knew as well, but he didn't really count.

Under normal circumstances everyone in Arendelle would be suspicious of you two. However with you being her "personal guard" it didn't raise any suspicion. It was normally just a cover for you two to be together, but you eventually took on that role. You would've defended her anyway, might as well do it full time.

You reach the tailor and enter the building. He is with another client, so you both wait for him to be done. Felix takes position outside of the shop. You and Elsa find a place to sit.

"Enjoying the clothes I made for you?" She smiles.

"Well, they are different. If you made me some a little less formal then I would be happy," you respond, observing the clothes.

"Always picky, aren't you?"

You look over at her and shrug.

"I'm just not used to the clothes. I'm used to clothes that offer mobility. These restrain me too much."

Elsa shakes her head.

"What?" You ask.

"Oh nothing," she smiles.

"Maybe I'll make Daniel give me one of the female garbs of our clan. You can try it on and see what I mean."

Elsa ponders this for a moment. The hand gestures she uses obviously means she's toying with you.

"Well, I suppose I could give them a try. You've tried on my clothes before."

"Ok, it was one time! Anna tricked me," you defend.

Elsa starts laughing uncontrollably at that memory.

Anna was trying to get you to try noblemen's clothes. You had no idea what they were supposed to look like. Anna slipped in one of Elsa's dresses by accident. You grabbed it out of the pile and weren't paying full attention. You slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Anna saw and started laughing hysterically. Elsa walked in due to her sister's noise and saw you. She was very surprised you could even fit into one of her dresses. You quickly took it off and disappeared from the room. Elsa had to get Idonis to track you down.

The tailor notices Elsa's laughing and turns his attention towards her.

"My queen, I did not notice you come in. Please wait a moment."

"Not a problem," Elsa giggles.

You roll your eyes and lean back against the wall. Elsa looks at you and gives a small smile. You never understood why she does this. You still don't. She would just smile at you with no rhyme or reason.

You smirk back at her then turn your attention towards the tailor. He seemed to be finishing up with his client. He nods at the woman he is dealing with then turns towards the queen.

"My queen. I assume you are here for the special order?" He asks.

"Yes. My friend here can't stand being without it," she responds, waving her hand towards you.

You push off the wall and walk towards the tailor. He sizes you up and smiles.

"Yes, it seems perfect for you."

He walks to the back and looks around for the outfit.

"Aha!"

He comes from around the back with your black outfit. He hands it to you.

"Amazing craftsmanship, this. I've never seen something quite like it."

You give a small smirk then grab it from him. You feel its silky touch. It's warm embrace. You haven't worn it since the battle against your clan a month ago.

You walk into the back room and slip out of Elsa's ice clothes. You pull the pants back up and tie them at your waist. They aren't poufy by any means. They are actually quite close to your legs, but they stretch really well. The shirt does the same thing. However the shirt is a little different. It is still almost skin tight, but a large part of the neck is missing. It was supposed to hug your chest, not make it a target. You put on your shoes and attach your sword to the pants.

You walk out and point at the gap in your shirt.

"What Is this?" You ask.

"Oh, it's an invention I'm trying out. I think I'm going to call it a 'V-neck'. Get it? It's shaped in a V! It'll be popular one day!"

You roll your eyes and give a slight bow.

"Thank you for fixing up my clothes."

"Not a problem."

You and Elsa exit the building and start walking back to the castle. Felix waits a moment after you leave the building before following.

"You know Elsa, I wasn't kidding. We could go get you to try on one of my clan's clothes."

Elsa stops and looks at you for a moment.

"Well… I don't have any duties today. Besides, I haven't gone out much for the past month. Okay, we can go."

You smile and go in for a kiss. You stop when you remember you're in public. Elsa giggles at your advance.

You both turn from the castle and start walking towards Arendelle's forest area. Felix rushes up to you both in confusion.

"Where are you two going? I thought we were going back to the castle?"

"Change of plans Felix. Elsa and I will be back in a few hours," you say.

"But-"

"It's okay Felix. If anything happens then Anna or Idonis can handle it."

Felix accepts and bows.

"I will return to the castle then."

He turns around and starts marching towards the castle. You smile at his dedication to you and Elsa.

_He's a good kid. Maybe I should train him…_

Elsa turns to you and pokes your nose. You shake your head and look at her. She giggles and motions towards the gate. Elsa seems to be in a flirty mood today. You find her so weird at times. Sometimes she's really flirting and loving. Other times she can be cold and distant. Not in a bad way though. She just switches between flirty and non-flirty often. Cassandra used to do that to. It may be a girl thing then, who knows.

You both walk out of Arendelle and deep into the forest. You look around to make sure nobody is around.

"Hey (Y/N), what did you mean by a few hours? It would at least take a few days to get to your temple," Elsa points out.

"Oh, we're not walking Elsa," you smile.

You quickly grab her, extend your wings, and soar into the air. Elsa starts screaming and gripping you tightly. You reach a high altitude then stop. Elsa is still gripping you really hard.

"You okay Elsa?"

"No you… you…"

"Spontaneous individual?" You finish with a smirk.

"I was going to say jerk, but that works too."

You smile and start moving through the air, slowly. Elsa starts to really admire the beauty in this. She looks down and witnesses all the beauty of the lands from a birds view. Arendelle looks amazing, and the sea that rests beside it glistens with the sun. The dense forest surrounding Arendelle is lush and full of life. As she looks ahead she can see Tocia city and all the things in between.

"This is what you see all the time?" She asks you.

"Yeah. Sometimes I come up here just to think. I can get lost in nature sometimes. But I can't be up here for long. Even with all my mastery of my powers they still tire me out."

"I kind of know what you mean," Elsa mumbles.

"Anyway, how about we get there fast? Hold on tight Elsa!" You warn as you start to pick up the pace.

"Wait, wait, wait! (Y/N) you jeeeeeerrrrrrrkkk!" Elsa screams as you start moving and blinding speeds.

You zoom through the air, laughing all the way. You make sure that Elsa is firm in your arms. If she did fall you could easily catch her but she would probably kill you. You can hear her scream and curse at you as you fly. You can't help but laugh at his.

As you fly you decide to do a barrel roll, just for Elsa. She screams even louder and holds you even tighter. You didn't think it was possible for your skin to be gripped that hard. You keep flying until you reach the grounds of the temple. You dive into the jungle and stop abruptly right over the ground. You retract your wings and let out a few subtle pants. Elsa gets out of your arms and starts beating at your chest.

"Why would you do that to me? I'm never flying with you again!" She cries out.

You chuckle as she beats at your chest.

"Hey," you say, putting your hand under her chin and raising it. "Did you die?"

"Well, no, but-"

You cut her off with a kiss. After a minute of that, you break off and smile.

"Then don't worry so much. We can take a carriage back to Arendelle if you want."

Elsa calms down a bit and huffs.

"No, that's fine. I was just a little scared. You may be used to it but I'm not!"

"Well, we can go for some more flights, if you want. The sea is beautiful at night under a bright moon," you say.

"Is that where you go at night?" She asks.

"Yeah. I tend to wander at night more than sleep. It's one of the reasons I don't mind sleeping in a different room than you."

You tap Elsa on the shoulder and motion her towards the temple's location. Elsa nods and starts walking with you. She looks around, perplexed.

"Wasn't all this a wasteland a month ago?" She recalls.

"Yeah, but Daniel found someone like you. Someone with powers."

"He did?" She asks, surprised

"Yes. She had the powers of earth and plants. She gave this place life again."

"What was her name? Where is she?"

"I don't really remember, and I don't know. I can ask Daniel, if you want. I do remember her name started with a G or a J. Something like that. Anyway, we're almost there."

A few moments later you both approach a massive temple. You smile and walk towards the temple. You can hear them talking of your arrival. The gates start to open and reveal a few clan members staring at you and Elsa. Elsa takes position extremely close to you. You can sense the fear in her. You kiss her head and lean down to her height.

"Don't worry. They aren't what they were before AND I'm here."

Elsa nods. You feel her muscles relax a little.

"Grand Master, thank you for visiting us!" A member calls out.

"You guys are still calling me Grand Master? I thought I appointed Daniel to be the Grand Master."

"You did," Daniel answers, landing to the upper right of you. "But I still refuse. I'll be the acting Grand Master, but the title is yours."

You shake your head with a smile. You reach your arm out and shake Daniel's. Over the past month the Dragon Clan has rebuilt substantially. There are much fewer members now, but they are all masters and highly skilled. You made sure to make a trip down here once a week to see how everything is, and give some training.

Daniel has been doing a good job with the recovery. When he found all the remnants of the clan he assembled them under your name. They were happy to follow you, and no one else. The Dragon Clan has kept under the radar lately. They're happy to have everyone think it's disbanded, when they are actually getting stronger. There have been a few new recruits, but nothing like what there used to be.

"So, what brings you by today?" Daniel asks, leading you towards the main temple.

"Well, I was wondering if we had any spare sets of female garbs. I want to prove a point to Elsa."

Daniel takes a look at Elsa. She smiles and gives a small wave.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hey, what's with your outfit? Why is your chest exposed?"

You place your hand on your head and sigh.

"It's a long story. Let's just get Elsa in these robes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff are relaxing in the castle. They are snuggling in front of a fire. Olaf is there as well, but he is hidden behind them. They don't want the little guy to melt.

"I love you Kristoff," Anna softly says.

"I love you too, Anna."

The get even closer and start kissing. Olaf looks at them in confusion.

"Can I join in? This looks like fun!" He happily requests.

Anna starts laughing and breaks off from the kiss.

"No Olaf. You can't kiss me. But maybe you can kiss Kristoff," she leaves open ended.

Kristoff looks over at her then Olaf. He puts his hands in between the two.

"Whoa little guy. No thank you. I'm fine."

"Come on Kristoff. Give the guy a little smooch," Anna teases.

"Anna!" Kristoff whines.

Idonis enters the room and sees the situation. Anna is pushing Olaf closer to Kristoff, while Kristoff is trying to get away. Idonis chuckles and walks further into the room.

"Princess Anna, could I ask you a quick question?"

"Of course," Anna giggles, still pushing Olaf towards Kristoff.

"Do you know where your sister is? I need to talk to her about something urgent."

"No. Felix said (Y/N) was with her, so I assume they're just having some private time," Anna responds.

Idonis thinks for a moment then nods.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Anytime."

Idonis starts to walk out of the room, but something catches his ear. He quickly throws a kunai at the darkness. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf don't have time to register what just happened. Idonis walks over to where the kunai was thrown. A snake is attached to the wall, dead. Idonis lets out a huff and pulls out the kunai.

"Sorry about th-"

Idonis is cut off when he sees someone zooming towards him. Idonis bounces back against the wall then uses it to push himself into the air and flip over his attacker. The man shoves a sword into the wall where Idonis was. Before Idonis can react a wave of small snakes shoots at him from the darkness and sends him into the wall.

Kristoff grabs Anna and Olaf in an attempt to get them out of the room. Before he can make it a large amount of snakes cover the door. Kristoff puts Anna and Olaf behind him in order to keep them safe.

Idonis recovers from the snake hit and pulls out his sword. He lands on the ground and instantly dashes towards the darkness. His sword sparks as it hits another. He sees a face for a split second, but it becomes covered in darkness. Idonis pushes off the sword and goes for another attack. In an instant Idonis is pushed back and into the wall. Large snakes latch onto him and keep him against the wall. They bite into his arm, spreading their poison through his body.

Idonis pushes off the wall and tries to fight. His vision is blurry and his balance is way off. He falls onto one knee, then onto his stomach. He's down and out.

"Captain!" Kristoff yells.

He rushes over to Idonis and grabs the sword. However Kristoff is immediately hit by a large snake into the wall. His head cracks against the wall and he falls unconscious.

"Kristoff!" Anna cries out.

The mystery man lands in front of Anna. Olaf stands between Anna and the man but he's quickly knocked out of the way. The man knocks Anna out and grabs her limp body. Olaf picks his snowy body up and looks at Anna.

"Anna! Where are you taking her?"

"I'm just bringing her to her cousin. She'll be in good hands," the man says.

Several guards – including Felix – rush into the room.

"Princess we heard…"

Felix looks around the room to see Kristoff and Idonis unconscious, and Princess Anna in the hands of this man.

"Unhand her!" Felix calls out.

The man smirks then quickly rushes out of the nearby window and down into the fjord. He's completely lost. Felix rushes to the window and looks out onto the fjord. Nothing.

"Damnit!" He howls, punching the side of the window

He takes a few breaths before looking at the wounded.

"Men, get Kristoff and Idonis to the doctor. Olaf, come with me."

"Yes sir!" Olaf enthusiastically says, bouncing beside Felix.

"Of all the times for you to be away…" He mutters.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! So, I have been debating something and I want your opinions on it. So, I was debating whether to put... what do people call it... a lemon? Smut? I really don't know. A detailed sex scene. I'm asking because you are the people who read the story, and your opinions mean a lot to me and what I write. So, if you guys want one then tell me. If you don't, then tell me. I've gotten a few requests for one, but I just want to ask everyone about it. So tell me what you guys think on that. Honestly, I don't care. Anyway, have a great day guys! Happy reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Thoughts Become Reality

**Chapter 17: Thoughts Become Reality**

Elsa walks out of the room and poses for you and Daniel. You raise your brow and start chuckling. Elsa's costume has puffy black pants and a puffy chest piece. She looks down at her clothes and gives you a look.

"What kind of outfit is this? People use this?" She asks.

You start laughing some more.

"No, nobody would use that," you say.

Elsa's eyes widen and move to Daniel. He starts trotting away.

"Why did you make me where this then?"

You shrug. "For fun. A real outfit looks like this."

You flick your hand and a woman drops down from the ceiling. Her clothes are all black. Her shirt is only slightly puffy, while her pants are tight.

"Why can't I wear that?" Elsa asks.

"Because… it entertains me."

Elsa shoots some ice at you, which you dodge. You keep laughing and shoo the clan member away. Elsa waves her hands and an ice dress slips onto her. It's her signature ice dress. Elsa lets her hair down over her shoulder, and freezes it a bit. After completing her look she gives you a sarcastic look. You chuckle and turn to Daniel.

"Can you get Elsa an actual costume?"

"Yeah, no problem," Daniel says as he runs away.

"Another outfit?" Elsa whines.

"Oh please. This is nothing compared to when you and Anna brought me dress shopping."

Elsa shrugs and nods her head. She can't argue with that. Daniel jumps down a few seconds after with a legitimate costume. He throws it to Elsa, and she catches it.

Elsa goes around the corner and starts to change. Daniel walks beside you. You can feel something off about him. He seems tense.

"What's wrong Daniel? Something is bothering you."

He widens his eyes and looks over at you. He relaxes and lets out a smile.

"Can't get anything past you, huh?" He chuckles

"No, not usually. People's heart beats are different when they are nervous, anxious, and so on. I can hear that your heart is beating faster than normal."

"You really have mastered the listening skills, haven't you?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course. It was the first lesson the Master taught me. But let's get back on topic. What's wrong?"

Daniel shrugs and cocks a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about. At least not something for you to worry about. It's just a rival clan has been spotted skulking around these parts."

"Which clan?" You ask, crossing your arms.

"The Serpent Clan. They've been more active lately. It would like to shut them down but we can't make our presence known to them yet."

You nod and start slowly pacing around the room.

"Well, if I do run into anything I'll be sure to inform you of it. Otherwise just keep the clan hidden away until our numbers reach a decent size."

"Yes, Grand Master," Daniel says, bowing.

You look at him with a sarcastic look and shake your head a little bit.

"I hope that was a joke."

"Just a little."

You both start laughing until Elsa comes out from around the corner. The outfit fits her perfectly, and she looks stunning in it. It forms to her skin so nicely. The contrast between her pale skin and the black clothes is beautiful. Daniel widens his eyes a bit and quickly looks away. He doesn't want to stare at your lover. You notice this and roll your eyes.

"Elsa, you look really good," you compliment.

"Thank you. This actually feels like it could work," she says, checking herself out.

You smile and walk over beside her. You feel her shoulders and upper body. You move down, patting her legs. You're simply checking that it fits well.

"Yeah, this one's perfect. Do you want to keep it? We have a lot more."

"No, that's okay. This isn't really my style," Elsa declines.

Elsa summons her ice dress once more and hands you the clothes. You take them and neatly place them on a nearby shelf. Elsa stands close to you once more and whispers in your ear.

"Can you we go back soon? I think Gerda will have dinner ready soon."

You kiss her head and bury your face beside hers.

"Of course, your majesty."

Elsa lightly smacks your chest and walks away. You smirk and follow her.

You look back to Daniel, who is talking to a clan member. You shrug it off and continue to walk around with Elsa.

"Hey, do you want to walk around in the forest for a couple minutes?" You ask.

"That sounds pleasant," Elsa agrees.

"Hey Daniel, Elsa and I will be in the forest if you need me!"

Daniel nods and continues his conversation.

You and Elsa walk out of the temple gates and into the forest. It's peaceful and beautiful. Of course the beauty of the forest has nothing on the beauty of the woman walking next to you. Elsa keeps her regel posture, even when she's walking around with you. You laugh and grab Elsa's hands. She's surprised by your actions. You start swaying her around with you. You are obviously dancing to a beat, but Elsa can't hear anything.

"(Y/N), why are we dancing with no music?"

"Why do you sing with no music? Besides, I can hear the music of the forest."

"The music of the forest?" Elsa questions.

You nod and place your head against hers. You focus your Drakon energy. You try to give her some so she can hear as you do. She sees the scales form around your forehead. She should feel worried, but she isn't. Not around you.

Elsa's confused about what you're doing until she starts hearing things. She can hear the small sound of the birds. She can hear the beat of the squirrels and their nuts. She can hear the grasshoppers creating beautiful music. She hears the stream flowing all behind it.

"(Y/N)… this is beautiful," Elsa slowly states. "Is this how you always hear?"

"Well, I hear a lot more than this. But I want you to hear the music I'm hearing."

You continue to dance with Elsa. She can pick up on your movements since she can hear your music. She genuinely finds this beautiful. The song and your dance. She never knew you could dance. You always tried to avoid dancing at all costs. But here you are dancing with her now. Elsa leans into your chest and embraces the moment.

"I thought you didn't dance," Elsa whispers.

"Well, dancing is like fighting. Besides, Gerda made sure I learned how to," you respond softly.

Elsa giggles at the thought of Gerda and you dancing. It probably includes a lot of stumbling around.

You two continue to dance peacefully in the forest. Elsa moves off of your chest and leans in to you. You lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around your neck to enhance the kiss. You pull her closer by her waist to complete it all. The kiss is passionate. The most passionate you've ever been with Elsa.

Elsa is enjoying it. She never thought she would enjoy something like this. As queen, she always assumed she would end up marrying someone she didn't care about. The council used to give her dozens of proposals from several different kingdoms. Elsa always believed in marrying only for love, but she can admit that she was getting tired of all the pressure. She may have ended up accepting one of them. But now she actually has a person that she cares about. Someone who she enjoys being with.

You both continue to kiss for a little before separating. Elsa smiles and places her head back onto your chest.

"Thank you (Y/N)," she whispers.

"For what?" You softly ask.

"For everything."

You smirk and hold her closer. The moment is perfect for her, and in your mind, she deserves it. You'd never tell her, but you're happier than you've ever been with her. Everyone you have made friends with are great. Your new life in Arendelle is amazing. It's definitely better than being on the run. Even though it sucked at first, you are happy everything has turned out the way it has. You'd have it no other way.

"You want to go back to Arendelle now?" You ask.

"I want to stay here. With you."

You smile and kiss her once more.

"I'm always here."

You pull Elsa away from the dancing spot and start walking back to the temple. You have to give them a heads up that you're leaving. They may send out a search party for you. You chuckle at the thought of Daniel being worried about you. While you're walking Elsa seems extremely close to you. Closer than usual. Maybe she's just in one of those moods now. A romantic mood.

It takes little time for you both to reach the temple. The doors open for you both, so you enter the grounds. You bring Elsa to the Grand Master's quarters and find Daniel staring at some of the decorations He seems heavily invested in one of the masks that are on the wall.

"Daniel, you alright?" You call out.

Daniel snaps back into the real world. He turns towards you and Elsa before smiling.

"Hey, sorry. I was just thinking. So what do you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that Elsa and I are leaving. I'll be back next week."

"Right," Daniel nods.

You take Elsa outside and start walking into the woods. You can tell that Elsa is tired. It is obvious from her face.

"Do you want me to fly you home so you can sleep a bit? I'll go slowly."

Elsa looks at you and smiles.

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

You pick her up in your arms and extend your wings. You slowly bring yourself and Elsa into the air. She snuggles up in your arms and rests her eyes. You smile and start to head towards Arendelle. You have to keep yourself in check. You always fly fast, but now you have to stay slow.

Your mind starts to wander on a few things. It was a few minor things, but things that kept your attention.

_What was Elsa and Idonis talking about? Idonis usually doesn't report to Elsa too often unless something important happens, and he just reported to her not too long ago. It has to mean that something is happening around here. Also, what's with Daniel? He seemed off. Maybe the Serpent Clan has him worried. I don't see what sort of threat that clan could do something against us. Well, if I'm not informed about it then it probably isn't too important. _

You're half way to Arendelle. Elsa has been sleeping this whole time while you fly. The problem is that you're getting tired. You've been in this form for a long time and it's wearing down on you. Even though you're taking it slow, it still takes its toll. You bring you and Elsa down into the forest on the outskirts of Arendelle. It's a simple matter to carry Elsa the rest of the way.

You land in the forest and retract your wings. You lean Elsa against a tree and walk a few steps away. You're breathing heavily at the fatigue of your power usage.

_You'd think I'd be able to last a little longer after all this time. Well… my endurance is tenfold to what it used to be. I just need to practice some more. Maybe try going whole days in this form._

You stay in close proximity to Elsa as you walk around. The night time air is nice. It feels pure and filling. You lean up against a tree opposite to Elsa and watch her sleep. You'll get moving in a few minutes. You just need a second to rest. You continue to watch her when something catches your eye. A small snake is making its way towards Elsa.

You keep watching it to the point where it gets too close to her. You instantly take a kunai from your shoe and throw it at it. You hit the snake right in the middle of its slithering body. It struggles for a moment then dies. You shrug and start to pick yourself up with the intent of recovering your kunai. Whilst getting up you notice another snake slithering towards Elsa. You raise your brow and move towards it. It looks up at you and opens its mouth, revealing its venom filled teeth.

You lightly kick it away from Elsa. It recovers and moves into a bush. You stare at the bush for a moment before reaching for your kunai. You recover it from the body of the snake and wipe it off on a tree. You hear some rustling in the bush behind you. You turn around to see dozens of snakes making their way out of the bush towards you and Elsa.

_This isn't normal. Something is making them do this. I'm sure of it._

You spin the kunai in your hand before prepping for a fight.

_This is what my battles have turned into. My grand opponent is a bunch of small snakes._

You make a face then raise your hand towards the horde. You unleash small fire balls from your hand and send them right towards the snakes. The balls directly hit every snake. They scurry around while burning, but eventually turn to ash.

You lower your hand and turn towards Elsa. She is fine. Nothing got to her. Immediately you hear something coming towards you. You spin around and bring the kunai directly in front of you. You impale a giant snake a few centimeters from your face. It twists around and uses the last of its energy before going limp. You hear a clap coming from the forest.

A man walks out from the forest. He has a hood that casts a shadow over the majority of his face. You can see his mouth. He appears to have some sort of fangs hanging out of this mouth. You push the large snake off of your kunai and get into a semi-ready position. You take a quick glance at Elsa. More snakes are starting to surround her. You use your wind powers to create a bubble of wind around her. Anything that gets close to her will be sent flying away. You know she's safe, so you turn back to the hooded man.

"Very nice, Drakon. It's good to see your skills in tip top condition," the man hisses.

His voice his deep and dark. You can tell he has sinister intentions.

"Because snakes prove this," you sarcastically answer.

He shrugs and looks over at Elsa. "Well, that's true. So if you'll allow me to take the Queen I will be on my way."

You chuckle and ready your kunai. "Like I'm handing over Elsa."

The man sighs and shoots a giant snake out from his sleeve. You execute a backflip to dodge it. You bring down your kunai on the snake. You quickly stab it and grab the snake. You attempt to pull it and swing it around, trying to move the hooded man. When you go through with the plan the man didn't move. Instead, the snake was just forced out of the sleeve.

_That's different._

The man starts swaying his arms towards you, sending out a massive variety of large and small snakes. You easily dodge them all. The ones that got too close you simply slice up with the kunai. You start flipping around, executing beautiful dodges and swift attacks. You land on the ground and project yourself off your foot. You throw your kunai at the man as you get closer. He doesn't move as it continues to fly towards him. You begin to reach for your sword.

Time seems to move slower as this happens. Your hand slowly reaches for your sword. You're ready for him to try and dodge your kunai. You can hit him no matter where he goes. The kunai hits the cloak. You're a little surprised but don't flinch. You bring your sword out in an instant and cut through the man.

The cloak falls on the ground with a snake inside. You stand up straight and sheath your sword. You grab the kunai and spin around. You use the kunai to block a sword. It was a straight sword with a snake decorated hilt. You hear your kunai start to give out under the pressure of his sword. You look at the man. He's still in a cloak. You drop your resistance and duck below the man. You send your feet right into his gut, causing him to fly into the air. You grab your sword, jump, and slice him in mid jump.

You land on the ground only to find another snake in a cloak.

"Clever," you whisper.

You look around to find him. He is standing near Elsa, trying to get to her. You charge at him and go for the kill. He sees you and flips right over you. Your eyes meet as he passes over you. You can almost feel like he winked at you. Taunting you. You cringe at his nature. You quickly pivot your body to slice him in midair.

He once again turns into a snake.

_Damn it!_

You look scan the area for him. You notice him sitting on a branch in the trees.

"What do you want with Elsa?" You call out.

"Oh nothing. It's not just her. She's just a part of the show. The grand finale."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see very soon, boy. I'll just get her later."

He jumps away and disappears into the forest. You had no doubt that this was the Serpent Clan, but you never knew they could use snakes as a weapon. At least not to the extent that guy did. You want to chase after him but you can't leave Elsa. You'll go after him grab Elsa and extend your wings once more.

You fly into the air and make your way to Arendelle. You go a little faster than what you did before.

_I have to get Elsa to Arendelle and track this guy down. She'll be safe there. Nobody can kidnap royalty within their own castle. _

You pause your thoughts for a moment and think back.

_Actually… I kidnapped Elsa from her own castle… _

You shake your head and continue to fly towards Arendelle. It doesn't take very long to get there. You land on Elsa's window area. You push the window open with your foot, then hop inside. You lay Elsa on her bed and give her a light kiss.

"Sleep tight Elsa."

You tuck her in and begin to exit the room. You reach the door and look back to Elsa. You smile, then proceed through the door. You are greeted by two guards who are surprised to see you.

"Sir (Y/N)? When did you get here?" One exclaims.

"Just a second ago. I put Elsa to bed."

"The Queen? She is okay?"

"Of course, Why?"

A second later Felix exits Anna's room. He quietly closes the door and looks over at you and the other guards.

"(Y/N)! Thank heavens you're back!"

You are totally confused. Everyone is making your arrival such a big deal.

"I said I would be back. Where's Idonis? I want to speak with him."

Felix remains silent.

"(Y/N)… Idonis is being treated by a doctor. Kristoff is as well."

"What? Why? Where's Anna?" You question.

"She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Right here? In this castle?" You ask.

Felix nods his head.

"Well doesn't everyone just love to prove me wrong…"

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I don't know why but I could not write this chapter for the longest time. I was stuck on the first page forever. Anyway, this is it. You've totally jinxed yourself! Anyway watch out for the next chapter coming in at some point. One last note, I do plan on finishing this, and every story I write. It may take a little while to post sometimes, but I will NEVER let a story go unfinished. It would annoy me like you wouldn't understand. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pubic Enemy 1

**Chapter 18: Public Enemy #1**

Felix leads you to where Kristoff and Idonis are being treated. You are both followed by a few guards, but the majority are protecting the sleeping Elsa.

"We're not sure who it was, or why, but they kidnapped Princess Anna right from under our noses. We didn't even know. If it wasn't for Idonis then we may have lost Kristoff as well," Felix explains.

"Ok, so who are we dealing with? Do we have any information on them?" You ask.

"Small bits. I was going to speak with Olaf when you returned. He was in the room with them."

You both reach a door. Felix opens it for you, then you both enter. You see Kristoff lying on a bed, being treated by the castle doctor. Idonis is sleeping on a separate bed. You notice Olaf is happily sitting in the corner of the room. He is marveled by his feet, which makes you smirk.

"We'll talk to Olaf as soon as you are ready, sir," Felix says.

"Sir?"

Felix folds in on himself and steps near the door. You chuckle and walk over to the doctor, who is still looking after Kristoff. You kneel beside the bed. The doctor notices you, but continues to do his work.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He just got a bump on the head. I imagine he's gotten a couple of those. The news that Anna is gone will hurt him more."

You nod in acknowledgement.

"What about Idonis? Is he the same?"

The doctor pauses for a moment. He pushes himself off his knee and walks over to Idonis. You follow him.

"He has some sort of poison in him. Before you get worried, it's not fatal. The only effects the poison had was keeping Idonis unconscious. I have administered an antidote, and will continue to do so until he rises."

You stare at Idonis for a moment.

_Who could've beaten Idonis? He's the strongest person I know._

You look over at the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor."

"It's my job," he sighs.

He returns to Kristoff and starts dabbing wet towels on his head.

"They're easier to treat than you," he remarks.

You smile and look over at Olaf. He's playing with his nose. You find it odd how he can find so much entertainment in the little things. It's literally his nose. You will never comprehend his mind. It almost amazes you. He is likely one of the most unpredictable beings you will ever encounter.

You walk over to him and kneel to his height. He looks at you and bounces to his feet. He gives you a hug. You put one hand around him. Felix can tell you're feeling awkward.

"Olaf, (Y/N) is here to talk to you about what happened earlier. What happened with Anna," Felix says.

Olaf looks up at him, then to you.

"Okay. It's sad that Anna had to leave. But I suppose we should get her from her vacation," Olaf cheerfully says.

Again, he amazes you with his simplicity.

"Well, who was it that took Anna on her… vacation?" You ask.

"I'm not sure, I never saw his face."

"Hm… Ok… what did you see?"

"He did have a lot of pet snakes! Really big ones."

Your eyes widen at the sound of snakes.

_No way… is it possible that the same guy attacked Elsa and I?_

"Thanks Olaf," you smile, giving him a hug.

He receives the hug with a wide smile on his face. You quickly walk out of the room and lean against a wall. Your mind is swirling with thoughts and possibilities. Felix exits the room a few seconds after you. He looks around and finds you. He walks up to you with a perplexed look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. We should have the castle ready. Can you get Durr for me?" You request.

Felix stares at you for a moment.

"Very well," he says, walking away.

You breathe in and out heavily. You look over to Elsa's room and tighten your fists. There is no way anyone is touching her.

You walk into Elsa's room and sit on a chair next to her. She is sleeping peacefully. She really looks beautiful. Her little snore is so adorable. You smile at it. You sit back in the chair for a moment before standing up and pacing around the room. You try to find a reason for someone wanting to kidnap both Anna and Elsa. It obvious that they are royalty and could be ransomed, but the man you faced seemed to have a goal. An "end game" as he called it.

You know he has something planned, but what? If this man was indeed from the Serpent Clan then maybe Daniel would know more. But he would have mentioned it, right? Maybe he's just a random individual with the powers of a snake.

_Does that mean there is some blood line that has snake powers? A Snakon? No, that's stupid. There has to be some reason for this. I don't have enough information. I could go get information, but that would leave Elsa unprotected. I need someone protecting her, and it can't be me. She should be able to protect herself, but I know she isn't a fighter. She isn't me. She doesn't have that instinct that a fighter has. It's not her fault though._

You hear Elsa start to move around. You turn your head to see her move. You notice her eyes start to open. Your eyes connect for a moment.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hey."

"You brought us home?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. I tucked you in and all," you smile.

Elsa smiles and curls up in her bed. She really looks cute right now. You shake your head to try and throw the thoughts away right now. They shouldn't be there right now.

"Well, I'll let you sleep. I'm sure there are things for you to do tomorrow."

"Mmm, nope. I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

You cringe.

"Well, still. I should let you sleep."

You turn around to leave. You have to face Elsa in order to leave. You look at her once more before leaving.

"(Y/N)… can you stay with me tonight?"

You pause for a moment.

"Stay with you?" You repeat.

"You never stay with me. You sleep somewhere else. You're someone I care about. I want you here with me."

You pause for a moment. This may be what she needs right now. She doesn't know that her sister has been kidnapped, but she should have all the comfort she can get. Besides that, she has a point. You haven't stayed the night with her in the month you've been here. You are together, and it's not like you sleeping in the same bed as her will reveal your relationship to the public.

You let out a sigh. You reach for your sword and untie it from your pants. You place it beside the bed, then remove your shirt. This reveals your extremely toned body. You place the shirt under the Dragon Sword, then find a place beside Elsa. You face her as she snuggles in close to you. You're face to face, and she has a wide smile.

"What?" You question.

"Nothing," she giggles.

"Yeah…"

Elsa just stares into your eyes for a bit. You have no idea why. Maybe there's something on your face. You move your hand and rub your face in an attempt to clean off anything on your face. Elsa starts giggling once again.

"You're so smart but so stupid. It's cute," she whispers.

"I…" You don't know how to respond.

_Why am I feeling this way? What's this feeling in my stomach? It's like… I don't know. It's weird. I'm not used to this feeling, and I can't even explain what it is._

Elsa can see the confusion in her eyes. She is completely and utterly loving this. If she's the one flirting then you have no idea how to react. It makes her laugh that she has such a power. Elsa strokes your cheek which causes you to blush. She giggles and puts her hands on your cheeks.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"There's no need for that. I don't nee-"

You're cut off by a kiss from Elsa. Her eyes are closed, and she is completely wrapped up in the moment. You let out a smirk, but don't allow that to interrupt the kiss. You close your eyes and meet her passion with your own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man approaches the castle exterior. The guards recognize him and allow him to enter. The large gates slowly open. The gates reveal a young guard, awaiting someone. That young guard is Felix. He sees the man ahead and smiles.

"Durr, glad you could make it," he calls out.

"Always happy to help. What's the situation?"

Felix and Durr walk into the castle halls and make way to your room. Three other guards follow suite, just in case.

"Princess Anna has been kidnapped, and Captain Idonis is out of commission."

"He's dead?" Durr cuts off.

"No. Simply poisoned. He'll be on his feet soon, we hope," Felix clears up.

Durr contemplates this for a moment before moving on.

"(Y/N is watching over Queen Elsa as we speak. I'm hoping that you could take over Arendelle's guard and protect Elsa while (Y/N) searches for the abductor," Felix continues.

"Felix… does this have anything to do with the situation in Corona?" Durr asks.

Felix stops for a moment and lets out a sigh.

"We're not sure. People are supposed to be coming to Arendelle any day now to bring new information about it. These may be to completely different incidents, or maybe they aren't. I really can't say."

"Have there been any attempts on Elsa?" Durr queries.

"Not that we know of. I would rather avoid one," Felix replies.

The two reach your room and open the door. They look around for you, but there is no indication that you are here. Felix looks around a little more before leaving the room. Durr follows him.

"Where is (Y/N)?" Felix speaks aloud.

"He is with Elsa, I believe," a guard informs.

Both Felix and Durr raise their brows. They walk towards Elsa's room. Felix walks up to the door and opens it slightly. He finds you and Elsa sleeping together. He's somewhat happy about this. Before he closes the door he sees you look at him. You give him a gesture signaling you'll be with him in a moment. He nods and closes the door.

You slip out of Elsa's grasp and grab your clothes. You put them on and attach your sword to your belt. You lean in to Elsa, who is glowing right now. You smile and move a piece of hair out of her face. You kiss her forehead.

"I'll get Anna back. I promise."

You make sure your clothes are properly set and leave the room. You are pleasantly surprised to see Durr standing near the door. You walk up to him and shake his hand.

"Durr, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, though I wish it was under better circumstances," he pensively states.

Your face fills with sorrow for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, as do I."

The three of you begin walking down the hallway, discussing your next move.

"So, (Y/N), I want to approve my next plan with you. I would like to make Durr the temporary Captain of the Guard until Idonis is back to health. He has experience being the Captain, and I believe he would be the best for it."

"Not you?" You question.

"I…" Felix stutters.

"Don't worry about it Felix. I'm okay with the idea of Durr becoming Captain until Idonis is back. Are you okay with that?" You ask Durr.

"Well, I'm okay with it."

You all nod in agreement. The three of you enter a small room with a few chairs and a couch. Everyone takes a seat by the fire. It's peaceful.

"There is one thing I would like to tell you, (Y/N)," Felix starts. "A fe-"

Felix is cut off by a guard entering the room.

"Sirs, a ship from Corona has arrived. They are requesting to see the Captain of the Guard."

The three of you look at each other, wondering who is going to respond.

"Thank you. I'll send him right away," you assure.

The guard nods and exits the room.

You turn to Felix.

"Why are there people from Corona here?" You say with a cocky smile.

Felix tries to come up with an excuse but fails.

"Just… follow me. You'll see. Durr," he starts, turning towards him. "You should get to the barracks and armour up. The men will be happy to see you back."

Durr nods and exits the room. You follow Felix out of the room. He is bringing you to the council meeting chamber.

Felix pushes the door open to reveal three people. You notice that Felix is surprised at the fact there are only three. You both walk in and approach the three. They are members of Arendelle's council. Henry steps away from the group and approaches you.

"Felix, (Y/N). I assume you both know the situation."

"No, I really don't know what's going on. Somebody please explain."

Henry and Felix share a look. You know they are keeping you in the dark, and it annoys you.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. In the meantime I suggest you both get some sleep. There is going to be a lot of talking tomorrow."

"Talk. Regarding. What?" You say with irritation.

"We'll talk about it later," Henry adamantly states.

You have a stare down with Henry before Felix places his hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/N). Let's just go."

"Fine," you say, quickly turning away and leaving the council chambers.

Felix and Henry watch as you leave the room. Henry looks at Felix with annoyance.

"He won't be a problem, will he?"

"No. He never has been and never will. Maybe you should put more faith in him!"

"I'm not placing my faith in an assassin," Henry says.

Felix slowly shakes his head and walks away, aiming to catch up with you. He finds you not far from the room. He jogs beside you and looks at you.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Felix. I'll just see what everyone is hiding from me tomorrow."

"We aren't hiding anything from you! It's just a sensitive topic that we aren't spreading around. It's only know to those who are trusted!"

You stop walking and turn around to face Felix. He is kicking himself for using those words. You give him a questioning look mixed with a death stare.

"People who aren't trusted?" You repeat.

"That's not what I meant. I trust you, and so does Elsa and Idonis. The council… they're a different story."

You shake your head and walk away.

"Whatever. I'm at that meeting tomorrow whether they want me there or not. You can tell them to come to me if they have any objections."

Felix nods. "Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your eyes are closed, and your mind is wide open. You're in complete synchronization with everything around you. This is generally how you spent the nights if you weren't doing things. You rarely ever slept, and you weren't going to nowadays. Elsa could be in danger, and you weren't going to be sleeping as she gets kidnapped.

You hear Elsa start to move around in her bed. She is waking up. You open your eyes and relax your muscles. You fall from the ceiling and land on the ground. You make haste to the bed and slip under the covers. Elsa's eyes just start to open as you move around. She smiles to see that you're still here.

"I'm surprised you stayed the entire night," she softly states.

"I'm not about to leave you now. Besides, you look cute when you sleep."

Elsa blushes. She kisses you then turns to get up. She happily trots over to her wardrobe and looks through the clothes she could wear.

"I'll let you change, but then we have to talk," you say.

"What about?"

"You'll see. Just get changed."

You leave her room, closing the door behind you. You lean up against the same door and let out a small sigh and start to think.

_How do I tell her Anna was kidnapped? It's not something I can just randomly say. Besides, I'm not the most touchy-feely person. I have to tell her, but I'm not the right person to do it. I won't tell her properly. Oh well… I have to. I'll do my best for her._

Not a moment later Elsa opens the door. She gestures for you to come in, and you do so. Elsa is dressed in a beautiful purple and green dress. She claims that it was her mother's favourite dress, and she wore it in honour of her. It looks amazing on her. Then again, most things look amazing on her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elsa asks, applying some finishing touches to herself.

"Elsa… you know I'm not the best with words. So I'm just going to have to straight out say this."

"Say what?" Elsa asks, showing genuine curiosity.

You take a breath.

"Elsa… Anna was kidnapped yesterday," you reveal.

"What!? How?" Elsa yells.

"Someone broke into the castle and took her. He beat Kristoff and Idonis, who tried to protect her. Elsa, I'm sorry."

Elsa sits on her bed in shock. Her sister was taken right from under her nose and she didn't know. She didn't help.

"Why… why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" She asks.

"I just found last night. I said I would tell you as soon as you woke up, which I did."

Elsa stays silent for a little. You sit beside her and take her in your arms. She accepts your attempt at comforting her. Before you can say anything else someone knocks on the door.

"Your majesty, you have a meeting to attend. It is starting in a few minutes," Felix informs.

"Yes… I'll be there in a moment," Elsa responds.

She looks at you for a moment before getting up and walking to the door. You follow her a few seconds after.

Elsa proceeds down the hall. You try to keep up with her but Felix stops you.

"Are you sure you want to be in on this meeting? I don't think it would be wise…"

You notice Elsa exit the hallway. She left you behind. You push past Felix.

"I'm sure. Come on."

Felix shakes his head and follows you.

You both walk up to the entrance of the council meeting chambers. You can hear some words being spoken,

"Thank you for joining us, Queen Elsa. Shall we get started?" A voice states.

You decide not to wait outside and enter the room. All heads turn to see you and Felix walk in. Elsa has a surprised look on her face, and everyone else has a face of disgust. There are the usual Arendelle council, but today there are a few more people who you don't know about. You look at them.

There is one man sitting in the middle of a few other strangers. He is a young man with brown hair and a goatee. He is dressed like royalty. He isn't really paying attention to you, but you swear you've seen him before. You can't remember where you saw him. It was somewhere…

Besides him there are other nobles all around. This isn't just representatives from one city. This almost looks like a whole world meeting. You doubt there are actually people from all around the globe, but it almost seems like it.

They are all giving you sour looks. You have no idea why. None of these people know you. How quick nobility is to judge others.

"Who is this?" One man asks.

Elsa stands up and stares at you.

"This… this is my personal guard, (Y/N)," Elsa explains.

"Who is not needed right now. He can leave," Henry continues.

You snicker. "I don't think so. I'm listening to what these people have to say. I'm curious."

Elsa gives you a look, telling you to leave. You aren't sure why she wants you to go, but you aren't having it. You aren't being thrown out.

"Who are you to say whether you can stay or not?" Another man calls out.

"Yeah! You aren't part of this council. You can't interfere!"

"Then kick me out," you provoke.

Felix and Elsa give you a look. You don't care. You aren't going to take any shit from them.

There is a small uproar for a while. It makes you laugh at how petty they are being about you. Felix leans into your ear.

"You're only causing havoc. It's best if you just leave."

"Make me leave then," you smile.

Felix is taken back by you. He's never seen you like this. What's causing you to be this way?

"(Y/N), as your queen I am asking you to leave," Elsa commands.

You look at her with a brow raised. She has a serious look on her face. She isn't kidding. You shake your head,

"Sorry, I'm not going anywhere," you deny.

You walk up to the table and slide into a seat. The people around you are obviously on edge about you being near them.

"So how about you get on with this meeting, huh? I never meant to stop it. I really want to be a part of it."

Elsa gives you a death stare. She has never been mad at you before, but she is now. It's likely a mix of small anger and the news that her sister is gone.

"Queen Elsa, please control your guard," a noble demands.

"I can speak for myself, thank you. Just get on with the meeting. I am here to put my input and listen to what you all have to say," you compromise.

The council stops complaining and decides to get on with the meeting. They are very irritated, of course.

"So, Elsa, I hear something has happened in Arendelle. What are the specifics?"

Elsa stares at everyone, trying to keep her composure.

"My sister… my sister Anna was kidnapped by someone. The captain of the guard and my sister's fiancée were injured during this kidnapping," Elsa explains.

"So that's two royals kidnapped," the man with the goatee states.

You lean forward in your chair.

"Wait, wait. Who is the other person who was kidnapped?"

"That is classified information!" Someone complains.

You slowly turn your head towards the man. He is scrawny, bald, and small.

"Does that really matter right now?" You point out.

"Yes! You shouldn't even be in this meeting!"

You shake your head and get out of your chair. Felix readies himself to stop you, just in case.

"Ok, I'm going to point this out. I am Queen Elsa's personal guard. In that role I have the duty to protect Elsa no matter what. With these kidnappings occurring I should be with Elsa at all times," you counter.

The man is about to speak but stops. You gave a legitimate excuse to be here.

"Well, that could be dangerous. Having a guard around is good and all, but what about when that guard is an assassin?" the goateed man states.

The room falls silent. Fear instills within Elsa and Henry. Felix stares at you to see your reaction. You turn to face the goateed man. You continue to stare at him as he stands up.

"I thought I remembered your face. You came to Corona once. You're a Dragon Clan assassin."

You stare at him some more.

_Flynn Rider? The thief?_

The entire room bounces back between you and Elsa. Tension is starting to rise.

"An assassin? Guards! Arrest this man!" Someone calls out.

"There are no need for guards right now," Felix comments.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen. We should keep focused on the task at hand," Henry says, attempting to bring order to the room.

You continue to have a stare down with Flynn. You aren't sure why he is here. Last time you saw him was in Corona. You were on a mission, and he got in the way. He wasn't your target however, so you let him live. You actually saved his life by buying him time to escape pursuing guards.

_What could he be doing here? He isn't royalty._

Flynn stands up and gathers everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I do agree we should discuss the presence of one of the world's most wanted assassins, this does not help the problems we are all currently having. The Princesses cannot be tossed aside by this man."

"Wait, wait. Princesses? Anna was taken, yes, but who else?" You question.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She was abducted a mere three days ago," Henry answers.

You stop and think. Two princesses kidnapped within three days of each other. Plus Elsa was attacked while you were around. Something was going on, and you have to figure it out.

On a hunch, you ask one thing.

"Who was Rapunzel taken by?"

"We aren't sure. It was quick and efficient. Nobody was killed, but everyone there swore that snakes took her," Flynn explains.

The word "snakes" makes your mind spiral. Someone wanted all three of these nobles for something. It has to be the same man you defended Elsa from, there is no doubt about that. Though the speed that he could move is astounding. Getting from Corona to Arendelle in three days? That's something else, for sure. This almost intrigued you.

Elsa could see that you were in deep thought.

"(Y/N), what are you thinking?"

You turn to her and smile. She knows that smile.

"Well, both Anna and Rapunzel were taken by someone with the power to control snakes. It is interesting. I think I'll take this on myself."

The crowd starts whispering among themselves.

"We are not having an assassin save our princesses!" Someone yells out.

"This isn't your call to make," Flynn counters. "It's my wife, and Elsa's sister. We should be the ones making the call."

_Flynn is married to Rapunzel? That's not right. Last I heard some man named Eugene married her._

"Look I don't expect you to trust me," you start. "But I'm sure you want all the help you can get. I'm not doing this for all of you. I'm going to do it for two people."

You walk towards Flynn and stare him right in the eye.

"We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies. I have nothing against you or your wife. You can go to whatever measures you want to save her, but know one thing. I promise you, no… I vow that I will bring back Rapunzel. I will save her from whoever has taken her. You have my word."

Flynn is taken back by your vow. He knows what a vow means to an assassin. It is one of the highest forms of promises they can make. The entire room is silent as you do this. Very little people, however, trust that you'll see it through.

You walk over to Elsa and cock your head towards the door.

"May I speak to you for a moment? Outside."

Elsa nods and turns to her guests.

"I will be back momentarily."

You and Elsa leave the room and keep walking until you reach the courtyard of the castle. Elsa sighs and grabs your hands.

"I-"

"No, let me speak first," you cut her off. "I apologize for the way I acted in there. I should have taken your role more into account when I spoke to all of those people. I just… I hate it when people simply talk about the problem and not act upon it, and that room was full of those people. I undoubtedly have put more pressure on you and Arendelle, and I'm sorry."

Elsa is surprised. You've never apologized to her like that. It may be a sign that you really are starting to care more about her. She starts to feel bad about not sticking up for you in there. She just remained silent while dozens of people attacked you with their words. Yet you still refrained from doing anything to dramatic. She didn't realize you kept your cool for her.

"(Y/N)… Rapunzel is my cousin. She means a lot to both Anna and I. Please… please bring her back," Elsa begs.

You look over at Elsa. A few tears are streaming down her face.

"I just lost so many people… I beg you to bring them back."

You walk up to Elsa and put your hand under her chin. You lift her head so she can stare in your eyes.

"Don't cry Elsa. A smile best suits your face."

You kiss her. This lasts about six seconds before you break off.

"I will make the same vow to you, Elsa. I vow that I'll bring back Anna and Rapunzel. You know I will. Just… stay safe, please. I don't want you to be taken too."

Elsa pauses for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… when I was bringing you back to Arendelle we were attacked by a man who could control snakes. I know this is connected somehow, and I know he will want you."

"Why didn't you tell them that?"

"I'm not a glory hog. I'm used to my actions being swept under the rug and not cared about. Elsa, it doesn't matter to me. Only you and Anna matter. I'll get her and Rapunzel back, but I'll have to leave to pursue them."

Elsa nods.

"I understand. Whatever you have to do."

You smile and kiss her once more. You break off and lean into her ear. You whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widen as she hears your words. You lean back and smile. In an instant you extend your wings and fly into the air. You're gone within seconds.

Elsa stares at you as you leave, dumbstruck. She can't believe you just told her that. She won't respond until you are standing in front of her. A hand comes down on her shoulder. Elsa spins around to see Flynn.

"Oh, it's just you Eugene. You gave me a little scare," Elsa admits.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. Where did your 'guard' go," he says with air quotes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on. I saw that kiss. Even before that, I saw the way you look at each other. Most people wouldn't be able to see it but I can, of course," he smiles.

"You're just like Rapunzel described," Elsa chuckles.

"Handsome and charming?" Eugene jokes.

"We'll go with that."

"So… you really think he'll save them?"

"I do. He's not just some assassin that I care for. He is more than that. Everyone is so focused on his past that they refuse to see what he is now," Elsa vents.

"You know… I can relate to that. I really can."

Elsa and Eugene walk back to the meeting room. Everyone seems to have a level head now. Elsa and Eugene take their respective seats.

"So, we need to discuss this. If the princesses are rescued, there is still the assassin problem."

"I fail to see how he is a problem," Elsa counters.

"Queen Elsa, we can't ignore the fact that he is a dangerous criminal."

"Yes, we can. We will not discuss this any further after I tell you all one thing," Elsa clarifies. "If you declare war on (Y/N), then you declare war on Arendelle."

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Hope you all had a great time! Sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been really busy with friends and family. Expect chapters to be out much faster than this time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading. Have a great day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Drakon's Path

**Chapter 19: A Drakon's Path**

You cut through the air at maximum speed. There is no time to waste right now. There is no telling what could be happening to Anna and Rapunzel right now. You fly over Tocia city and get closer to your intended destination. You fly over the trees and look to the place where your temple should be. You can't see it. You recollect that the elemental user covered the temple in forest and dirt in order to hide it. Luckily you know the location like the back of your hand.

You stop directly over the temple and start to fly down, face first. You break through the clouds and even the air. You approach the trees, but do not slow down. You break through the branches and leaves, cutting the barrier that holds firm. You approach the ground, still going fast. You flip your legs towards the ground and land, taking all the impact. It doesn't bother you that much.

Your landing made a small wave of air knock over anything around it. You retract your wings as you stand up straight. Your face is dead serious. You don't even mean it to be right now. Daniel walks out of the temple with a confused look on his face.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here? And what's with the entrance?"

You look over at him and smile.

"The entrance was just for fun. I need what little entertainment I can get right now. As for why I'm here, well… I need your help. The clan's help."

"It's your clan. You just need to tell us what to do," Daniel states.

Daniel waves for you to walk with him back to the main temple. You of course follow him.

"So, what's the issue?" He asks, sliding open the door.

"Princess Rapunzel was kidnapped a few days ago," you start.

"Yes, we heard about that. Why is that of importance to you?" Daniel inquires.

"It's important because Princess Anna was kidnapped yesterday. The exact same time that Elsa and I were here," you reveal.

Daniel stops and turns to you.

"Two princesses kidnapped? That is something to be worried about. I understand your desire to go after Anna, but why Rapunzel?"

Daniel leads you into the Grand Master's room. You both go to take a seat.

"Well, there was a meeting about ten minutes ago. The entire room accused me of being some petty criminal. They prettied it up with the whole 'one of the most wanted men in the world' stuff, but they were just calling me scum."

"And you're going to prove them wrong by finding the princesses? Since when did you care about what people thought of you?" Daniels asks.

"I don't. I'm doing this for Elsa and a man named Flynn. At least I think his name is Flynn. Anyway, Rapunzel is Anna and Elsa's cousin. This means a lot to Elsa now that two of her relatives have been taken," you explain.

Daniel nods in acknowledgement. "Yes, I can see how this would weigh on Elsa. So, what's your plan? What do you need us to do?"

"I want to know everything you have on the Serpent Clan," you demand.

"Why? You think they're behind it?"

"I'm not too sure," you confess. "But there were reports of snakes being present at both Anna and Rapunzel's kidnappings. Plus…"

"Plus what?" Daniel questions.

You let out a sigh. "On our way back, Elsa and I were attacked. Well, she was attacked and I defended her. This man… he was different. He could control snakes. Not just control, but summon. They weren't just small ones either. There were abnormally large snakes he had control of. He also had skill. My first hunch is the Serpent Clan. If not, then I have to start from scratch."

Daniel processes the information you are giving him.

"Alright, I'll get you everything we have on them."

Daniel stands up and starts walking out the door. You follow him. You both walk out of the main building and over to the library. This has all the knowledge that the clan allows to be in the open. The rest is hidden until needed.

You enter the library and sit down. Daniel starts looking through some notes.

"From what I can tell, the Serpent Clan hasn't been stationary for three months now. Their original temple was near Corona, but that place was abandoned," Daniel informs.

"Abandoned? Why? That place was a fortress," you remark.

"Yes, I know."

Your face shows signs of confusion and thought.

"So I should be able to search the place without a problem, then."

Daniel turns to face you.

"Seems that way. It just seems odd. We sent a few scouts out there but they couldn't even find the place."

"Then how do you know it's abandoned?" you protest.

Daniel shrugs. "Because there are usually guards around the place. But there isn't any. Not a single guard keeping the area guarded. This only leads to the possibility that they abandoned it."

You lean back and try to think of a reason for this. It doesn't make sense that they would leave the place. They had to of found a new base. Something better. But where? And how could they move from Corona to Arendelle so quickly?

"Do they have a new leader?" You ask.

"A new Grand Master? Not that I know of, but we haven't really received a lot of information regarding that. We've barely been able to keep up with their movements. It's like they're all over the world, but nowhere on the planet at the same time."

You cross your arms and start to think.

"This is bad. We need to figure all this out… I'm going to their old temple grounds. Maybe there will be some clue of what happened."

"Alright, but I have two things for you before you go. Follow me," Daniel states.

You both walk out of the library and head back to the main temple. Instead of going upstairs, you stop in front of a sign. It drapes down and has the Dragon Clan symbol on it. You raise your brow at the significance. You've passed by this dozens of times before. Daniel approaches it and takes the banner off.

There is a very tight corridor leading farther down. A basement area.

"What? When did you discover this?" You ask.

"It was in the old Grand Master's notes. He mentioned a lock that only you could open. I was going to tell you about it when you came back next week, but it seems more appropriate now."

Daniel grabs a torch and squeezes through the crack. You shrug and follow him down.

You are only in the tight space for a few moment. It leads to a much wider staircase that brings you below the temple. You keep your sword ready, just in case. You both make your way down the old stairwell until you reach the bottom.

"I thought that was going to give out under out weight," you admit.

"Good… I wasn't the only one," Daniel chuckles.

You walk through a massive corridor. There are still torches keeping the place lit, somehow. There are making all over the walls. It's like they're telling a story. You walk up to the one directly to the left when you walk in. You try to make sense of the drawings and writings. They are all in gibberish. It's hard to comprehend.

"Open your mind, and your sight will follow," a groggy voice calls out.

You recognize that voice, even though you've only heard it once. You swear that was your father, Rhaegos. You're surprised he would even talk to you right now. He said wait five years, before approaching him again, yet he speaks to you.

_I hope this doesn't become a regular thing. Having a voice talking to me constantly from inside my head would be annoying._

You squint your eyes and attempt to focus on the markings. The drawings are easy to comprehend, but the words are not. From what you can gather from the first drawing, there was some sort of cult. A cult of dragons. There were multiple dragons surrounding some sort of statue. This lead to the dragons taking flight. Soaring through the skies.

The pictures are fine, but the writing is still eluding you. You keep walking and glance at the other makings. One was the dragons opening some sort of portal. At least, it looked like a portal. Some sort of rift in time. This was mere speculation though. It really could be anything.

"(Y/N), come on!" Daniel calls.

You stop looking at the carvings and turn your attention to Daniel. You ignore the rest of the walls and head straight for the end. Daniel is studying the door for any signs. There are small markings all over the door. There is one that stands prominent over them all. It is a half human, half dragon carving. This cover the majority of the door.

"A Drakon… half human, half dragon," you whisper to yourself.

"Just like you. Seems like this place has been waiting for you," Daniel predicts.

"So… how do I open the door?"

"Your blood. You need to let your blood seep into the cracks of the door," Daniel explains.

You raise your brow at Daniel. You let out a sigh and pull out your sword. You grasp the blade with your other hand. You give a sarcastic smile then pull the sword down your palm. Blood flows on the blade and spats on the ground.

You stare at your bleeding hand for a moment. More blood is coming out than you intended. You walk close to the wall and shove your hand right in the middle. Your blood seeps into the cracks and spreads through the entire door. Your red liquid follows the little paths of the door, filling every nook and cranny. You and Daniel take a step back, just in case something happens.

Once the picture fills with your red blood, it starts to move. It starts to awaken. Dust starts pouring out of the outer cracks of the door. The walls start to shake a little bit. The door starts to lower. It slowly goes down to reveal a massive room, filled with various items. You and Daniel walk in to see what this could be.

You enter and start to look around. Banners with an unrecognizable symbol hang everywhere. It isn't a cryptic symbol by any means. It's a dragon going around in a circle, attempting to bite its own tail. There is a katana going through the center of it all. You've never seen the symbol before. Granted, you don't actively look up thousands of different symbols. You know a large variety of symbols, however. You've picked them up over the years.

The room also has statues of people. The line up with the pillars that are throughout the room.

"Do you think these people are past Drakons?" Daniel speculates.

"It's very possible."

The craftsmanship on the statues is remarkable. You've never seen something so detailed. So real. They looked like people who were turned to stone.

"(Y/N)! Come check this out!"

You turn around and look for Daniel. He is in front of a wall with some writing. You walk over to him and look at the wall. It talks about the equipment of a Drakon, and how every Drakon adds to this armour as time goes on.

"Looks like you have something new to wear," Daniel tittles. "But… you have to bleed on it again."

"I swear, everything I do causes me to bleed," you sigh.

Your hand was still dripping with blood, so you didn't have to cut yourself once more. You place your palm overtop of the words. The blood sinks into the carvings and activates the mechanism.

A human sizes part of the wall starts lowering itself, revealing some sort of mannequin. The mannequin is wearing an outfit that makes even you raise an eyebrow at. There is a long grey coat that droops down to the floor. It has a slight triangular cut at the bottom rear of the coat. The arms go all the way down, and aren't cut in anyway. There is a small section around the wrist area where the colour changes from grey to gold. There are a few pocket areas around the chest and side areas. There is also the same dragon logo stuck on the left shoulder.

Underneath the coat is a very sturdy piece of armour. It's black, and has a few ongoing designs that spread all around the entire thing. It doesn't seem to have sleeves, however. The pants are simple black pants. There is truly nothing special about them. There is a belt that seems to have a lot of space for miscellaneous objects. There is also a pair of black boots.

You walk up to the outfit and feel the jacket. It is soft to the touch. You turn your head to Daniel and smile.

"I'm assuming you like it?"

You nod. You take off your shirt and your pants, leaving you in your undergarments. You grab the coat and hand it over to Daniel.

"Hold on to this for a second."

You grab the pants first and slip them on. They seem to mold to your body perfectly. The pant legs don't attach to your legs, but it gives you room to maneuver. You grab the armour piece and put it on. It also molds to your form. You pat the chest piece, determining its density. You can't tell how much protection it will offer, but it does feel formidable. You look at yourself for a moment. The lack of sleeves reveal your muscular arms. It also allows for a lot of maneuverability with your arms. You finish off by putting on the belt and boots.

Daniel nods in approval of your new look, but there is one part missing. Daniel hands you the coat.

"Looks like you really are a full-fledged Drakon now. The Master would be proud of you."

You smile in memory of your old master. He would be proud right now. You nod and grab the coat. You throw it around yourself and let it sag down. It fits like a glove on you. There is only one part missing. You hook your weapon to the belt.

You smile at the warm embrace of the outfit. It's like it was made for you. Daniel seems pleased as well.

"Well, we should get moving. We wasted enough time here, and you have princesses to save. I'll see what else is here while you're gone."

"Right," you nod.

The two of you leave the area and head back to the surface. You go up the rickety stairs and crawl through approach the tiny corridor.

"We have to change this. I don't want to have to do this every time," you complain.

Daniel looks at it for a moment.

"Well… this is all stone and earth. Maybe…"

Before he can finish the walls start spreading apart. The line-up perfectly with one another and become a straight hallway. You are somewhat confused at how that happened. You notice a one of the clan mates standing at the other end of the hall. From what you can tell, it's a woman.

"Ah, that you for that," Daniel states, walking towards her.

You follow Daniel and approach the woman. As soon as you leave the corridor your mind starts spinning. You can't focus. Daniel and the woman disintegrate before your very eyes. You look around for them, but find nothing. Once you face forward once more, there is some sort of ghost. There is a man on his knees. He seems to have a black shirt with a white one underneath. His sleeves are rolled up. His hair seems oddly familiar to yours.

You walk closer to him. He gets on his feet and looks right through you. You can't see the details of his face, but you know he has one. You walk right through him like he isn't there. For a moment, his features are visible. However you are facing the other way, so you miss what he looks like. A giant pain shoots through your body and you fall to your knee.

Daniel seems to appear out of nowhere. He has his hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? Answer me!"

"I'm here, Daniel. I'm here. I just…"

"What happened? You completely blocked us both out. You just walked over here and fell to your knees," Daniel explains.

You rise to your feet and shake your head.

"I thought I saw someone. Never mind that. Let's continue on."

"Ok… well this is our newest recruit and the one who fixed the land for us."

The woman takes off her mask and reveals short green hair. The hair goes with her eyes, which are also green. She is pale, but beautiful.

"My name is Gaia. Nice to meet you, Grand Master," she greets.

"Pleasure is all mine," you say, then you turn to Daniel. "Well, I'm going to Corona. Hopefully I can find something at their old base."

You start to walk away.

"(Y/N), wait! I said I had two things for you," Daniel shouts.

You turn around to see what he's talking about.

"You're taking Gaia with you. She could be some help in Corona."

You look over at Gaia then shrug.

"Alright, let's get moving."

Gaia bows and follows you out of the building. You extend your wings then offer Gaia your hand. Gaia is shocked by your powers.

"I… I thought we were taking a different path," she admits.

"No time. Come on," you say.

Gaia grabs your hand. You pull her in close, as not to lose her while you fly. You bend your legs a bit then zoom into the air. Gaia tightens her eyes at the sudden rush. She isn't used to this type of transportation. You pick up speed and fly over Arendelle. Gaia holds on tight. You look at her and notice her uneasiness.

"Sorry about this Gaia! I just need to get there quick before I get to tired!" You shout.

Gaia nods in acknowledgement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is sitting is her room, thinking of what to do. She stood up to everyone, which led into an hour argument. They got mad, got angry. Tension was higher than ever. First the kidnappings, now this. Things were weighing down on Elsa. Elsa notices frost start to cover her entire room. She tries to calm herself until someone knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" She calls out.

"Just us, your majesty. Gerda and Kai," Gerda reveals.

"Oh… come in."

Gerda and Kai walk in to the frozen room. Their faces turn to concern for Elsa. They both rush to her side and sit on her bed with her.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Kai questions.

"I'm fine, Kai. Really."

"No, we know you're not. Felix told us about what happened at the meeting. The way they yelled at you and called (Y/N) a petty criminal," Gerda mentions.

"I… I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm the Queen of Arendelle," Elsa moans.

"No, Elsa. That is exactly how you should have acted," Kai states.

Elsa looks over at Kai, questioning what he meant.

"You put so much pressure on yourself, Elsa. You are the queen, yes, but you are also a person. You're a human with feelings, emotions, and flaws. You can't be perfect all the time."

"Besides, it's good you stuck up for (Y/N). You should never be sad about that. You know how good your parents ruled, right?"

Elsa nods. "The best king and queen Arendelle ever had."

"Well, did you know that your father's parents didn't want him to marry your mother?" Gerda mentions.

Elsa is surprised by this information. She never knew this. Her parents never mentioned anything about that.

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandparents hated Idun. They thought she wasn't good enough, even though she was a noble. They wanted him to marry some princess from another country. There was an uproar about it. Your father stood his ground. He took all the hate that people gave him and responded a calm, gentleman like nature," Gerda explains.

"He didn't care what anyone else thought. He defended is relationship with Idun. That led to you and Anna. I know it can be difficult, Elsa, and you want to be the best queen you can. Just don't ignore that you are still a person who cares about someone else. No matter who that is, it's your choice. You know he would defend you against anything, so it seems you might owe him one," Kai jokes.

Elsa gives a jokingly stern look at Kai then lets out a sigh. She knows both of them are right. Elsa pulls them both in for a hug. She opens her eyes and looks out the window. She sees something fly by. She smiles, knowing it's you. You're busy as ever, and she has to be too. Elsa's not going to sit on the sidelines while you try to find Anna and Rapunzel.

Elsa stands up and looks at both of Gerda and Kai. She has a determined look on her face.

"Thank you. Thank you both."

Elsa walks out of the room. Gerda and Kai look at each other and smile.

"We do good sometimes, you know that?" Gerda says.

"Of course we do," Kai chuckles.

Elsa walks to one of the guest rooms and knocks on the door. After a moment, Eugene opens the door.

"Elsa? What a pleasant surprise."

"Eugene, we need to get all the information we can about the kidnappings!"

Eugene has a puzzled face.

"I thought that's what we're doing? Well, aside from bickering about your boyfriend."

"Yes, I realize that. But there has to be more we can do."

"Yes, maybe. We'll do some more tomorrow. It's getting late," Eugene states.

"Yes, okay. Hey, Eugene."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think there could be a war?"

Eugene exhales loudly.

"I don't know. People are stupid sometimes. If (Y/N) really can save Anna and Rapunzel, then there shouldn't be one."

Elsa nods and walks away. Eugene closes the door in front of him. Elsa is conflicted with confidence and fear. It was just a bluff by her, but it may come true. There may be a war because of (Y/N). She can't tell you this, though. You'll leave. She knows you will. You'll leave to keep her safe. This will be her secret. Her one secret that she keeps from you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going at your max speed it didn't take long for you to reach Corona. You're panting heavily, and need a short rest. You land outside of the city and into a forest. You descend to the forest floor and let Gaia down. You fall on your knees and take in a few breaths. Gaia looks at you in your weakened state. She raises a brow to your situation.

"You can't use your powers for long periods of time?" She asks.

You look up at her, still breathing heavily.

"It's not just powers. I can manipulate fire and air almost indefinitely. It's just having those wings, and the scales. Healing myself takes a toll on me as well. I've practiced with them over time. I can actually use them for longer periods of time."

Gaia nods and sits down beside you.

"I never used to be able to control my powers. I practiced for hours, but I couldn't. I found other people with powers… others that couldn't control them. One would set fires to everything. He was scared to hurt people. I mastered my powers to show them it was possible. I was a role model to the two," Gaia recollects.

"There are even more people with elemental powers?" You question.

"Well… I only know of four, including myself. Fire, ice, thunder, and earth. There could be more, but I can't say for certain. But anyways, I think you need a purpose. A reason to train harder."

"No, it's not that. You're absolutely right, but that's not my problem. I've just gotten lazy. I've been so wrapped up in Arendelle that I haven't had any time to train," you explain.

Gaia lets out a huff and leans back onto the grass. You stay against the tree.

"Hey Gaia, how did you get your powers?"

Gaia takes a moment to think.

"I really don't know. None of us did. It just kind of happened. Maybe it has something to do with spirits, or gods. Maybe it's just a DNA raffle. Maybe there's some magic at work, who knows? How did you get yours?" Gaia asks, accusingly.

"My father is the King of Dragons," you bluntly answer.

"Oh… well that can do it. So does that make you a prince?"

"I suppose."

"Well, at least the Queen of Arendelle is with royalty."

"I guess."

You both stay silent for a moment. Gaia can see that you're fading in and out of consciousness. The fatigue is making you tired.

"(Y/N), come sit close to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

You get off the tree and lay down beside Gaia. Gaia waves her hand and earth starts forming around the two of you. You both sink into the ground. You look around as the earth that was below your feet starts changing into a room. There are walls and floors. Gaia creates a few beds, as well.

"That's a handy technique," you compliment.

"It's got me through the nights. Good for hiding, too."

You and Gaia get into your individual beds. You know you don't sleep much, but you feel like you really need it right now. You pass out almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You awaken under the ground. You almost get up in a panic until you remember that Gaia brought you here. You get up to try and find Gaia. It takes less than a second, as she is right across the room from you. Her hand is stretched out with roots coming out of it. They are going through the dirt and somewhere.

You get out of the makeshift bed and stretch a little bit. Gaia looks over at you for a moment than goes back to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"I'm taking small amounts of nutrients from the plants around me. Enough to sustain me, but not enough to harm any of the plants."

You nod and start walking around the small room. Gaia can sense that you're ready to leave.

"Just give me a moment. We'll go to the site once I'm finished," she states.

"Take your time."

You sit back on the bed and take out your katana. You start inspecting it to make sure there are no dents or cracks. Honestly, you're just bored at the moment.

"So, what do you think the Serpent Clan did with their temple?" Gaia asks.

"I don't know. I don't have enough information yet."

"Oh…"

Gaia retracts the roots from her hand and turns to you.

"Shall we get a move on?"

"Gladly."

Gaia waves her hands and activates her powers. The makeshift beds fall back into the ground, and the surface you are standing on begins to rise. The ceiling splits apart for you, letting in sunlight. This blinds you for a moment, but you quickly adjust to the sun.

The ground you both stand on become symmetrical to the rest of the earth. Grass begins growing all around your feet to blend in with everything around it. You look over at Gaia, who is smiling at her work. She seems like a person who likes to create and preserve life, not take it. Gaia smiles at her work then looks over to you.

"Are you ready?"

You nod and extend your wings once more. Gaia gets close to you, and you take off. Your destination isn't far, so you aren't worried about getting too tired. You keep your eye out for the site. It isn't that difficult to find, however. There is a giant open field in the middle of nowhere. You raise your brow and descend.

You land and let Gaia go. She starts walking around, looking for anything. You stay in the same spot and scan the area. There is nothing. No signs that anyone was ever here. It's just empty. It almost gives you the chills. You start walking around. Gaia puts her hand on the dirt and tries to focus.

_The temple is gone? This should be the place, but… There's no way they could have moved an entire building, let alone four. Where did they go?_

"There is… strange energy here," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"Unnatural energy. To be honest, it's similar to you."

You tilt your head a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You have this odd… unnatural feeling to you. This place. The entire field has a similar feeling. Not exactly the same, but very similar."

You nod and look around once more.

"What could that me-"

You are cut off by the ground below you. The very earth gives out under your weight. A small hole collapses under you, causing you to fall. You curl up into a ball, spin a few times, and then land perfectly on your feet and knees. You use your hands to somewhat break the fall as well.

Gaia rushes over to you, and her eyes widen at the sight. There is a humongous tunnel. She jumps down with you and looks around. The tunnel is huge. It has to be bigger and wider than the Arendelle castle. Surprise is evident on both of your faces.

"Gaia, how did you not feel this? Wouldn't you know the absence of all this earth?" You ask, still looking around.

"No… I can barely feel the nature around me right now. There is… something here. Something blocking my ability to sense nature."

"So, they brought their temple down here, possibly? But they couldn't keep a whole building moving around, and," you say, turning to face the other way. "The tunnel goes in both directions."

"It doesn't make sense," Gaia agrees.

"What did they do?" You mumble to yourself.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this recently, I've had some stuff to do. But as always, I will continue to bring out these chapters. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: Personal Touches

**Chapter 20: Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands**

Elsa wakes up alone in the middle of the night. It feels weird to her now. She only spent one night with you, but it felt so natural. It has been a few hours after her little encounter with Eugene. She can't get her mind off of all her friends and loved ones. She gets out of her bed and walks out to the nearby balcony. She crosses her arms and looks out to the ocean. She hates not knowing where you are. She'd never forgive herself if you were hurt doing something for her. She sighs and walks out of her room. The guards greet her as she walks by, and Elsa smiles at all of them.

She enters the room where Kristoff and Idonis are resting. They are still unconscious, but the doctor said they should be up any time now. Elsa sits beside Kristoff and places her hand on his. She watches him breathe. She feels bad for him as well. She can't imagine the pain Kristoff will feel knowing that he failed to protect Anna.

She looks over to Idonis and sighs. Two people she cares for hurt, two people she cares for taken, and one that she cares for out to find the one who did it all. Through all this, Elsa is alone. She doesn't want to be alone anymore – she suffered through that enough. She wants to be with her friends and family. But that's all taken from her now.

Elsa leaves the room and walks into the hallway. She sits by the window and lets her head fall. She stares at her small pale hands. The things these hands can do.

Something echo's in her head.

"He's one of the most wanted men in the world."

"A killer. An assassin."

Elsa shakes her head and looks out the window.

"He's not like that. He's not," she says to herself.

Elsa walks to the library. She enters and looks around to all the books. She approaches one of the bookshelves and pulls one of the books. The bookshelf comes forward, revealing a small door. Elsa opens the door and enters. There is a whole separate library in this room.

This is the royal storage. It holds important documents, writings, and other things. Only the kings and queens of Arendelle know of this room. Elsa looks through all the documents to find a few that revolve the Dragon Clan, and any incidents that the council accused you of being involved with. Elsa takes it all and exits the room, closing the bookshelf behind her.

Elsa grabs some other books about the various clans that occupy the world. She loads a table up with different books and research material. Elsa takes a seat and starts reading through the secret documents she took form the hidden room.

The first one is about the event in Corona four years ago. The report shows that a lone man broke into the castle, but didn't steal anything. He instead killed one of the kings most trusted advisors, then left. He was caught on the outside of town with the thief Flynn Rider. The lone man fought off 148 guards but did not kill a single one of them. The lone man had a description that somewhat matches yours.

There is another report of you killing King Calbri of Kysa. This assassination was a blood bath. You killed almost 400 men. Elsa shakes her head at the number. She can barely imagine you killing 10 men, but 400? Elsa remembers hearing this news while she was locked in her room. Her parents talked about it. They feared an attack on them. On their daughters. Who knows, you may have killed Elsa and Anna back then.

Elsa brings the book to her face and smacks herself for thinking like that. She's thinking like everyone else who hates you. You're not a killer. You're not a bad man. She knows it. She won't allow them to persuade her either. She knows you well enough.

Elsa spends the entire night looking up everything about the 7 Legendary Clans of the world. She goes through every book, looking at every detail she can. She reads old news articles, royal reports, everything she can get her hands on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Eugene heads to the room where Idonis and Kristoff are resting. He wants to check up on the sick and wounded. At least Arendelle had less hurt than Corona. There were about thirty two guards injured in the kidnapping of Rapunzel. Thankfully nobody died.

Eugene approaches the guards and nods. The guards bow and open the door for him. Eugene walks in to find Kristoff sitting on the side of his bed, holding his head. Another man is standing by the window. Eugene can only assume that he is Idonis.

Kristoff looks over to the door and sees Eugene. He gives a weak smile and gets off the bed. He walks over to Eugene and puts his hand out.

"Hey Eugene. What're you doing here?"

"Good to see you Kristoff, I wish it was on better terms," Eugene smiles.

"I guess you know about Anna, huh?"

Kristoff and Eugene can hear Idonis react to that statement. Kristoff looks back at Idonis, then his eyes trail to his feet. He turns back to Eugene and sighs.

"I can't believe she's gone… Did Elsa ask for aid from Corona?"

Eugene gives a fake smile then looks away for a moment, crossing his arms. Eugene tilts his head to look at Kristoff.

"Rapunzel was kidnapped a few days ago."

Kristoff's eyes widen while Idonis opens one eye to focus on the conversation.

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later. I told Elsa I would help her search, but she isn't in her room."

"Hmm, that's odd. We should probably go find her," Kristoff suggests.

Idonis pushes off the wall and walks past the two men.

"I'll take a look around."

Kristoff and Eugene watches Idonis walk past. Kristoff can tell something is wrong with Idonis. He seems irritated. Kristoff knows Idonis and a calm, collected person. It may be nothing, but Kristoff is making a mental note.

Idonis walks into the library and finds Elsa. She has books piled all over the table. Elsa is sleeping on top of an open book.

"I figured," he mutters to himself.

Idonis walks over to her and takes a look at the writings she was looking at. He chuckles when he realizes that all these tomes either on (Y/N), or the clans in general.

Idonis found it somewhat humorous that there are so many writings about you, yet hardly anyone has seen your face. He picks up one of the books and quickly scans through it's contents. He isn't moved by it at all and sets it down. Idonis then places his hand on Elsa's shoulder and lightly shakes her.

Elsa slowly opens her eyes and looks over to the figure shaking her. She is a little groggy at first and doesn't realize who it is. Her eyes adjust and she sees Idonis' face.

"Idonis? You're okay!" She happily states.

Idonis smiles and nods. "That I am your majesty. May I ask what you're doing here?"

Elsa rubs her eyes for a moment before answering.

"I've been looking up any information about what we're dealing with, and more about the various clans around the world. (Y/N) was talking about the same man included in all three attempted kidnappings. He said the man controlled snakes, so I've been doing all I can with that too," Elsa explains.

"What do you mean three? I thought it was just Rapunzel and now Anna," Idonis asks.

Elsa shakes her head. "There was an attempt on me as well. (Y/N) was able to hold him off. He's doing his own investigation to find the princesses in order to prove the council wrong."

Idonis tilts his head to her last statement.

"Why would he want to prove the… he went in on the meeting, didn't he?"

Elsa nods.

Idonis shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that sound like him. So what is your plan?"

Elsa sighs and droops her head onto the table once more.

"I don't know. I couldn't find anything about this mysterious man. However… there was one thing I wanted to ask you about," Elsa mumbles.

"Me? What did you want from me?"

"I… how do you and (Y/N) do it? How do you fight the way you do?"

Idonis pauses for a moment, not exactly sure on how to answer the question. Elsa can see the hesitation on his face. She stands up and walks towards a window.

"I mean, you're both killers, but you aren't. I've seen (Y/N) kill so many, but then seen him spare even more. He uses his body is a weapon more than his actual weapon. The same goes for you. I just don't understand how you can so easily cast aside human life, yet preserve it."

Idonis sighs.

"What are you trying to say, your majesty?"

Elsa stares out the window for a moment then sighs.

"I don't know, Idonis. I'm tired, and my mind is at war with itself. I just… I want to help! I think I know what (Y/N) felt back at the meeting… the feeling that everyone just sits around and talks about what they're going to do but nobody does anything. I want – no – need to do something. You're going to help me with that!" Elsa declares.

"I will help you with anything, but what do you need me to do?" Idonis asks.

"(Y/N) has powers, right? I've seen him use elements. No doubt you've trained him in some way."

"Well, somewhat. It was the Master who did the most of the training, but I do know a few things."

Elsa turns around with a determined look on her face.

"I want you to help me – to train me. I don't want to be on the sidelines while (Y/N) gets hurt saving MY family. I just want to be able to help him and do what he does!"

Idonis stares at Elsa for a moment.

_As much as she's conflicted about us killing people… I think she somewhat envies our ability to fight. _

"Very well, your majesty. I'll train you to the best of my abilities," Idonis nods.

_Who knows, if I train her right she could be a formidable match for him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Gaia walk through the never ending tunnel. You've been walking for at least thirty minutes.

"How could they have made a tunnel expanding for this long?" Gaia questions aloud.

You don't answer because you have no answer. You have no idea how they could have done this. It doesn't make sense though. Why would they create this tunnel? And how? This had to have taken years. The sheer man power and time just doesn't add up.

You suddenly get an odd feeling. There is something here. Something watching you. You quickly pull your katana out and turn around. You see the same hooded man who attacked Elsa and kidnapped the others. He is standing still with no weapons at all. Gaia turns around and sees the man. She takes out a pair of sais and gets into a fighting stance.

"You two shouldn't be down here. It's dangerous, especially at this exact spot," the man taunts.

You are unmoved by his attempt.

"Where is Anna and Rapunzel?" You yell. "Where are you keeping them?"

The man wags his finger.

"Tsk, tsk. That would be telling. I've planned this too much to just tell you. Isn't part of the fun figuring it out for yourself?"

Your eyes dart over to Gaia for a moment. You can see she is distracted by something, but you don't focus on it. You rest your eyes back on your foe. You can't see where is eyes are, but you have the feeling he is indeed staring back at you. His very presence is dark. It makes you uneasy.

"Fine, if you won't tell me where you took them, then why did you take them? And why are you after Elsa?" You yell.

"It's simple. Blood can bring so much, you know. A bloodline filled with powers and abilities."

"What? I don't know about Rapunzel, but Anna doesn't have any… wait, no I remember! Rapunzel doesn't have any either! She lost her healing ability after her hair was cut!"

"And you believe that it didn't seep into her body and spread? You think the healing just stayed in her hair? You're foolish if you believe that," he states.

Gaia leans into your ear.

"(Y/N), something isn't right. I can feel something from this guy. And this place… something is very wrong."

You look over at Gaia then back at the hooded man.

"Who are you?"

He snickers. "Names mean nothing, you should know that. But if you must label me, then call me Viper. But labels mean nothing to men like us."

"Men like us?"

"Outcasts. Both of us are looked down upon for doing what we do best," he pauses for a moment before smiling.

"And what is it that 'we' do best?" You ask.

He lifts his arm in the air.

"Kill."

He brings his arm down. The cave starts to rumble. You and Gaia look around to try and find the source.

"(Y/N), there is no earth above us! It's-"

Gaia is cut off by water coming down from the ceiling. You grab Gaia and jump out of the way. The water crashes down and rushes towards both you and Viper.

Viper doesn't even move. The water stops in front of him and starts flowing towards you and Gaia.

"Damn, run!" You yell.

You and Gaia start sprinting away from the water. You can feel the mist coming from the water behind you. You both run as fast as possible, but the water is catching up to you. Viper waves his hand in your direction. Water sprays down in front of you. You pivot your foot to slide and stop. You have a quick second to look both ways and think of a plan. You throw both your hands out and send high amounts of air towards the water. It doesn't push it back, but it stops the water from coming closer. However, this ways on you since the water keeps coming. The entire cave is almost filled up on both sides.

"Gaia… I can't… hold it…" You struggle to say.

"I'm trying to find something! There's no way out!"

You look around and think of something.

"Gaia, come here! Right now!"

Gaia sprints beside you. You let down your arms and grab Gaia. In an instant you extend your wings and fly straight up into the ceiling. You crash through the ground and into the water. It's pitch black where you are. You have to be at the bottom of an ocean or something. You throw one hand down and blast air out of it, causing you and Gaia to fly upward.

You're running out of breath, and you have no idea how Gaia is doing. She has her eyes closed and is holding on tight, as not to be lost at sea. You try push more air out of your hand to go faster. You can finally start to see light filling up the dark ocean you're in. You're getting closer, but your lungs are at their limit. You see Gaia lift her hand and grab her throat. She's almost out of oxygen too.

You grind your teeth in desperation. You can see the glare of the sun not too far away. You push Gaia upwards and shoot her with a blast of air. Her face fills with surprise as she approaches the surface. She is sent into the air a moment before crashing back down in the water. She is able to get above water and starts coughing. She looks down frantically for you.

The blast of air pushed at Gaia forced you farther down. You try to regain your bearings in the water but the pain in your stomach is making it difficult. You are completely out of air. Water starts pouring into your lungs and filling them. You quickly swim as fast as you can to the surface. In one swift movement you blast air downwards, sending you hurling into the sky. Gaia sees you as you burst out of the water.

You fly far into the air before gravity pulls you back down. You spin around, flailing your arms around as you slam against the surface of the water. Gaia swims over to you with haste. Your front if facing the water, causing you to drown. Gaia flips you over and punches you in the stomach. You cough up some water.

Gaia can see the blank stare in your eyes. You aren't all there right now. She looks around to see if there are any ships close by. There are not. Gaia can't think of anything but bringing you both to land. She closes her eyes and senses the nearest cluster of nature. She extends one hand and focuses on that piece. Her hand starts to shake and her focus becomes sharper. Earth swirls through the water and takes place underneath the two of you. Gaia creates a very small island for the two of you to rest on.

The ground rises beneath you and pushes you out of the water. Gaia lets you go when there is enough ground for the both of you. She doesn't make the island too big, but enough to be comfortable. She looks around her island and knows that something is missing. She waves her hand and a palm tree appears. She smiles.

Gaia turns her attention to you and your condition. She gets on her knees and hits you in the stomach once more. Water shoots out of your mouth.

"Come on, breathe."

Gaia starts doing everything she can do to make you spit out the water. Finally, your eyes open and you flip onto your stomach. The feeling of all this water coming out of you. You throw up more water and lie back on the ground.

Gaia simply watches you, ready to help. You don't need it though. You push yourself onto your back and look over at Gaia.

"Thank you. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"No, I should be thanking you. You're the one who got us out of that tunnel. You're only like this because you saved me first," Gaia counters.

You laugh a bit and shrug.

"Fine, don't take my thanks."

Gaia shakes her head and looks out at the ocean. She looks down at her hands for a moment and sighs. You notice this.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She snaps out of her trance and looks over at you.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking my powers."

You raise your brow, signaling her to continue.

"Well, I just hate my weakness with these powers. I almost couldn't save us. You know, my friends who control elements don't have my limitation. Pyro can conjure fire where he pleases, and same goes with Tempest, except with lightening."

"Pyro and Tempest? Seems pretty convenient to have those names AND be blessed with the powers. Same goes for you," you point out.

Gaia snickers. "Blessed? I wouldn't say it's a blessing. Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. I simply don't consider it a blessing."

"Elsa used to say that too, apparently. Is that a side effect of having elemental powers?"

Gaia gives you a long stare. You chuckle to yourself and look up at the sun.

"Do you ever feel blessed with your powers?" She asks.

You think about this for a moment.

"I think I have to have these powers. It's a matter of necessity, not blessings or curses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis brings Elsa to an empty courtyard inside the castle. Elsa knows what is coming, and is ready for anything Idonis can throw at her. She knows what sort of training he could put her through. The kind of stress she could put on her body. It doesn't matter to her right now. The only thing that matters is saving her family.

"Alright, I suppose we could start with some light sparring. I do want to get to your powers, but some basic fighting skills will help you. Are you alright with that?" Idonis asks.

Elsa nods.

"Well, let's get you into something a little different. You can't train effectively in a dress."

"I have that covered," Elsa smiles.

She waves her hand in a circle around her. Ice flows over top of her and changes her clothes into an ice version of the Dragon Clan's garbs. Elsa's arms are visible up until her elbow. There are three separate straps that go up her muscles to her shoulder. There is skin in between them. Her chest and legs are completely covered up, and are skin tight. This doesn't hinder Elsa's movement since she basically controls the clothes. They are ice. She lets her hair fall down her shoulder, completing her look.

Idonis raises a brow at Elsa's outfit. He wasn't expecting her to be so prepared for this. Idonis can't help but smile, however.

"Alright, that works. Now come at me. Attack me with only your fists and feet. No powers right now."

Elsa nods. She runs up to Idonis and throws a few light punches. Idonis dodges this like they're nothing. Elsa throws a few more punches before giving an untrained kick. Idonis catches it and throws her to the side. Elsa rolls across the floor until the momentum stops. She looks up at Idonis, who hasn't moved.

"Ok, we may have to go into even more basic than I thought. You need a better form," he sighs.

Elsa stands up. A frown occupies her face.

"I apologize, Idonis."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You aren't a fighter. We all start somewhere. Come on, I'll show you the basics."

Elsa looks at Idonis and smiles. Even though she won't be going through the exact same training with the same intensity, maybe it's good for her to experience the sort of thing you've gone through your whole life. It could help her understand you more.

Elsa stands beside Idonis and mimics his movements. Idonis throws a punch. Elsa throws a punch. Idonis throws two punches, then spins around and executes and elbow. Elsa does the same. The two stand in the courtyard for almost an hour practicing simple technique. Idonis is pleasantly surprised at how fast Elsa is picking this up. Then again, this is the same thing he uses on children. He would hope Elsa picks things up a little faster than children.

Elsa is able to do simple combos, and is able to punch and kick with a significant amount of skill and force now. Idonis is pleased and decides to move on.

"Ok, we're going to be skipping through the training since we don't have weeks to train. I'm going to show you a few different types of methods to quickly dispatch someone. You know, pressure points and such."

Idonis stands in front of Elsa and grabs her hands.

"Straighten your index and middle finger. They're all you need right now."

Elsa complies.

"Since we don't have a training dummy to use, you'll practice on me. I'm going to show you where some pressure points are, then you'll practice hitting them. After you get the feel for it, I'm going to try and stop you from hitting them."

Idonis leads Elsa's fingers to pressure points all around his upper and lower body. Elsa memorizes where each one is then practices hitting them. Idonis gives a few pointers about form and technique as she practices.

"Maybe use your body to your advantage. You're small and flexible. Use that," he advises.

Elsa nods and attempts to be more mobile while hitting them. She begins walking around Idonis as she hits them.

They do this for a few minutes before Idonis stops her.

"Alright, I'm going to try and stop you now. Don't worry about hurting me, just try and hit any and all pressure points you can."

Elsa nods and backs away from Idonis. She places her two hands in front of her, ready for battle. Idonis raises his hands and motions for Elsa to start.

Elsa dashes in and aims for Idonis' body. Idonis pushes both her hands away then goes for a punch. To his surprise, Elsa tilts her head out of the way, then hits one of his points. He can't help but smile. Elsa and Idonis keep this light sparring going until Elsa tires out. She takes a few steps back, breathing heavily. Idonis isn't moved at all by her attack, but he is impressed that she got a few good hits on him.

"Alright, you're getting the hang of it. Let's keep practicing your hand to hand before we get onto your powers."

Elsa looks up at him and smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and Eugene sit in the local tavern. They tap drinks and take a good gulp.

"This is how the real men forget their problems! Let's drink our worry away!" Eugene cheers.

"I suppose. I just wish we could help out somehow," Kristoff admits, taking another drink.

Eugene finishes his drink and looks over at Kristoff. He seems a little melancholy.

"Hey Kristoff, what do you know about (Y/N)? What can you tell me about him?"

Kristoff looks over at Eugene with curiosity on his face.

"I know he's a member of the Dragon Clan. I've known that for years now," Eugene adds.

"How?" Kristoff asks.

Eugene sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I was stealing from a collector in Corona. This was in my old thieving days when people still called me Flynn Rider. Well, let's just say it wasn't one of my better moments. I was being chased out or Corona by the guards. Unfortunately there were a few guards ahead of me. They didn't notice me. I don't think they were after me. They were after someone else. (Y/N) was standing there, looking quite deadly, might I add. The guards saw me coming behind them and… well they caught me. I thought I was done right there, but (Y/N) beat the crap out of the guys holding me. He told me to run while the guards chasing me surrounded him. They kept calling him 'assassin'.

"There must have been over a hundred guards that came after him. I ran back and watched from a distance. He beat them all. He didn't even use his weapon when they pulled out their swords. He knocked out over a hundred guards on his own. I don't know why, to be honest. He could've easily killed them all. I looked into it, and found out that someone hired the Dragon Clan to kill a corrupt advisor in Corona. The advisor had plans to kill the kind. It still makes me laugh to this day. He saved the King and Queen of Corona, let their guards live, and yet he's branded a menace."

Kristoff has another drink during Eugene's speech.

"It also makes me despise every single person that's in that council. I'm not going to say the man hasn't done bad things, but that doesn't make him a bad person. Hell, look at me. I was a famous thief, and now nobody care about my past. I almost understand (Y/N) because of that… I mean, can you blame someone for doing the only thing they've ever known?" Eugene pauses for a moment and takes another drink. "I don't know. I just wanted to know about him a little more."

"Well, I can tell you he isn't what I would call a 'cold blooded killer'. He's actually a nice guy, if you get to know him. He saved Elsa's life more than once, and saved Anna and I. He… he sees things in a different way than normal people, but I think that goes with what you said about him not knowing anything else. If you don't believe me saying he's a good guy, then believe Elsa. There's no way that girl would care this much about someone who's inherently bad."

Eugene nods and takes another drink.

"So you think he can be trusted to find Anna and Rapunzel?"

Kristoff nods. "I do. I would trust him with Anna's life. I know that if anyone is going to find her, it's him. And I think he's the only one that can. This guy beat Idonis, and he's the second strongest person I've ever seen."

"What makes him so special?"

"He's another member of the Dragon Clan, Kristoff answers."

Eugene chokes on his drink for a minute.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's one of the most famous masters in that clan, apparently. That's what it seemed like, anyway."

"So Arendelle is harboring TWO members of the clan? Oh man… the council cannot know about this."

Kristoff finally realizes his mistake and puts down his drink.

"I can't believe I told you. I've drank too much."

"It's fine, Kristoff. I won't say anything. But don't tell anyone else about that! If you do, there might be war after all," Eugene reflects.

"War? Why would there be a war?" Kristoff frantically asks.

"Because the council is stupid. They are on the verge of declaring war because of (Y/N) alone. If they knew about Idonis then there would be nothing stopping a war. Idiots," he snarls. "All they care about is their own position and standing in society. Capturing a wanted man like (Y/N) would amplify their position."

Eugene's fists tighten.

"They don't really care about the princesses… just themselves!"

Kristoff puts his hand on Eugene's shoulder. Eugene calms down a bit and looks over at him. Kristoff has a warm smile on his face.

"Then maybe we should be doing something to help. Anything. Even just spreading the word for… wait! I know! I can ask Pabbie! He may know something!"

Eugene raises his brow.

"Who is Pabbie?"

"He's my grandfather, sort of. But he has insight on almost everything. If anyone can tell us something, it's him."

Eugene finishes his drink and nods in agreement. The two pay for their drinks and head out to find Pabbie. Kristoff whistles and waits for a moment. His trusted friend Sven rushes to them from the castle.

"Come on buddy, we're going to go see the family!"

Sven shows his happiness and licks Kristoff's cheek.

"I see you're excited too," he chuckles. "Alright, come on Eugene. Riding Sven there will take us no time at all."

Eugene hesitantly looks at the reindeer then agrees. He hops on behind Kristoff.

Sven speeds out of Arendelle and to the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viper watches as you fly out of the cave and into the ocean. He stays silent at the fact that you got away. Viper raises his hands and starts manipulating the water around him. He sends it back through the holes he made, clearing the cave. He repairs the holes by turning them into glass with fire. The cave is once again secure and ready to use.

"Sssso what is your plan now. They have one of the… elementalssss," a voice echoes.

Viper turns around and looks into the darkness.

"We will need to capture her, and one other. We already have fire, water, lightening, and air. Now we need earth and one other," Viper responds.

"There issss one who can be usssed. Not an elemental, per se, but sssstil hassss powerssss."

"Are you speaking of the psychic troll?" Viper assumes.

"Yessssss," the voice confirms.

"Very well. Let's get there with haste," Viper declares.

He begins walking in the same direction you and Gaia were walking. He remains calm as ever as he walks. Sounds and movement start becoming loud behind him. They grow louder and louder. Viper lightly jumps into the air and is instantly swallowed by a dark figure.

**Sorry this one took so long guys, I actually had a little trouble with this. I won't go into detail about what was the problem, but I thank all the people who helped me come up with ideas! I don't know if they want to be name dropped, but they know who they are. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep a look out for more chapters this, and everything else I do. Also, keep an eye out for another story coming out soon! I won't say anything, but I think you guys might like it. So, thank you for reading, have a nice day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: Two Steps Behind

**Chapter**** 21:**** Two**** Steps Behind**

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Gaia calls out. "Are you sleeping?"

You open your eyes and move them to look at Gaia, who is sitting close to you. You don't move your head or anything, just your eyes.

"I don't sleep all that often, Gaia. I'm just letting my strength come back to me," you inform.

She nods in understanding then turns her attention towards the ocean. You look over at her and close your eyes. You push off your back and onto your feet.

"And I believe I rested enough. Let's get moving."

"What are we going to do now?"

You pause for a moment.

"I don't know. Those tunnels are a sign that something big is going to happen. There is no way they would make those for no reason."

You extend your hand towards Gaia and smile.

"We should make our way back to the temple for now. We may be able to come up with some sort of plan there."

Gaia takes your hand. You pull her close and extend your wings. You bend your legs before taking off into the air. You reach a good altitude then start flying back to the temple. It shouldn't take you long since you're halfway between Corona and Arendelle.

Gaia has her eyes closed as you fly, as to not let anything hit her.

"How do you think you'd get around if you didn't have those wings?" She yells.

"I don't know. Walking. That's what I used to do," you reply.

You push your body forward, making you go faster. You fly through a cloud and see a flock of birds. You get in close with them and enjoy the moment. They don't even seem to mind that you're close to them.

You soar with the birds for a little until you see Arendelle. You smile at the thought of Elsa being there. Maybe she was sleeping, or doing some queenly duties. Who knows? Whatever she's doing you'd probably be dreading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa rolls across the courtyard, battered and bruised. Her head stays in the dirt as she clenches her hand.

"Elsa, are you alright? We can stop now… give you a break," Idonis offers.

"No. Not yet… I'm not giving up yet," she mumbles, pushing herself onto her feet.

Her upper body slouches a bit, and is moving up and down due to her heavy breathing. She looks into the sky and notices a flock of birds fly over them. There is one bird that's much bigger than the others. She turns her attention back to Idonis and smiles.

Idonis shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"You remind me of (Y/N) when he was younger. Except you aren't as beaten up right now."

Elsa smirks. "Well, let's see if I surpass him when he was so young."

Idonis strolls over to a different area in the courtyard. As he walks, he snatches up a few rocks. He sets them in a pile of even more rocks.

"Alright Elsa, we're finally getting to what I wanted to try. I want you to create a barrier of ice around yourself. One that will protect you from anything. I understand that your powers take some focus to use, but I am confident we'll be able to do this. You just have to practice."

Elsa nods and enters a more relaxed position.

"Let's start by just making a few walls with your powers," Idonis says.

Elsa raises her hand and creates a wall of ice. She gazes her hand left, causing the wall to extend even further. Idonis is happy with her progress. He picks up one of the rocks and throws it at the wall. It bounces off with no effect.

"Alright, so your ice can take a rock. Keep it up, I want to see how durable it really is."

Idonis pushes off his leg and charges up a punch. He gets close enough and launches at the wall. It begins to crack, and eventually shatters. The wall between Idonis and Elsa is gone, giving them visibility of one another.

"Well, your ice will keep a punch away. We'll focus on making the wall stronger later. We'll continue with my plan for now," he states, turning around and walking back to his rock pile.

"Do you think you could make those walls without moving your hands?"

Elsa looks at her hands for a second then looks at Idonis.

"I've never tried before. I know I can make ice with my feet, but usually that was in times of stress or something."

"I would think a fight would constitute a time of stress. Could you elaborate a little more about using it with your feet?"

"Well, as I said it only happens a few times. I can release ice onto the ground with my feet. I once turned the whole castle courtyard into a skating rink," Elsa explains.

Idonis raises his hand to his chin and begins to think. He comes up with something that may help.

"How often have you used your powers in a combat situation, and what were the conditions surrounding it?"

Elsa delves back into her fights. There are only two thank she can come up with.

"Well, there was the battle we had with your clan. I fought a few people. There was another time when I was defending myself from some soldiers. That was in my ice castle, so I had the advantage."

Idonis' brow raises at her final statement.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe you just need ice around you at all times."

"I… I don't know if I can do that. Not at all times, anyway," Elsa doubts.

"Maybe not right now. But with my training, you can. If we can train you to actively have a little ice around you at all times, then maybe we can make it a shield around you. The ice is already present, so it won't take time to form!"

Idonis pats himself on the back for his plan. Elsa bobs her head in acceptance. Even without powers Idonis seems to know more about them than Elsa does. Idonis approaches Elsa. He gets the drop on her, as she's lost in thought. Idonis places his hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring grin. Elsa jumps a little bit when she returns to the real world. She looks up at Idonis to see his smile.

"Before we continue, do you want to take a break? Seriously. Even (Y/N) and I have our limits. Pushing yourself if fine, but you'll get to a point where you'll push too hard and lose it all."

Elsa smiles and lightly pushes Idonis off of her.

"I'm tougher than I look. But I understand. Let's keep going a little longer though. I want to do this," Elsa says with pure determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sven – mounted by Kristoff and Eugene – reach the home of the trolls. Sven stops and allows Kristoff and Eugene dismount. Kristoff strolls up beside Sven and rubs his jaw. Sven licks him in happiness. Eugene stays behind Kristoff. He's a little on edge right now.

"So… this is the place? Where is your family? All I see are rocks," Eugene nervously asks.

Kristoff turns towards the middle of the rocks and gestures Eugene to follow him.

"Don't worry. We're in the right place," he confirms. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

The rocks begin to move and roll towards Kristoff. Eugene backs up a bit in surprise, but gets stopped by Sven. The rocks converge in one spot, then pop up into small trolls. Eugene cracks a smirk and lets out some air.

"That's different."

A few smaller trolls jump onto Kristoff, one at a time.

"Kristoff!"

"How is the castle? Is it really big?"

Kristoff laughs and holds the two troll children in his arms.

"Hey little guy. Man are you getting big! And yes, the castle is really big. I don't think I've been in every room yet!"

A few of the trolls look at Eugene.

"Who is this? A friend of Kristoff's? Come, come, and don't be shy."

"That's Eugene. Eugene, that's Bulda. And the rest of them are my family."

Eugene chuckles. "I can't imagine how birthdays go around here."

Kristoff lets out a small snicker at Eugene's joke. He looks back to Bulda and kneels down.

"Is Grand Pabbie around? I really need to talk to him."

Before she can respond another trolls rolls up to Kristoff and emerges.

"What is it you need, Kristoff?" Pabbie inquires.

"Pabbie… Someone sinister is around these parts. He kidnapped Eugene's wife, Princess Rapunzel, and he… he took Anna."

The whole family gasps at once.

"Anna was taken?"

"She's gone?"

"My poor Kristoff! What happened?"

Pabbie raises his hand to quiet down the family. He grabs Kristoff's hand and focuses for a moment.

"This man… he is dangerous. I can see that. He's taking people all over the world."

Eugene makes his way closer to Pabbie.

"Do you have any idea where he is? Any idea how to find him?"

Pabbie looks towards Eugene, then his eyes stray behind him. Pabbie takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I know where he is," Pabbie states, pointing behind Eugene.

Everyone except Pabbie looks over. A man in a hood ominously comes out behind a tree.

"It seems I'm not as invisible as I like to think," he sarcastically says.

Eugene and Kristoff cringe and rush in front of all the trolls in a protective manner. Sven also takes position beside Kristoff.

"You! Where is Rapunzel? What have you done with her?" Eugene snarls.

"And what about Anna? Is she safe?" Kristoff barks.

"Answering your questions isn't the reason I'm here. I'm here for him," he says, pointing at Pabbie.

The trolls rush in front of their beloved family member. Kristoff and Sven growl at him.

"You're not getting him!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Viper seemingly teleports in front of Kristoff, Eugene and Sven. He grabs Sven's antlers, then spins around. He lets Sven go, throwing him into Eugene and Kristoff. The two have no time to react. They feel the full force of Sven's weight hit them right in the gut. They are pushed back and land on the ground a few feet back. The three are knocked out instantly when they hit the ground. Some of the younger trolls rush over to see if they're okay. Viper stretches his neck and looks back towards Pabbie.

"I'm not here to kill any of you, nor do I really want to. If the psychic comes quietly then I will leave the same way," Viper sharply states.

Pabbie makes his way through the crowd and approaches Viper. Bulda rushes up beside Pabbie.

"What are you doing? You can't!"

"I must. It will keep everyone safe," Pabbie states, pulling out a small rock and handing it to Bulda. "When Kristoff wakes up, please give him this and tell him to deliver it to (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)?" Bulda whispers.

She reluctantly accepts the rock and stares at Pabbie as he walks away.

The entire family watches in agony as Pabbie meets Viper.

"I will come with you."

"Good choice."

Viper grabs Pabbie and leaps far away.

The family falls to their knees in sadness. They can't believe that Pabbie was taken just like that. Bulda looks over to Kristoff and realizes there is still a reindeer on top of them.

"Come on, we have to get Sven off of them!"

A large group run over to the three. They get into position around Kristoff and Eugene's head then start pushing Sven. It takes a few pushes, but they get Sven off of the two men. Bulda rushes up to Kristoff and starts patting his face.

"Come on Kristoff, wake up."

Kristoff lets out a few moans, but stays asleep. Bulda turns to another troll, who is doing the same thing to Eugene. He looks over at Bulda and shakes his head. Bulda lowers her head for a moment then walks towards the group.

"They'll be ok… they just need some rest. But… we lost Pabbie."

The family stops for a moment and lowers their head in respect for their lost family member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Gaia make it close to the temple. You prepare to dive in, but you remember Gaia is with you. You roll your eyes and start lowering yourself in a much gentler manner. You enter the forest and land on the ground. The temple gate is in view, so it won't even be a walk. You and Gaia walk towards the temple.

You can hear something. Something's off. It may not be wrong, but something is off. You push open the gate and look around. The courtyard seems to have some added security. The clan members seem more serious than they usually are.

"Are you getting a bad feeling?" Gaia whispers.

"I thought it was just me," you answer.

You both walk towards the temple. You look over to one member.

"What's with the guards?"

"We have a guest," they respond. "I think you should head to your quarters."

You nod and walk towards the Grand Master's chambers. Gaia stays with you. You walk up to the sliding doors and notice some men inside the room. You throw on a smile and slide the door open. The group looks towards you. Daniel is there, but there are others. They have different clothing. Clothing you aren't too familiar with. Daniel has a distinct gloom on his face.

There is one man who stands out from the rest. He has a clean shaven face and a bald head. He seems to be missing an eye, as there is only black where an eye ball should be. He has a very gritty face that shouts experience and loss. He has two decorated kamas attached to his lower back. His clothes match his associates, as they all have a dark blue gi on. The other men have masks on that cover everything but their eyes. That mask in the only difference between them and the bald man.

"Daniel, who are these men?" You ask.

"They're-"

"I am Kalthow, Grand Master of the Leviathan Clan. Are you (Y/N) – the only known living Drakon and Grand Master of the Dragon Clan?"

You nod. "I'm being called that more and more, so yes."

_Something is wrong. The Leviathan clan comes from the far west. FAR west. It would quite some time to get here. They must have something very important to share, else they wouldn't be here. But what do they want?_

The tension between you and Kalthow rises. Everyone can feel it, but they aren't sure why it's happening.

"I am here on behalf of the five other clans of the world. The Serpent Clan has declared war against not only us, but the elementals of the world. I heard that Queen Elsa of Arendelle is an elemental, has she been taken yet?"

"She's not getting taken by anyone," you snap.

Kalthow is taken back by your reaction. Daniel's eyes shoot between the two of you.

"(Y/N) has relations with Queen Elsa, professional or otherwise."

Kalthow understands what Daniel means.

"Well, this should interest you even more then. Our clans are being attacked, along with the elementals of the world. Our own elemental, Rain, was taken a few weeks back."

"I remember Rain. Tempest mentioned him every once in a while. He's supposed to be a master of defense. Nobody could touch him, apparently," Gaia states.

Kalthow raises his brow at Gaia. He takes a moment to scan her.

"Another elemental? Seems like you have two under your protection."

"Under my protection? Are elementals usually associated with clans?" You ask, turning your head towards Gaia.

Gaia sways her head a little. "Not particularly. Elementals are usually freelance and do whatever we want. However we aren't very popular. Queen Elsa is the only elemental that isn't looked down upon. The clans welcome us with open arms, so we usually take part in one of them."

You acknowledge this and turn back towards Kalthow.

"So what do you want from me?"

Kalthow clears his throat. "Every elemental, other than Gaia and Queen Elsa, have been taken. Our clans have been sacked by the Serpent Clan. They have some sort of backing that gives them great power. They shouldn't be as powerful as they are."

You think for a moment. "Have you found any tunnels underneath the ground?"

Kalthow smirks. "We have. From what we can tell, these tunnels run on for miles."

"Gaia and I found one leading from Corona to Arendelle. Who knows how far they go. But this just makes me wonder… who did it? It would take generations to dig those tunnels, if they span all over the world."

You start slowly walking around the room, contemplating what to do, and what's happening. The room watches you walk. Gaia decides to speak up.

"Which elementals were taken?"

"The fire elemental, Pyro. The thunder elemental, Tempest. The water elemental, Rain. And finally, the air elemental. I was not told his identity, but the Eagle Clan confirmed his kidnapping," Kalthow answers.

"Tempest… Pyro…" Gaia softly states.

"I have a question. Have they kidnapped anyone else with some sort of power?" You ponder.

"No, they haven't. Why do you ask?" Kalthow responds with intrigue.

"Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel was taken by the Serpent Clan. I can assure you that they weren't elementals. But Viper did say-"

"Viper? You've met the man behind this?" Kalthow interrupts.

"Twice, yes. He attempted to kidnap Elsa but I stopped him. Do you not know he has the power to control snakes?"

Kalthow is at a loss for words. You almost feel proud to catch the old man speechless.

"Seems you're a little behind. They are called the Serpent Clan, you know."

"We're called the Leviathan Clan, but we don't have some sort of Leviathan guiding us."

"Fair enough, but I'm just telling you what I know. So what are you here for? What do you want me to do?"

"We want your help to take down the Serpent Clan. You are one of the most powerful known people in the world."

"Gee, don't pressure me or anything," you smile, pushing a part of your coat away from your leg.

"And you seem to know more about him then we do. We'll give you resources if you give us results."

"Well, I am hunting him anyway, so I'll take your help. What do you have to offer me?"

"Manpower. I notice that your clan has diminished significantly, so having agents all over would help you."

You nod.

"Well, I want a few men down in Arendelle. Idonis is there, but I want some others there to keep Elsa safe," you order.

Kalthow sighs. He isn't sure whether this is just wanting to protect someone you care for, or not. Either way, he has to. Elsa is one of the elementals, so she needs protection. He nods and turns to the men beside him.

"Send the Eagle Clan members to Arendelle. Tell them to blend in and keep an eye out for any signs of Serpent Clan activity."

The men nod and walk out of the room, leaving you, Daniel, Gaia, and Kalthow alone.

"So… when did the Serpent Clan become so active?" You ask with genuine interest.

"One month. Not much time, yes, but the fact they that've done so much in such little time is very concerning."

It's surprising to you that this has been going on for so long. You should have known about this, even if it was only a month. This is something that came to your attention no more than a week ago, but to affect all the clans in such a manner… it's unheard of. There was only one time in recorded history that all seven clans banded together. But sadly, the reason for the gathering was never said. There are uncovered messages between the clans, sharing trading routes, secrets pathways, etc. But never once did it say why they banded together, and what they were fighting.

For the clans to gather once more is serious. Especially since it's one of the clans that is causing all this. The clans have had a sort of peace between them all. A peace treaty, in a sense. It made sure that all the clans kept to themselves, and left every other clan alone unless a legitimate reason is given. Even the Serpent Clan obeyed these rules. The serpent itself may be seen as a deceitful animal, but the people in the clan were always good. What changed? What made them do this?

If anything, the Serpent Clan was one of the better clans. With the close proximity between your clan and theirs, you always had a good relationship between them. There was the one incident a few years back when you got attacked with Roy and Cass, but you dug deeper into that not too long ago. It was a rogue element in the Serpent Clan that attacked you.

There were a few collaborative missions throughout the years. You never were part of those, but you know that the Master used to. Apparently, there was an important mission that both your Master – who was Grand Master at the time – and the Grand Master of the Serpent Clan. Idonis knew what this mission was, but he never let you in on it. There was talk all around the clan about it. Cassandra told you that they went out to find some legendary creatures that were threatening the world.

You didn't believe that, but you may now. The very fact that Rhaegos, your father and a dragon, is alive right now is proof that such mythical beings do indeed exist. Maybe the two found something during their expedition, and maybe that has something to do with this. Could the Serpent Clan have found something and are now using it? But why? The Master was there, he wouldn't have allowed it. It's not like he died during the mission and you know he wouldn't compromise in any way. Something must've happened afterwards. Whatever that may have been might be the cause for this. Maybe talking to Idonis would shed some light on this.

"Well, let me do this. I'll have this rectified in no time."

"You sound very confident in that statement," Kalthow comments.

"I believe actions speak louder than words. That phrase is what I live by. I'll find out what's happening, and I'll stop it."

You walk out of the room with hard swagger. Gaia looks between the door you just exited and Kalthow.

"Good day, Grand Master," she bows.

Gaia makes her way out of the room and rushes beside you.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

"Do what? I was polite yet firm. Besides, I am going to get this done. Right now… I need to delve into some documents. There's something I have a hunch on."

"What do you want me to do?"

You stop and turn towards Gaia.

"You're free to do whatever you do. Take a rest then go to Daniel for further assignments."

Gaia stays silent for a moment, wanting to argue. But she knows you're right. She was only there for the one mission. There isn't any reason for her to stay with you. But at the knowledge of Pyro and Tempest being kidnapped – her fellow elementals taken – she has a responsibility to find out what's wrong.

"Very well. But if you find out where that man is I want you to tell me."

You can see the determination in her eyes. You almost feel proud.

"Alright. If anything comes up I'll let you know."

You leave Gaia and head towards the library. You want to make sure you check everything before going back to Arendelle. You aren't sure why, but you simply don't want to face Elsa until you save Anna and Rapunzel. It could be your pride keeping you away, or maybe the fact that you almost feel like you're breaking a promise to her.

You enter the library and pull out some texts. You look around to see if anyone if around. You notice one man looking through a book.

"Excuse me, can you get Daniel down here?"

He looks over and sees it's you who is asking.

"Yes, sir."

You lean over the table and cross your arms. You stare at the wall and try to think of something. You hope this'll lead somewhere, but you aren't sure. You're trying to follow a very slim lead. A lead that you made up. If you're wrong then it'll be a waste of time. You can't afford to waste any time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff's eyes slowly start to open. He can only see the sky right now. He slowly lifts himself up and rubs the back of his head. Before he even knows it Sven rushes up to him and licks his cheek. He takes it full force then looks over.

"Hey, buddy. You're okay."

"That he is," Eugene comments.

Kristoff looks to the left and sees Eugene with a smile on his face and a welcoming hand extended towards him. Kristoff smiles and takes Eugene's help.

"Thanks Eugene. Are you okay?"

"I have a serious bump on my head, but other than that I'm pretty good," he smirks.

Kristoff looks around to see his family. They all have sad faces. He can feel the despondency emanating from them. He turns to Eugene with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? What happened? Wait… what did that man do with Pabbie?"

Eugene's face falls. Kristoff turns to his family and walks up to Bulda.

"What happened? Please, tell me."

"Pabbie… he… he went with that man," she moans with sorrow.

"What? Why? Did he hurt anyone?" Kristoff raises his voice.

"No. He just took Pabbie and left. But… Pabbie told me to give you this," she says, handing Kristoff a small stone. "He said to give it to a person called (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)? Why him?"

"I don't know…"

Kristoff looks around to see his grieving family. He sighs and stands up straight.

"I'm going to leave you all to yourselves. But I promise that I'll find Pabbie. I will."

Bulda looks up and Kristoff and lets out a half-hearted smile.

"I know you will, Kristoff."

Kristoff and Eugene mount Sven.

"Let's go boy. We're going back to Arendelle!"

Sven lets out a howl and starts running. Kristoff maintains a stern face as he holds on to Sven. Even without looking, Eugene can see the seriousness in him. For the little time he's known him, and all the stories he's heard from Rapunzel, Kristoff doesn't seem like the most serious person in the world.

However he can understand why Kristoff may seem a bit different. His father figure is gone, plus his wife. He's lost two people he cares about to this guy, and it must have some sort of effect on him. Eugene would actually be a little concerned if Kristoff wasn't reacting at all. Even Sven has a gloomy feel to him. Eugene knows how they feel. At least to some extent. He wasn't the most pleasant person when Rapunzel was first taken. He's a big enough man to admit that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis throws three different shuriken. One goes straight while the other two curve left and right, respectively. They fly through the air and come towards Elsa. Elsa stays calm and takes him a deep breath. She widens her eyes when the projectiles come to close. Before they get five centimeters in range walls of ice shoot up from the ground, which is frosted over.

Idonis smiles at the success.

"You did it, Elsa!"

Elsa drops the walls and adopts her own smile.

"I did… ha… I did!"

Elsa lets the ice around her melt, and allows her legs to give out. She's been training with Idonis for hours now, and it's taken its toll on her. If she thought she was going to get special treatment then she was dead wrong. None of her duties as queen even compare to what Idonis just put her through. Blood and sweat drip down from her face and arms. The ice outfit she made is stained with some red. Elsa isn't a fighter, and she knows that. But there are times when you have to change for people that you care about. But, who is Elsa changing for right now? Is she doing this because of her sister, or you?

She would never deny that she has a sort of envy at what you do. Killing people with control. Elsa can't do that. She doesn't like violence, but she'll use it if she has to. She has used it before, and that very event is what makes her envy you. When she was attacked by the Duke's men she did fight back, oh did she fight back. She almost killed them. She let bloodlust take over. It's sad to admit, but if it wasn't for Hans she may have done something she would've regretted.

It's that control that she envies. She lost control when she fought, but you don't. She can't recall a time that she's seen where you've lost control, even in the most dire situations. No matter how many people you faced, no matter how close they used to be, you kept as calm as possible during those times.

Yet… why did you act so different during the council meeting? That is one thing that will throw her off. Maybe it's just that balance between the two of you. You may have the battle experience, but she has the political power. That fact actually surprises her. You seem too calm and collected to freak out when people yell at you. Maybe it was more than just the setting. Maybe it was the subject.

Whatever the case, Elsa feels proud of herself. She's catching up. She's becoming more than just a queen who can talk. Perhaps she can be the queen who is more than just her bark. She still would never hurt anyone without reason, but she needs to have respect. Some people think she is weak and a pushover. Elsa has fought to change everyone's view on her. She is more than what she looks like, especially now.

Elsa notices feet stop in front of her. She looks up and sees Idonis with his hand extended towards her.

"Is this how you treated your students?" She jokes.

"No. I wouldn't treat four year olds like this. You are my queen, so I feel that I can't kick you to the wall and beat you to your feet."

Elsa's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"You did that?"

"I do, sometimes. The soldiers get lazy at times. It seems cruel, yes. Trust me, I know. I took those beatings when I was young."

Elsa takes Idonis' hand. He pulls her to her feet and hands her a wet cloth.

"You might want to clean off your face. You look hardened and gritty."

"You think (Y/N) would like it?" She jokes.

Idonis huffs and starts to walk away.

"I don't know. You would know more about his… personal pleasures than I would."

"I was only teasing, Idonis."

"I know."

The two stroll to a nearby bench and sit down.

"So, you mentioned when you were younger. If you don't mind, what was it like?"

Idonis stays silent for a moment, staring into nothingness. Elsa starts to feel like she's asked the wrong thing. Before she can speak Idonis' mouth opens.

"Only two people know about me. (Y/N), and the Master. I guess one, now. I won't give you a history lesson, but I will tell you that it was still difficult. The Master and I started in the clan together. From childhood till a few years back we were the best of friends. We knocked each other down, we helped each other up. It was a lot tougher than it was when (Y/N) was young. Perhaps you could say I'm just an old man who may be stuck in his ways. I'm even starting to get grey hair," he chuckles.

Elsa laughs with him, but keeps her eyes on him. This is something she wishes more people could see. Something more people should understand. You and Idonis aren't killing machines. You're both people. People like her.

"Well, my queen, I suggest you clean up. I'm going to return to the barracks. If you want to continue with training then tell me. We'll practice more tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Elsa nods. "Oh, Idonis, could you tell one of the guards to get a warm bath ready for me?"

Idonis smiles and gets off the bench. He leaves the courtyard. He leaves Elsa.

Elsa stares at the ground for a moment before slapping her knee and standing up. She makes her way to her room without anyone noticing. She can't let everyone see their queen beaten up like this, even if it wasn't a bad reason. She checks the bathroom to see if her bath is ready. She opens the door and peeks in. She can see steam coming from the bath. She smiles and enters the room. She allows her clothes to melt off her, leaving her naked.

She carefully enters the bath and relaxes. It seems like years since she's done this. In fact, it's probably been years since she's had a bath for simple relaxation. It's nice to take in the good things in life. Even if dire situations are happening all around her, she still needs some time to think.

The first thing that comes to her mind is you. What you're doing. What could you be doing right now? You said you were going to find Anna and Rapunzel, but how? It doesn't make sense to her. There are no leads. Nothing. At least, Arendelle and Corona couldn't find anything. Maybe you'll have better luck. She hopes you do. It's her sister on the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel arrives at the library with all the texts you asked for. Most of them are about ancient and powerful creatures all around the world. Their locations, history, general persona of these creatures. Daniel sets them down and looks at you. It's obvious that you're deep in thought. He sighs and pushes the books a little closer to you. You don't move at all. Daniel picks up all the books and slams them down on the table.

You flinch a bit and lock eyes with him.

"Thinking, huh?" He prods.

"Yeah, thinking," you smile; your eyes move to the books. "These are all the books we have on it?"

Daniel nods. "Yes, but I have to ask why you need these."

"A hunch. I hope I'm right."

Daniel looks towards the door then back to you.

"Listen, you're going to need to leave soon."

You raise your brow at Daniel.

"There's going to be a meeting between all the Grand Masters at the Scorpion Clan's temple," Daniel elaborates.

You stare at the books, thinking about what could happen if you weren't here. What could happen to Elsa? There is Idonis and those Leviathan Clan members in Arendelle to keep her safe, but you don't trust them. It sounds cruel, but when it comes to Elsa you want to be with her yourself.

"How long do they want me there? It's halfway across the world."

"Not long. You just need to attend this meeting, then I'm sure you can leave soon after. Besides, it's in a week's time. You'll have this sorted out by then."

You give a half-hearted smile and start going through the texts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa finishes her bath. She dries herself off and looks in the mirror. There are no obvious signs of any violence done to her. She smiles and creates her signature ice dress. Once in that, she decides to see what the council was doing. Even though she has full faith in you, the council may have found something that could help everyone.

Elsa goes through the hallways of her castle until she reaches the council chamber. She opens the doors to see a distressed Kristoff and Eugene. The two look over at her, then Kristoff hastily approaches her.

"Elsa, thank goodness you're here. Where is (Y/N)?" Kristoff asks.

"Still out. Why, what happened?"

"That man… he took Pabbie…"

Elsa wraps her arms around Kristoff.

"Kristoff… I'm so sorry," she consoles.

Kristoff hugs her back. Elsa can feel the loss Kristoff is experiencing. She can just feel it in the air around him.

The two break off and look towards the rest of the council members. They are all here.

"Looks like another was taken while that _assassin_ was gone," one hisses.

"Watch your tongue. He's doing what he can!" Elsa counters.

"Yes. Perhaps aiding them. The trolls are very ancient, and very secretive. Not many people know about them."

Elsa gives the man a sharp look, telling him to back off. He gets the hint. Elsa can be very cold if she wants to be. When it comes to you, she'll scowl anyone who attacks you without any merit. Even though she needs to keep on everyone's good side, she still won't stand it.

"I'll get the word to (Y/N) right away. Hopefully he has something by now," Elsa smiles.

"And if he doesn't?" Kristoff instantly answers.

Elsa looks at him for a moment then to the ground.

"He'll have something. I know he will."

_I hope he will._

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know it's been some time since I updated this, but I just had some other things to do. But I'm back on track now! The story for this is completely laid out ahead of me; all I have to do is write it down. So thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story! And thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited this story! This has much more than I ever would have thought! So thank you all, once again. Have a great day, and stay tuned for more! I promise it will be out a lot quicker than last time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

**Chapter 22: Reunion **

**Ok, I know I said that it wouldn't take as long for me to come out with another chapter, but I have an excuse. Dragon Ball Xenoverse came out and I played the hell out of that game. I went a week straight only playing it. Because of that, I went a week with little to no writing. To try and make up for it, I added a few scenes I didn't plan on adding to make it a little longer and more enjoyable for you guys. Happy reading!**

**One Week Later**

Elsa paces around her frozen room. The walls have frost all over them. The doors and windows are sealed shut. The room is exactly how she feels right now. Cold. Empty. She hasn't heard any word from you for an entire week. You said you would have this fixed in no time. She wants to believe you, but you haven't come up with anything. Not that she knows of, anyway. This makes her tense. Uneasy. She hates being kept in the dark, especially when it comes to Anna.

Anna, Rapunzel, and Pabbie have all been taken by Viper. Who knows what could have happened to them by now? They could all be dead. Elsa doesn't want to think about that though. She wants a solution. She needs one… she has one.

Over the course of the week, the council has made some plans to try and draw out, or find, Viper. There is one plan that has some potential, but she isn't sure about it yet. She wants to place her faith in you. She wants to believe that you'll miraculously find some way to save to everyone Viper has taken. But you haven't come back to Arendelle all week. She has no way of knowing whether you have the situation under control or not. All she knows is that people she cares about are missing.

She diverts her course towards her door. She leaves the room only to bump into Idonis. She's been training with Idonis this entire week. It helps keep her mind off of the whole situation, but she can't train every day. However, with the quality training that she's received… well Elsa has a few tricks up her sleeve now.

"Oh, my apologies my queen," Idonis bows.

"No, no need to apologize. I was the one who barged out of my room. What were you coming here for?" She asks, getting down to business.

"Well, I'm here to inform you of my departure. I have everything well taken care of while I'm gone. I triple checked the plans with Felix and Durr to make sure everything will be looked after."

"Alright. Hopefully you can find out what (Y/N) knows," Elsa trails off.

Idonis catches the hint of lost hope in her voice. He sighs and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he's never failed once before and I don't think he'll start now. We'll get them back."

Elsa gives a slight smile and nods.

"For now, just keep the council at bay. I feel like they're going to do something drastic. Even more drastic than our original plan."

"Are you going to tell (Y/N) about it?"

Idonis stares off into the distance for a moment.

"I'm going to bring him back before I tell him. He's a necessary part of it, so we need him here."

"Yes… we do. Well, hopefully your journey goes well," she wishes.

"Of course it will. Stay safe my queen," Idonis waves as he walks off.

He exits the castle and looks for his horse. Being the Captain of the Guard, he was allocated his own horse. The use of it is in the grey area, as he is already mobile enough. He mounts the black steed and rides out of the castle grounds and out of Arendelle. There is always a chance of him getting attacked while traveling this way, but he has no worry for that. He can handle anything that comes at him. The only reason the mysterious man beat him so easily is because of a surprise attack. Idonis won't fall the same way twice.

He makes his way through the entire forest and close to Tocia within an hour. He is a little worried about Arendelle. If something were to happen then he isn't sure how Arendelle would fair without himself or you there. Felix, Durr, and the rest of the guard are indeed skilled, but compared to the skill of this man he is worried. There is no doubt he isn't working alone, and if all his associates are half as strong as him, it poses a great threat.

However, there are a few members of the Eagle clan within Arendelle. Idonis isn't sure of their intention, but they haven't done anything yet. From what Idonis can tell, they're just waiting around. Either they are a great help or an imminent threat. Either way, Idonis is ready for it. If there's one thing he is, it's ready.

Being the second hand man of the Grand Master of the Dragon Clan gets you into a routine – a habit. Even though the Master was a tactical genius, he still liked Idonis' opinions. The Master and Idonis were rivals when it came to things like this. Tactics, combat, everything. Since they were kids they always had this rivalry. They buried it when they got older, but it always seemed to surface at some point or another.

Sometimes they would be even, and they hated it. Before he died, their score was forty nine to forty eight, with Idonis in the lead. Right now, it's forty nine to forty nine. This lingered over Idonis to this very day. But all he can do is put it behind him, as you have. He has nightmares about the clan. About his friend. Hell, Roy was HIS student. He was the one Idonis was most proud of, and look at how that turned out. Even after death the Master was still able to even the score. And he evened it with you.

Idonis' mind wanders somewhat. This doesn't happen often, but it happens. He remembers what Elsa asked him; his childhood. He hasn't thought of his childhood in years. It's a distant memory that has been beaten, buried and bruised. The events of his youth caused him to change dramatically. Idonis chuckles at the thought. He can't believe the time that's gone by. Almost sixty years now.

Idonis and the Master were born in a very small village. They were both taken in by the Dragon Clan via the village leader. He was an undercover Dragon Clan member. It is popular with the clans to scout out talent in smaller areas. That's usually where the most talented individuals are anyway. The Master – even as a child – loved the idea of fighting to protect people. That was probably because the village was under attack so often, and The Master hated that bad people were hurting the nice people of his village. He never really grew out of that mindset. He was always protective, even if he didn't like showing it.

Of course the two pushed each other to their very limits. The masters at the temple never argued because the two were the best students at the time, and what made them so good was their need to become better than the other. It was all healthy rivalry. By the way the two fought you would never have thought they were friends. Every battle they had seemed to be to the death. They would give no quarter to the other. No mercy. They would fight until one of them would submit. The funny thing was, neither WOULD submit. Every time they trained someone would have to jump in.

Idonis starts laughing at the memories. He can remember one time the two were training. It was an hour long fight which is still the most intense fight Idonis has been in to this day. They were both seventeen, so their fighting potential was astounding. Idonis can remember only being able to see out of one eye. The other eye was covered in so much blood that he couldn't even see out of it. His arm was broken, and his body was scarred. The Master wasn't looking so well either. He also had a broken arm along with a gash on his leg, impairing his movement. Even with all these handicaps, the two continued to fight.

They ran at each other for one final attack. They jumped into the air and through a punch at one another. They got each other right in the cheek, ending the fight. The two flew back in their respective directions and crashed into the ground. The master observing the fight checked on both of them, and discovered them both unconscious.

When the two finally woke up they laughed it off and went to the archive to read. Nobody knew how they could fight like they hate each other but talk like they were brothers. To Idonis, they were brothers. Brothers, to him, isn't restricted to blood. Family in general isn't restricted to blood. Family was a bond that people share with one another that nobody else could understand. You were family to Idonis. The two of you had that bond that can't be broken.

All Idonis can hope for right now is that you have some news about the man attacking everyone. He is a little worried, however. He'd think you would let him know if you found anything. At least send some sort of messenger or something. But nothing of the sort has come to Arendelle.

Idonis finally approaches the temple. The gates open and warmly greet Idonis. He gets off his horse and looks at the few clan members that approach him.

"Idonis! It's been so long. How are you?" One asks.

"I'm fine, thank you. Can you tell me where (Y/N) is? I need to speak with him at once."

The clan member sighs and looks away. Idonis raises his brow.

"What's the issue?"

"Nothing… it's just that the Grand Master has been a bit… irritable lately."

Idonis can only take this in a bad light. If you're irritable – which you rarely are – then something is wrong. The only thing that can be wrong is that you haven't found Anna, Rapunzel, or Pabbie. Hell, you may not even know about Pabbie yet. That might make everything even worse for you. Either way, he needs to see you.

"Please, take me to him."

The clan member nods and motions for Idonis to follow them. They bring Idonis to the archive where you are standing by a table with stacks of books all around you. The clan member slips away and leaves you and Idonis alone. Idonis stares at you for a moment, wondering what you're doing. You're mumbling to yourself, but he can't hear exactly what you're saying.

You suddenly slam your fists onto the table, breaking it and causing the writings to spread all over the floor.

"Damnit!" You yell.

You take a moment to breath. You turn around and see Idonis with his arms crossed. You let out a huff.

"Idonis."

"(Y/N). How is the search going?"

You turn your head away and look at the books on the floor.

"That's a pretty good representation of it. Messy and useless. I can't find anything," you say with anger. "Elsa is counting on me and I'm useless! Those idiot council members are going to turn against her because of me! Anna and Rapunzel may be dead because I can't find this guy!"

Idonis remains silent while you talk. He can understand your pain, but you're useless like this.

"There is actually another one who was taken. Pabbie, the psychic troll."

You shoot Idonis a glance and tighten your fist.

"Another?"

You remember Pabbie. You met him once when you were helping Kristoff bring some ice down to Arendelle. Why Elsa doesn't just use her powers is beyond you. Funny how she could single handedly put Kristoff out of business.

But the news that another has been taken angers you. That's another soul that's in danger. Another soul that will effect someone who you care about. More to weigh on your conscience. You push past Idonis and rush outside. Idonis quickly follows you. You sprout your wings and fly to the mountain. You rush full speed at one of the smaller ones and pull back your fist. You need to hit something right now.

"DAMN IT!" You howl, throwing your fist in the middle of the mountain. The mountain begins to rumble, shaking the area around it. Snow begins to tumble down, some on top of you. You aren't moved by it at all. You breathe heavily as you regain your composure. You look down and notice all the snow heading for the forest. You quickly get in front of it and use wind to push it back to the mountain. It takes some work, but you fix your mistake. Good to know you can do something.

Idonis watches from the temple courtyard and shakes his head. You're more stressed than he thought you would be. It's really getting to you. He knows you hate failing, but this is more extreme than ever. Idonis waits patiently for you to come back. He knows you will.

You move out of the snow but remain in the air. You are breathing easier, now that you let some of your pent up anger out. Key word being "some". You're completely frustrated at the fact that you haven't found anything yet. You haven't been able to sleep this past week. Every time you close your eyes Anna's face appears. The guilt of not finding them is putting more and more weight on you. You can only take so much, even if your max is far beyond what normal peoples are. But the weight if of failure, not of pressure.

You turn around and look back at the temple. Anyone who is outside could have seen your outburst.

_I'm the Grand Master… I should have more self-control than this._

You fly closer to the temple and land a bit outside its gate. You slowly walk towards it, trying to think of what to do. You're trying to piece everything together, but you can't. Over the course of the week, there have been more attacks by the Serpent Clan. Two clan temples have been destroyed, but thankfully not many members were lost. Most of the clan members from all clans are holding up at the Scorpion Clan's temple. It makes sense, as that is the largest temple in all the clans.

Other than the attack on the clans, the Serpent Clan have been conducting raids on small villages all around the world. This part confuses you for two reasons. You already determined that the Serpent Clan had these tunnels, but have they really spread all around the world? How many do they have? How are they moving so fast? There's no way they're separating their forces to attack. The numbers recorded are too large, and there's no way the clan has such a large number of members. It's just impossible.

Also, why are they raiding villages? You came to the conclusion that they needed elementals, and people with powers. You thought that you had the upper hand in this regard, as Elsa and Gaia are secure with you. Or at least, they have protection. But now they're attacking villages at random. It doesn't make sense. The patterns are all too random, the locations are too far apart to track. There is nothing you can do, other than get lucky.

The gates open for you, revealing Idonis who bears a disappointing look on his face. You sigh and walk towards him.

"I've never seen you like this before (Y/N)."

"I've never been in a situation like this. I usually deal with things pretty quick," you say with spite.

Idonis points to the outside of the temple.

"Come on, I want to discuss something with you."

Idonis leads you out of the temple and through the forest. He remains silent for the entire walk, which is odd. He asked to speak with you but doesn't talk at all. You both end up at the field where you fought the clan a month or so ago. You can almost see Roy and the Master once more, smiling. You let out a little smirk at the corner of your mouth. Idonis catches this.

"You know, you did something amazing here. When we first ran away from the clan I thought we were done. I truly believed that they would find us and kill us. But you didn't let that happen. Hell, you saved the Queen of Arendelle while you were hiding. You made what I thought was impossible into something possible."

You stare out at the field as he speaks. You don't really know what he's getting at.

"You're getting old Idonis. You seem to ramble a lot now," you chuckle.

"I'm still young enough to teach you a little respect," he barks. "Just listen. You are someone who can change the world. You really are. Your will, your drive to protect people is what keeps you going. I know they you'll figure this out, but you have to be yourself. This stressed out version of you won't help anyone. You need to be calm. Which is why you should come back to Arendelle with me."

You shoot Idonis a glance.

"I can't come back to Arendelle! Elsa will-"

"Elsa misses you. She has nobody right now, (Y/N)."

"She has you. She has Kristoff and Eugene," you list.

"You're not getting my point; they aren't you. She cares about you differently than she does them."

You stare at Idonis for a second. He's right, as always. But something doesn't want you to go back. You have a duty. A mission. You can't just abandon that. It goes against everything you learned through your life.

"(Y/N), you're only one man. You need some time to relax," Idonis pushes.

"Fine. Fine… let's just go back."

Idonis smiles and pats your back. You remain stiff, showing that you aren't completely loving his plan right now. But… maybe seeing Elsa is something you need. You just don't know what to say when you meet her. You'll stare into her beautiful blue eyes and… what? Say you still haven't found her sister. Tell her that you failed her.

Idonis whistles and waits a moment.

"You really have to learn how to lighten up a little bit," Idonis comments.

"Me? You're one of the most uptight people I know!"

"See, the differences is I know when to assume that role and when not to. When I'm being a leader, when it's time to protect Arendelle then I will. But when I'm with you, I'm not. You're almost like the Master in that regard. I don't feel like I need to be all business with you."

You sigh and place your hand on Idonis' shoulder.

"Thanks, Idonis. I guess you're right."

"You're young, you're supposed to be wrong," he laughs.

"Hey!"

"Oh and by the way, nice outfit."

You look down at yourself and smile.

"Thank you. I think it's supposed to be one specifically made for Drakons. I found it under our temple."

"How much have you found down there?"

"Not much, I only went down there twice. I've been to preoccupied with this."

Idonis' horse rushes close to him and makes some sounds. Idonis strokes him for a moment before mounting him. Idonis motions for you to join him. You shake your head and mount the horse, taking position behind Idonis.

"You ready."

"No."

"Then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Idonis finally reach Arendelle. It's been a while since you've been here. It's only been a week, but it feels longer than that. This place has become something of a home for you. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa have helped that. It surprises you to this day how open they are with you. You still remember the first time you and Elsa "talked". You didn't say a word, and she tried to run away.

Funny how different things could have been if you didn't pursue her that night. It's just those little actions that shape your entire life. Either way, you aren't sure how this conversation with Elsa will go.

Idonis' horse brings you both to the castle. Felix, Durr, and dozens of guards are practicing in the courtyard. Felix looks over at the horse and sees you. He is quite surprised to see you back. He's especially surprised to see you on a horse. You've never rode a horse before, at least from what Felix has seen.

"(Y/N), sir. I'm glad to see you safe and sound."

"Likewise. It's good to see you're okay during these times," you greet, shaking Felix's hand.

You move your attention to Durr, who is just now approaching you.

"Durr."

"(Y/N)."

"Are you here to discuss th-"

"Not right now!" Idonis snaps, cutting Felix off. "Right now, we need to know where Elsa is."

"The Queen? She's in her study. At least she was the last time I checked," Felix shrugs.

"Thank you Felix," you smile.

You walk away from the three men and into the castle. Something has caught your attention though: what was Felix about to say, and why was Idonis so quick to shut him down? You were definitely going to find out, no doubt about that.

You make your way through the halls of the castle. The guards are surprised to see you, and are obviously impressed with your new outfit. They don't react too much though. You just notice they stare at you for an unnecessary amount of time. It doesn't bother you. In fact, it makes you chuckle.

You reach the doors to the study and grab the handle. You pause for a moment, taking a breath. You know Elsa isn't scary or anything like that. Her presence is comforting at all times. But this time… well… nothing more to do then enter and find out. You push open the door and look around. You can see a stack of books on a table.

_Wow… we think similar, don't we? I wonder if she's as frustrated as I am._

You close the door behind you and take a few more steps into the room. You walk up to the table with the book stack. You start looking through them and are genuinely surprised. These books have the history of the clans, and even information on you. Very little information, but still. There seem to be trade routes, royal news shared through all the kingdoms. Elsa's been doing her own work, and it seems like it may pay off.

You hear a noise coming from one of the bookshelves. You look over and see one of the bookshelves moving out of the way like a door. You then see an all too familiar pair of legs walk out of said entrance. The upper body is blocked off by a stack of documents and books. You smile to yourself and move out of view.

Elsa places the writings on the table and huffs.

"I've lost my touch of organization. This place is a mess."

"Tell me about it," Elsa jumps back, readying her powers. "I leave for a week and you let this place turn into a mess."

Elsa sees you walk out of the shadows. All she can do is smile at the sight of you. She runs up to you and wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. You're surprised at this. You were expecting an ice spike to the chest. You are in no position to argue, so you just participate.

Elsa breaks off from you and rests her head on your chest. She notices that you're wearing something noticeably different. She lifts her head off your chest and takes a step back, observing you. You roll your eyes and put on a smile.

"It's supposed to be the 'true outfit of a Drakon' or something like that."

"It looks nice. A little out of place though."

"But aren't I out of place?"

"Very true. So… can I ask?"

Your face sinks, showing Elsa that you still haven't found Anna.

"You know what, let's not talk about that. For now… let's just spend some time with each other. We haven't been together for an entire week."

"Oh no. How have you managed?" You joke.

"I truly don't know. It's been pure agony this entire time," she plays along.

You shake your head and look over to the books on the table.

"So what're all those?"

"Ah, ah, ah! I said we wouldn't talk about it."

"But-"

"No buts," she snaps, placing her finger on your lips.

You move her hand out of the way.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"What we normally do. Did you forget that we're together? Usually people spend some quality time together when they're in a relationship," Elsa rambles.

"It's hard to forget when you kiss me all the time."

Elsa slaps your arm and takes a few steps to the window.

"Can we go to our spot?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

You walk over to the window and open it up. You grab Elsa and extend your wings. You hop into the air and fly to the top of the castle. You and Elsa get close to the top of the castle before stopping. You take out your sword and shove it into a pre-existing hole. You stand on your sword and retract your wings, allowing you to rest against the castle rooftop. Both your and Elsa's feet use the sword as a foothold while you lie back. Elsa wraps your arms around her and stares off at the sea. The sun in coming down, and the glare is beautifully reflecting off the water.

"Still feels as magical as the first time," Elsa sighs.

"You yelled at me for making a hole in the castle the first time I did this," you point out.

"That's not the point. I've learned to appreciate it. I looked at it with a different perspective. That's something you and Idonis always do, right? Look at things from a perspective we couldn't even imagine?"

You look down at Elsa. Her beautiful blue eyes, her silky hair, her soft skin. You have something more beautiful lying on you than the sunset.

"I suppose you could say that, yes. My Master used to say that we are not really learning anything. Everyone can do it, we just have to try."

"So I could hear like you do?" Elsa softly asks.

"Yes, you could. But there is more than just hearing. It's all the senses; hearing, seeing, tasting, touching, and smelling. It was taught how to truly delve into those senses. That's actually why touching you is so magnificent for me."

Elsa raises her brow and looks up at you.

"Oh, uh… it's weird to describe. Just when we touch it's more of an experience for me than it is for you."

"What kind of touching are we talking about here, (Y/N)?" Elsa giggles.

You blush.

"Oh, I meant just physical contact… no wait… clothed physical contact! Not that I wouldn't want… you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" You say, unamused.

Elsa bursts out laughing. It takes a couple seconds for her to calm down and snuggle back into you.

"You know, Anna is quite a chatterbox when it comes to her sex life. I feel bad for Kristoff."

"Why? Is he… bad?"

"No, no. It's just I know every detail of what he does right and wrong."

"Ok, I don't want to get into this. I've grown fond of Kristoff during the time I've been here and I don't want to hear about how his… 'performance'."

"Fair enough. And don't worry, I haven't told Anna anything."

"That's cause we haven't done anything. There's nothing to tell," you shout.

"There's always something to tell when it comes to Anna," Elsa giggles.

You both lie there for a time in silence. It's peaceful. It's quite. It's exactly what you two want right now; and escape from the hell that's happening. Elsa kisses your hand and rubs it with her thumb.

"(Y/N)," she whispers.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you're a murderer."

_Why would she… wait… I remember… I told her that when I left. She must have looked in to why the council thought that, due to the texts that she had in the study. I remember they had my little incidents. Plus what the council has been saying about me… Ha… I wonder how long she's been waiting to say that to me._

"T-thank you, Elsa. I think that's one of the things I needed to hear."

You wrap your arms around her tighter, but not too much that it would discomfort her.

"You're one of the only people whose opinion on me I actually care about… and I'm glad those officials haven't clouded your judgment on me."

"They wouldn't do that. I wouldn't listen to it anyway," Elsa smiles.

In truth, they did try. While you were gone the council – including both Arendelle and forgein members – both tried to get Elsa to exile you. They have no faith that you're a changed man, that you're not just an assassin in Arendelle. You're a man who has proven his loyalty to the city, and to Elsa. You're someone who she cares for deeply, even if she can't be open about it. If it was public that Elsa and you were together… well… it wouldn't end well. Arendelle itself would be okay with it, but Corona? The Southern Iles? The Kingdom of Kasai? Every place would be against Arendelle, and that's something Elsa can't allow.

"So… how does it feel when you touch things? When you touch me?"

You ponder how to explain it. You've always know the feeling since you were young, but you never had to explain it. It's like asking how you extend your wings, or how you're so skilled at sword play. It's a part of you.

"Well… it's just I truly feel something. It's hard to explain… when I touch your skin I feel all of it. I can feel how soft you are, I can feel the blood rushing through your veins. It's just… a feeling. This is just hard for me to explain."

"No, it's okay. I understand."

Elsa looks up at you and smiles. You blush a little and look away, causing her to giggle.

"What?" You ask.

"Nothing. Romance is just a lot different from what I imagined it to be."

"What did you imagine it to be?"

"I imagined it to be like in the books. Of course I didn't believe in the whole 'knight in shining armour' thing, but just some of the actions and emotions felt by people."

"Wait, wait, what books told you about romance?"

"The study has a lot more than simple lessons. It also has a wide variety of books written by some of the greatest minds of our age and before us. Some of these people wrote romance novels, and I had time on my hands."

"How in depth did these books go?" You ask, raising your brow.

Elsa quickly looks away.

"They varied."

You laugh at Elsa's embarrassment.

"Hey, that's not fair! I didn't know what was in all the books!"

"Why didn't you stop reading, then?"

"I got attached to the characters. I wanted to see what happened to them in the end. I didn't want to miss out on anything important."

"Important, yeah."

Elsa once again looks up at you. She pushes up on her toes to meet your lips with yours. You make sure you're she's in the right position on the sword. You may get a little distracted right now and you don't want Elsa to fall off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa finally come down from the roof after an hour. You open her window and land inside you bring your wings back in and grunt a little bit.

"Are you okay?" She asks, coming to your side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just feels weird from time to time."

"I can imagine," Elsa chuckles. "Don't your wings ruin the new outfit you have?"

"Surprisingly not. Apparently the outfit molds around the wings every time I extend them."

Before Elsa can respond someone knocks on her door.

"My Queen, are you here?" Idonis questions.

"I am, along with (Y/N). Come in."

Idonis walks into the room and looks at the two of you. His eyes focus on Elsa and he makes an odd gesture. Elsa nods and turns to you.

"We have a meeting to go to. You're coming too."

"Me? Are you sure? I don't exactly get along with everyone in there."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Let's get moving," Idonis states.

Idonis leads you and Elsa to the council meeting chamber. He opens the door and allows you both to enter. The same people from last time are there, and they almost look… confident. Something was off.

Idonis enters the room and closes the door behind him. He spins around and finds the lock to the door.

"Sorry (Y/N)."

He locks the door.

**There we have it guys. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the upcoming ones. It's been a little calm lately, but I can tell you that some major action is coming up soon! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23: Absolute Failure

**Chapter 23: Absolute Failure**

You hear the door lock. You don't show that you noticed, but you do. Why would Idonis lock the door? From what you can hear, he isn't moving either. It's almost like he's guarding the door. You move your eyes towards Elsa to see how she's acting. From what you can tell she is being normal. Maybe you're just over analyzing. A locked door could just mean they want to keep this meeting a secret.

You look around to see who's here. The main council is here, along with the foreign ones. Kristoff and Eugene are here as well. They both give you a smirk. You nod at them. Elsa takes a seat while you stand beside her.

"I believe we can begin. Henry, go ahead," Elsa starts.

"Thank you, your majesty. Now, as we all know we have come up with a plan to find the assailant who has taken Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel."

_They had a plan? Why didn't Idonis tell me? _

"And you are okay with this plan, Queen Elsa?" Eugene asks.

"Yes, I am fully with it. We must save those who were taken. I will be the bait."

These words concern you right away. Elsa as bait? What the hell are they talking about?

"Back it up a second, what is this plan and why does Elsa have to act as bait?"

Henry smiles.

"We concurred that this man wanted Elsa. There is no better way to find where he is than to let him take Elsa and follow them back."

"That's stupid. You're going to send a soldier to do this? She's going to die."

"No, she won't. You're the one who's going to look after her," Idonis adds.

You look over at Idonis. He pulls something out from his pocket and shows it to you. It's the tiniest piece of dust, or so it seems. You know exactly what it is. It's what the Dragon Clan uses as a tracker.

"This will emit a high pitch sound. Too high for any normal person to hear, but you can hear it, can't you?"

You stare at the spec. Due to the quality of your hearing, the sound is almost too much for you to hear. If you heard it too long in a close proximity then your ears would start to bleed. You might even go insane.

"We'll place this in Elsa's clothes. She'll activate it when they take her, and you'll follow," Idonis finishes.

"No, I'm not doing this. There has to be a better way. I will not allow Elsa to be used as bait like this!" You argue.

"We have no choice, assassin. This group has made us desperate. There have been raids all over the planet. We must act now," a council member states.

"Act, yes! But this is exactly what he'll want! You're falling right into his trap!"

"We have no more options, (Y/N)," Elsa says, trying to calm you down.

"How can you want to do this? What happens if we lose you? Arendelle has nothing left!"

"(Y/N), please, I convinced them to save the spot for you now please take it," Elsa sharply whispers.

"No, I'm not agreeing to this, and you all know," you say, turning to the council. "That nobody else can pull this off. If you send her off with anyone else, she's gone! So you'll just have to come up with a different plan!"

Eugene leans in closer to Kristoff.

"Looks like you won the bet. But I'm afraid this might escalate too much."

"Let's give it a minute," Kristoff whispers.

"(Y/N) there is no other plan. We gave you a week to try and fix this and you couldn't. You know as well as I do that he will show up if Elsa is vulnerable," Idonis explains. "Do you not want to find Anna?"

"Don't pull that on me, of course I do but I won't take part in this idiotic plan."

"Now I see, he wants to buy time for his partner," someone scowls.

This causes your blood to boil. Sure, they don't trust you, but associating you with the likes of Viper is inexcusable.

You walk towards the table.

"Excuse me? Say that to my face. Stand up right now and say that to my face."

"Aggression, what else could as assassin do other than confrontation?"

"At least I can actually back up what I say. You're all words and nothing else. You want me to do your dirty work because you know that none of you can do anything to fix this other than sit on your asses and complain!"

"(Y/N)!" Elsa yells.

You turn around to face her.

"This is my decision (Y/N). I want to do this in order to save my family. You may not like the plan, but it's the only one that will work. If you don't want to participate then I'll find someone else."

You walk up to Elsa, almost face to face.

"Elsa, please, give me more time."

"I'm sorry, but there's none to give. We have to act now, with or without you."

"Even the queen sees how stubborn the assassin is!"

You turn around and slam the council table.

"I'll show you how stubborn I am when my hands are around your neck!"

By this time Idonis has moved from the door to your proximity. He pushes you away from the desk and confronts you.

"(Y/N), you're being stubborn and stupid! Even you should know that this is the only way! You said it yourself that you're the only one who could pull this plan off! Then why won't you?" Idonis shouts.

"Because you're going to get Elsa killed you idiot!"

"No, you're going to get her killed if you let us do this without you! Take some responsibility and man up! You aren't a child, so stop acting like one!"

Something clicks in your mind. You grab Idonis and throw him into the opposite wall. Everyone stands up and backs away from the now hostile you. Kristoff and Eugene move next to Elsa, just in case, but they know you won't hurt her.

"This is why you brought me back here, isn't it? You brought me here to take part in this plan! You lied to me!" Idonis feels his jaw and gets to his feet. "You know I wouldn't have come back if you told me this before! You bastard!"

"Well I had to! I saw the condition you were in and I made a call! Look at you now! You're hurting me, scaring Elsa, and proving the council members right. Elsa and I have fought to show them that you're not just a brute and look how you pay us back! Pull your head out of your ass (Y/N)! This is real life! These are decisions and sacrifices that need to be made!"

You stay silent but give Idonis an evil glare. Your blood is pumping. Your temperature is rising.

"And now he hurts the Captain of the Guard. Next he'll attack the Queen," someone states.

You clench your fist and turn around to meet the councilman.

"Enough!" Elsa yells. "I request order in the council! I ask of you to stop insulting (Y/N)! If you want him to work with your plan then you should stop insulting him. You're being petty. And you, (Y/N), I ask you to hold your temper. Assaulting the Captain of the Guard is inexcusable."

You stare at Elsa, taking in her outburst. Arguing with her won't get you anywhere, and you don't really want to anyway. Idonis approaches you once more, along with most of the council. You sigh and turn away quickly.

"Fine, I'll go along with your plan."

Elsa can hear the spite in your voice. She places her hand on your shoulder to keep you still.

"I know you'll keep me safe."

You stare at the ground for a moment before jerking your arm, causing Elsa's hand to bounce off.

"Yeah, whatever."

Elsa, Idonis, Kristoff, Eugene, and the council watch you as you walk towards the door. You go to push it open but it doesn't budge.

"Oh, I locked it. You have to-"

You punch the door, sending it flying off the hinges and into the nearby wall. Idonis shakes his head in disappointment while Kristoff and Eugene can't help but let out a chuckle. Henry approaches Elsa and leans into her ear.

"Are you sure we can trust him? He seems increasingly hostile."

Elsa stares at you until you turn a corner and disappear from her view.

"We can trust him. I know we can."

Henry strolls away from Elsa and towards the council.

"Is he mad at me?" Elsa asks aloud.

"No, he's mad at himself," Idonis clarifies.

"I think there's one more thing too," Kristoff says, walking towards the exit.

Elsa raises her brow in curiosity.

"And what's that?"

Kristoff turns around and smiles at Elsa.

"He loves you."

Kristoff hastily leaves the room and aims to follow you. Elsa stands there, processing what Kristoff said.

"He… loves me?"

Henry looks over at the trio before turning back to the rest of the council.

"Did you see the way (Y/N) and Idonis treated each other? They seemed to have history."

"And the fact that Idonis doesn't seem too beat up after being thrown into a wall," someone else adds.

"Arendelle is hiding more assassins than we thought. Did you know, Henry?"

"No, I did not. It seems even Elsa isn't to be trusted. But we'll deal with this after everyone is safe. If we're lucky, maybe (Y/N) will be killed during all this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You gaze at a giant tree in the forest of Arendelle. You send your fist at the base of the tree, causing the ground around you to shake for miles. The tree begins to fall upon you. You fall onto your back and ready your legs to catch the tree. Once it descends upon you your legs force it into the air. You flip onto your feet then spring into the air with the tree. You deliver a few precise chops in certain areas of the tree. You finish off by getting above the tree and coming down upon it with a haymaker.

You burst through the tree and slam into the ground, but you landed like it was nothing. Pieces of the tree fall in formation behind you. After the final piece of wood falls you turn around to view your work. The wood has formed into a beautifully stacked pile of firewood.

"You're quite productive when you're blowing off steam, aren't cha?" A voice chuckles.

You keep your back to them, but you know who it is just by the voice.

"Did Elsa send you, Kristoff?"

"No, I came of my own volition. I doubt she even knows where you are."

You clench your fist and stare fiercely at the ground. You know you messed up in there. You overreacted when you shouldn't have. You've never had such problem keeping your cool. Why now? Why is it that this specific situation that's getting such a rise out of you?

Kristoff raises his brow and starts laughing once more. You grunt and cross your arms.

"Kristoff… what do you want?" You angrily question.

"You made quite a scene back at the castle. Do you mind telling me why?"

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just don't know. Nothing has ever made me act like this before… I just don't like the fact that they're using Elsa like a piece of meat for a hungry wolf."

Kristoff smiles and starts laughing. You turn your head to look at him with a cross face.

"What? What so funny?"

"You know, I think you love Elsa," he reveals, wiping a tear away.

"Love? No… that's not possible. Love takes time. Much more time than Elsa and I have had. I care about her, yes. I care about her a lot… but love?"

"See, that's the problem with a lot of people. Everyone thinks it's all about how much time you spend together when it's really the quality of the time you spend together. Two people could be together for a year and still not love each other, while another couple could only be a month, and be madly in love with one another."

You turn your head away from him and return your vision to the wood. Even with this action, a part of you is still curious to what Kristoff has to say. Kristoff doesn't see this though. He sighs and walks up beside you, looking at the pile of wood you cut.

"I think I know how you feel, (Y/N). I really do."

"Tsk, do you now?"

"Yes. I started having some feelings for Anna right around the time Elsa struck her with her powers. It hurt me that all I could do is watch as Anna deteriorated into a frozen statue. I did everything I could; I brought her to Pabbie, I tried to keep her warm, I even brought her to Hans. Do you know how difficult it was when I had to give Anna up to another man just to save her? I had to give up someone I had feelings for to someone else, just so they could live. I thought it was done; she was gone forever. You're in a position relative to that, (Y/N). You have to give Elsa up right now in order to save the people she cares about. I know you don't like it – I didn't when I gave Anna up – but sometimes you have to do these things for the people we love. And look, Anna and I are now together."

"I don't… love her."

"Who are you trying to convince here? Me, or you?"

_Do I love Elsa? No… time hasn't… but Kristoff did say that it's about quality… Do I? I loved Cassandra… I did… But this feels different._

Kristoff snaps his fingers right in front of your face. You return to the real world and look over at him.

"Even as an assassin, you're still as clueless as me."

"I wouldn't put myself THAT low."

"Hey!"

You both end up laughing. You look up at the sky and stare at the stars.

"Think this plan will work?" You ask.

"With you? Yeah. There's no one else Elsa would rather put her life in the hands of. Plus I think you'll do everything in your power to keep her safe."

"Ha, you know me more than I thought"

"I'm smarter than people give me credit for," Kristoff smiles. "Just… please bring Anna back. Please."

You turn to face Kristoff. You extend your hand and smile.

"I will. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't sleep that night. You stayed awake on top of one of the many mountains around Arendelle. You know what today is. You know what's going to happen. You know that you overreacted last night, and you hope Elsa will forgive you for it. You're just concerned about her. You don't want any harm to come to her.

What Kristoff said last night stuck around in your mind too. Do you really love Elsa? It's something that no one but yourself can answer. There's no place to find the answer but within you, yet you can't find it. The question just circled your mind all night. It's being stuck in a maze you can't escape, and the answer is the way out.

You shake your head and look out to the vast lands of Arendelle. You can basically see the entirety of Arendelle's land. You can see the castle itself. If you focused enough, you could see Elsa's room. Her window was on this side of the castle. It was the same window you used to escape her room with her a couple times now.

It was just a matter of time until the plan was set in action. Kristoff carried the message that will start the operation. When Elsa was ready, she would activate the beacon. You would then watch over until something happens. Once someone comes for her you'll act. Until then, you remain as a watch. Nothing's getting past you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis hands Elsa a small knife. It's not quite a kunai, but it's not a dagger either. He places it in her hand and curls her fingers around it.

"Just in case, okay? You're skilled enough to use it."

Elsa gazes down at the blade. She smiles and looks back to Idonis.

"Are you okay?"

She nods.

"I'm fine. I just hope (Y/N) is going to be alright."

"He'll be fine. Kristoff told you all about it last night," Idonis snickers.

"Yeah, that he did. Do you think what he said was true? Does (Y/N) love me?"

Idonis puts on a contemplating face. He really isn't an expert on love, so he doesn't know.

"I truly don't know. Maybe you can ask him when this is all over."

"Yeah… I think I will."

Idonis leads Elsa to the courtyard of the castle where a few guards are awaiting her. The plan is for Elsa to seem like she's going to Tocia with some guards around her. If there were none, it may be suspicious if she travels with no guard. They know what's in store, and that they may get hurt. It's something they're willing to do.

Idonis approaches the guards intended to protect Elsa.

"Listen, this is no death or glory mission. (Y/N) is going to take care of the heavy stuff. Just keep the Queen safe. If by chance she is captured then fine. He can still follow them. Just come back to us, you hear?"

"Yes sir, Captain!" They all yell.

Idonis smiles and shakes all of their hands.

"You've been trained well men, and you're bravery surpasses even that. I wish you all luck."

Idonis leaves the guards and walks up to a group consisting of Felix, Durr, Henry, and the rest of the council.

"The plan is about to go into motion. Any last words?" He asks.

"It should work. We're confident in our plan."

"But not in (Y/N), I assume."

"You can never trust an assassin," one spews.

Idonis rolls his eyes and looks over to Elsa. She is staring back at Idonis. Idonis nods, signalling for the operation to start. Elsa pulls out the small spec and clenches it, causing it to activate. She places it in her dress and nods. There's no going back now. She mounts her horse and heads out of Arendelle with five guards following her. The group of horses speed out of Arendelle and towards the forests. Elsa looks around for any signs of activity.

"I know this will work. I know you'll get it done, (Y/N)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your ears pick up a distinct sound. It's uncomfortable, but it's bearable. You stand up on look down to Arendelle. You see a group of horses riding away and into the forest. You stretch a bit, readying yourself. You jump off the small ledge you were on and land on the mountain side. The snow makes it easy to slide down. You keep your legs strong and agile as you slide down the side of the mountain.

You approach the bottom of the mountain. You push off the snow and execute a flip before landing on the ground. You push off your knee and look around. You can't see Elsa anymore, but you can still hear exactly where they are. You keep your ears attentive to see if anything else is approaching her.

So far it's good. Nothing out of the ordinary. This is good and bad. Even if you don't like this plan, you need to find Viper. If he doesn't show up when Elsa is vulnerable then you really don't know how you can find him without being extremely lucky. All there is to do is wait now. That's all you need to do. You'd rather be doing something but… there isn't anything you can do about that.

From what you can hear, Elsa hasn't gotten very far from Arendelle. You could probably run at a faster pace than them right now. Elsa starts to get farther away which means you have to follow. You hop into a tree to get your initial stride. You jump from the tree to another branch. You push off of that to another, and another. You haven't done this in so long, you've forgotten how fun it was.

You keep up with Elsa for about a half hour with no trouble at all. It's surprising, actually. You thought having Elsa as bait could actually work. You didn't like it, but you did think it would work. Do they know you're around? It's possible. You're almost near Tocia and still nothing. Maybe…

Your ears pick something up. You drop down from your branch and frantically look around.

_Something's coming this way but… where? It sounds big. No, a large number? But where is it? Nothing could stay hidden making that much noise. It's impossible. Then where is it? What is it?_

You keep looking around, trying to get an eye on anything. The ground starts shaking under you. It's like an earthquake but more. It's like something is moving around right under your feet. You look down and jump away from your location. You land a few feet away but the noise hasn't stopped. You continue to survey the area until everything stops.

You feel as if time has paused right now. Nothing is making a sound. You can tell that Elsa and her group aren't moving anymore either. You can hear the fear in the horses. Even they know something is wrong. You keep your eyes open until something bursts out of the ground. You cover your face with your arm for a moment before looking at whatever just tore through the earth.

Your eyes widen. Your jaw drops. You see a giant serpent rising out of the ground. Its face is still facing the sky; its tongue sticking out. You're in absolute awe.

_A giant serpent? That thing… that thing's bigger than the castle! It's like twenty castles combined! Where the hell did that come from? Why is it here?_

The snake opens its mouth, allowing Serpent Clan members to come pouring out of it. They run down the body of the snake in Elsa's direction. The scales of the snake open up, revealing more clan members.

_The clan? They have a snake? This… how? Wait… that's how they've been able to do all this! That snake is big enough to make those holes and can maneuver fast enough through them to get around the entire planet. But is the temple inside the snake? Is that even possible? Could humans even live inside a snake? What the hell is going on here? Wait… Elsa! They're gonna get to her!_

You sprout your wings and fly up into the sky. You look around to find Elsa. Clan members have already come down upon her. You try to get to her but the snake moves in front of you. You slam into its scaly hide and stumble back in the air. You regain your bearings and look around. Before you know it clan members start jumping off the snake towards you.

You pull out your sword and prepare for battle. You swipe three times to block incoming members. After they fall down you look back to Elsa. The guards around her are heavily outnumbered and are losing fast. You go full speed towards Elsa. More clan members come at you, slowing you down. About three of them grab hold of you. They stop your momentum and force you in place. You use your wings to catapult them off of you. They fall all the way to the ground then land easily.

While staring at them you fail to notice the giant snake, which is odd. You look over to see the head of the snake coming right at you. It hits pushes you towards the ground. You cough up some blood when the beast hit you. Once you realize what's happening you push off the snake's face and fly to the side. This seems in vein, however, as it uses its tail to slap you right to the ground.

You plummet to the ground and hit it hard. You leave a small crater in the spot you land. Your wings retract on their own, so they don't even soften your landing. You cough as you stand up. You look around and see that the snake is staring at you, but it's still far away from you. However, Serpent Clan members flood the area around you. You want to fight them, but Elsa is a priority right now. You high tail it out of the crater and towards Elsa's location.

As you predicted, they follow you. You jump into a tree and use that to start your momentum. As you jump to the second branch one of the Serpent Clan comes out from the side and perfectly lands his foot on your cheek. This sends you spiraling into another man who throws his knee into your back. The ambush continues when to others rush at you with their swords.

You let out a light chuckle in entertainment. The swords aim for your stomach, but you have other plans. You swiftly push both swords inwards with your forearms. While doing this you slip under the two, completely avoiding their attack and instead sending it at the man who kneed you.

You land on the ground and immediately run towards Elsa. You run through some trees and evade a few kunai before finally seeing Elsa. The guards around her are dead or dying, and she is surrounded. You quickly shoot a ball of air at a few of the attackers to make an escape for her. Elsa looks over at you and smiles slightly.

"Elsa, go! Run!" You yell.

Elsa uses the opportunity to run through the opening you have her. You jump down between her and her pursuers.

"Come on, you have to get through me!"

Before you could keep the bravado up the giant snake comes crashing down upon you. You jump out of the way just in time. He opens his mouth to reveal a figure you know all too well. A hooded man steps out of the mouth of the snake and turns his head towards you. Viper!

You look back to see Elsa has more clan members coming for her.

"Damnit!"

As much as you want to fight Viper, Elsa is all that matters. You turn around and rush to her location.

"I don't think so," Viper whispers.

He vanishes from the snake's mouth and reappears in front of you. You take a step back as he appears in front of you. Several clan members surround you as well. You look around and give a quick smirk at the challenge.

"You left Elsa ripe for the taking. I thought you were smarter than that. How disappointing," Viper taunts, shaking his head while he tilts it to the left.

"My bad, let me correct my mistake by taking you all out!"

Viper laughs.

"Please, even you know you can't take us all on. Especially not with my friend up there," he says, pointing at the snake who has assumed a position where he is in an "S" shape.

You look over to the snake and back to Viper.

"So where'd you find him? Or did you always have him? They grow up so fast."

Viper takes a quick look behind you and smirks.

"We'll be taking Elsa now."

You instantly look behind just in time to see Elsa get punched right to the ground. She isn't moving anymore.

"Elsa!" You howl.

You completely ignore the fact that at least twenty men are surrounding you right now. All that's on your mind is Elsa's safety. You start running towards her location. You see the same man that beat her down pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

You jump towards him and throw a punch. He dodges it and kicks you away. You push off the ground and skid the rest of the way. Your coat is getting a little dirty now. What a shame, it looked so nice clean. You look up at the man who has Elsa. He smiles and starts running towards the giant snake.

_Not while I'm around!_

You make haste after him within a second. Dozens of clan members try and get in your way, but there's no way you're letting them stop you. You dodge one punch then spin around and elbow the back of their neck. You see one coming around behind you so you quickly pivot your body and toss your foot right into his temple.

Another one comes down upon you with a sword. You catch it and toss him away like nothing. You throw a punch at one man then jump and kick two. You steamroll through as many as you can to get to Elsa, but they're doing their job. You can't keep up with Elsa.

"Elsa! No!"

You jump a large distance and land in the middle of a crowd. You push your way through to get as close to Elsa as possible. The enemy starts grabbing on to you, instead of outright attacking you. You struggle to push forward with so many people holding you back. All you see is Elsa getting further and further out of view.

"Elsa! Get off… me!"

You throw all of them off you and attempt to give chase once more. Before you move three clan members bring their swords down into your back. Your eyes widen as blood forces itself through your mouth. You growl and toss the men away, but the swords remain in your back. You cough up some more blood but it doesn't cause you to waver. Your blurry eyes look over to Elsa, who is almost at the snake.

"No… Elsa…"

You muster all your strength and run forward. Once again, they come upon you. You stop and look around and the dozens of people coming down upon you. You close your eyes and take a breath. Right before they reach you your eyes open. You punch two of them away then hop and kick one behind you. You keep your stride by flipping over one of them, and you bring your elbow down on their head. You push the body into one of their allies before looking for an opening. You jump out of the middle of the crowd to get some breathing room.

Right as you leave Viper rushes you, delivering a haymaker to your face. It sends you flying far away from Elsa. Far away from the one you swore to protect. You skid across the floor and remain there for a few minutes. You slowly lift yourself up. You can feel blood flowing out of your clothes. It's warm.

You get to your feet, but one leg can't stand up straight. You look over to the snake and see Elsa's fate being sealed. The man tosses Elsa's body into the snake's mouth, and the mouth closing. You clench your teeth harder than you ever have before.

"You bastards… give her back…" you whisper.

Viper mounts his snake and moves closer to you. You look up at the incoming snake, but don't bother to move. You barely have anything anyway.

"GIVE HER BACK!" You howl.

Viper laughs.

"Oh you're funny, really. If you want her back so badly… make me give her back."

You tighten your fists and rush at them. You're slow, but that's compared to what you normally are. The snake slithers across the ground and tackles you without problem. It brings you into the air then backs off a bit, leaving you hanging in the air for a moment. Viper jumps up and meets you in the air. He places his hand on your stomach and smiles. He fills his palm with air and taps you with it.

You fly through the air and crash into the forest, smashing through a few trees before stopping. You have nothing left in you right now. The combination of failure and pain have taken hold of you. You lie there, barely keeping your eyes open.

"No… Elsa… I… love…"

You succumb to the darkness. You fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hours later**

Your eyes open in an instant. You can't help but grunt at the pain of the swords in your back. One would think you'd be dead, but no. You seem not to die easy. You push yourself onto your feet and realize what happened before.

"Elsa! Where are you?"

You look around only to see nothing. It's just empty and broken. It's a land without its Queen. You clench your fist enough that your nails dig into your skin and cause you to bleed. You don't even have time to grieve before you hear something. You focus on it as best you can. There are two louds sounds coming from opposite sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get the council into the safe room! Go now!" Idonis commands.

He rushes into a few Serpent Clan members, throwing his weapon at them and swinging them around with the chain. He throws one into a group who is attacking Durr and Felix. They are barely holding their own together, and smile at the help.

"Go, now!"

Felix and Durr nod and rush back into the castle. Felix passes by a squad of guards pushing back some of the clan.

"Soldiers! The Captain needs your help! Get out there!"  
"Yes sir!"

Durr and Felix rush through the castle to get to the council chambers.

"How the hell did this happen? Why are they attacking now? Where's (Y/N)?" Durr questions.

"I don't know, maybe something is happening with Elsa. We just have to hold out till he gets back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You cringe at what you're hearing. Arendelle is being attacked by the Serpent Clan and you aren't there. Why would they attack? It doesn't make sense. You need to get there… but….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spread out! They're coming in hard!" Daniel yells as he parries an attack and kills a Serpent Clan member.

The entire clan is defending the main temple, as it's all there is left. The other buildings have been ravaged and destroyed. The clan members are doing their best, but they're immensely outnumbered. There's no room for victory.

"Where is Gaia? We need her!" Daniel calls out. "Defend the main room! Protect the temple!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your eyes don't divert from the ground. They are blank and empty, just like you are right now. What are you going to do? You can only get to one place. So… which place are you going to save?

_Damn you Viper… why would you attack both places. He has all he needs, doesn't he? No… he doesn't have Gaia! But… Arendelle is in trouble. I need to get somwhere fast… I guess… I need to go to the temple! It's closer, and they aren't going to hold out for as long as Arendelle can. I can get there and maybe have enough strength to get to Arendelle too!_

You extend your wings which hurts like hell for you. You fly into the air and head towards the temple.

_Come on Idonis… you can keep everything in order. Please… _

You go as fast as your body will allow you to, even if you're hurting yourself while doing it. You finally see the smoke and flames at the temple. You cringe at the thought of your home being destroyed. You grab your sword and pull it out. You're ready to fight. You retract your wings and zoom down into the forest. You know where one of them are, and you have him.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

You bring down the sword and cut right through a man. He's the closest one to the temple right now, which is why you attacked him. You turn around and focus some scales into your hands. You scream as you summon enough power to pull this off. You send a giant fire dragon out from your hands to attack them. The dragon flies out and circles the entire area. It swallows up all the Serpent Clan members and flies into the air. You spread your arms out, causing the dragon to blow up and kill everyone.

You breathe heavily and fall onto your knees in pain. Daniel and a few other clan members run up to you.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay? Guys, help me pull these swords out," Daniel commands.

They all gather round you and grab one sword. At the same time they pull out the swords. You grunt in pain as the steel leave your body. The scales move from your hands to your back. They attempt to heal you but end up doing nothing.

"You… aren't healing," Daniel observes.

"I'm… too… tired… But… I need to… get to… Arendelle," you mumble as you crawl in the general direction of Arendelle.

"Arendelle's in danger? Why did you come here then? We had this covered."

You stop moving at that information.

"You… what?"

Gaia comes out from the trees and lands right in front of you. She quickly kneels down and looks at your wounds.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's lost… Arendelle's lost… Elsa… Arendelle… everything she held dear is gone…"

"Arendelle? What's wrong with-"

You don't see what, but something brings Gaia's face down to the ground. Before you can look up you feel a foot drive itself into your ribs and send you rolling across the ground. The man easily dispatches the other Dragon Clan members around him, including Daniel.

"And here is the final piece of the puzzle. Thank you (Y/N), you've given me everything I wanted and more. You delivered Elsa to me on a silver platter, you let the temple's guard down, and you even let Arendelle be destroyed as a treat for me. Thank you so much," Viper taunts.

He picks Gaia up by the collar and tosses her into the forest. You somehow get on your feet and pull out your sword.

"Where… IS ELSA?" You shout. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

Your eyes change from your normal colour to that of a dragon. They change to a gold-orange with a dragon pupil down the middle.

You stumble towards Viper and attempt to slash him. He dodges all three times and finally just catches your blade. He punches you in the face, making you stumble back. He keeps your sword in his hand for later use. He rushes up to you and knees your stomach. He then grabs the back of your head and hits you with the sheath of your sword. He finishes by kicking you in the neck, sending you flying through the wall and to a nearby field.

You slide across the ground hit a stone. You look up and see what that stone is. It's Cassandra's grave.

_Cass… _

A foot pushes you onto your back. You look up and see the serpent like eyes Viper has. They look victorious. Viper takes your sword and holds it over your head. You close your eyes and wait for the sword to come down. You can't do anything now. You're done.

Viper pushes the sword down.

Silence.

You open one eye and look for the sword. You lightly look to your left and see the blade right beside your head.

"I win. I completely and utterly defeated you. It doesn't matter what happens after this. All that matters is that I won, and let you live."

Viper walks away into the darkness of the woods. You try to see him for longer but you can't. You have no strength left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis flies into the courtyard wall. He coughs up some blood when he lands. He looks up and sees more than a hundred clan members ready to fight him. Idonis grabs his weapon and spins it. He isn't going down yet.

Henry and the rest of the council look down at the scene. Durr and Felix funnel all the civilians to the secret basement. All that's left is the council and guardsmen. Felix approaches the council but doesn't seem to attract their attention. He looks out the window and sees Idonis in trouble.

"Captain! Send half the guard down to help him! The rest can lead the council to the basement."

"No! No, they won't. All the guards are coming to the basement with us," Henry states.

"What?" Felix questions with a hint of lost hope. "We can't just leave him there!"

"All assassins are untrustworthy. Idonis has done well for us, but he is no longer of use. That's an order."

Felix's face holds pure shock. Durr hears the whole things and grabs Felix.

"Are you going to help Idonis or not, because I am."

"I said no! That's an-"

"I'm not a soldier anymore! Idonis is more than an assassin, and so is (Y/N). I'm not leaving him out there alone. I'm going."

Durr pulls out his sword and rushes out the door. Felix switches between the council and the door. He looks at the guards.

"Are you coming?"

"If you go with him then you're committing treason! We shall have your family exiled and killed," a councilman threatens.

"You can't do this!" Kristoff yells.

"Yes, we can," Henry smiles.

Kristoff grabs a sword off the wall and goes for the door. Eugene gets in his way.

"What are you thinking? You can't fight!"

"I have to try!"

"No… you hide. You're all Arendelle has right now, Kristoff," Felix states. "I'm going. I'll get Idonis out of there. Guards… bring the _councilmen_ down to the basement."

The guards slowly nod and lead them out of the room. Kristoff and Eugene watch Felix for a moment.

"Felix… don't do this…"

"It's fine… we'll make it. You have to be here for (Y/N) when he gets back."

Kristoff's eyes trail to his feet in sorrow. You haven't come back during this dire time, and they have no idea what's happened to Elsa. All they know is what they see, and what they see is Idonis, Durr, and Felix going to their death.

"Get moving Kristoff. We got this," Felix smiles.

He runs out the door and aims towards the courtyard. He passes by the flames and destruction that was once a beautiful castle.

"I've only been a guard for a month… handpicked by (Y/N) because he saw talent in me. I hope you were right (Y/N). But even if I die… I'm happy to have served you and Elsa."

Felix reaches the courtyard to find Durr and Idonis getting backed into a corner. Felix places his other hand on the hilt of his sword and charges in. He stabs one of the assassins right in the back, then spins around and cuts one almost in half. With the distraction, Idonis starts flipping around and throwing his chained sickle all over the place. It cuts through several people before Idonis has to reposition himself. Durr sprints into one of the enemies and decapitates them. He grabs their katana and throws it in his other hand, then starts fighting as many people as he can.

For every one person they kill five more take their place. Durr blocks two attacks and throws the katana at someone coming towards him. He grips his sword tightly and fights with the last of his strength. He blocks, attacks, and does everything in his power to kill every last son of a bitch who attacked his city. Durr knocks back his opponent but isn't fast enough to counter one more time. A katana pierces through his stomach. Durr stares at the blade and smiles.

"I knew I was going to die at the end of a blade…"

Durr uses his sword to stab his opponent through the temple, effectively killing him. He smiles and drops to his knee. He sees Idonis and Felix still putting up a fight. He knows they can make it. The looks up at the sky and imagines you coming down to help everyone right now.

"Save this city… (Y/N)… that was my life goal… and I hope you can see it through."

His eyes go blank as he falls to the ground.

Dead.

Felix looks over and sees Durr fall down dead.

"No! Durr!"

In his moment of weakness Felix gets kicked diagonally into one of the courtyard walls. He is high up the wall at this point. The Serpent Clan members throw kunai at his arms and legs to keep him there. They pierce through his body and bones, nailing him to the wall. One of the assassins jumps into the air and shoves his sword right into Felix's chest. Felix coughs up blood and quickly goes limp.

Dead.

Idonis gets kicked into a corner. He's at his limit. He can't take anymore. Idonis sees the two dead men and sighs. He couldn't keep the people of this city safe. Every dead citizen is on Idonis' head. He's never faced a revelation like this before. He's never has something like this happen before. Idonis sheathes his weapon and puts his hands out in front of him. He performs a few hand signs before smiling.

"One magic… that's all I know…"

He does a few more until he claps his hands together. He begins to glow a bit before exploding in a white light. The Serpent Clan members cover their eyes due to this magic. Idonis appears behind one of them. His clothes are bright and shiny, along with his hair and eyes. He raises his left hand up and pushes it right through the flesh and bone of the man's neck.

Within seconds, Idonis wipes out the entire courtyard. Once he knows it's safe, the light fades away. Idonis falls on his hands and knees, breathing hard. He hears some footsteps and looks up. There are even more clan members coming across the bridge to attack him. Idonis chuckles a bit. He reaches for his signature weapon and grasps it. He gets on his feet once more and looks toward the coming wave.

"You better… be alive… (Y/N)…"

Silence. Silence fills the air. It is a worthy song for one such as Idonis. One that suits him the most.

Dead.

**That was pretty quick, huh? Sometimes it just happens like that. I just really got into this chapter. I hope these two chapters make up for the long break I took. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! It really means a lot to me.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24: Last One Standing

**Chapter 24: The Last One Standing**

You feel like you're sinking. Sinking down into the dark depths of the planet. You feel water all around you, but you can still breathe. It's warm, and comforting. It's almost like you don't want to leave where you are. It's not like there's anything to go back to now. Elsa is gone. What's the point of opening your eyes? What's the point of taking another breath? Nobody is there to help you up. Nobody is there to-

"(Y/N)," a soft voice calls out. "Why are you lying around? You have work to do."

Your hand starts to fidget.

"Ca…Cass? Is that you?"

"Don't you want to save everyone? You never seemed like the kind of person to lay down and die. What's wrong?"

"Cass… I lost everything. I think it might be time to join you and the Master."

"What? You can't join us now. You have so much more to do. Besides, you can't give up on love."

"L-love? What are you talking about?"

"You and Elsa. Jeez, you really are clueless sometimes," she giggles.

"But she's gone."

"So find her."

You stop thinking for a moment and laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that is the solution, isn't it?"

"It is. Now stop lying there and get moving. And please, don't make me see you again."

"Why?"

"We're not together anymore, (Y/N). I'm not the one who you should be focusing on. That part of your life is over. You need to move on with Elsa. So find her, and make a life for yourself!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start moving your body. You breathe in the water, which doesn't fill your lungs. Air fills them. Feeling starts coming back to your body. You can feel the pain in your back and stomach. You can feel the dirt beneath you. Your eyes open and you take a huge breath of air. You look around and see the sun shining down upon you. You fall back to the ground and look around. Cassandra's grave is right beside you.

"Thank you, Cass. Thank you for everything."

You look over to the temple and frown. You can't even see the main temple, which means it has to be destroyed. You get to your feet and brush away the dirt. You slowly walk away from the grave and through the broken wall that Viper threw you through. You look around and sigh. Your body fills with a melancholy feeling.

You can see your fellow clan members all over the place. They're bloody and not breathing. You walk over to Daniel's corpse and kneel. His eyes are completely white, and he doesn't look like he took much damage. You place your fingers on his neck and slide it around a bit. You can't feel anything. Daniel is dead as well. You close his eye lids and stand up.

_Viper's gonna pay for what he did here._

You look over at the main temple and head towards it. You enter through a giant whole where the door used to be. Everything seems destroyed and burned. You doubt anything useful is still here… but…

You walk over to the hallway that Gaia made. It's been covered, and doesn't seem to be messed with. You push some of the rocks out of the way and observe the hallway. It's untouched, which means all the Drakon secrets are still safe. You smile and throw some of the rocks back into position. You'll come back soon, but you need to be somewhere right now. You need to see how Idonis held up in Arendelle.

_He probably got everyone to safety. If anything, he's keeping the council in the basement section. It'll be good to have him help out with this._

You turn around from the exit and notice some more bodies. It's not all your clan though, which makes you smile. If there is one good thing about all this, it's that your clan took out hundreds of them. You hope that makes a difference. You don't want their sacrifice to be in vein.

You walk out of the temple and through the courtyard. It suddenly hits you that almost everyone is gone. The Dragon Clan is once again almost extinct. There's only yourself, Idonis, and Gaia left. Well, you hope Gaia is left. You look around the entire courtyard once more to fully take in what has happened. You keep thinking there is something you could have done. If you acted sooner, planned better. Something.

You shake your head and dismiss those thoughts. They won't help now. All that will help is finding Idonis, then finding Elsa. You extend your wings and launch out of the courtyard and into the sky. You look towards Arendelle – your destination. You start flying that way, but something catches your eye. You look to your left and notice smoke coming out of Tocia City.

_Viper hit them too? Poor city… they had no chance._

You take a moment to think and nod your head. You change course and head to Tocia. You land inside the city where a fire is consuming a building. You close your eyes and listen for any sign of someone inside. You ignore the crackling and blaze of the fire to find a faint sound. Someone inside there is breathing in there!

You open your eyes and rush into the building. The fire doesn't catch onto your coat, thankfully. You follow the sound to the upstairs portion. There is a small ledge made of stone a bit high up the wall. A small child is lying on it, trying to stay away from the fire below. You push past the fire and reach for the child's hand. You grab it and pull them down into your arms. You look to the nearby window and rush out of it. You burst through the window and land on the street. You move away from the fire and close to a nearby fountain that still holds some water.

You lay the child down and cup some of the water into your hands. You dump it on the child's face, clearing off some of the grime on his face. You can hear his breathing becoming somewhat regular. You smile and push off your leg. You look around and try to listen for any sort of gathering. You can't leave this kid here alone.

Thankfully you pick up some people outside of the town. You grab the kid and run out of the city limits. You follow the noise to a small camp in the woods. The guards there look over at you when you come in sight. They see the child and quickly come to your side.

"He needs some water and rest. He'll be fine."

"Thank you sir. You're a hero," the one of the guards thanks as he takes the child.

"Where did you find him?" The other asks.

"In a burning building. Have you swept the entire city?"

"No, sadly. We're such a mess right now. A giant snake came out of nowhere along with these… ninjas. We were completely overrun."

"So we should look for more people," you bluntly state.

The guard is a little taken back at your statement.

"You'll help us?"

"I'm not going to leave knowing there are more people in danger. Gather who you can and we'll move in on the city."

The guards smiles and runs off into one of the larger tents.

You begin to move in on the city. You go through the forest until you reach the gate. You can hear half a dozen guards coming from behind you. It'll help to have some extra hands. They line up with you. The same guard from earlier is beside you. He turns to face you.

"What can we do?"

"Just follow my lead. I can find anyone still alive in there. I'll tell you where some are while I search for more."

The guard nods.

"Hear that men? We're gonna save our people!"

The seven of you run into the city to find survivors. You use your hearing to find at least thirty civilians caught in the blaze. You even find some guards who are caught as well. After about ten minutes you are able to sweep through the entire city. It was easy since you knew where to look, and didn't have to waste time going through every building.

You and the guards exit the city. You are carrying a young woman in your arms. She is barely conscious. You all walk back to the camp and put everyone down. The woman in your arms looks around and sees a young boy drinking some water.

"D-david!" She cries out, weakly.

You look over to where her eyes are. It's the young boy you saved first. You carry the woman over to him and set her down beside him. He looks over at you. As soon as he sees the woman his face lights up.

"Mom!"

He hugs his mother and starts crying.

"It was so scary mommy!"

"I know, I know. It's okay now," she whispers.

You can tell she's barely holding it together, but it makes you smile to see the two reunited. The little boy looks over to you and smiles.

"You saved me and my mommy!"

The woman glances at you.

"You saved my son? Sir, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't. It's fine, really."

This is a weird feeling for you. You've never been one to receive such praise from people. Usually you are in and out fast enough that nobody even notices you were there. But now you just saved innocent lives, and they're thanking you for it. It's also odd how you chose to do this. Even though you have a stern objective you still diverted to help out these people. You never would have done that during your clan days. Maybe being in Arendelle has changed you more than you realize,

You smile and walk away from the two. One of the guards notices you leave and rushes towards you. He grabs your shoulder and spins you around.

"Sir, I must know… who are you? Why would you help us?"

You stare blankly at him for a moment.

"I'm nobody; just a traveler who saw that you needed some assistance."

You turn back and jump into the trees, vanishing in a flash. A few of the guards and civilians watch you leave. You may not know it, but they'll never forget you.

You go through the trees for some time before spreading your wings and soaring into the air. You didn't want everyone to see your wings. It might freak them out a little bit. Still, you have a weird feeling after all that. Looks like you have a short story to tell Idonis when you get to him.

You can see Arendelle now. You can see smoke and fire inside what's left of the walls. You land just outside the city and walk in. It reminds you of Tocia and the Dragon Clan temple. Bodies are all over the place. Most of them are guards, however. That doesn't make you feel any better about it. You could have saved these men, but you didn't.

You shake your head to eliminate those thoughts, but it doesn't work. The words Daniel said are still echoing through your mind.

"We didn't need you. We had a plan."

If he was right, your trip there was pointless. You could have saved some of these men. Only time will tell if you made the right choice. Right now, it doesn't seem like it.

You try to ignore the bodies as best you can, but you can't help but notice every single one of them. Every building that's been destroyed. Every flower that no longer grows strong. Arendelle is a shell of its former self right now. You can almost hear the screams of the ghosts as the Serpent Clan cuts down innocents. The maniacal laugh they use while murdering people. This very thought gets your blood boiling. Killing people isn't a sport, yet they treat it like one.

You traverse across the bridge and into the main courtyard. There are bodies everywhere. Most of them are Serpent Clan members. Idonis is the first person to come to mind. You smile. You walk in closer and notice something on the wall. Your eyes widen when you recognize who it is.

"Felix!" You yell. You rush over and jump to his position. You grab a kunai from your belt and shove into a wall so you can hang there. You can tell he's dead. There's not a question in your mind. You sigh and place your hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you fought with everything you had."

You take out all the blades that hold in there, allowing him to fall to the ground. You let go of your kunai and catch Felix's body. You land on the ground and lay him against the wall. You look over and see another body you think you recognize. There is a katana coming out of his stomach, which makes you fear the worst. You walk over to him and lift him up. Durr's dead eyes meet yours. You close your eyes and look away for a moment.

"Fighting to protect the city till the end, huh? I would expect nothing less from you, Durr."

You take the katana out of his stomach and carry him over to where Felix is. You lay Durr beside Felix and sigh. There's only one fighting man left you need to find. You look around to see if there's anyone else you could have missed.

Something grabs your attention. Idonis' weapon is half under stone. You walk over to it and move the stone away. This reveals a beaten and bloody Idonis.

"Idonis!" You cry out.

You lift his upper body up. He's got cuts and stab wounds all over him.

"No, no this can't be. Not you too!"

Suddenly he starts coughing up some blood. He opens his eyes a bit and smiles.

"I'm… glad I… was able to… see you… once more…"

"Idonis… how?"

"I… slowed my… heart rate… less blood loss. But… I can't escape… death…"

"What… no, we can get you help! Find you someone!"

Idonis chuckles.

"Oh… you're still… so young… What happened… with Elsa?"

You try and hold yourself together, but you're failing. For the second time in your life you can feel tears coming on.

"I lost her… They took her and I can't find them. Besides that, Viper took out Arendelle AND the Dragon Clan. They're gone Idonis. We're all that's left," you sob.

"No… you're all that's… left."

Your eyes widen.

"What? No, Idonis you have to live! We can do something… rebuild, find Elsa! You can't leave me!"

"I… have to… I noticed something… when we argued yesterday… My death… and the death of… the clan… is necessary for… you to grow... You aren't… the Drakon assassin anymore… you are (Y/N)… of Arendelle… you have a life… with Elsa now… You have to… leave the clan behind… or you won't be able to live… peacefully… You can't be… the Grand Master… of the Dragon Clan and… a defender of… the queen…"

"But… Idonis I don't want to lose you too. You're all I have left. You're the only family I have left."

"Heh… heh… We… are family… But I'm old… My time is over… and yours is… just beginning… I can join the Master… once more… tell him about… you…"

"Idonis… I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose everyone! Not again! Why is it that everyone leaves me alone! I don't want to be alone anymore Idonis! I don't!" You cry.

"You don't… have to lose… everyone… Find Elsa… you can… move on with Elsa… I see the way… you two look at… each other… it's deeper… than you and Cassandra… Kristoff… and Anna… see you as a… friend… You have a… new… life here in… in Arendelle… You can… be someone… new… You aren't an assassin… anymore… you are your own man… now… make what you want with it…"

Idonis gives one last smile before closing his eyes and letting out his last bit of air. A few tears streak down your face. You want to wail. You want to scream at the top of your lungs. But you don't. You remain silent in honour of your passing friend. You stand up and keep your eyes on Idonis. You wipe away a few tears and get your head back on right. You have things to do. However his words circle your mind.

_So… my old life and new one are colliding, huh? You always have something weird to say, don't you? But… maybe he's right. I'm not an assassin anymore. But… what am I if not an assassin? That's all I've ever known. It's all I'll ever be. At least… that's what I thought for most of my life._

It hits you that you're all that's left now. You're the only person who's alive from the Dragon Clan. Everyone is dead. But… you can rebuild. Do you even want to rebuild? It's like your thoughts are battling one another. You want to rebuild once more but both Idonis AND Cassandra said to move on. Is it time to move on? Can you even forget an entire life you had? Strip it away and start again? Can you do that?

You pick up Idonis' body and bring it beside Durr and Felix. You close your eyes and try to keep calm. You still want to punch something really hard or scream. You don't think that feeling is going to go away for a while. In the meantime, you have to find Kristoff, Eugene, and all the civilians that were moved to the basement of the castle.

You enter the castle and move to the basement area. It's locked, as you would expect it to be. You push the secret brick to move the wall out of the way. You approach the door and knock on it. You can hear some rustling and such behind the door.

"Kristoff, Eugene. It's me!"

"(Y/N)?" You hear Kristoff exclaim.

You hear the locks rapidly open and the door fly open. You smile at Kristoff, who has a goofy look on his face.

"You're okay! But… where were you?"

"We can talk about that later. The city is empty, so we're good to leave this place. Let's talk after all the civilians are out."

Kristoff nods and turns back to the group of people behind him. To your surprise, the majority of the city was able to get to safety. Idonis did his job well… until the end…

"Alright people, are city is secure once again! We can go back out there and… see the damage. The guards will go to the city first and clean up the best they can. Let's move out!"

Everyone slowly but surely piles out of the basement and to the various areas of the castle. The remaining guards gather the dead and bring them close to the water. They will all be respected once everything has calmed down a bit. The council sets up in the meeting chamber. You, Kristoff and Eugene take a moment to yourselves.

You pick up Idonis' body and carry it outside of the city. Kristoff and Eugene accompany you.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I know he was close to you," Eugene consoles.

"Yeah, he was."

You dig some dirt out and create a hole for him. It's right on the edge of the river. You can basically walk across the water and get to the castle. You place his body in the hole and fill it back up. You, Kristoff, and Eugene stay silent in respect of Idonis. Kristoff looks over at you. Eugene keeps his eyes to the ground.

"So… how did he die?" You ask.

Kristoff and Eugene look at each other. Kristoff breathes in and exhales.

"The council thought it best to let Idonis hold them off. I wanted to send the last of our guards but the council said no. Durr and Felix run out ran out to help but… well…"

"So… the council doomed Idonis… Damn them," you say, fist clenching.

Kristoff walks up beside you and places his hand on your shoulder.

"So… what happened? With Elsa, I mean."

You sigh and look out to the fjord.

"This giant snake came out of nowhere and ruined the entire thing. It caught me off guard. Serpent Clan members poured out of it and overwhelmed me. There was just too much for me to handle. Elsa was taken and I can't hear the whistle. I can't find her. Besides that, the Dragon Clan temple is destroyed. My clan is dead. I'm all that's left of it now since Idonis is gone."

"Man… I'm sorry. That must be hard to cope with," Kristoff mentions.

"It's fine. All that matters now is rescuing Rapunzel, Anna… and Elsa. Nothing can get in my way now. I'm going to find them," you say with pure determination.

Kristoff and Eugene smile. They know you will find them. A guard approaches the three of you and bows.

"Sirs, the council is requesting your presence."

Kristoff and Eugene share a concerned look. You stare blankly out at the fjord. You look down at Idonis' grave. You take out his weapon and stab it in the dirt to mark his grave.

_There's one more person who's on your head Viper. You're racking up quite the count… And I'm the reaper who's going to collect._

**Funny, I can actually write these quickly when this is the only story I focus on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's good to see you all liking the story, it makes writing feel like it matters to more than just me. So thank you, every one of you. Anyway, I can't think of anything else to say for this story. Make sure to check out my bio for news on my current stories, and check any upcoming stories that are coming soon! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya guys!**


	25. Chapter 25: Confrontation

**Chapter 25: Confrontation**

The guards lead you, Kristoff, and Eugene to the castle. Everywhere you look you can see crying wives and children. It's horrible to see these people go through such pain. You know their pain now, and it's difficult even for you. But they aren't trained like you are. They haven't seen the things you've seen. You're tougher than they are and yet it still gets to you. So you can't imagine what a weaker mind would be going through trying to cope with such loss.

The guard brings you to the entrance of the council chambers; at least what's left of it. He quickly walks away to aid in the recovery. You watch him leave then drift your eyes towards the door. Kristoff and Eugene can tell you have a bad feeling about this meeting. They aren't wrong. You do.

You crack your neck then walk into the room. The entirety of the Arendelle and Corona council looks over at the three of you.

"Ah (Y/N) it's… you're still here. Come in, come in. Stand in the center," Henry greets.

You chuckle and follow his order. The least you can give him is the illusion that he has power over you.

Kristoff and Eugene take their own seats. You cross your arms and look around the council chamber.

"As you can tell," Henry starts. "Arendelle was attacked by a group of assassins. Our guards held them off the best they could and saved a lot of lives that day. However, the question remains: where were you during all this?"

"I was carrying out your plan," you emotionlessly state.

"But that shouldn't have taken so long. Why were you not here to defend Arendelle in its time of need? Possibly because you were aiding the group?"

"No. Elsa was kidnapped by Viper, the one who I assume is the current Grand Master of the Serpent Clan. After that battle took place I-"

"The Serpent Clan, huh? Why is it you never mentioned this before?" A councilman shouts.

"There was no reason to give you people any specifics," you counter. "You could have done nothing with that information anyway."

"But… this brings up something curious. You are part of the Dragon Clan, no?" Henry asks.

"I was, yes. The clan was attacked alongside Arendelle. Everyone there is dead," you reveal, holding back any type of sorrow you may have.

"And how is it you know that they are dead?" Henry grins.

"After Elsa was taken I knew both Arendelle and the clan were under attack. The Dragon Clan had another elemental with them, also they had less manpower than Arendelle. I chose to go there first in order to protect the elemental. I planned to come to Arendelle after-"

"But you didn't. You chose your clan over the safety and security of Arendelle," Henry accuses.

"With Idonis is Arendelle I knew you had more of a fighting chance. Also Viper's plan was based around having the elementals. Gaia was the last one so-"

"So you chose your clan over Arendelle. There's no getting around it."

"Not in that way!" You declare. "I had full intentions to come back to Arendelle-"

"But you didn't!" A councilman screams.

"You left everyone to die!" Another says.

You close your eyes and shake your head.

"You're all trying to see me as the enemy when I'm trying to help you."

"Your help has lost us our queen."

"That was your plan, not mine!" You remind with an obvious hint of anger.

"And who was the one who executed it? You know… the Serpent and Dragon Clans used to be close in the past," Henry says.

"Oh brother…"

"Is it such a stretch that they could be working together again?" He asks, raising his arms and turning his head to the council members.

"Then why would they attack the Dragon Clan?"

"How do we know they did? You're the only one who knows. It could be all lies."

Kristoff stands up.

"That's not fair! He's done nothing but try and help our city!"

"Against the wishes of the council," Henry snarls. "It was only the queen who decided to keep the assassins here and they both must be punished. Idonis got what was coming to him, now it's-"

"Wait," you mumble. "Say that again."

Henry looks over at you with his brow raised.

"Idonis got what was coming to him? No… he didn't. That man deserved a more fitting end."

"There is no fitting end for an assassin!" A councilman cheers.

You shake your head.

"You know… you're trying to label us as something different from you. Like we're some foreign species that need to be exterminated. Well we aren't. There is no difference between any of us here," you say, pacing around the small circle you have available to you. "We are all men. Humans. We're all the same. We all bleed. We all love. We all die. The only thing that separates us is our intentions. You all," you say, pointing to every council member. "Want to see the assassins gone by any means necessary. Do you even care about the queen? Do you even give a damn about Anna, or Elsa, or Rapunzel? Maybe you do, but all you've shown is the intention to end myself, and all the clans. Idonis… he fought to the very end to protect Arendelle. His intention was to keep this city safe. His past didn't get in the way of that. It never did with him. Yet because you were all so certain that every assassin is evil, you let him die. You allowed the Captain of the Guard to die. You know, Durr wasn't the most stellar individual either. A former pirate, killer, thief, and yet you allowed him to defend Arendelle without question. The past isn't what defines us, it's who we are now and what are intentions are. Now, I WILL… find Elsa. I WILL find Anna and Rapunzel. I don't care if you throw the might of the world on me. My intentions, my methods, and my goals are all much purer than yours. Besides that, you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. You're all weak pathetic snobs who hide behind politics and words. I fear for the future if we continue to have people like you in power."

Kristoff and Eugene can't stop smiling. You took the entire council down right there. They're also a little surprised that you were able to keep your cool. It's good you didn't do anything drastic this time. Every single one of them is baffled. They have no idea what to say, or how to counter you without sounding like even more of an idiot than they already have. Henry slams his hands on the table and stands up.

"How dare you! Guards!"

Half a dozen guards rush in. They look towards Henry, wondering what he wants.

"I, Henry Calthowdiorn, declare you an enemy of Arendelle. You are sentenced to death! Guards, arrest this man! He is a traitor!"

You look towards the guards with a blank stare. The guards look at each other, then shake their heads.

"No, we won't."

"What? How dare you defy me!"

"We didn't do anything when Idonis was in danger, but it's different now. (Y/N), leave for now. If you come back we will arrest you, but in honour of our Captain of the Guard, and your friend, we will let you leave."

You smile and begin to walk out of the room. The entire council is ambivalent on what to do now.

"Don't you dare walk away from us!"

"Leave him alone!" Kristoff yells.

"Yeah, let him save the princesses and queen. It's what we wanted all along. He has my support," Eugene states with confidence.

"He has mine, too!" Kristoff agrees.

You smile and look back to them.

"Thank you, truly. The next time you see me, I'll be with Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel. I swear it."

"Where will you go? Can you really do it on your own?" Kristoff asks.

"Maybe… but there's one… person I have to see first."

You extend your wings and fly out of a whole in the ceiling. You burst out of the castle and head away from Arendelle.

_I only have one more lead. Is this doesn't pan out… I don't know if I'll be able to save Elsa in time… but this will work if my hunch is right._

You go through some clouds with your ever determined look on your face.

_Maybe when the Master and the Grand Master of the Serpent Clan went out to search for something, they found whatever they were looking for. That giant snake is some sort of mythical creature, no doubt. One that represents that Serpent Clan. So, if all the clans know of each other, and all clans are possibly represented by an all-powerful creature, then all the creatures should know of each other. And I know of one of these beings._

You arrive at the mountain where you trained with the Master and met your father. You land on the small training area and retract your wings. You slowly look around the entire area.

"Rhaegos!" You howl. "Come out, father!"

You continue to look around until a flash of light blinds you. When you are able to see again, Rhaegos is perched on the mountain, looking down at you with his sharp eyes.

"It has not been five cycles yet. Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here," you bark.

"Well, I can only make assumptions based on what I have seen. I am likely correct in my train of thought as well. You want my help in finding the Snow Queen, Elsa."

"Yes and no."

Rhaegos chuckles under his breath.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to tell me about that giant snake. Is he like you, in some way?"

"So your curiosity points to the ancient beings that protect their land. I see. Very well son, I will aid you this one time. But you owe me now."

"I owe you? In what way?"

"It is an easy task. Simply come back to me in five years. I already requested this of you, but now it is a favour."

You cross your arms.

"What's so important about this time gap? Why five years?"

"Because you'll be ready in that time. Besides, time is always moving forward. You can't rush it," he slowly explains.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, now is not the time. Come close, I will give you the information you seek."

You take a few steps closer to Rhaegos. He suddenly opens his mouth and breathes some sort of substance on you. It's a simple mist, but it sinks into your skin. You use your hands to clear the air of the red mist.

"What was tha-"

You suddenly feel a giant headache. You grab your head to try and cope with pain. It's not a traditional headache. It's like something is entering your mind. You start to see images, places, paths that you never experienced before.

"You now know how to reach them. Go. My work is done."

The same blinding light arrives to cover Rhaegos' departure. You stand still for a moment as you process and make sense of the new memories you have. It seems like you have to go to Corona… no, far past Corona but still in its territory. A secret passage in the rocks. Underground.

You clench your fist and extend your wings. You take off with Corona as your destination. You're going to find this snake, and you'll put a stop to him. As you fly you uncover a few more memories left by Rhaegos. You aren't going to the lair of this snake, but rather the lair of ALL the snakes. Well, you knew it wasn't going to be the most comfortable thing in the world, but you can do it.

It takes you little time to reach Corona. Seems like you've gotten used to the wings over time. You don't become as fatigued by flying as you used too. However that's just flying. Using powers, healing, or fighting while flying is a different story. The fatigue factor has gone down significantly through constant training. You spent a whole week with your wings out once. However, it was extremely difficult for you. Elsa kept telling you to take a break but you refused. She would give you such a soft smile and place her hand on your shoulder. She would tell you "What are you even training for?" Seems like you were training for this, or anything else that comes your way.

To non-fighters the fact that you constantly train is weird. You push your body to its limits and beyond. It used to be normal in the clan when everyone was doing it. But when Elsa, or Anna, or Kristoff find you bleeding, beaten, and bruised because you weren't fast enough, or keen enough, they think you're crazy. But it seems like Kristoff understands now. Maybe Elsa and Anna too. You won't know until you find them.

You land around the location you need to be. It's kilometers away from Corona, so no need to worry about collateral damage if something goes wrong. But hopefully nothing goes wrong. You walk around the lush forest and look for the rock wall. You landed close to it, so it doesn't take much for you to approach the vast wall. You look around for any signs of the correct rock. From what you remember it's almost shaped like a snake's head.

You drag your hand across the rock wall until you find the one you're looking for. You stop in front of it and stare at it for a moment.

_I think this is it. Well, the only way to find out is to move the rock._

You get right up against the rock and grab it with both hands. You slowly pick it up and place it on the ground.

_That was way heavier than a normal rock. Must mean I'm in the… right… place._

You look to where the rock used to be. A small tunnel is present with some candles keeping it lit. It reminds you of the Drakon hideout in the mountains. That's got to be another sign that this is the right place.

You slowly walk into the hallway and proceed down it. The cave is very damp and moist. The air is really heavy too. You can really feel every breath you take while walking through this place. Every step you take echo's through the tight hallway. You look back to see the dim light that signifies the entrance. You've walked farther than you thought.

You turn back to the darkness and keep walking. Thankfully your dragon eyes make it easy to see in the dark, but this place almost feels clouded. Like something is purposely making it difficult to see. Even for you, it's slightly challenging. You take another step only to meet nothing below you. You fall into the ground and further into darkness. You quickly shoot a fire ball down the hole to see how far down it goes. The ball goes down for some times before hitting the bottom. You time it just right so that you flip and land softly on your knees and feet. You use your hands to break the fall, as well.

You take a second to breathe in the heavy air before standing up and looking around. Unlike the corridor, you don't feel the crushing presence of walls around you. It's almost like this is a huge wide open place. You take a second to listen. You can hear water dripping onto the surface of puddles. This means there's either water all around you, or just small puddles scattered all around.

"What isssssss it I sssssssmell?" A voice hisses.

You can hear a collection of other hisses along-side the loudest one. You ignore it and start walking down the path given to you.

"It ssssssmelllllssssss like a dragon… and a human."

More hisses arise from around you. You look to the left out of the corner of your eye. You can barely make out what's to the utmost left. It seems to be a large wall but… it's moving. It's almost slithering.

You return your gaze forward and keep your face firm.

"A Drakon in our midsssssssst. Hassssss Rhaegosssssss sssssssent him? Or issssssss he here for himsssssssself?"

You remain silent as you walk.

"No fear from you? How interessssssting."

You notice that your flooring has stopped. It's formed to a small circle around you. You remain calm and keep looking forward. You can feel that something is close to you. You can smell it. Hear it. You raise one hand and create some fire.

A giant snake stares intensely at you, but you refuse to show any emotion. You keep your fire at good distance so you can use it, if need be.

"You have quite the way of welcoming guests," you comment.

"I don't get many in thesssssse partssssss. It'sssssss ssssssso interessssssssting to ssssssssee one of the dragon blood here. What issssssss it you want?"

"Let's start out simple. Who are you? How do you know my father?"

"Sssssssso Rhaegossssssss did indeed create a new Drakon. How humourousssssss. I am Nagassssssss, King of the Ssssssserpentssssss."

As he says his name more hissing from all over starts up. Nagas slithers away from you and out of sight. A moment after he disappears candles start lighting all over the place, revealing thousands of snake – small and large – all over the walls and simply curled up everywhere. All of them are staring at you, sticking their tongues out for a quick second before retracting them into their mouths.

"Well, Nagas, I am (Y/N). Son of Rhaegos and the current Drakon of this age."

"I know who you are. The quesssssstion isssssss what do you want, Drakon?"

You look to the left then back at Nagas, who has taken position on the wall in a giant pair of stone hands. The entire area is similar to this. There are ancient writings and statues all over the place that the snakes are using to keep themselves up. Some are actually just on the wall.

"Someone has one of you people as an ally, and has been destroying the seven clans of the world, along with kidnapping elementals. Since one of them is a giant snake, like yourself, I can only assume he is from here and that you would know how I can find him," you explain.

Nagas watches you for a moment.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because obviously this snake is disobeying your orders. I've read up on the rituals and terms of allying oneself with ancient animals. I also know that you probably wouldn't be agreeing to what he's doing, as you try to maintain peace in your land and peace has, well," you chuckle a bit. "It's long gone by now."

You're patting yourself on the back for all the research you put into these ancient animals. They say that you can indeed create some sort of pact between these animals. Each one has different terms and offer different types of abilities. Legend goes that humans can actually become one of these animals if enough dedication is given, but that isn't confirmed.

The serpents aren't ones to wage war, however. From the description, they like to operate in the shadows and manipulate people. The things that Viper has been doing with whatever snake he's with is nothing like that. They may be working from the shadows to an extent, but this is more of a war than anything else. The serpents don't want war. Hopefully they will help you based on that.

Nagas slithers closer to you, but not face to face.

"You may be right on ssssssssome level Drakon, and I may think about helping you. But, I have one condition."

"Name it."

"You don't kill him. You may harm the ssssssserpent, but don't kill him."

You nod.

"Very well. But I can take out the human with no worries?"

"Yessssssssss."

"Perfect. Now, who is this snake?"

"He isssssssss my ssssssssson, Sssssssseraph. He issssssss young and rebelliousssss. He defied me," Nagas says with spite in his voice.

"How so?"

"The human you are sssssssssearching for, Viper, came to me firsssssssst. He wanted to gain the powersssssss of a ssssssserpent, and explained hisssssss plan. I refuesssssssed, but Ssssssssseraph did not. He performed the ritual without my consssssssssent."

You lean back a bit and cross your arms.

"I thought only the leader, which is you, could give away that power."

"No. Asssssssss my sssssssssson he can do it assssssssswelll. Once I passssssssss he would be the new leader, after all. But now he isssssss gone, giving away our secretssssssss. I want him back to be punished."

"Alright. Tell me how to lure him out and I'll get him."

Nagas slithers close to you. He opens his mouth to reveal a small ball. You reach into his mouth and grab it.

"Ussssssse that. He won't be able to resssssssssissssssst coming to it, and it will paralyze him. No need for a fight."

You toss it in the air then catch it. You place it in one of your pouches before looking back at Nagas.

"Thank you, Nagas. I will return him to you."

You turn around to walk away. Before you know it you are swallowed up by Nagas. You don't panic right away, as you aren't far in his stomach. You are in his mouth, safe. After a few seconds he opens his mouth for you. You step out and look around. You are in a cave not far from Arendelle.

"That fast… How?"

"We can get anywhere in an inssssssstant," Nagas states, slithering back into the hole.

You look towards Arendelle and smile. You finally have something to go on. You can find Elsa. All you need to do is get the answers from this snake. You're not fooling around anymore. Whatever it takes to find Elsa, you'll do it.

You clench your fists thinking of the people you've lost. You're getting yourself worked up. Angry. You extend your wings and soar into the sky, doing a few spins while reaching a certain altitude. Once you get high enough you pull out the ball that Nagas gave you.

You stare at it for a moment and smile.

_The reaper is coming, Viper._

You hurl the ball straight at the ground. It speeds through the sky and crashes down on the ground in seconds. It releases a small mist that quickly dissolves into the air. You patiently wait for a minute. Nothing has happened so far.

Thankfully you start to hear something coming to your location. It's moving fast. Faster than it did the first time you heard it. Seraph bursts out of the spot you through the ball and into the air. You move away a bit so he doesn't hit you. You can see his eyes are in pure ecstasy at the moment. Whatever Nagas gave you is really affecting Seraph. After a moment Seraph looks over at you. He opens his mouth and attempt to swallow you.

You quickly strafe out of the way and go in for an attack. You straighten your hand and deliver a solid chop to Seraphs body. The snake hurl to the ground, unable to move. You raise your brow at this. You put a lot of power into that attack, but you didn't think you'd take him out that easily. It must have something to do with gas Nagas gave you. Good thing too. You didn't want to spend too long fighting Seraph. He isn't your target right now.

You land near Seraph and walk up to him. He seems dazed and confused.

"Seraph! Where is Viper?"

"You… you went to my father!"

"That wasn't my question Seraph. Where. Is. Viper?"

Seraph laughs and lunges at you. You jump out of the way and land on his scaly hide.

"You're slow. You can't beat me as you are. Tell me where Viper is."

"Damn… you Drakon. I will kill you!"

"No you won't. I'll let you live if you tell me where Viper is," you say with slight aggravation.

"I won't tell you anything!"

You shake your head and fly into the air a little bit. Seraph smiles and rushes you. It catches you slightly off guard, and you take a direct hit. You flip through the air until you can gain your bearings. You look at Seraph who is still as agile as ever and is coming straight for you.

"You thought that would keep me down? Father knowssssssss nothing!"

"This might be a problem," you mutter.

You quickly turn around and start flying opposite of Seraph. He attempts to swallow you, but you fly to the right. He tries again but you make a hard left then straight up in the air. Seraph hisses and follows you. You look back to see him still coming. You thought you would have hit his limit by now, but no.

You retract your wings and hang in the air for a moment. You slowly come back down and dive right for Seraph. You pull out your katana and ready it. Seraph opens his mouth to eat you, but you have other plans. You start barrel rolling to the left. You just miss the entrance of Seraph's mouth. You move your body up right and jab your sword into Seraph. He lets out a large cry of pain. You continue to cut down his hide for a bit before pushing off with your legs and go towards the ground.

You throw your hand forward and create a pocket of air to slow yourself down. You land okay and quickly turn your attention to Seraph. He is coming down on you fast. You clench your fists and extend your wings, but you don't stop there. You fill your whole body with scales to harden yourself up. You sheathe your sword then fly towards the massive snake. Once you get close you start throwing everything you have at him. You punch, kick, elbow, and knee everywhere under him. He can't fight back at all. You move up and down his scaly hide to even out the beating.

You persist in your attack until he's high in the air, then you fly even higher. You come back down with a fist charged with air and fire. You throw the punch right at the center of his body and send him crashing to the ground. When you hit the ground a giant tornado of fire erupts due to your attack, destroying a part of the forest around Arendelle.

You stand in the smoke of your attack, panting heavily. That attack took a bit out of you, but you can still fight if need be. You start to hear Seraph laugh. You instantly look up and see him coming down upon you. He hits you good and drags you across the ground, beating you with the earth and debris. He backs off for a moment and gets some distance. You slowly push yourself onto your hands and knees, panting.

"It didn't matter anyway. Elsssssssa will be dead sssssssoooon!"

You clench your teeth, and fists. Your face shows obvious signs of anger.

"Don't you… talk about Elsa. I'm going to save her!" You scream.

Your eyes become dragon-like once more. You get up and throw your fist at Seraph. As you do, an ethereal dragon fist forms and punches the serpent, sending him flying. You extend your wings and charge at him. You grab him with the ethereal dragon claw and hold him in the air. The two of you are so high up that anyone could see you.

"Impresssssssive… Drakon…"

You begin crushing him.

"Where. Is. Viper?" You ask, your voice distorted and dragon-like.

Seraph begins laughing as best he can while being strangled.

"What'sssssss a magical placcccce in Arendelle? What did the queen hersssssssself create?"

Your eyes widen at the revelation. You drop Seraph and fly towards the mountains. The snake crashes on the ground, unable to move. He won't be a problem for now, thankfully. But now you know where Elsa is, and hopefully Anna and Rapunzel are there too. Hopefully they're all safe.

You approach Elsa's castle and land outside of it. You retract your wings and take a second to catch your breath. You're closing in on your limit, but you can't stop now. You're so close. You slowly walk up the ice stairs and into the castle. It's bright, slick, and cold. Very cold. You walk through the main area and up some stairs, which leads to more stairs. You can hear someone talking. You crouch down a bit and start going up the stairs.

"Why isn't it working? I have everything I need!" Viper yells. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Viper stands in the middle of some sort of carving. It has many spirals that connect the middle, which is Viper, to the three points which Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel are. Viper exits the middle and walks over to a small scroll. He picks it up and reads through it.

"I have everything I need. The three share blood and have power. I should be able to collect it all!"

"And that's your mistake," you chuckle.

Viper spins around to see you. He smirks and assumes a relaxed stance.

"You're here… that's unexpected but I suppose you can watch as I drain the life out of these three, then onto the next three," he says, pointing to Gaia, Pabbie, and a light blue haired boy.

You sigh in happiness that you're in time. Nobody is dead yet. You've made it.

"Anna doesn't have powers. I told you that."

"You want me to believe that this child – in a blood line that is filled with magical abilities – is the only one not to have powers?"

"No, I'm saying that those two were the only one with powers, and Rapunzel's weren't natural. You've made a mistake, and now you're finished."

Viper laughs and pulls out his sword. He circles around the three royal women, and you walk opposite of him.

"And who is it that will stop me? You? I've already proven to be better than you. A Drakon is nothing in the face of my skill."

"Oh really? Well…"

You take off your coat, revealing the sleeveless black body armour under it. You toss your coat near Gaia.

"I suppose we'll just have to see who's better one more time. If I'm right, then it's 1-1."

You pull out the Dragon Sword and smile at Viper. You have to try and lead him away from the girls. You don't want them to get hurt during this fight. You keep your eyes on Viper, but your body is in a relaxed state. The tip of your blade touches the ice floor, and you're only holding the sword with one arm.

Viper starts and dashes at you. You swipe your sword up and block the attack. You push even more and send Viper into the air. He flips and lands on the ceiling. You instantly push off your leg and go for the kill right there. Viper jumps out of the way and lands on a pillar opposite of you. You push off the wall and dash towards him. He does the same. Your blades meet in the air, giving off a loud sound and a few sparks.

Viper shoves his foot into your stomach and kicks you to the ground. You land right in the middle of his little design. As soon as you land you roll back and push off your hands to gain distance. Viper attempts to stab you right on the ground, but your move cancels that out. You quickly go in for an attack. You bring your sword down upon him, which is blocked. Viper pushes your sword back a bit then attempts to slice your stomach. You hastily block the attack and counter with a shoulder level cut. Viper blocks this.

The two of you maintain a very close battle. You keep each other on your toes and refuse to give an inch. You've barely even moved from the circle. The speed and intensity of your attacks are far beyond those of a regular person.

You spin around and slice Viper. You land a hit on his stomach. It's not very deep, but it's something. Viper snarls at this and shoots some snakes at you. You raise your arm and spin the sword lightning fast, chopping up all the snakes. Viper slides behind you and delivers a solid kick to your ribs. He forces you into the nearby ice wall. You shatter part of the wall on impact, which causes a few more cuts than you'd like. However, the body armour protects your torso, but not your arms. You stand up straight and stretch your neck, cracking it a few times.

"Is that all you got?"

Viper launches at you recklessly. Something is wrong. From what you've seen of him before Viper is usually a lot more calm and focused. He's making mistakes, and that's going to cost him. You fall onto your back and allow Viper to hover over you. You throw your feet into his stomach half a dozen times, disorienting him. You follow up with a side kick, sending Viper out a door and off the balcony.

You flip into your feet and rush over to Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel. You want to use you're little break wisely. You get to Elsa first. You slide to your knees and raise Elsa's upper body up.

"Elsa. Come on, wake up. I can hear you breathing, you're okay."

You lightly smack her cheeks to try and wake her up. She doesn't move much. You sigh and try to think of something. One thing comes to your mind, but it's a bit cheesy. You lower yourself to her level and kiss her.

Elsa happily accepts this and wraps her hands around your neck. You quickly retract yourself and bear a confused look.

"I was already awake. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

You shake your head and smirk.

"This is serious you know."

"I know. But I knew you'd get here in time."

You lift Elsa to her feet and look over at Anna and Rapunzel. Before you can act Viper rushes through the broken door. He looks at the two of you and smiles.

"How pleasant. You two get to share one last moment before I kill you."

You step in front of the girls and ready yourself.

"Elsa, get Anna and Rapunzel out of here. I'll take care of-"

"Actually, I'll take of it. You get everyone out of here," Elsa counters, walking towards Viper.

You notice she is in a different outfit. It reminds you of the Dragon Clan outfit but made of ice and a little different.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" You ask with pure confusion.

Elsa ignores you and runs towards Viper. You don't even get ready to help her. You're just confused on why she's doing this. Elsa jumps, spins, and kicks Viper. Viper blocks it and throws a punch. Elsa lands on the ground and proceeds to block Viper's attack. She spins around and hits Viper with the back of her fist. She follows up with a knee to the stomach, then blasts him with some ice.

You raise both your brows at what you're seeing.

"But… how is… what's happening?" You ask.

"(Y/N), hurry and get them out of here! I got this!" Elsa yells, attacking Viper once more.

"Aren't I… the one who's supposed to say that? What is happening here? This is all reverse and wrong."

"(Y/N)!"

"Alright!"

You grab Anna and Rapunzel then rush over to the other three. You manage to get all of them in your grasp then look over to Elsa. She's still holding her own against Viper. She's using her body and powers effectively. You're surprised and… slightly turned on by it. It's kind of hot seeing Elsa beat the crap out of this guy.

You run off the balcony and land outside of Elsa's palace. You get a little more distance before putting everyone down. Before you can turn back you hear something coming your way. You look around and see Kristoff, Eugene, Sven, and a sled coming your way.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the giant snake thing and came to help! I saw you head over here so we followed!" Kristoff explains, grabbing Anna and Rapunzel.

Eugene grabs Pabbie and Gaia, then gets the blue haired man.

"So… where's Elsa?" Kristoff asks.

"She's… well she's fighting Viper," you shrug.

"She's… isn't that your thing?"

"I know! It's weird for me too. Listen, get these people back to Arendelle. Elsa and I will take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asks with concern.

"I'm sure. You need to get these five out of here. Trust me, I'm not losing Elsa."

Kristoff sees the determination in your eyes. He nods and climbs into his sled.

"Good luck."

You turn back to the castle and jump up onto the balcony. You see Elsa and Viper still going at it. Elsa is launching a barrage of kicks at Viper, which he's barely blocking. Viper pulls out a kunai and attempts to stab Elsa. You reach for your own kunai to defend her. Viper's blade approaches Elsa but is stopped by a wall of ice. Elsa smiles and blasts Viper with a small blizzard. Elsa waves her hands and grabs Viper with a giant hand of ice. She throws him against a wall and slams him on the ground.

"You… are nothing to me!" Viper screams.

He shoots fire out from his body, melting the hand. He turns to Elsa and readies another fireball. You dash towards him and deliver a solid punch to his cheek. Elsa moves to where Viper is sent and kicks him back to you. You merge your hands and throw a hammerfist into his neck. Viper slides across the ground and lays there for a minute.

You smile and look to Elsa.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Idonis taught me while you were away."

You can't help but smile at the thought of Elsa and Idonis training together. Seems he really did think of everything. He left you with a new training partner. How nice of him.

Viper stands up, irritated beyond measure. You wipes some blood off of his face and directs his eyes to you. You can see that his eyes are very much snake-like. They're relative to your dragon eyes. You get into a fighting stance, and Elsa does as well.

"Look at that, the two partners fighting till the very end."

"Your end, maybe!" Elsa yells.

You crack a smirk.

"Very well… then I'm done playing!"

Viper grabs his cloak and throws it off. He looks like a young man, but you've never seen him before. He has short brown hair with a strong face. Like you, he must've been through a lot. However, you can see his skin start to change from white to grey, and become somewhat cracked. It looks like the hide of a snake. His teeth inch out from his mouth, and his eyes become pure snake-like. His hair begins to turn grey, and eventually fall off. You make sure you're in a position that you can get Elsa out of the way, just in case.

Viper smiles and extends his arm at you. Snakes form out of his arm and come toward you and Elsa. You are about to grab Elsa and move but she has other plans. Without even moving Elsa summons a wall in front of you. You are almost disappointed right now. She's basically showing you up. You may have elemental powers too, but you never really use them. Elsa, on the other hand, is showing much more skill with them. Then again, you're in a palace which Elsa made. She basically has control of this entire place.

Viper opens his hand and focuses for a moment. His serpent sword comes out of his skin and perfectly into his hand. He dashes at the wall and slices through it like butter. You grab Elsa and jump out of the way. You bounce off the ceiling and towards the balcony. You let Elsa down then quickly run towards Viper. You unsheathe your katana and go head to head with him.

You clash blades, making a small shock wave that knocks you both back. You recover quickly and rush Viper. He skids across the ground, but he's ready. He launches snakes out of his arm at you, but you cut through them easily. You swing diagonally at him, but he blocks. He pushes you back a little bit and attacks. You in turn block, but kick the side of his knee cap. He can't help but stumble, which gives you the chance to end this. You go for his heart.

Viper opens his mouth and spits out a large snake right before you stab him. The snake arcs across the room and onto the ground. It wiggles around for a moment before opening its mouth and revealing Viper, who is crawling out. You stare at this development then look back at the body you just stabbed. It's decaying, and turns to mere skin. It slides off your katana like paper.

You spin your katana in circles and walk towards Viper.

"That's some interesting techniques you have there."

Viper snickers.

"Unlike you, I take full advantage of my power."

"It's not your power; not really. Besides, you seem to have sacrificed humanity for it. I wouldn't do that."

"Humanity? Humans are frail and weak! These beings are gods! Why not use their power?"

You think on his question. Why not use their power? You do, to an extent, but there's so much more for you to unlock. For example you don't even know how you formed an ethereal dragon arm. You just did it. You look over to Elsa, who is darting her eyes between you and Viper. She's someone you want to protect, right? You should want all the power in the world to keep her safe. But… that's not what strength is.

You close your eyes and smile.

"Because using someone else's power doesn't make you strong. It makes you a leech. All the power I have came from hard work. I trained for more than two decades to obtain the power I have. Sometimes… sometimes it's not enough," you say, glancing at Elsa. She understands what you mean and gives you a sympathetic face. "But that very fact is what makes me stronger. I've never been the best with words but… if I fail at something, it gives me more motivation to become better. Whether it's fighting or not. What's better, getting power handed to you, or working hard for that power? Who deserves it more?"

"Who deserves it? What does that matter? Power is power. Do the kings and queens truly deserve their throne? Did the Ice Queen prove that she was a leader before she was crowned? No. It was her birthright. It was power that was simply given to her."

Elsa cringes at his comment.

"You may be right, but there's a vast difference between Elsa and you. And besides, the power you have was never your birthright."

"Whatever already! Let's end this!" Viper howls, running at you.

You bring up your sword and defend yourself from his attack. Elsa stops standing around and comes to your aid. She pulls out the small dagger that Idonis gave her and reinforces it with the hardest ice she can muster. Holds it opposite to how you hold your sword, so that the dagger faces her rather than her opponent. She arcs the blade to come down upon Viper. Viper sees this and grabs her wrist, stopping the attack. Elsa doesn't take this, so she knees him in the stomach. Viper keeps you at bay with his sword, but you're getting the edge since Elsa is distracting him.

Elsa knees him once more. Viper growls and let's go of Elsa's arm only to punch her directly in the face, sending her flying to the wall. You watch her smack against the wall, and it gets your blood boiling. You use all your strength to knock Viper's sword out of his hand. You spin around and lower your upper body a bit so you can kick Viper easier. You keep your momentum and use the same leg to kick Viper in the stomach.

Viper grabs your leg and pulls it close to him. He punches you in the face, disorienting you. You try to regain yourself. Viper quickly tackles you to the ground. This causes you sword to skid across the ground, away from you. In the scuffle you're able to toss Viper off of you. He slides across the ground and gets ready to fight. You get up and smile at the challenge. It's good to fight on equal footing like this.

Elsa gets to her feet and looks to you and Viper. She notices you're breathing a little heavier than normal. She glances around the room and sees your sword on the ground. She smirks at the sight. If she can get it to you then maybe you can end this. Before Elsa starts moving the ground begins to shake. Elsa looks around in confusion. You see Viper smile, which gets you concerned. The only thing that could be making this kind of noise is Seraph, but you took him down.

You hear something burst out of the ground close to your location. You look out the broken balcony door and see Seraph coming for the room. You quickly run to Elsa and extend your wings. You cover the two of you and brace for impact. Seraph breaks through the upper floor and goes right through the castle, taking you with him. You and Elsa fly out the other side. You retract your wings, which are covered in shards. Elsa keeps her head in your chest for protection. You keep flying through the air until your back meets the mountain side. You cough up some blood on impact then roll down the mountain. You keep Elsa covered as best you can but you hear her grunt a few times in pain. You hold her close to you until you stop rolling.

You pick yourself up along with Elsa. She's helping you stand more than you're helping her. You're bleed out the mouth a bit along with other cuts around your arms. Your body armour even has a dent in it. Elsa sizes you up and tries to heal some of your wounds with her ice. You see Seraph and Viper coming your way again.

"Elsa, move!"

You grab Elsa and jump out of the way. Seraph hits the mountain and snakes into it. He's basically making it his own. You run down the mountain with Seraph on your tail. Viper stands on top of Seraph as he chases you. Viper jumps off of Seraph and lands a little ways in front of you. He spreads out his hands and summons a vast amount of snakes, both small and large.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa calls out.

"I see it!"

You continue to run towards it until there's almost no room. You hop a little to get some momentum, then as you land you spring high into the air. Seraph immediately chases after you, but smaller snakes don't. You look down to see the colossal snake still coming at you, it's mouth ready to swallow the two of you whole.

You cringe trying to think of a way out. Your body can't take much more. Between the powers and the beating, you're getting too tired.

_I have to risk it or Elsa's going to get hurt._

You spread your wings and fly to the right as fast as you can. You fly as fast as you can to a point far away. You attempt to land but your body is too injured at the moment. You crash land into the forest. Elsa puts up a ball of ice at the last second to keep you both safe. She melts the ice and looks around for you. You're face first in the dirt and bleeding bad.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa cries out, rushing to you.

She lifts you up and holds you in her arms. She looks up and sees Seraph watching the two of you from the mountain. Elsa looks back down at you. You're eyes are half closed and your breathing is groggy.

"Elsa… you're… okay?" You slowly ask.

"I'm fine (Y/N). It's you I'm worried about."

You look towards the mountain and see Seraph. You use Elsa to help you get to your feet. You're able to stand on your own without a lot of trouble. You're breathing heavy though. Your whole body is going up and down every time you inhale and exhale. Elsa keeps her hands on your back and chest for support.

"Elsa… you have to go."

"What? Are you insane!?"

"You have to go… I'll take care of these two."

Elsa moves in front of you and slides both hands onto your shoulders.

"(Y/N) I am not leaving you here. You won't survive and you know that."

You chuckle and take a few steps towards the mountain.

"I know the odds are against me… but if there's a way to win then I'm gonna find it!"

"That's so cheesy," Elsa says, rolling her eyes.

You look back and shake your head.

"Just get moving Elsa. I can fight better knowing that you aren't at risk!"

You start running as fast as you can towards the mountain, leaving Elsa in the dust. You run through the forest and towards Seraph and Viper. You get to your limit and jump towards Seraph and Viper. Seraph opens his mouth and allows hundreds of clan members to fly out of it.

You extend your wings and fill your fists with fire. You close in on the cloud of Serpent Clan members. You throw a punch at the first one. The fire blasts through him and hits dozens of others. You keep your body spinning and throw your limbs at every person that gets close to you.

You get past all the men, but don't kill them all. Some of them are ready to come flank you. You keep flying towards Seraph and Viper. Seraph shoots out of the mountain and towards you. All of a sudden you see scaly wings burst out of him. Your eyes widen at the sight but you don't move from your path. You charge right for Viper. Viper charges his fist and thrusts it at you. You punch at the same time.

You flip over Viper and slide across Seraph's skin. You drift across his hide and come to a stop. Viper runs at you, ready for the fight. You stand up and ready yourself. Viper jumps and attempts to kick you. You move to the side, then bring your elbow onto his back. He slams on the hide hard. You bring your foot down on his back, but he rolls out of the way and sweeps your feet out from under you. You begin to fall on the ground but you're able to push yourself away from Viper before completing your flip.

You land but need to get your balance. It's more difficult to walk around on a moving snake hide rather than the soil. Viper is already on his way towards you. He throws a punch, which you duck to dodge. You and Viper are back to back right now. You execute an elbow which connect. He tries to elbow your face but you block it. He slithers his arm around yours and flips you over his shoulder. He continues by shoving his knee in your face. You use your free hand to guide his knee away from you. Dislocate your shoulder in order to complete your flip. Viper widens his eyes at your move. You slide your foot and position your body behind Viper. You throw your free hand in three different spots around his ribs. You place your foot at his back then push with as much force as possible.

Viper face plants into Seraph's skin. You grab your arm and relocate it. You cringe in pain but keep your cool the best you can. Viper yells at you and runs at you as fast as possible. He once again jumps into the air and throws both feet at you. You block them both, taking a step back each time. Viper continues to throw a plethora of punches and kicks at you. You block most of them, and even get some of your own hits in. But you are being pushed farther and farther down Seraph's body.

Seraph flies the area in no clear pattern. You can still barely believe that a snake is flying. It doesn't seem like that should happen. Some of the Serpent Clan members reach Seraph and come after you. However some of them are distracted in the forest.

Dozens of Serpent Clan members attempt to attack you, along with Viper. You jump over Viper and side kick on of the men, sending him flying down to the earth. You land on Seraph and quickly start moving. You block every punch and kick that comes at you from all directions. You're starting to slip up, however. Your body is slowly giving up on you. You knock some of the clan members away, finishing up all the ones that came at you. You're surprised you were able to keep three dozen guys at bay. However, Viper quickly comes in and ruins your break.

You and Viper exchange blows. He's more on the offensive than you are. You see him smirk, then he jumps back. You raise you brow but hear something coming at you. You look to the left and see Seraph coming at you once more. You have nowhere to go. Seraph collides with you and drags you into the mountain, right beside Elsa's palace. Seraph backs off, allowing you to fall down to the snow.

He takes position to watch over you. Viper jumps off of Seraph and takes a few steps towards you.

"You fought well, but you can't fight both of us."

"Not together… I can't. Separately… you're both nothing."

You look behind them and see Elsa approach you. She's a little beaten, but she's alive. She's also here, like she shouldn't be. You told her to leave.

_She's so stubborn._

"Seraph, finish it."

Seraph opens his mouth and starts rushing at you. As he closes in your hear a roar. Seraph is immediately forced to the ground by some sort of claw. You close your eyes for a moment during the impact then look up. A familiar dragon stands prominent on top of the snake Seraph looks up at the dragon.

"Rhaegosssssssss."

Rhaegos brings Seraph's face closer to his and roars at him. He throws Seraph high into the air then looks down at you.

"Hey… dad… perfect timing."

"I'll deal with the serpent, but you have to finish the man," he states, glaring at Viper who is extremely worried at the moment.

Rhaegos flies into the air and goes for Seraph once more. He flies right past him, clawing him real deep. Seraph has barely any chance to recover as he spirals through the air. Rhaegos grabs Seraph again and takes him above the clouds and out of sight.

Elsa is in complete awe at what she just saw.

"Was that… a dragon?" She quietly asks herself. "Dragons… exist?"

You slowly pick yourself up and face Viper.

"Come on Viper… let's finish this!"

Viper clenches his fists and angrily stares at you.

"Why won't you just die!?"

"You had your chance once… and that was your only chance," you chuckle.

Viper jumps towards you, grabs your face, and slams you through the ice palace wall. Elsa immediately starts running towards you. Before she can a few of the Serpent Clan members land in front of her.

"You guys again," she sighs. "I really don't want to fight."

They pull out there weapons and attack. Elsa slips through all their attacks without any problem. She now has her back to the castle, and all the clan members coming from in front of her.

"No touching mama!" A voice howls.

The members turn around only to be smacked away by a giant snow man. He howls, causing sharp ice spikes to appear all over his body. Elsa smiles and starts running towards the castle. Marshmallow begins chasing the remaining serpent clan members through the forest, tossing them around.

You crash through the wall and skid across the floor. Viper rushes up to you and kicks you several times in the stomach. You cough up some blood each time. Viper grabs your neck and tosses you across the room. You smack into the wall then fall on the floor. Viper runs at you once more. You move out of the way and get to your feet. You raise your hands and smile at him. He gets even angrier.

You both run at each other and crash into each other. Viper spins and throws his foot at you. You block and thrust your fist at him. He pushes it away, but you follow up with your other fist. It collides with his face. He stumbles back a bit which gives you the opportunity to hit him with a seven hit combination of fist and foot. You finish with one straight kick to his stomach. He rolls across the ground then bounces to his feet.

You look over to the door and notice Elsa is about to enter. You tilt your head towards you shoulder for a moment and close your eyes. You create a fireball and throw it above the door, blocking her way.

Elsa backs up a seconds and snarls.

"He's so stubborn!" She snarls.

You look back to Viper. You use the rest of your power and fill your entire body with dragon scales. Your eyes change to those of a dragon as well. Your body armour starts to adapt to the scales, and spreads to your entire body. Your whole body fills with the sharp, strong scales to protect yourself with. Viper snarls and does all he can. However he's already used all his power.

Thankfully using this power has somewhat healed you. You're feeling much stronger at the moment. You both run at each other for one last battle. Viper charges a punch filled with every single element he can muster. You throws it at you. You tilt your head enough so that it barely passes your cheek bone. You shove your fist in his face and push him all the way to the wall. You grace him with dozens of punches to his stomach. He coughs up blood after each punch. You grab his stomach, spin around, and slam him on the ground.

You look over to your sword and use air to bring it to your grasp. You get on one knee and shove the sword up to Viper's throat, but don't push enough to cut him.

"Wait, no! I spared you! Where is your honour?" Viper questions.

"Honour?" You say with a dark smile. "Ask the hundreds of souls whose lives you cut short, ask the people who I deeply cared for if honour matters."

You stand up and aim your blade to his head. You shove it right down… beside his head.

"But as much as I want to listen to them… you did spare my life. I won't kill you. However," you say as you turn to the balcony.

Seraph falls to the ground in defeat. Rhaegos lands on top of him and lets out a deafening roar of victory. You grab Viper and walk towards the balcony. Once you reach the balcony you toss Viper's broken body beside Seraph.

You turn around and walk towards your coat. Thankfully it's still here and still in one piece. You let the scales and changes melt off your body before slipping into the coat once more. It feels nice. You sheathe your sword and go to the balcony once more. You jump off the balcony and land right in front of the stairs leading to the palace. You fall to your knees on impact. You let out a small chuckle whilst pushing off your knee and standing up straight. Elsa exits the building and sees you. She runs down the stairs and jumps on you.

"What were you thinking? How could you fight him alone?" She spews.

"Hey! Calm down!" You chuckle.

You roll onto your back and stare up at her. She has a few cuts on her face and her hair is all messy. However it still maintains that one braid. The sun beams down on the both of you, but it makes it difficult for you to see Elsa. She almost seems like a giant looking down upon you. She smiles seductively at you.

"You got to us you know. You made it in time."

She closes the gap between your mouths, passionately kissing you. She breaks off and looks down at you.

"Elsa… my ribs…"

"Oh, sorry," she blushes and quickly gets off of you.

Rhaegos ignores you and looks towards the forest. He sees another snake coming his way. He doesn't react in the slightest.

"Nagas. It's been awhile."

Nagas slips out of the trees and beside Rhaegos.

"Sssssssseemsssssss your sssssssssssson came out victoriousssssssss. And thank you… for not killing my child."

"I heard your deal. I wasn't about to start anything," he slowly states. "Besides… you didn't kill mine."

You look up and see Nagas and Rhaegos. Elsa notices them too and is in complete awe. You see this and can't help but snicker. You get to your feet and point at Rhaegos.

"Elsa… that dragon is my father."

"Wow… I never would have believed that dragons or giant snakes existed. This is… truly something else."

You chuckle. "Well they do. Oh and I made sure to save the human for you Nagas! Do with him as you please!"

Viper starts to wake up. He looks around. He first sees a weakened you and Elsa. He smiles and attempts to move towards you. Rhaegos starts growling, causing him to stop. Viper slowly looks over at the dragon and snake.

"(Y/N)… you said you wouldn't kill me," he shouts.

You look over at him.

"I know. I'm not. He, however, can do whatever he wants."

"I… I won't stand for it! I'm on my way to become a-"

Elsa creates an ice ball and throws it at Viper. It hits his directly in the temple, knocking him out. You can't help but laugh. Nagas and Rhaegos let out a small chuckle of their own. You lie back on the ground and take in a deep breath. It's over. The only thing left is to take Elsa back to Arendelle. You look over at her.

"You ready for a ride? We have to get back to Arendelle. Anna and Rapunzel should be there by now."

Elsa nods and cuddles up to you.

"You sure you can make the flight?"

"To be honest… no."

Elsa helps you onto your feet. You pull her close and extend your wings to fly high into the air and towards Arendelle. Rhaegos and Nagas watch you two leave.

"He hasssssss potential. You musssssst be proud."

"He has made me proud on multiple occasions. It's nice to see a child become so strong."

"Yessssssss. I wissssssh I could ssssssssay the ssssssssame for mine."

Nagas turns to Seraph and Viper.

"I will take thesssssssse two back to my home."

"Very well. Let me know what you do to Viper. I'm certain (Y/N) would like to know."

Nagas nods. Rhaegos starts flapping his wings and gets into the air. He aims towards his mountain and begins his short journey. It's been decades since he's had to fight, and that one wasn't even difficult. But Rhaegos is somewhat content that he was able to help. He'll never tell you that, however. He'll play it off like it was annoying. But in reality? You did good.

Nagas swallows both Seraph and Viper in one large gulp. He slithers his way back the way he came and into a tunnel. The two were going to be punished, that much is certain.

**And that is the longest chapter in this story, I think. It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut a little out for the next chapter. There's a plus! The next chapter has a ton done! I had to stop writing the next one though. I went so hard on this chapter that it came to a point where I was just typing like a zombie. I went back and re-read this entire chapter to make sure everything wasn't crap. I really hope this chapter isn't crap though. I would feel really bad if I didn't give you guys a good chapter. You're all awesome, and I don't want to disappoint. Anyway, thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! Oh, and just for the record I did take inspiration for some of Viper's powers from Orochimaru from Naruto. I won't deny that. You ask me for a snake guy and he's the first that comes to mind. Also snakes can have wings, at least in ancient texts. Seraph actually means flying snake, so... just wanna throw that out there. Well, I rambled enough. Have a great day/night!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26: A New Path

**Chapter 26: A New Path**

You and Elsa reach the skies of Arendelle. She sees the destruction that has befallen her city.

"What happened?" She gasps.

You sigh and close your eyes.

"After they attacked… look, how about we get on solid ground first. I'm getting a little dizzy."

You land in the courtyard of the castle only to be greeted by an overjoyed Sven. He runs up to Elsa and bounces around in happiness.

"Hey Sven. It's good to see you too," she warmly greets, rubbing the back of his ear.

You walk past Elsa and Sven to look inside Kristoff's sled. It's empty, meaning Anna, Rapunzel, and the others must be alright. Or they could be getting medical attention. You really don't know right now.

You take a step away from the sled then fall to one knee. You're tired beyond measure right now. Elsa looks over at you and rushes to your aid. She gets under your shoulder and helps you walk. You look down at her, and she looks at you. You are mesmerized in her blue eyes. Her innocent blue eyes that show only comfort and love. Love… that's right.

Before you can start speaking something calls out to you.

"(Y/N)! Elsa!"

You and Elsa break eye contact and turn towards the source. Anna is standing there with a large smile on her face and open arms. She rushes up to the two of you and captures you both in a big bear hug.

"Anna! You're okay!" Elsa cheerfully says.

"Yep. Pabbie fixed everyone up but good. Rapunzel is spending a moment with Eugene. There are two others that seem to be talking too. They're nice, but their hair colour is odd. Oh, and one thing," Anna whispers, bringing both your ears closer to her mouth. "I saw that little moment you two had."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you nonchalantly state. "Elsa was just helping me walk."

"It seemed more like standing still… with your lips getting closer," Anna giggles.

"Anna you already know we're in a relationship. Why're you trying to tease us?" Elsa playfully asks.

"It's fun, and also my job. You're my sister, and I have to make sure you have the right man!" Anna confidently states.

Anna lets you both go and turns her body to you. She hugs only you this time and sighs.

"And I think she has the right man."

"You only say that because I saved you," you smirk.

Anna backs away from you and shakes her head.

"No. I say that because of what you've done for my sister, and how you stood by her until the very end. You refused to give up on her. That's why she has the right man."

Elsa blushes at Anna's remark. She glances over at you. She has an adorable smile right now. You cross your arms and look away. Anna mocks you by doing the same stance.

"Hey! I don't look like that!"

"Yeah. Yeah you do," Anna laughs. "Oh, I almost forgot. You two should come to the council room. It's quite… loud in there."

Both you and Elsa raise a brow. Anna waves for you to follow her. Elsa walks through her castle and is genuinely surprised at the destruction. There's no way you're getting out of an explanation, that's for sure. She feel horrible that so much happened because of Viper. Her body becomes tense at the thought of Arendelle under attack. Even though Idonis trained the guards well, Arendelle still isn't prepared for any sort of war. Yet it still found its way into the walls.

Elsa looks to you. She can tell by the way you walk that you're absolutely exhausted. But there's more to it then what you're telling her. When you she looked into your eyes she saw pain. More than just physical pain. You have a hurt inside and she doesn't know what it is. That's another thing she'll have to ask you about.

Anna enters the room through the open gap caused by you. The entire council, along with Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, Pabbie, Gaia, and the other elemental. The council is giving Gaia and the other man the cold shoulder. They're focusing everything on Rapunzel. Eugene is standing beside her, shaking his head.

"You're actually going to blame those two for it? Kristoff already explained that they were unconscious along with Anna, Rapunzel, and Pabbie. Pabbie even said they were under the same spell! You've got to be kidding me," Eugene argues.

"They are a danger to Arendelle and all of us in here!" Henry barks.

"Please, I ask the both of you to stay calm. You're not helping anyone," Pabbie says, trying to maintain the peace.

The entire room looks over and sees you, Anna, and Elsa enter the room. Everyone except the council smiles. Pabbie keeps his eyes on you and refuses to take his eyes off you. Henry storms over to Elsa.

"My Queen, we have to be rid of these assassins! They are-"

"Henry please, let me take a seat first," Elsa moans.

Elsa and Anna pass Henry and take their respective seats. Anna sits beside Kristoff and moves her chair a little closer to his. You can tell they're both happy to be back with one another. You move to the wall and lean against it. You look over to Gaia and her friend. You raise your palm towards them, acknowledging them. Gaia smiles and whispers something to her friend. He looks over at you and gives you a nod of appreciation.

"So, I would like to thank everyone for being here. I would like to start with you, Pabbie," Elsa starts. "Anna informed me that you healed everyone?"

"I've healed their minds, yes. This Viper fellow put us all under one hefty spell. But everyone should be fine. I would like to treat you too once the meeting is over, my queen," Pabbie requests.

"Of course Pabbie. Now, Henry, what was it you were going on about?"

Henry looks to the rest of the council, getting cues from all of them.

"We believe that the assassins, including the one over there," he says, looking at you. "Should be banished immediately. All of this happened because of the presence of that man. If he continues to stay here then more catastrophes may occur. That one over there is already disrespecting me for being here. He knows I exiled him."

"I'm sorry, but who was it that stopped all of this?" Kristoff asks. "It was that guy over there."

"How would you know? You're personal attachment to him has blinded you!" Henry snarls.

"And your bitterness has blinded you," Eugene cuts in. "I don't know much about politics, but I do know facts. The fact is that (Y/N) saved your queen and princess. He also saved the princess of my city. That means Corona is indebted to that man."

Rapunzel nods. "From what Eugene and Kristoff have told me, I agree. He's done a lot for everyone, Queen Elsa. I vouch for him."

"Oh please, those two know nothing," a councilman hisses.

"We know nothing, oh why I aughtta-"

"Kristoff, lets stay civil," Anna suggests.

Kristoff sits back down and clears his throat.

"I want a second opinion. Idonis has been around since the time of my capture. What does he have to say? Where is he?" Elsa asks, looking around.

You tighten the grip on your clothes. Your eyes cringe at the sound of your dead friend. Dead because of these idiot council members.

"He fell in battle, my queen," Henry softly states, feigning sorrow.

"He fell because you left him to die then blamed me for it!" You scream, making your way out of the room.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa calls out, but it's no use.

You leave the room and take a hard right. Gaia and the other man quickly follow you.

Elsa collects herself and looks to Henry.

"So how did Idonis die?"

Kristoff and Eugene stand up.

"We know, and we have witnesses," Eugene states.

Henry begins to look concerned.

"By all means," Elsa allows.

Kristoff turns to the nearest guard. He beckons him over, which the guard quickly responds to.

"Please, tell the queen exactly what happened."

"Well, my queen, Idonis was defending the courtyard all alone. We had enough man power to bring everyone to the basement, and aid Idonis in his efforts. However, the council ordered us to retreat. Durr and Felix ignored them and went to help. They are dead as well. The council threatened our families."

Elsa looks over at the council. They all are extremely concerned.

"H-he's just a soldier. He doesn't have the credibility we do," Henry nervously spews.

"Every soldier that was in the room can confirm his story, as well as Eugene and me," Kristoff counters.

Elsa sighs and looks over to the council.

"I can't do anything to the Coronian council members, but for our council… well, action will be taken. Until I get a detailed description of that day, all Arendellian council members are suspended from their position, and all rank and power is to be stripped from them.

The council uproars.

"You can't do this to us!"

"We've been nothing but loyal!"

"We did no such thing!"

Henry gets out of his seat and takes a step closer to the queen.

"Queen Elsa, you can't do this. We've been in this position since your father became king. We have more experience than you could ever have!"

"Excuse me Henry, but I think I can make my own decisions. My decision is final."

Kristoff and Eugene smile the two get out of their seat and approach Elsa.

"May we go check on (Y/N)?"

Elsa nods.

"I'll be right with you after I finish up here and with Pabbie."

Kristoff and Eugene rush out of the room to find you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk out of the room and walk down the right hallway.

_That bastard trying to act like he cares. He has no idea what kind of man Idonis was… I just want to crush him with my own to hands._

"(Y/N)!" Gaia calls.

You turn around and see the two approach you.

"Who is this?"

The man extends his hand.

He is very skinny. He has some muscles, but he still looks slim. He has light blue hair that is tied back in a ponytail. He has a very gritty, decayed version of the Scorpion Clan armour on. The armour itself if a very strong layer of lightweight armour that the Scorpion Clan like to keep to themselves. It does have a scorpion latching onto the chest. Its legs wrap around the entire body and connect at the center of the back. The tail goes down the chest and stops at the separation of the legs.

If there's one thing that's certain, it's that the Serpent Clan probably is the most defensive clan out of them all. Their armour and fighting style focus mainly on defense more than anything else. Of course they can still pack one hell of a punch, but they aren't as effective as the Dragon Clan. Well, what the Dragon Clan once was.

"They call me Tempest, the lightning elemental," he greets.

"Good to meet you, Tempest."

You turn to Gaia.

"So you're both okay?"

"We're fine, thank you," Gaia smiles. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know the clan was your life, and now it's gone."

You cross your arms and flick your head to the side.

"It's… fine. Idonis showed me a brighter side to it all, anyway."

"What was it?"

You pause for a moment. You crack a smirk and look at Gaia.

"I'm not rebuilding this time. The Dragon Clan stays dead."

"What?" She gasps.

Tempest is also a little taken back. The seven clans have existed since the beginning of history. No matter what they were always around. The loss of one is a serious matter.

"Gaia, I ask two things of you. Please, fix the forests of Arendelle one more time. I know you've done it once before, and I don't know how much strain that put on you, but I want it to be fixed. I don't want nature paying for my fight. After that, go with Tempest to his clan. Tell them I personally recommend you."

"You're giving up? Just like that?" She asks.

"No… not giving up. I'm starting anew. Trust me Gaia, this is for the best."

"If… you say so," she submits.

You hear the sadness in her voice. You cringe at this. You don't want her to see this as an end. You want her to see it the way you do. But I suppose it's difficult to see things the way you do.

Gaia extends her hand. You grab her hand and shake it. She quickly pulls you into a hug. You reluctantly accept.

"Don't die, will you?" She whispers.

"I won't. Oh, and Tempest," you say, looking over at him. "Tell your Grand Master to spread a message to all the clans. I want to hold a meeting here in the castle. Can you do that for me?"

Tempest nods. "It's the least I can do."

You break off from Gaia and give her one last nod. She and Tempest turn away and walk away. The two of the three remaining elementals. There used to be so many more... maybe more will show up in the future. It's uncertain, but you hope so.

You see Kristoff and Eugene come around the corner and approach you. You dread the news they could bring.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff yells with a smile.

"What is it, Kristoff?"

The two stop in front of you with smiles on their faces.

"I thought you'd be happy to know that the council is being punished for their actions."

"Oh really?" You question with a smirk.

Eugene bobs his head.

"They are indeed. When Rapunzel and I return to Corona our councilmen will be punished as well."

"Speaking of her, how are Rapunzel and Anna? They seem to be holding up well."

Kristoff chuckles a bit.

"No, they really aren't. The two buried themselves in our arms and cried as soon as they woke up. They're tough, no doubt, but this was something that really got to them."

You sigh. "If only I got there sooner… maybe-"

"No, don't do that to yourself," Eugene snaps.

"Yeah, you did all you could. Besides, you did save them in the end. Everything that happened on the way just… you can't focus on it."

You give Kristoff a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks. I don't think I could have made it this far without you two."

"Of course you couldn't," Eugene confidently laughs.

"You know, you two make a good team," you comment.

The two look at each other then back at you. Kristoff shrugs and Eugene strikes a pose. This makes you laugh a bit. The three of you walk down the hall, towards your room.

"So… can I ask about Elsa fighting that guy instead of you?"

You stop and turn to Kristoff, giving him an unamused face. Kristoff laughs at the face you make.

"Careful Kristoff, I can easily use the fact that Anna has you wrapped around her finger."

"No she doesn't!" Kristoff replies.

You shrug. "Whatever you say. But I heard that Anna gave you some non-pointed shoes. And everyone knows how much you like pointy shoes."

You look down at his feet to see a different pair of normal shoes.

"Look at that. No points."

Kristoff gives you a face that blatantly shows he's unamused with you. You and Eugene can't help but laugh at his expense.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Kristoff shouts. "You all clearly underestimate me."

"No, not at all Kristoff. I've estimated you right," you comment.

"Oh by the way, I think Elsa wanted to chat with you (Y/N). You should go find her," Eugene mentions.

"She said she'd find us," Kristoff reminds.

"Yes, but I feel like we should all spend more time with our girls. I'm going to go see Rapunzel now. We're spending the night here then going back to Corona. Kristoff, I would think Anna would appreciate your company tonight too."

Kristoff nods his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go find her now."

Kristoff and Eugene begin to walk away. Kristoff looks back at you for a moment.

"Elsa's probably in her room with Pabbie. I'd go there right now."

You nod. Kristoff and Eugene proceed down the hall and into another corridor. You stare down the same hallway for a minute before turning away. You turn your attention to the hallway leading to Elsa's room. Of course there are a multitude of ways to get around in the castle, so she could have gotten there without running into you. Then again, you don't really know how much damage the castle really took. You never took an in-depth look at the damage. Elsa will probably know soon, which means you'll know at some point.

You slowly walk down the hallway and towards your room. Your room is close to Elsa's, so you can visit her once Pabbie is gone. You approach your room and enter. It's mostly intact. A little messy, that's all. A little mess isn't a huge problem around here. The biggest problems are the distinct lack of stone everywhere. But your room is fine. You walk up to a mannequin in your room. It's weird to see a wooden person, but it's not the weirdest thing you've ever seen.

You take off your coat and place it on the mannequin. You look at your arms, which are scarred from your battle. Using the dragon power stopped the immediate bleeding and prevented possible death, but you couldn't heal yourself entirely. Thus, the scars are there. You don't mind them much anyway. You're used to scars.

You stretch your arms out real good. You start making circles with them. You walk towards the window and stare out of it. It's a nice day. Thank goodness it's not winter time. The castle isn't in condition for the winter. But the blazing sun is a good sign. It always is. Well, most of the time.

You look at the side of your armour, to the buckles. You start unbuckling the armour. You get to the last one and open up the plating. Your body absorbs all the oxygen it can get once you expose it, and it turn releases a large amount of heat. You smile at the feeling of a little freedom. Of course the armour feels like skin for you, but still. It's good to be a little exposed once in a while.

You clip the armour onto the mannequin as well. This is proving to be very helpful for you. You walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge of it. You place your elbow on your knee and rest your head on your hand. Your other hand droops down between your two legs. You feel like you should get some sleep. You don't sleep often, but you no doubt earned it after all this. But something is keeping you awake. Maybe-

The door opens. You look over to see who it is. Elsa enters the room and looks over at you. You stand up and into the glare of the sun. She notices the scars around your body. Your chest area is more bruised than scarred. She has a concerned look on her face as she walks in.

"Hey," she softly states.

"Hey… did Pabbie help you at all?"

"Surprisingly yes," she responds, closing the door behind her. "He got rid of a pain I didn't even know I had. He said that it would do harm me in the long run. Maybe manipulate me or something. But it's gone, so it's no concern."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. I'm glad all of you are safe."

"We're only safe because of you," she says, taking a few steps closer to you while her hands fidget.

You sigh and turn towards the window. You walk towards it and lean against the window ceil.

"I'm not one for praise, Elsa. I know yours is better than the councils but… I'm still not for it."

Elsa chuckles and takes a few more steps towards you. She stops two steps behind you.

"Kristoff had an interesting talk with me. Pabbie too."

"Oh? And what did they say?"

"Well," Elsa starts with a tone that sounds like she's toying with you. "Kristoff gave me an interesting speech about the similarities between you and I, and Kristoff and Anna."

You roll your eyes with a smile.

"Kristoff is just trying to-"

"Ahp, I'm not done. Pabbie also had something to say. He told me something that I've been refusing to tell myself. He knows people better than they know themselves sometimes. Besides that, Anna told me that when your eyes were open, you kept looking at me."

"Henry was getting rowdy. I didn't want anyth-"

"Why are you being like this?" Elsa snaps, still in a calm voice.

You breathe everything out of your nose, keeping your eyes on the ocean.

"Elsa… I don't know what you're asking. I told you, I'm not one for recog-"

"It's not that (Y/N). There's more to it than that and you know it. I just want you to say it to me."

"Say. What?" You slowly ask.

"Say that you love me the way I love you!"

The room goes dead for a moment. You slowly turn around and look at Elsa. You can see she has a few tears around her eyes.

"I see the pain in your eyes (Y/N). You can act all big and bad but I see right through it. You can rely on me. You know that right? And yet you act this way. I just don't understand why you're trying to distance yourself right now. Do you want me to go first? Do you want me to pour my heart out to you? Show you that I have feelings and weaknesses too? Then I will. I hurt my sister, (Y/N). I hurt her more than I think I can make up for. My parents died and I wasn't there to hold her hand. To give her a hug and say that her big sister was there for her. The only love I believed in was for family because that's all I ever knew and for years I thought even that was lost to m-""

"I love you."

Elsa stares at you for a moment.

"You… do?"

You nod.

"I do. I think… I think it took Kristoff to make me realize it."

"Kristoff talked to you too? Was it the day befor-"

"Elsa, I want to tell you something. You said that something is bothering me? Well there is. Everyone is dead, Elsa."

"No. You saved-"

"How many did I save, Elsa? Five? Six people? And yet how many people have died because of me? All the innocents that were slaughtered. I know that I saved people who were important to me but… the number of people I lost is just so much. Idonis, Durr, Daniel, Felix, Cassandra, Roy."

"(Y/N) those weren't your-"

"Those villages that were massacred. My friends from the clan who were killed because I couldn't save them. So many people! The council was right. I brought so much death here. I cut so many lives short!"

You walk to your window and throw your fist into the castle wall. Luckily you're too tired to actually do some damage.

"(Y/N) stop, don't think that way," Elsa demands, rushing in front of you and pulling you into a hug. "You've done so much for us. For Arendelle. You know Viper was going after Anna and myself anyway. If you weren't here then he would have gotten us easy, and it would've been over. And… I may not know much about your clan but they didn't leave you any choice. You can tell yourself over and over that you could have done something differently, but in reality you couldn't. You did everything in your power for you clan, and for Arendelle."

"I think… Idonis was right," you mutter.

"About what?"

"That I'm trying to balance two completely opposite lives. I can't do that. The truth now is that I'm no longer an assassin. I think it's time for me to truly accept that, and I'm going to do that with you."

You move Elsa a little away from you, but keep your arms on her shoulders.

"I'm not an assassin. I'm a man. I'm a man of this city, loyal to it for as long as I live. Loyal to you for as long as I live. I don't care about how long it's supposed to take or what's right… I love you Elsa. There's no denying that."

"So are you saying you need my help?" She asks with some attitude.

You smirk. "Yes, Elsa. I need your help. Is that the only thing you got out of what I said?"

"No. But being queen has taught me to pick out information and make the most out of it. I'm glad to see that you're more than just a fighter. You're a man. A man who can admit to his weaknesses."

"I wouldn't go that far," you say, trying to guide Elsa into a different train of thought.

"Shh, one step at a time. We'll get you there."

Elsa pulls you in for a kiss. You return her passion with some of your own. You wrap your arms around her, pulling her closer to you.

Elsa smiles and breaks off from you.

"Get some rest (Y/N). You look exhausted."

"You would be too if went through what I just did!"

"I had my fair share of battles," she contests.

You grin.

"Yes, that you did. You have a lot of skill. Idonis taught you well."

"He taught you well too."

You stare at Elsa for a moment. You divert your eyes to the mannequin.

"Yes. He did."

Elsa looks over at the mannequin then back at you.

"Get some sleep," she orders, pushing you onto your bed.

"Of course, my queen. Whatever you say," you sarcastically smile.

"Oh don't start doing that. It's so weird."

You shrug and get comfortable on your bed. You rest your hands behind your head and look at the ceiling for a moment.

"I'll try to rely on you more often. I promise."

Elsa keeps her smile to herself and walks out of the room.

You close your eyes and doze off instantly. You probably aren't going to wake up for a whole week.

**And that is that chapter. That was great wording, I know. I thank every single one of you for reading this story. Whether you follow, favourite, review, or just read it over and do none of those things. I thank you for taking the time to read my story. So, what's going to happen next? What's my grand plan for the next journey? Well... you'll have to see. It'll become clear with the chapters I will release. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked this story arc!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advise? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27: Frozen Fever Special

**Chapter 27: Frozen Fever Special!**

**5 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

It's been two months since Viper's attack and Arendelle has never been busier. Even some guards can contend that it's busier now than it was during Elsa's coronation. Over the two months, Arendelle has been attempting to rebuild after the destruction Viper caused. Rapunzel and Eugene convinced the King and Queen of Corona to send aid in the recovery effort. You have been helping out a lot too. Your abilities made it easier. You were focused on fixing the castle. Since you could easily make it to the more difficult areas that were destroyed, a lot of the rooftops and walls were fixed quickly.

You've also been appointed as the temporary Captain of the Guard. Elsa offered the full position to you, but you declined. You'll keep the guards in order and train the new recruits, but you won't stay like this. You already have the unofficial role of being Elsa's personal guard. You won't be juggling all that. You're mainly doing this to find a suitable recruit to lead the guards. Felix would have been your first choice, but that option was long robbed of you.

You had your memorial for them all. You sent all the dead out to sea and lit the boats ablaze. There were dozens of boats for this. Everyone was there, respecting the dead. There were a lot of crying wives and children. A lot of sorrow that day. The only one who wasn't apart of them was Idonis. You already made him a grave.

The downside of all of this is that Elsa has been busy the entire time. Between leading the recovery effort, dealing with the council, and just queenly duties. You two haven't had much time together, if any. You've spent more time with Anna and Kristoff during these two months. You completely understand, of course. You don't expect Elsa to spend all her time with you. Anna even pointed out that you never really pursue time with her, which is good and bad.

It's good because you aren't pestering her. You're not coming off as clingy or needy. You've never even displayed those qualities at all. But it's bad because it kind of shows you don't care enough to go out of your way to spend time with her. You brush that off though. You know exactly why you haven't spent time with Elsa, and it's not because you don't want to. You've both simply had other things to do.

However, there's been something suspicious going on with Elsa. She's been doing something that you know isn't related to the recovery effort at all. She's been planning something in secret. Whenever you, Kristoff, and Anna show up she quickly shoos you away, or hides everything. It's actually peaked your interest, and you're determined to figure out what she's doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stand attentively next to Elsa. She's sitting in the queen's chair with her legs crossed and her attention completely focused on the people in front of her. Elsa's attempting to rebuild the council. She's been getting people from all across the lands. Corona has sent over one of their trustworthy councilmen to aid them. Tocia has sent some possible councilmen as well. They have been indebted to Arendelle since Elsa sent some supplies to aid them. It means more to them since Arendelle barely had enough supplies for themselves, and yet they still donated some to Tocia. On top of that, Arendelle's Royal Guard helped save dozens of civilians.

The last councilman finishes his speech. Elsa bows her head.

"Thank you very much. Thank you all for your interest in Arendelle's council. Please, our staff will find you all a place to sleep tonight. I'll let you know my final decision by the end of the week."

The councilmen bow and leave the room. Elsa sighs.

"They all seem like good people. It's difficult to decide. What do you think (Y/N)?"

You take a moment to reflect on all the people you just saw.

"They're all worthy candidates. In my opinion, Wessing and George seem like good people."

Elsa nods and stands up.

"Thank you for your opinion. How about you follow me?"

"Whatever you say, my queen."

You both walk out of the room and through the castle.

"Well, I've been trying to keep this a secret from Anna. Kristoff has been helping me to keep her off my tail."

You raise your brow and interlock your fingers behind your back. The material of your coat rubs up against itself.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"It's Anna's birthday tomorrow! I want to make it really special for her. She's been through a lot, and I think she needs a perfect birthday!"

"It's Anna's birthday? Huh… well what do you need me to do? I'm not the best party planner," you smirk.

"I got all the events under control. I just thought you would like to accompany me while I set something up."

You shrug. "Alright, I can do that."

You and Elsa make it to her room. She opens up her closet and pulls out a massive amount of string. You've never seen so much string in your life.

"What is this for?"

"I'm going to lead Anna around the town to a bunch of different presents. You're going to carry the string and follow me around," Elsa smiles.

You can tell she has some sort of ulterior motive, but you don't know what it is.

"Won't Anna notice the two of us walking around town with string? Hell, won't she just notice the string in general?" You question.

"Kristoff took Anna to the mountains not too long ago. They won't be back all day. When they do come back you're going to fly her into her room. That way it's all hidden from her until tomorrow."

You can't find any reason to dispute this any longer. Elsa probably has more planned than she's letting on. You grab the huge amount of string and look over at Elsa.

"Alright, where are we starting?"

Elsa waves one finger in the "follow me" sort of style. You follow her through the halls to Anna's room.

"Alright, lay the one side down right here," she says, pointing under one of Anna's tables.

You bend down and place one end of the string down. You look over at Elsa, who has a giant smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she giggles. "It's just funny seeing you do such simple work."

You roll your eyes and continue on. Elsa leads you through the hall, waving the string up and down through hung up candles. Elsa points to an armour display.

"Make sure it goes in there."

You open the helmet and see a bracelet. You shrug and put the string somewhere in the helmet, then close it. Elsa claps and leads you down the hall some more.

_I feel like she brought me along just so she wouldn't have to do all this._

You enter the end of the hallway. It branches off to the right, but there is a closet sitting there.

"Wrap it around the handles. That'll work."

"Whatever you say. Hey, what's in here?"

You open the closet to see a some sort of castle with a giant clock face. You tap it, and all of a sudden a mini Olaf pops out screaming "summer". You look over at Elsa with a brow raised.

"How did you do this?"

Elsa waves you off and starts walking down the hallway.

_Seriously… how did she do that?_

You close the closet and wrap some string around the handles. You start pulling the string with you once more and catch up to Elsa. You really didn't expect everything Elsa puts you through. She has you bring the string outside, down a floor, then strung up in an odd fashion through a hallway. Down some stairs and out a side door.

"We're going outside the castle?"

Elsa nods. "Won't it be nice to be in the town? I've been so busy I haven't been able to visit."

You walk with Elsa across the bridge and into town. You hook the string to a small portable stand, then continue on.

"So, why did you want me to do this?" You ask.

"Well, I've been wanting to talk with you lately. I want to apologize."

This is a huge surprise for you. What does Elsa have to apologize for?

"For what?" You ask, stretching out your words.

"Well, Anna told me that you've felt a little neglected lately, and-"

_For crying out loud Anna…_

"And you're not without merit. Even though we may have been busy these past few months, I do want you to know I take this relationship seriously. We've had our ups and downs, but I do love you. I want to make this work no matter what."

"I know you do Elsa. I feel the same. But you have duties, and I completely respect that."

"But I need to remember that you're my responsibility too."

"I'm a responsibility now?" You smirk.

"You know what I mean," she sternly says.

"I know, I know. But don't worry Elsa, really. Everything is almost settled. The city is all fixed up, the old council has been trialed, and a new one is almost made. Everything is returning to normal and that's all because of you."

You and Elsa reach a small flight of stairs. Elsa grabs some string from you and ties it to a small spot on the stairs. She points towards the dock. You both start walking that way.

"I wouldn't say it was all me. You're a huge factor in it all," Elsa says.

"I may have helped, but you're the one who rallied us all together. As much as everything that happened was truly awful, it proved that you're a strong leader."

Elsa blushes a little and looks away from you.

"Leaders are only as strong as their support. You're one of those supports."

"So is Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, and a ton of other people. I know I might have beat Viper, but that doesn't mean I'm the only one who did anything."

Elsa nods.

"True, but none of them are my boyfriend."

"I'd hope not!"

You both start laughing. Some of the townspeople look over at you two. They smile and wave. Elsa waves, but you don't right away. You look over at them and smile.

"See, your people still love you despite the tragedy that occurred," you repeat.

"How did you change the topic from you to me?" Elsa slyly asks, smirking.

"I did nothing of what you're accusing me of," you snicker.

Elsa shakes her head. She moves in front of you and places her hands on your shoulders.

"Still, I promise you I'm going to make more of an effort for you. This will be more than just a passion. It will be a true relationship. One like Anna and Kristoff has."

"Anna and Kristoff do have a really good relationship," you concur.

"Exactly. But I think we could do better than them," she says, almost challenging you.

You raise your brow. "It sounds like you want to be better than them. A little sibling rivalry?"

"If it's friendly, it never hurts."

You chuckle.

"Alright Elsa. We'll kick their butts."

You lean in and give her a quick kiss. She happily accepts it. She turns around and looks at the docks, which is just down the street. The two of you walk to the dock and find a specific boat. Elsa grabs a piece of string and wraps it around something that's in the small boat. You don't really pay too much attention to what it is.

"Alright, all that's left is the clock tower."

"That's it? Let's get moving then."

You and Elsa leave the dock and head towards the clock tower.

"So how long have you been planning all this for?" You ask.

Elsa ponders this for a moment.

"Weeks. Almost a month now."

"Really? Even with all this stuff going on?"

"For Anna, I set the time away. It's been weeks of planning, but it's finally going to be perfect. Once we finish this, all that's left is to set up the courtyard. I have the guards setting a few things up, but the majority will be done before Anna gets there."

"Leaving it so last minute? That doesn't sound like you."

"It's only the food and major decorations. You'll be able to have it ready in no time."

"I suppose… wait, me?"

Elsa nods. "Mm hm. Kristoff will be helping too. He wants to add something of his own design. As long as it's good, I suppose that'll be okay."

"You 'suppose'?" You mock.

Elsa rolls her eyes at you and continues walking towards the clock tower. You notice that the string is almost out. It's only taken the entire city of Arendelle to use it all. Where did Elsa even get this much string? You have no idea how she's done most of this stuff.

You and Elsa enter the clock tower and start walking up the stairs. The string wraps around a couple times until you reach the top. You open the door to see two small figurines sitting side by side. One looks like Elsa, while the other looks like Anna. Elsa takes the string from you and loops it through the hands of the two replicas, then tying a bow in between them. She stands back and holds her hands near her head, marveling at her work. You move beside her and slide your arm around her waist.

"Anna's going to love it."

"You think?" She asks, hopeful.

You nod. "Definitely."

You turn around and see the sites. You can see the town below you, and the vast ocean far ahead of you. You softly grab Elsa's hand and lead her to the edge of the clock tower.

"What? What're you doing?" She asks with pure intrigue.

"Nothing. I just want to," you move your coat out of the way and sit down on the edge of the floor. "Sit with you for a second."

Elsa smiles and takes a seat beside you.

She leans her head on your shoulder and sighs.

"It's been some time since I could just sit back and see the beauty of the city," she confesses.

"It's easy to see if you know how. I'll try and show you. I did it before."

You focus on Elsa. You rest your head against hers and move some of your power to her.

"Just listen Elsa. See the way I do."

Elsa closes her eyes and embraces the moment. She starts hearing more than she ever has. She hears more than she ever thought possible.

Elsa can hear the water flowing out of the fountain. She can hear every particle flowing into one another. It's truly beautiful for her. Her hearing moves to something else. She can hear small children laughing and playing in the streets, halfway across town. She truly hears the entire city. She hears Arendelle.

You can tell that Elsa is hearing the way you do. You let the focus off of her, taking away her ability to hear as you do. Elsa subtly moans in disappointment. You smirk.

"I can't let you experience it too much. It might impair you in some way."

Elsa opens her eyes and sees you right in front of her. She smiles and kisses you.

"Thank you for being here."

"Always."

The two of you return your gaze to the view. Elsa once again rests her head on your shoulder. You both stare off for a long time. So long that Elsa fell asleep. The sun starts to set, setting a beautiful view for you. You look over to Elsa and smile.

_I guess I'm bringing both of them to bed._

You gently move Elsa off of you and into your arms. You jump off of the clock tower and to another rooftop. You jump from rooftop to rooftop until you reach the outside of the castle. You really charge up your leg for the next jump. You soar through the air and lands on the stone gates of Arendelle. One of the guards is startled by your entrance.

"Oh, good evening sir. Taking her majesty to bed?"

You nod.

"She has a big day tomorrow."

You walk around the castle wall until you see Elsa's window. You wave your hand to use a little wind and open it up. You jump into the air and land on the window ceil. Your feet barely land past the edge. You look back and notice this.

_Hm… Must be the extra weight of Elsa. Usually I can compensate for that… Whatever…_

You hop down off of the window ceil and walk over to Elsa's bed. You lie her down in it gently. She lets out an adorable noise when you put her down. It makes you crack a smirk. You cover her with some blankets. You still think she doesn't need them, but it's just the norm to have them.

You stand up straight and begin to walk away. After you take three steps you stop and turn your head slightly back to Elsa. You sigh and turn right around to face Elsa. You approach the side of her bed and get down on one knee. You move some of her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Elsa."

You get to the window and jump out. You are hover across the castle wall as you fall to the ground. You curl up in a ball for a moment and start spinning. You don't fully spin before using your legs to spring off the wall and towards the other side of the river. You get closer and closer to your intended destination, but also you approach the ground. You spin your body so you can land. You hit the ground and slide a couple feet. Your legs are slightly bent and spread out a bit.

You remain in your stance for a moment before returning to a normal standing position. You look down the river to see the scythe part of Idonis' kusari-gama. You walk over to it and get on one knee. You've been doing this since he's died. At least for times a week you would come to his grave and pay your respects. You had some time to kill anyway. You can hear that Kristoff and Anna are approaching Arendelle, but you can also tell that you have a minute before they get here.

You stay silent, and your eyes are closed. You don't think. You don't feel. You don't breathe. You become a statue, representing the fallen. In hindsight, there's a lot of fallen to respect. Maybe you can respect them all this way. Or maybe you need to go back to the temple one last time.

You start to really hear Anna and Kristoff approaching. You open your eyes and stand up. You stare at the grave for a moment before turning around and running towards the main path. You get to the main road to Arendelle and look towards the forested area. You can see the two coming towards you.

"Is that (Y/N)?" Anna ask aloud.

"Yeah, it is. Look, maybe you should go with him to bed. I have a few things to do."

"I can wait, don't worry," Anna ignorantly states.

Kristoff tries to think of something.

"Well… maybe he'll take you flying! You've always wanted to experience that!"

"Oooh, that's true! Alright!"

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven stop close to you.

"Hey guys! How was the time away?"

"It was fun. Hey, can you take me flying!?" Anna excitedly asks.

"I… sure. I can do that. Come here," you say, beckoning her to approach you.

Anna walks up to you and grabs your hand. You pull her close and extend your wings. You give one quick nod to Kristoff before flying away. You spin slowly as you ascend into the air. Anna is screaming. Half of it is filled with joy, and the other half is fear. You look down at her and chuckle. She's just like Elsa was the first time you took her flying. Well, maybe Anna is enjoying herself a little more than Elsa first did.

You get a little higher than the castle before stopping.

"Hey Anna, look around."

Anna moves her head off your chest and looks around.

"Whoa…"

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops a bit. She's completely dazzled by the view. The sparkling water that reflects the light of the moon. The lush forests. Everything is just amazing.

"You see this all the time?" She asks, still amazed.

You nod. "I do."

"Wow… how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I don't know. It's just normal for me. Anyway, we should get you to bed."

You smoothly fly to the castle, and to Anna's window. She remains amazed the entire flight. You approach the window and open it up. You let Anna down and wave goodbye.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. You should get some sleep."

You close the window and fly away. You end up flying somewhere you didn't expect to go.

You open a window and enter the castle. You retract your wings, as to not hit anything. You slowly take off your coat and unhook your katana. You rest the two against a wall. You huff then look over to the bed. You move around to the other side of the bed and make some room for yourself. You slide under the blankets and stare at the ceiling for a moment. A hand moves onto your chest, which surprises you a bit.

You look over to see a smiling Elsa. She doesn't say a word. Elsa moves closer to you and wraps her arms around you. She closes her eyes once more and falls back asleep. You doubt you'll sleep, but you might as well stay here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, okay. Here we go," Elsa says, prepping herself.

She waves a hand to create a small ice figurine of Anna, standing by herself with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. This creation stands proudly on top of a cake. The cake has yellow flowers all around it, with a blue base and some frosting. You look over at Elsa as she works.

You, Kristoff, and Elsa have been working all morning to make this courtyard perfect. Literally perfect. Elsa will not take anything else. You finish setting up the last of the tables and finally turn your entire body towards Elsa and Kristoff. Kristoff had the brilliant idea of making a giant sign for Anna. It's a nice gesture, and he is making it himself. You can see the appeal in it.

"So lonely…"

Elsa waves her hand again, turning the figurine into one resembling Elsa and Anna standing side by side during her coronation.

"Stiff."

She waves her hand once again. The sculpture turns into one of Anna holding her hand up in a defensive position, while Elsa is drooping off of her sister with a sad look to her.

"Ah, I can't do that!"

She quickly changes it once more to the two sisters skating together.

You chuckle and start walking towards her.

"Come on Elsa, this is for Anna. You can do this!" She says to herself.

"Relax, it looks great!" Kristoff shouts as he gets some more paint from a bucket that's strung up on Sven's antlers. He takes some red and starts making the last part of his sign.

"I just want it to be perfect," Elsa sighs, examining her work.

You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. You rest your head on her shoulder and stare at her creation.

"It looks good to me," you comment.

"Speaking of perfect: check this out," he says, displaying his sign.

It's hung across the majority of the courtyard. The sign reads "Happy Birthday Anna" all in different colours. You helped in set it up, and it doesn't look to bad. You and Elsa turn around to see it. Elsa lets out what seems to be a fake chuckle. She quickly strolls out of your grasp and towards Kristoff. She stops in between you two.

"You sure I can leave this place with you two?"

Elsa walks up to Kristoff and wipes off some paint that's on his cheek.

"Absolutely," Kristoff confidently states.

"Cause I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard," Elsa relays, walking over to a table and spinning the flower pot a little bit.

Elsa sniffles and wipes her nose. You raise your brow at this.

Elsa looks up and her eyes instantly widen.

"Olaf! What are you doing?"

You look over and see Olaf chowing down on some of the cake. He turns around to respond to Elsa. His mouth is surrounded by blue icing.

"I'm not eating cake," he lies.

"Olaf," she happily sighs.

"But it's an ice cream cake!"

"And it's for Anna," Elsa reminds, leaning in to Olaf.

"And it's for Anna," he sadly admits.

Elsa turns around and begins walking back to you and Kristoff. You notice Olaf take a ball of cake out of his mouth and squish it back into the cake. You close your eyes and sigh. The bells start to ring, and Elsa's excitement peeks.

"Oh! Oh it's time!"

"It's time!" Olaf repeats, jumping off the chair. "… for what?"

"Okay… ah, haha. You sure you two got this?"

You nod.

"I'm sure," Kristoff smiles.

Elsa waves one hand at each of the two fountains, turning the flowing water into beautiful ice sculptures.

"Don't let anyone in before we're ready."

"I won't."

"And don't touch anything!" Elsa lists, backing up towards the door.

You let out a small chuckle.

"I'm just gonna stand here," Kristoff smiles.

"I'm probably gonna walk around a little bit," Olaf ignorantly says as he starts exploring.

"And keep an eye on that cake!" She finishes.

"We got it!" You respond.

"Oooooh," Olaf coos, walking away.

Kristoff leans into Sven.

"She thinks you're an idiot," he says in the voice he's given to Sven.

"Well clearly she's wrong," he confidently states, closing his eyes and walking away with swagger in his step.

Not one second later Kristoff bumps into the table with the cake. The ice sculpture of Anna and Elsa starts to fall over. You are standing on the other side of the cake, thus you move your finger to make sure it doesn't fall. You give Kristoff a look.

"What? It's fine."

Olaf starts laughing to himself.

"I can't read. Or spell."

You and Kristoff look at each other for a moment then start laughing.

"So Olaf, you're not going to eat any more of that cake, are you?" You sarcastically ask.

"Why? Am I allowed?"

"No… I was… never mind. Let's just wait around until Elsa comes back. It might take a while though."

"Why do you say that?" Kristoff asks.

"Elsa has this town-wide plan for Anna. I honestly don't know how long that could take."

"Well," Kristoff starts, throwing his hands behind his head and taking a few steps away from the cake. "I'm going to take a small nap."

Sven agrees with that idea. He lays down and curls up a bit. Kristoff sits down and lays on his reindeer friend.

"I'll let you know when Elsa and Anna are coming."

Kristoff nods and close his eyes. Olaf rushes up to the two and slides next to Sven's head. He seems to have fallen asleep too.

You rest your waist against a table and cross your arms. You close your eyes, but not with the intention of sleeping. You're just allowing the time to go by. You remain this way for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly something catches your ear. You open your eyes and see two little snowmen with a lack of arms. They are jumping over each other.

"Kristoff, wake up," you say, your voice raised.

Olaf wakes up first and sees the two little snowmen. They pass Olaf then jump on Sven's nose for a second. Kristoff opens his eyes and sees them. They jump on his knee then on top of a table. Kristoff slowly gets closer then pounces them. They jump away, causing Kristoff to grab the bowl of juice and splash the whole thing on himself.

You can't help but laugh at that.

"Hey! You could help get these things. Elsa will kill us both if they mess up the courtyard!"

You bob your head side to side.

"Yeah, that's true. Hold on."

The two jump through the courtyard at an average pace. You lightly jog to them and get a grip on each of them.

"You think Elsa made these?" You ask aloud.

"Maybe. But… why?" Kristoff questions as he wipes some of the juice off of him.

You shrug and hand the two to Olaf.

"There you go little guy."

You walk over to Kristoff with a huge smile on your face.

"See, between the two of us this courtyard will be fine," you confidently state.

"Little brothers! Haaaww!" Olaf shouts.

You look over to see five more of those things come into the courtyard. They have a happy expression on their little faces. You sigh and look over at Kristoff. He has his arms crossed.

"You jinxed it."

You and Kristoff start chasing after the little snowmen. You catch two of them with ease but… you don't know what to do with them. You look over at Kristoff to see him chasing s couple others. The door to the courtyard suddenly open and fourteen more run in. They see the cake and start smiling.

"Oh no… Kristoff!" You shout.

He looks over to see a little over a dozen more of them eying the cake.

"Oh no."

Sven starts chasing a few of them for fun. You don't mind since it's keeping them away from the cake. You start chasing after some of them, and so does Kristoff. You start to notice more and more of them coming in from everywhere.

_Where the hell are these things coming from? If this is some joke Elsa's trying to pull… _

Kristoff sees some of them going for the cake. He grabs Olaf's head and slides it over to them, effectively knocking them all over. You grab some of them and toss them in a barrel. The barrel starts fidgeting, but nothing too bad. You look over to see almost a hundred of them running around in a big pile. They all climb up Kristoff's ladder and onto his "Happy Birthday Anna" sign. The sign falls apart, the pieces of paper going everywhere. Kristoff has a destroyed look on his face. You're a little annoyed that he's taking time to gawk at the sign when there are so many of these little snowmen still here.

"I can fix it!" Olaf happily states, grabbing a letter.

You stop in front of the cake and look around. The little snowmen set up mini catapults for themselves. They launch one of themselves at the cake. Kristoff grabs the juice bowl and catches him. You get besides him and get ready. They're all ready to fire.

"Why do we do this?" Kristoff tiredly asks.

"Because we love our girls."

"True."

He gets ready on the right side of the cake, while you get ready on the left. They start firing all their snowmen at you. You extend your middle and index finger on both hands, then get into position. One flies at you, which you swiftly guide away from the cake. You spin around and catch one of the other ones, knocking him back towards his spoon catapult. You continue to protect the cake. Kristoff does the same thing, but just catches them all in the bowl.

The snowmen stop them run off to cause more mischief. Kristoff lets out a huff and sits there for a moment.

"All fixed!" Olaf shouts, hanging off the sign.

You take a moment to look at the sign as well.

"Dry banana hippy hat?" Kristoff exclaims.

"What's a hippy?" You quietly ask yourself. "Olaf, that's not it! Fix it!"

"Alrighty!"

You turn around and see the cake in danger once again. You rush over to them and push all the snowmen away from the cake. More of them come in, flinging themselves on the tiny spoons.

"Come on!" You yell.

You catch all the ones you find them throw them back at the spoons.

You look and see Kristoff struggling to keep up with the fifty or so that he has to deal with. Sven continues to simply chase them around with no real intention. They make a quick turn which makes Sven slam into an ice pole. You sigh and try to move the cake. You grab it and start running around the courtyard with a hundred little snowmen chasing you.

"(Y/N), here!" Kristoff yells, coming around the other side of a table.

You lightly pass it over to Kristoff, who thankfully catches it. He starts running from a hoard of the little minions. They manage to grab it from his hands using Olaf's body. You notice Olaf's body without his head. Sven locks the cake in his antlers, but its short lived when the snowmen use the ladder to grab it. They carry it to the top of the ladder. It's just tall enough so that Kristoff can't get it.

You look over to the cake and try to figure out a way to keep it safe. You can't fly with it, but it's a bad idea to keep it on the ground. You then notice that Olaf didn't even make the sign right. It now reads "Hairy Ant Band". You growl at this whole situation. You've been dealing with these things for hours. You run up to the sign and quickly switch it back to the original message. You see Olaf's head lying in the bowl that Kristoff used.

"Olaf, how'd you get there?"

Olaf chuckles. "I don't know."

You run beside the bowl, scooping it up when you pass it. You look around for Olaf's body, which is still aimlessly running around with mini snowmen on top of it. Stand in front of Olaf's body. It runs into you and falls down. The little snowmen run off the body and towards Kristoff, who now has the cake. You grab Olaf's head and stick it back on.

"There you go… now…" You say, looking over to Kristoff who's getting overwhelmed.

You sprint over to him. You jump against the wall then bounce towards Kristoff. You grab the cake, then spring off that corner wall. You land nicely, then start running. The army of snowmen pursue you for their prize. The snowmen start to trap you, creating giant walls around you. They begin to come down upon you. Kristoff gets on Sven and start running towards the wave of snowmen. Sven climbs one side of them. Kristoff stands up and looks down at you.

"Toss it! Quick!"

You throw the cake upwards. It looks like a volcano that shoots out ice cream cakes. The snowmen fall on top of you, trapping you in the middle of all of them. Kristoff stand on top of Sven's antlers, keeping them just out of reach.

"I'll get (Y/N)!" He declares as he tries to dig into the mountain you're trapped in.

Suddenly the gates open, revealing Elsa and Anna. Anna isn't paying attention, but Elsa is. Everyone stops and sees the two girls.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouts.

You can hear voices that are new. You have no idea when other people got here.

"Wow!" Anna exclaims, still trying to grasp what she's seeing.

"Yeah… wow," Elsa mumbles, disbelief residing on her face.

Olaf, some of the snowmen, and some kids run towards Anna and pick her up. Elsa watches this then sneezes. She sees the little snowmen she creates run towards his brothers.

"We're making today a perfect day for you!" They sing.

You scurry out of the back of the pile. You lie on your back for a moment as you recover. You aren't hurt, you're just a little tired. One of the little snowmen jumps on you and smiles. You roll your eyes and stand up.

You look towards the pile to see Kristoff slide down it.

"I love you baby!"

You stretch a little bit before walking around the side. You notice Anna and Elsa standing beside each other, but Elsa seems a little off.

"The perfect day," Elsa awkwardly states.

"Okay, to bed with you," Anna smiles.

"Wait, wait, wait. All that's left is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn."

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Elsa grabs the bugle and blows into it. She sneezes at the same time, sending a huge ball of snow flying somewhere. You chuckle and walk up to the two girls.

"Oh, (Y/N). You look tired," Anna mentions.

"Lots to do today. Anyway, what's wrong with Elsa?"

"(Y/N!)" She shouts, hugging you.

"She had a cold remedy," Anna inwardly says, knowing she got her sister drunk. "But I'm going to take her to bed now."

"Here, let me do it," you offer, grabbing Elsa's hand. "This is your party. You should enjoy it for now. You can take over later."

"Are you sure?"

You nod. "We'll be fine."

"Alright. Thanks (Y/N)!" Anna giggles.

Anna runs to the cake.

"Wow! This looks so good! How did you guys keep it so perfect?"

Kristoff rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

"It was harder than you think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You finally get Elsa to her room. She's struggled and laughed and sneezed the whole way, but you did it. You lie her in the bed and tuck her in.

"How did you get a cold?"

Elsa shrugs then snuggles into her bed. You smile and start walking away.

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm just going to watch you for a bit."

Elsa frowns.

"You could come over here. Or are you worried about getting sick. I'm not contagious!"

"Alright, alright," you submit.

You leave all your clothes on as you get on the bed. Elsa snuggles into you and smiles.

"Did I do good?"

"Yeah, Elsa. You gave Anna a perfect birthday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna approaches Elsa's room. She's really tired after all the partying she did. Elsa really did a great job at planning this party. So many people were there that it just made it so fun for Anna. She'd have to find a place to put all the gifts she got too. But after all that Anna remembered that you were stuck with Elsa.

Anna opens up the door and looks in. You and Elsa are sleeping side by side. Your heads are leaning on each other, and your hands are intertwined. Anna can't help but smile at the sight of this. Anna leaves the two of you alone. She exits the room and rests against the door. She's still smiling.

"Thanks (Y/N)."

**That was a fun little ride, right? I didn't get the Frozen Fever part perfect, but I think I got it real close. So, I have to say this. There will only a be one, maybe two more chapters. I'm going to make shorter segments into one chapter. So, what little adventures would you guys want to see? Obviously there will be a marriage, and children and such. But are there other things? What would you want to see? Would you guys want Kristoff and Anna's wedding? Well let me know. If I have some mini stories it might be two chapters of stuff. I won't be writing a huge story though. As I said, the story is coming to a close. I don't want to write another five chapters on little stories. Now, I know that there is still the meeting with Rhaegos so you may be thinking "How can there only be a few chapters left?" Well, you'll have to see when I get there. I will say that something big will happen, but I won't say what. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I'll see you guys later!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	28. Chapter 28: Stay in the Room

**Chapter 28: Stay In The Room**

**5 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

"Achoo!"

You're about to wipe your nose but someone beats you to it. Elsa brings up a small handkerchief to your nose and smiles. You stare at her for a moment.

"Come on," she motivates.

You blow your nose, making a distorted sound. Elsa smiles and pats your head. You give her a sarcastic look.

"You're the one who got me sick, you know. I've never been sick a day in my life," you comment.

"Neither have I, so we're both experiencing new things," she says, packing a few things up. "Anyhow, I have some things I have to do today. As soon as I'm done I'll come back and take care of you.

"Please, I don't need anyone to ta- Achoo"

Elsa giggles. "What was that you were saying?"

"Whatever, just go."

"I'll be back soon. You better be in this bed when I get back," Elsa sternly states.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Elsa gets off the bed and walks out the door. You lean back against the bedframe and stare at the wall. More specifically, you stare at a picture on the wall. It's one of you, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. You're all looking happy as ever. Well, everyone except you. Anna said that you had your "brooding look" during the picture. Your back is somewhat turned, but you're still visible because of Elsa. She's pulling you in with one hand while Olaf is in her other hand.

You sigh and slip down into the bed.

_I'm still trying to act the way I did after I left the clan. That's not who I am anymore. I'm not like that but… it's hard to not be. It's all I ever knew. Sure, I've changed a little bit but that picture clearly shows I'm still an arrogant bastard._

You cross your arms and put one foot over the other. You stare at the ceiling and start thinking back. All that can come in your head are some people who aren't around anymore. You can see Idonis' wise look as he watches you train. The two of you running while your clan chased you down. You remember him fighting alongside you when you went back to the clan to save Elsa. He was there for you. He cared.

Then the Master. The man who trained you until the day he died. He would always push you past your limits, then push you even more. When you were younger you thought he was mean, but you see that he just wanted the best for you. Even when he was under the control of that wizard he still tried to fight it off. Of course he was dead, but still. He was your father for those years.

You shake your head and get out of the bed. You walk over to the wall and rest on it – placing both your forearms and head against the wall. Regret isn't something you like, and you try your best not to think of the bad things that's happened. When you think of the bad things that happen in your life, you always think of how to change them. But you couldn't, even if you tried. Looking back on it, there will always be something you think you could have done. But in reality you are limited to a human body. Hell, sometimes you don't even think you're really human.

Technically you aren't human, but it's your soul and mind that you're referring too. The things you can do and the person that you are doesn't resemble a human being. Sure you can be hurt. You can bleed and die like anyone else but what does that matter?

Your train of thought is broken when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just me," a bubbly voice states.

You walk over to the door and open it. Anna is standing there with a tray. There is some soup and hot cocoa on it.

"I thought you could use it."

You smile. "I suppose I could. Come on in Anna."

You open the door even wider to allow Anna to enter. You both start walking into the room.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"They come in threes," Anna giggles.

"Achoo… thanks…"

Anna places the tray on the bedside table. You grab the bowl and start slowly eating some of it. The steam is doing well at clearing out your nose. Anna sits on the edge of the bed and stares at you as you eat. You notice this and look up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking at how vulnerable our mighty savior can be," she jokes.

"Huh, mighty savior huh? I wouldn't call myself that. More like a man who had something he needed to do."

"Why won't you just take the fame? From here to Corona, people really love you!"

"Cause I'm not that in love with the idea of being some sort of public figure," you bark.

"Oh, speaking of being in love with something-"

_Oh god…_

"There's something Kristoff wanted to talk to you about. I think he's at the stables right now. You should go talk to him."

_Oh… that's not what I was expecting._

"Elsa doesn't want me to leave the room," you mention, taking another spoonful of soup.

Anna chuckles. "I know. Elsa wants me to make sure of that."

"What? She doesn't trust me."

"It's not that, she just knows you're going to try and tough it out. But seeing as how you're allowing Elsa to tell you what to do it's obvious you're a big ol' softy.

You squint your eyes and stare at Anna. She has a big smile on her face.

"I know what you're trying to do… and it's working."

"Ah, ah, ah," Anna says, waving her finger. "You can't leave this room. Even if you do, Elsa's going to be all around town today. You'll get caught. I suggest you just lie here all day."

"But you just said Kristoff wants-"

"I'll send him up later. Just rest for now."

"But I'm fi- achoo!"

"Oh yeah, you're great. Anyway, I promised Olaf I would play with him. You better not go anywhere!" Anna shouts, ferociously pointing at you.

You raise your hands like you're surrendering.

"I won't, I won't. I'll be right here."

Anna smiles and leaves the room. You lower your hands and sit back down on your bed. You almost want to leave just because the girls don't want you to. It's eating away at you. You quickly gulp down the rest of your soup and spring off the bed. You grab your Drakon outfit off of the mannequin and slip into it. You throw the coat onto your body and stand there for a second. You always feel complete when you wear this.

You approach your window and open it up. A nice breeze of Arendelle air hits you. You take a deep breath then exhale. It's somewhat gross with all the mucus, but it's the thought that counts. You jump out the window and extend your wings. You fly down a little bit then get a huge burst of speed when you go up. You fly over Arendelle for a moment then loop back around to the stables. You can see Kristoff and Sven hanging out. You start slowing down and going in for the descent. You're about to land when…

"Achoo!"

You retract your wings prematurely and slam into the ground. You bounce once then hit the interior castle wall. Some dust forms all around the crash site.

"Oh crap!? Hello? Are you okay!?" Kristoff calls out, rushing to the scene.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

Kristoff starts laughing. He waves his hand to get some of the dust out of the area as he approaches you.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?"

You stand up and walk out of the crater. You can see Kristoff still getting the dust out of his face.

"I'm fine Kristoff… achoo!"

"Sheesh, you really got sick. What did you and Elsa do?"

"Nothing… nothing at all."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I need to ask you something. It's important."

"Whatever you need," you say, brushing yourself off.

Kristoff fidgets a bit as he attempts to figure out what he wants to say.

"I need you to be my best man."

You aren't really paying attention, so you continue to brush yourself off without really grasping what he meant.

"Best man for what?"

"My wedding."

Your eyes widen and you quickly look up at Kristoff. He has his brow raised and his arms crossed.

"You want me to be your best man?"

He nods. "I really don't know anyone else who I could choose," Sven makes a noise, which Kristoff chuckles at. "You'll be my other best man, buddy. Besides," he turns back to you. "Over all this time I'm proud to call you my friend."

You crack a smirk.

"Alright… I'll be your best man."

You extend your hand for Kristoff to shake. He smiles and fiercely shakes your hand.

"Thanks, I was kind of worried you'd say no."

You raise your brow. "Why is that?"

"I didn't think you'd care about marriage. We all think that way."

"Even Elsa?" You stutter.

He nods. "Why, do you actually care about that stuff?"

You cross your arms and stare off into the distance.

"I don't know…"

Before Kristoff can respond a guard comes in through the gate and sees you.

"Ah, sir. We were wondering where you were. We need your help with training today."

"I suppose. Alright, as long as it's quick."

"Quick? Um… whatever you say, sir."

You leave Kristoff and walk with the guard across the bridge. You see the bustling city center and all the people in it. It's a fantastic sight that you'll never stop enjoying. It reminds you of the temple courtyard but a lot less blood and fighting.

_Ah, the good ol' days where you'd have to pay attention to where you walk, else you'll slip in someone's blood. Man… how am I so casual about that…_

You clench your teeth and quickly flick your head to the side in order to erase the thought process. The guard notices this.

"Are you alright, sir?"

You don't move your head at all to look at the guard.

"I'm fine, thanks. Let's just get the training session over with."

You cross the bridge and into the town. Your heart almost stops when you see Elsa standing among some children. She's happily talking to them and showing off some magic. She hasn't spotted you yet. You scramble behind a building, which causes the guard you're walking with to raise his brow.

"What're you doing, sir?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just… well I'll meet you at the armory."

"Um… alright, sir."

The guard walks away, leaving you hiding behind a corner. You look around the corner one more time to see what Elsa is doing. She's still with the children, which means you can just sneak around her. You could get to the rooftops, but that attracts way too much attention. She'll be more likely to see you on a rooftop than in the crowd.

You casually loop around the building. You know that if you come out an alleyway a bit farther down then Elsa's back will be to you. You'll be able to slip by her while she's none the wiser. You cut through an alley and look around. As you predicted, Elsa's back is to you. You immediately enter the crowd and start walking towards the barra-

"Achoo!"

You cover your mouth instantly and pause for a moment. You look around and quickly duck behind a barrel.

Elsa stands up and looks around.

"That sounded like… no, it couldn't be."

Elsa turns her attention back to the children.

You sigh in relief. You stay low and sneak away from Elsa. You pass a building which disturbs the line of sight between you and Elsa. You stand normally and smile. You've never once been like this, but you'd rather not let Elsa know you disobeyed her. After all she's simply concerned for you and wants you to rest. You'd rather her think that you're sleeping rather than running around the city.

You walk through the busy streets casually. Some people stop and talk to you; thanking you or asking how your day is. You're still known as a hero in Arendelle, and people love seeing their hero. You of course respond nicely to everyone who approaches you. That's another difference between you know and you a year ago. You used to be cold and dismissive to anyone who wasn't important to you. Now… now you're picking up little kids and spinning around like they're your own child.

You eventually get away from everyone and reach the armory. A dozen-and-a-half soldiers are in a line doing pushups. You smile.

"Good to see you're all working hard without me! Now, let's get started!"

You lead all the guards to a small courtyard behind the barracks. To your surprise, you see a bunch of workers back there.

"What is the meaning of this?" You shout.

One of the workers turn to see you.

"Oh, Sir (Y/N). Queen Elsa has ordered that the courtyard be expanded for the soldiers. We're working on that. So… we have to be here. My apologies if we're intruding. We can leave-"

"No, no. It's fine. Carry on."

You place your hand under your chin and start thinking.

_I can't be out in the open… if Elsa catches me she'll kill me… Maybe we can go out in the forests. Do some survival training. That might wo-_

"Achoo!"

You huff and wipe your nose.

"Sir, how about a jog around the town? We're all itching to do a little running."

You pause for a moment. You don't want to say no, but you do. However if you say no then the guards will get a little suspicious. You've never been against the idea of jogging around the town.

"Well… alright. Just follow my lead. We're going to take a very sporadic route today."

You start jogging, and the rest of the guards follow. If you see Elsa, you're going to get the hell out of there. You and the guard run through the marketplace. Thankfully Elsa isn't there anymore. But that just makes you wonder where she is now. She could be anywhere. Some of the civilians cheer as the lot of you run through town. Some of the children shout to their dads. It's a sigh to see, truly.

You turn a corner only to see Anna and Elsa in the distance. They are walking towards you, but they're caught up in their own conversation, so they haven't noticed you yet. You instantly look around and see a tight alleyway. It's the only way out. You quickly turn into it.

"You must learn to be mobile, even in the tightest quarters," you shout.

The guards mumble to themselves; mostly about how odd you're acting. Even your tone is a little different. They ignore it and attempt to keep up with you. You can move through this tight alley with ease. The majority of the guards cannot.

You come out the other side of the alley. You stop and jog in place for a moment to let the rest of the platoon catch up. You look down the way and see Anna. She's staring directly at you with a devious look on her face. You widen your eyes and start sprinting in the other direction.

"Double time boys! There's a monster coming!"

All the guards exit the alley and start running as fast as they can to catch up to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna stands still as she creates a dastardly evil plan. She knew you couldn't resist getting out of bed, and now she's going to have some fun with you. You're practically family after all, and what kind of sister would she be if she didn't prank you every once in a while. Anna looks towards a small shop.

"Elsa, I think I know what we should do!"

"Oh, what's that?" Elsa asks, looking at some flowers. "And hey, do you think (Y/N) will like these? I want him to have something nice while he's getting better."

Elsa turns around and displays a bouquet of flowers. It has a variety of flowers on it, and is undeniably beautiful.

"Oh Elsa, that's wonderful. I think (Y/N) will like it."

"I think so too. So, what is it you wanted to do?"

"Well," Anna starts, putting her hands behind her back and pacing around Elsa. "Maybe we should go visit the guards. They seem to be doing some training and I'm sure that they'd appreciate the Queen of Arendelle dropping by."

Elsa thinks for a moment.

"Alright, that sounds nice. We'll see how they do without (Y/N)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stop running when you hit the other side of town. You aren't tired, but you slouch over and take a breath.

_I got caught, I know it. Or maybe Anna was staring at some chocolate shop? No, the chocolate shop is over on this side of town. She definitely saw me. But Elsa wasn't with her._

The look over to your men. They are talking with some of the townsfolk. You can hear every conversation they're having, and you don't like it. It sounds like people want a little demonstration of everyone's sword skills. Maybe a few small duels in the middle of the street. You were planning on doing these anyway, but not here.

"Sir, maybe we should practice here? The town really wants to see what we're made of."

The civilians start cheering around you. They really want this. You huff, then shrug.

"Fine. Let's just keep this contained. I don't want anyone getting hurt… unless it's one of you guys," you chuckle.

"Hey! Well, how about you go a couple rounds?"

You chuckle. "Alright, why not. Let's just keep it a little quiet, huh?"

The guards raise their brow for a moment but don't really think about it. Two guards approach each other while the others create a medium sized circle around them. The civilians stand behind the guards and cheer them on.

One of the guards hands you two wooden swords.

"You're the ref."

You grab them and walk into the middle of the circle.

"Alright, today we have… we have… Achoo!" You shake your head and get back in the zone. "Today we're going to have a little competition. Whoever wins this little tournament will… hm… Ah, whoever wins becomes the new Captain of the Guard!"

The guards recoil a bit and look amongst each other.

"That's right, you heard me. It's time for someone to take Idonis' place. So fight with all you have! May the best soldier win!"

All the guards begin to become a little more pumped up for this.

"Alright," you shout, directing your voice at the two guards in front of you. "Are you two ready?"

They nod.

"Alright, fight!"

You back away as the two start attacking each other with the wooden swords. You get close to the edge of the ring and cross your arms. One of the guards move beside you.

"Were you serious about the Captain of the Guard position?"

You turn your upper body to face the guard. It's one of the two female guards: Clara Rogers.

She was one of the survivors of Viper's attack. He has long brown hair that she always keeps tied up. Her eyes are brown as well, to match her hair. She's somewhat pale, with a soft face to go along with it. There's no doubt that she's a beautiful young lady. Well, she's actually older than you are by two years. In body, yes, but not in spirit. She has a very fit body to match, making her an eyesore in the town. It doesn't bother her, however. She takes it in stride.

"Yes," you quickly respond, turning your attention back to the fight.

"Why aren't you going to be the Captain of the Guard? You're the best one out of us all," she protests.

"It's not for me, Rogers. Maybe… it's for you."

Clara recoils a bit.

"What're you saying?"

"Nothing. Just do your best out there."

One of the guards sweeps the foot of the other and places the sword at his throat.

"Finish!" You yell. "Good match guys, let's continue on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**30 Minutes Later**

"Why are you being like this Anna? What's the big rush?" Elsa contests. "I very much enjoy taking my time, and yet you're trying to rush me."

"Because it's been so much time! We have to see the guards!"

"What's so important about seeing them? What are you planning?"

Anna gets behind Elsa and starts pushing her.

"You'll see when we get there! Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You watch the final fight. As you suspected, it's up to your two best guards: Clara and Anthony. They are both skilled in their own field. Anthony has a fantastic balance between strength and speed, but it's not perfect. He's a little too bulky to use his skills to their fullest. He needs to use his weight to his advantage, instead of trying to ignore it.

Clara has tremendous skill as well. She uses her flexibility to the fullest… maybe too much. It's almost like she's trying to show off, and it makes her form weaker. She would be the best in Arendelle if it wasn't for that one flaw. Well, best aside from you.

The two are getting fatigued, you can tell.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Everyone stops and looks at you.

"Clara, you won this fight."

"What!?" Anthony snarls.

"However, I'm going to face you both at the same time. I'm going to show you how you can build on your weaknesses."

You walk into the circle to that you, Clara, and Anthony are in a triangle. They two look at each other and smile. They take their wooden swords and rush you. You casually turn your body and slip through the gap between them. Clara instantly spins around and tries to kick you. She makes her leg go in an arc, rather than a straight kick. This causes her to be slower. You lean back and dodge the kick easily.

Anthony loops around in an attempt to attack you. He brings his sword down on you. You push his right arm away, moving the sword away from you. Anthony decides to throw a punch with his left. However his position makes the punch sloppy. If he took a second to regain his stance instead of trying to be fast then it would work. As it is now, that punch wouldn't hurt even IF it connected.

You're about to dodge when-

"Achoo!"

You sneeze and move away a step. You still dodge the attack. Clara comes up for another attack. She spins around to attack you. You duck and-

"Achoo!"

You fall back onto your butt, leaving you extremely vulnerable. Both Clara and Anthony come in for an attack. You push off the ground in order to spin your body. You move your legs so they are facing the sky, then push off the ground. You spin into the air and over everyone. Clara and Anthony end up hitting one another. The crowd marvels at your evasive action.

You curl into a ball and spin forward a few times until you reach the ground. You land perfectly, then turn around to face the two. They're rubbing their heads from the latest impact. You cross your arms and sigh.

"You're both not using your abilities right. I'll have to teach you both a couple things, but otherwise you're doing grea… grea… Achoo!"

You sigh once more. You walk into the crowd. Clara rushes to your side.

"So… am I Captain of the Guard?"

"You will be. There's a process, but we'll get through it. Just be ready for that responsibility."

Clara smiles and salutes you. "I will sir. Thank you!"

"So, how about a few more fights for fun? I'm sure the people of Arendelle will like that!" You shout.

Everyone begins cheering. You smile, but it quickly fades when you hear something.

"Elsa! Look at all the people here!" Anna shouts.

You see her, and she's looking right at you. She's trying to get Elsa to see you too. You instantly run into the crowd. Elsa and Anna walk into the group. Because of their presence, everyone stays silent.

"Achoo!"

Elsa raises her brow.

"Is that?"

"It sounded like him… but he wouldn't leave the room. You told him not to," Anna dramatically says.

Elsa looks around to see a barrel shaking. She slowly walks over to it and opens the lid. She looks inside and finds a small child hiding. He looks up and places his finger over his mouth.

"Don't tell my friends, please."

Elsa warmly smiles and nods.

"Your secret is safe with me."

She closes the barrel and turns around.

"So, what's been happening here?"

Elsa walks away, leaving the boy in the barrel to himself.

"Did I do good?" He whispers.

You are hiding behind some boxes behind the barrel. You huff and wipe some sweat off your brow.

"Yeah, you did good kid. Thanks a lot!"

You slip out of your hiding place and start going down a street. You keep your eyes focused on where you were instead of where you're going.

"(Y/N)!"

You turn around and see Anna, standing prominently in front of you. Her hands are on her waist, and a smile is across her face.

You stare at her for a moment. There's a very tense, very awkward silence as you stare at each other. Anna knows she has you, but you need to think of a way out. Thing is… you really don't have one. So, you think of the one thing that rarely fails.

You start booking it past her and towards the castle. Anna is surprised by this action, thus she doesn't stop you.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" She cries out, reaching for you.

However you're already long gone by the time she turns around. Anna starts running a different way to try and catch you before you get to the castle.

Unfortunately for her, you're already halfway across town. You cross the bridge and leap onto the castle walls. You immediately jump off the wall and land on the defensive walls. The guards see you, but don't pay any attention to it. You do this all the time.

You run across the defensive wall until you see your window. You charge up and jump right through the window and land gently in your room. You instantly take off your Drakon outfit and hang it back up. You put on the clothes that Elsa gave you, thus making it seem like you never left.

You get on the bed and lie down on it. Maybe some sleep is a good ide-

"Achoo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa quietly opens your door and looks in. You're on your side and lightly snoring. She can't help but smile. Elsa slowly enters your room with a bouquet of flowers, and walks around the bed so that she can see you. She reaches the bedside and kneels. You're face to face now. Elsa strokes your cheek for a moment then places a gentle kiss on your cheek. She places the flowers on a small table beside your bed for you.

She stands up and quietly walks out of your room. She leaves the room and begins to close the door behind her. Anna suddenly runs up to her.

"Elsa! I have-"

"Shhh," Elsa says with her finger over her mouth.

Anna stops and waits for Elsa to close the door. Elsa silently closes it then starts walking down the hall.

"Elsa! I can't believe you missed it!"

"What Anna?" Elsa asks, brow raised and a smile present. "I didn't miss a thing."

**I would like to thank Smashy70 for the idea of making (Y/N) sick. I had a lot of fun with it. So, this is NOT the final chapter. This was suppose to be a short part of the final chapter but I got carried away and... well you read it. This was just a fluffy fun chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be the last one. I have a couple things in mind for it, including something that was somewhat requested and that I mentioned adding. But nothing's set in stone. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Requests? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**


	29. Chapter 29: Identity

**Chapter 29: Identity**

**4 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

You stand quite uncomfortably near the door leading out of the room. You never were one for suits, and this material is not working for you. Anytime you move the fabric brushes against your skin and starts to itch. The clothes are also tight, making it even more uncomfortable to move. It's like being in full body armour. At least armour has a purpose, however.

You divert your eyes up to see Kristoff trying to fix his hair. It's actually combed for once, but you can tell he hates it. He makes sure his suit is proper and elegant. His suit looks slightly better than yours, for obvious reasons. It's a larger suit in order to compensate for Kristoff's bulk. It took a few days for the tailor to get it right for him. He stares at himself in the mirror and sighs. He turns around to face you.

"What do you think?"

"You look like a blonde man in a suit."

He's obviously displeased with your answer; you can tell by the look in his eye. He turns back to face the mirror and starts fixing it up once more. You quietly chuckle before pushing off the wall and casually walking towards Kristoff.

"You're worrying about this more than Anna is," you tease, placing your hand on his shoulder. "You look great Kristoff. Anna will love it."

Kristoff sighs.

"She will, you're right."

He takes a few steps away from the mirror and looks out the window. You can tell he's uneasy. It's extremely obvious.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you act like this before."

"I don't know… I just…" He places his hands on his hips and huffs, then turns towards you. "It's just marrying into a royal family. It's never been something I got used to and now… I don't know. I suppose I just never expected myself to be married, and now that I am it's almost scary."

You shrug and cross your arms.

"Look, you and Anna love each other, right? That's all that matters. Forget her royal blood. Forget everyone else. This is about you and her. Your love. Your life. Just focus on Anna and everything will be fine."

A small smile creeps onto Kristoff's face.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks (Y/N)."

You walk up to him and lightly smack his shoulder.

"Anytime. Now let's get going."

Kristoff nods in agreement. The two of you leave the room and are approached by Eugene, who's been waiting outside for a few minutes.

"Looks like you're all ready to go," Eugene comments.

"Yeah, let's do this," Kristoff nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elsa, do I look good? Is the dress not right? The dress isn't right!" Anna shrieks.

Elsa sighs and smiles.

"You look gorgeous, Anna."

Anna twirls around in an elegant white dress. It keeps to Anna's slender body perfectly and compliments it like nothing else can. It's all white except for a design along Anna's chest. It's their family's royal insignia. It's the dress that Idun – Elsa and Anna's mother – wore on her wedding day. It's debatable whether they were saving it for Anna or Elsa. They might have thought Elsa would never meet someone because of her powers. But nobody can really say except them, and they're dead.

Anna stares at herself some more and huffs.

"You think? Is my hair good? Will Kristoff like it?"

Elsa laughs. "Kristoff will think you look beautiful even if you showed up covered in mud."

Anna giggles, then looks at her sister.

"You're right… I just want to look my best for him. You only get one marriage you know. Only one chance to stand at the altar and stare into the eyes of someone you truly love. Only one chance to be tied to the person you love forever."

Elsa's smile slowly slips away. Her eyes drift down to the lower wall. Anna looks at her sister and raises her brow. She doesn't understand what Elsa's problem is. Why did she just change like that?

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa shakes her head and looks at Anna with a smile.

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry about me Anna."

Anna huffs and walks over to Elsa. She places her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"You're my big sister, Elsa. I have to worry about you."

"I thought it was the other way around?"

"Nope," Anna cheekily states with a smile. "You need to be looked after more than me."

Elsa shrugs. "Okay, but we'll talk about it later. This is your day, not mine."

Anna gets a childish look of disappointment.

"Fine… but we'll talk about it later! Promise?"

"I promise," Elsa warmly accepts. "So, let's get you touched up and to your wedding!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Kristoff, and Eugene reach the castle chapel. It's all set up for the wedding. Guests are already sitting around. They notice Kristoff and begin to approach him. Mostly congratulations and such. Kristoff thanks everyone who approaches him, but he doesn't know many of these people. The only people whose opinion he cared about is yours, the sisters, Eugene's, Rapunzel's, and his family's.

Kristoff breaks off from you and Eugene to talk to some of his family. You and Eugene watch as Kristoff talks to his family. You both take position beside where Kristoff would stand.

"So, are you going to be here soon?" Eugene whispers, leaning closer to you.

You raise your brow and look over at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Eugene laughs.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So, it's interesting seeing you in a suit."

"I don't like it," you bluntly state.

Eugene laughs once again.

"I never expected you to be a suit man."

"I'm really not. It's so constricting… I don't know why people wear them."

You look down the aisle and see Rapunzel enter. To your knowledge, that means Anna should be here soon. She takes position opposite to you and Eugene. She smiles and waves at the two of you. You politely wave back.

Kristoff ends his conversation with his family and makes his way to the priest.

"Everything is in ready?" He quietly asks.

"We're simply awaiting the bride, sir."

"Fantastic."

Kristoff moves beside you. You remain silent until Anna arrives.

You all wait for about seven minutes. At some point Olaf pokes his head around the entrance. He looks around then smiles.

"Here comes the bride!" He happily shouts, tossing flowers along the path.

Kristoff takes his a deep breath and holds it. You and Eugene remain as calm as ever. An organ suddenly starts playing a tune that would go along with what Olaf was singing.

Then, the two royal women enter the room. Anna's wearing a beautiful wedding dress that goes back her feet and drags behind her a bit. Elsa is in a different type of ice dress, but not one that takes away from Anna's beauty. The two sisters have their arms linked as they take one step at a time.

You look over at Kristoff real quick to see his reaction. He's absolutely stunned. You can see a smile start creeping up on his face as he watches his bride to be. You can tell that all the doubt and fear slips away from him in that instant, and confidence pours over.

Anna looks over at Kristoff then blushes. She somewhat curls into herself as she walks. Elsa looks over at you and winks. You tilt your head slightly and smile. Elsa leads Anna right beside Kristoff, then steps back beside her. Olaf takes position beside Rapunzel, and happily bounces in place.

Anna and Kristoff stare into each other's eyes – both with a huge smile on their face. The priest starts his speech on marriage. You don't really pay attention to it. You simply stare out one of the windows near the ceiling.

"Anna… you're one of the most interesting women I've ever met. You're loud, energetic, passionate, and kind. I remember the first time you met me, you helped me even though we didn't know each other. We may have begun with different lives… but I'd like to end them together. I love you, Anna," Kristoff says, reading off a small piece of paper.

He puts it away and looks at Anna. She's genuinely touched by Kristoff's speech. He looks towards Anna sheepishly, awaiting her own speech. Anna takes out a piece of paper and looks down at it.

"There were times in my life where I really didn't know what love was. Everything was so complicated, and I was left in the dark. I remember you once criticized my thoughts on love, and I didn't agree with you in the slightest. But now, after all the time we've had together, and everything we've been through… I think I know what true love is now. You've helped me see what true love is, and I wouldn't want anyone else to have done that. You are my true love, Kristoff."

Kristoff humbly smiles and Elsa can't helped by be touched as well. Elsa made sure that Anna wrote that all by herself, and now she couldn't be more proud of her. The priest continues his speech, then goes silent for a moment. You don't notice, as you're still in your own little world. Kristoff nudges you. You look at him, then see that everyone is staring at you.

"The rings," he whispers.

You pull two small pouches out of your pocket and hand them over. Kristoff and Anna grab their respective rings and hold them in their hands. They stare at each other for a moment before slipping the rings on each other.

The priest starts going through the final vows, listing things off so Anna and Kristoff can say "I do".

Once they finish that they get on to something you think they've been wanting to do since they laid eyes on each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the-"

Anna grabs Kristoff and pulls him towards her for a kiss. The priests is a little surprised, but adopts a smile afterwards.

"Bride," he finishes.

The whole room starts cheering for the new couple. They break off and turn towards everyone, holding each other's hands. Elsa walks up to her little sister and gives her a big hug. You and Eugene approach Kristoff to shake his hand and congratulate him.

"Hey, thanks for being here you two. I really appreciate it," Kristoff warmly says.

"Well, I live here… I kind of had to," you joke.

Kristoff jokingly shoves you away. The three of you laugh a little.

"Kristoff, you should get with Anna quick. There's a whole crowd of people waiting for you outside. We can talk later," Eugene remarks.

Kristoff nods and rejoins Anna. The two walk outside together, along with Elsa. Eugene and Rapunzel follow suite with the group of people who watched the wedding happen. You, on the other hand, decide to stay back for a minute and let everything cool off. You take a seat on one of the benches and stare up at the ceiling.

You can hear everyone move away from the chapel area and towards the ballroom. You stand up and leave the room. You make your way to your room and find your Drakon outfit. You quickly take off the suit and put back on your comfortable outfit. Your body can finally function normally again without being confined by those ungodly clothes.

You leave your room only to run into Olaf.

"Hey (Y/N)! I found you!" He happily shouts.

"That you did Olaf. Were you looking for me?"

"Well, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were looking for you. I took on the task to find you, and here we are," he explains.

You smile. "Well, I was about to come back to the party anyway. Let's go together."

"I like that plan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Elsa walk over to the buffet table to grab something to drink. The two sisters grab something and find a place to stand away from the table. The two turn around so their backs are against the wall and they can see all the guests. Anna giggles when she sees Kristoff sloppily dancing with Rapunzel. If there's one thing Kristoff can't do, it's dance.

"You know you'll have to dance with him soon. I wouldn't be laughing," Elsa smugly states.

Anna slowly stops laughing and comes to the realization.

"Oh my gosh you're right. The horror!"

The two start laughing.

"Oh, man… so, you still owe me an explanation," Anna says, half a smirk on her face.

Elsa pauses for a moment to think.

"Oh… It was nothing Anna, really."

"Come on Elsa… I know you better than that. Something's bugging you."

Elsa crosses her arms and stares at the floor for a bit.

"I guess… You know how (Y/N) doesn't care for ceremonies like these, right?"

Anna nods.

"Well… I don't know whether he wants to marry me or not. I… I just want to live like our parents did. A wedding. Children. Things that I'm not sure (Y/N) wants. I don't want to force him into anything but…"

Anna wraps her arm around her sister.

"Maybe you should talk to him, huh? It seems like you're worried about confrontation with him, and that's bad. Whenever Kristoff and me have a problem, we talk about it. It's better than pushing it to the side. Buuuut, you're both really stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!"

"Yeah… yeah you are," Anna giggles.

Elsa is about to fight back but decides not to. Her body slouches in defeat.

"Fine. Maybe I'm just a little bit stubborn. But only when I need to be."

"And you need to be stubborn all the time?" Anna says, still giggling.

Elsa pushes Anna into the crowd.

"Go dance with your husband."

"I shall," Anna shouts, moving through the mob to find Kristoff.

Elsa sighs and assumes a regal position. She watches everyone enjoy themselves. She takes a sip of her drink and puts it down. She notices the door open. You and Olaf enter the room and look around. Elsa starts moving around the outside of the room to meet you.

You see Kristoff and Anna having their dance. Kristoff is a little sloppy, but at least he isn't stepping on her feet or anything. Gerda and Kai are dancing as well. You aren't too familiar with them, but they seem like good people. You're simply not one to make other people do such menial tasks for you. If you want something to eat or drink you get it yourself. You don't hold it against Anna and Elsa that they do that, however. If you grew up in that kind of lifestyle then you probably would have too.

You take a few steps to the right and stop dead in your tracks. Elsa's right in front of you. If you weren't paying attention you would have hit her.

"You changed clothes," she bluntly states.

"Yeah… sorry. I can't stand suits."

Elsa's stern faces changes to a warm one, then she giggles.

"It's okay, you kept it on for the reception."

You cross your arms and look back in the crowd. Elsa clears her throat, grabbing your attention.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Elsa courteously asks.

You raise your brow then shrug.

"Sure. Let's go."

Elsa links her arm with yours before you leave the room. Anna notices the two of you leave and can't help but smile.

You and Elsa leave the indoors and walk into the castle garden. There is minor chit-chat between you two, but nothing major. Just random laughs. Elsa brings you to a small gazebo and sits down.

"My parents brought me here a lot. Anna and I would play here for hours… before I hurt her. It's a special place to me, you know?"

You nod. "I understand special places. I have one or two."

Elsa looks up at you.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something serious."

You look down at her. You could tell just by her face that it was serious. You take a seat beside her and grab one of her hands.

"Go ahead."

Elsa stares into your eyes for a moment. She takes in a breath and sighs.

"I… this is going to seem so abrasive of me but… I want to know what your plan is… with me."

You raise your brow.

"I mean… do you want marriage and children? I want to know."

You are slightly surprised by this. Though, it was inevitable. It's something all couples talk about at some point.

"Why are you asking me this? You've never brought it up before," you softly ask.

Elsa shakes her head, trying to think of an answer.

"Seeing Anna and Kristoff get married… seeing them so happy… I just want to know if we're going to be that way to. We're happy, yes, but…"

"Elsa," you interrupt.

Elsa looks up at you, flustered.

"I love you. I'll do what you want to, and don't take that in a way that I'm submitting to you or anything. I may not like these types of ceremonies with hundreds of people watching me do something intimate but… if you want to do it then I will. If there's one thing Eugene and Kristoff have taught me, it's compromise. I have no problem with it if that's what makes you happy."

Elsa lets out a smile. She pulls you in for a hug.

"I love you. I really do."

You wrap your arms around her. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

"We should all go out to dinner! It'll be fun!" Anna cries.

Kristoff is constantly trying to get Anna out of here before Elsa can arrive. You're standing by their door, somewhat nervous.

"Anna, maybe we should just leave Elsa and (Y/N) alone tonight. I'm sure they need their alone time," Kristoff pleads.

Anna's face turns suspicious.

"Whyyyyy? What do you know?"

"Nothing!" Kristoff instantly shouts. "Nothing at all. It's just good for people to have their time. You know the feeling. Let's just go back to bed and-"

"Not until you tell me why!" Anna shouts.

You roll your eyes and push off the wall. You walk up to Anna and get right into her ear.

"It's a surprise Anna. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Anna backs off and stares at you for a moment.

"Will you tell me?"

"I will later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," you nod.

"Pinky promise?" She adds, lifting up her pinky.

You chuckle and meet her pinky with your own.

"Pinky promise."

Anna backs off but is still suspicious of you. You look over to Kristoff and raise one brow. He nods and grabs something out of his pocket. He walks right up to you and hands you a small bag. You grab the bag and quickly shove it in your pocket. Anna leans over to try and see what the two of you are doing, but you're in the right position to block Anna.

You shake Kristoff's hand and smile.

"Good luck," he wishes.

You nod before leaving the room. Anna stands still, still wondering what you two are talking about. Anna rushes up to Kristoff and shakes him.

"What's he going to do?"

Kristoff doesn't answer right away. He stares out the window then snickers.

"He's making a commitment. Maybe his first voluntary one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 Hour Later**

You and Elsa re-enter the castle grounds.

"What's with you today?" Elsa curiously asks.

"What do you mean?" You smugly say.

"You never take me out places. We go to a restaurant – which you never like going to – and now you're leading me somewhere secret. Something's happening and you're not telling me."

"I would never do anything like that," you over dramatically state.

Elsa stares at you while you both walk. She can see your confidence emanating from you. You have something up your sleeve. She knows it. You lead Elsa through the castle and to the garden. You slowly open the door to the garden. You poke your head in really quickly before Elsa enters. You see Gerda and Kai inside. They turn their gaze at you and throw up their thumbs, signaling everything is ready. After that they quickly scurry away.

You open the door and hold it so Elsa can walk in before you.

"Why thank you," she seductively states.

You smirk as you close the door and follow her.

"So why are we here? You don't really come here often."

"I haven't been here since last month, actually. When you brought me here during Anna's wedding."

"Ah, yes. I remember. So, why are we here? You never answered me."

You don't answer her. You bring her back to that same gazebo and smile. Elsa looks over and adopts a surprised face. There is a very exquisite set up within the gazebo. There is a small table with some small objects on top of it. You and Elsa walk up to it and take a seat. You pull off a cover and reveal a plate of chocolate.

Elsa looks down at it then looks at you and smiles.

"Your favourite chocolate. I thought it would be a nice desert."

Elsa sits down and grabs a piece of chocolate. She places on in her mouth and allows it to melt in her mouth. She moans in pleasure.

"You're right… these are my favourites. What's the deal? This is all weird."

"What? I can't do something nice for you?" You ask, raising your arms. "Fine. I won't do anything nice for you anymore."

"No, no. Thank you. I really appreciate it," she smiles.

Elsa grabs another piece of chocolate and places it in her mouth. You stare at her from across

the table. You look around, thinking of what Elsa told you a month ago. You intend to make this place even more special for her. Elsa eats a few more pieces of chocolate while you stay silent. Elsa can see that you're in deep thought. Your eyes are empty, but they're slightly fidgeting. You only do that when you're pondering something important. All Elsa can do is wait until you do whatever it is you're going to do.

"Elsa," you begin. "I'm not really sure what to say so I'm just going to do this."

You move around to her side and get down on one knee. Elsa widens her eyes in surprise.

_It is one knee, right? If Kristoff lied I will punch him._

"I know this isn't the most romantic thing I've done… and maybe I'm not approaching it right but I'm still going to do it. I want to adapt into a normal life. A normal life with you. So… will you marry me?"

Elsa stares at you for a moment. She can't help but compare this moment to other proposals she's heard of. Kristoff's was quite a romantic thing, from what Anna told her. Books and plays also describe them in different ways… however your simplistic style is somewhat cute to her. She can tell by the look in your eyes that you have no idea whether you're doing this right or not.

If there's one silly thing you've always done that makes Elsa laugh, it's your inability to perform simple tasks. You can do all these amazing things but the everyday activities remain a mystery to you. Even general things people should know, like proposing, is an art that is lost to you. Perhaps if you studied normal life instead of training everyday would help. But alas, that is who you are and Elsa wouldn't change that for anything.

"So… will you marry me? You say that without any conviction. That's very odd. Are you sure you're (Y/N)?" Elsa teases.

You lower your eye lids and adopt an unamused face. Elsa giggles some more. She gets off the bench and kneels down with you. She wraps her hands around cheeks and smiles.

"Of course it's a yes, (Y/N)."

For some reason you get an overwhelming feeling of joy in your stomach. You don't know why or… what it is but you enjoy it. You close the box before dropping it. You grab Elsa's waist and spin her around. You're laughing, and she's laughing with you. You don't even know why you're laughing. She agreed to marry you, yes, but that's not what caused this feeling. It's something new, something you've never felt before… or at least in a long time. You'll figure it out at some point.

You lower Elsa to your height and kiss her. She gladly accepts and wraps her arms around your neck to deepen the kiss. You continue your passionate moment, but let Elsa slide down your body and to her feet. You continue to kiss each other until you hear something. You slowly pull away from Elsa and look to the left. Elsa is confused until she looks the same way you are.

Olaf is walking up to you nonchalantly.

"Are we hugging? I love hugs!"

You and Elsa chuckle then open up a bit for him.

"Come on Olaf, you can be in this hug."

"Yay!" He shouts, running up to the two of you and throwing one arm on each of you.

Elsa looks up at you and mouths "sorry". You smile and shake your head very subtly. You really don't care. It's kind of cute, actually. Something about it hits you in a way you can't understand. There seems to be a lot you don't understand about yourself, and you're only learning of them within the past few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Elsa, and Olaf stroll around the castle grounds for some time. The three of you enter the courtyard and meet with Anna and Kristoff, who are just coming back from their in town dinner. Olaf rushes up to Anna and greets her with a hug. Kristoff shakes his head and smiles. He sees you and Elsa, then approaches you. He walks right beside you and leans right into your ear.

"Did you do it?" He whispers.

"Take a look for yourself."

Kristoff leans back and looks at Elsa's hand. She has a diamond ring on her finger. Elsa notices Kristoff's gawking and decides to show it off a little bit.

"Do you like it?" She giddily asks.

_Of course he likes it. He helped me choose it._

"It's beautiful. Seems like we're going to have another wedding soon," he comments.

Elsa nods. "We'll give Arendelle a little time. It hasn't been long since your wedding."

Anna and Olaf integrate their conversation into yours.

"And then I saw (Y/N) and Elsa hugging really tight. So… I joined it!" He happily cheers.

Anna turns her attention from Olaf to you, an eye brow raised.

"Hugging really closely, huh?" She says in a deep and joking voice. "How close were you hugging?"

"Extremely close," Elsa plays along.

You roll your eyes, then cross your arms. Anna giggles a bit then sighs. Her eyes wander to a shining gem on Elsa's hand. Anna furrows her brow and focuses on Elsa's hand for a moment.

Elsa sees this and decides to wait a moment for Anna to realize. Anna stares at Elsa's hand, still trying to comprehend what's on her finger.

You and Kristoff share glances and can't help but laugh under your breath. Anna's eyes widen and her face begins to glow.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She screams, wrapping her arms around her sister and squeezing as tight as she can.

Elsa begins to laugh but then starts coughing. Anna's squeezing so hard in excitement.

"MY BIG SISTER'S GETTING MARRIED! YAY! YAY! I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Worried about what?" You question.

"Oh, I was worried you'd never marry her. You're so picky, you assassin folk."

"Anna," Kristoff scolds.

"What? It's true!"

"Anna," Elsa whispers. "Anna… let me go."

Anna looks at her sister, who is going blue. Anna lets her go real quick and rubs the back of her head. Elsa brushes herself off.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so happy for you!" Anna gasps and raises her hand to her mouth. "Can I be your maid of honour?"

"Well, I was yours so I suppose that's fair," Elsa teases.

Anna turns from Elsa to you.

"We're gonna be family!"

She get close and squeezes you tight too. You aren't as moved by it as Elsa, but there's no denying that Anna has a tight grip.

"Anna…" You mumble.

"Oh just deal with it," she happily states, hugging even tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

"Elsa, why isn't (Y/N) here? Doesn't he want to help plan the wedding?" Anna asks, looking over some documents.

Elsa brings her book down a bit to look at Anna. Before she can answer someone else takes the luxury.

"Ha, you hardly let me plan anything!" Kristoff chuckles.

Anna grabs a pillow off one of the chairs and throws it at Kristoff.

Elsa softly giggles to herself then regains her composure.

"He's actually off training for a few months. He didn't have many requests anyways, aside from Kristoff and Eugene being there."

"That's where he is? It's been two weeks so far… how long does he plan to train?" Anna asks with concern.

Elsa thinks for a moment. "I think he said four months. He'll be back a month before our wedding."

Anna's eyes widen.

"Four months?"

"You're okay with that?" Kristoff questions.

Elsa shrugs. "I am. He comes back every week so we can spend some time together. Besides, I don't wish to completely change him. This is just something he's been used to since he was a child. And as I said, he comes back every week."

"I'm actually surprised you're okay with that," Anna smiles.

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't necessarily need to be around him at all times, and he doesn't need to be around me. It's healthy. Besides, I wouldn't want him to get rusty. As much as I hate to admit it, he is Arendelle's first and last line of defense."

Anna and Kristoff stare at Elsa for a moment then look at each other. Elsa diverts her sight from her book to Anna and Kristoff.

"What?" Elsa barks.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just happy that you're so calm about him being gone."

Elsa smiles and starts reading her book again.

"He'll come back to me. He always does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

"I. Hate. Suits."

"Oh deal with it," Kristoff scolds. "I had to, and now you do."

You turn your attention to Kristoff, who's across the room. He's fidgeting a little bit inside his uncomfortable coffin of an outfit. Last time wasn't as bad for you, but this specialized suit is just the worst. It's almost tighter than the one you wore last time. Granted, that was around a year ago, but the mental scars are still present.

"I need to think of something. This isn't right… I hate this being so… normal."

"Normal?" Kristoff questions.

"I don't like the whole church thing… maybe…"

An idea pops into your head. Kristoff can tell just by the look on your face. It brightens up.

"What are you planning?" He carefully asks.

You quickly take off the suit and toss it at Kristoff. He frantically catches it.

"Hey! Careful with this! What are you doing?"

You put on your Drakon outfit and head for the window. You open it and prepare to jump. Kristoff runs up to you and grabs one of your hands. You turn your head to him.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" He sternly asks.

You smirk. "I'm going to make this special. Tell Elsa to get ready for a surprise!"

You break out of Kristoff's grasp and jump out the window. You soar towards the ground until you extend your wings and swoop high into the air. You make a circle around Arendelle then fly towards the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa stares at herself in the mirror. She's staring at her dress, debating on how to make it better. She twirls around a little bit like a school girl. Even she can't deny the fact that she's overjoyed by this day. The thought of getting married to someone she loves is something unparalleled. She's planned this for a year, making sure everything is perfect. Her entire family is here, all the diplomats and city folk. Everyone is welcome to this wedding.

You've been passive about most things. You've had input here and there, but you mostly let Elsa do her thing and control it all. Saying she's a control freak is over exaggerating it, but there's no doubt that she prefers to be in control of something like this. Everything has to be in perfect order with no surprises.

Anna sits behind Elsa, gawking at her sister's beauty.

"Elsa, you look amazing! What's the problem?"

Elsa sighs. "I don't know… it just doesn't seem like me, you know?"

"What? You picked the dress yourself. How could it not be you?" Anna asks, puzzled.

Elsa simply stares at herself. Suddenly the door opens and Kristoff is standing at the entrance. Elsa turns around and is a little confused at his presence.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Elsa inquires.

Kristoff huffs. "Well… heh, heh… (Y/N) is… gone."

Elsa's jaw drops.

"He's what?" She asks, praying she heard him wrong.

"He threw on his butt-kicking clothes and left. To where? I really don't know. But he did ask me to tell you to 'get ready for a surprise'."

Elsa frowns. "There shouldn't be any surprises today! What is he thinking? He better take his time! When he gets back here I'm gonna-"

"Elsa! It's your wedding day!" Anna pipes up.

"Yes, and it's his too. What is he thinking?"

Kristoff shrugs. "He didn't say, but I doubt he'll do anything stupid. Maybe we should wait by the chapel? He'll no doubt show up there."

Elsa sighs and throws her hands in the air.

"Fine, we'll go there."

Anna and Kristoff share a concerned look as the three leave the room and head towards the chapel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You reach the mountains and slow down. You scour the lands until you find what you're looking for. It's not hard to see, but you weren't exactly sure where it was. You slowly approach the side of a grand mountain. There is a palace made of ice that resides on the side of the mountain. Some beautiful and terrible things have happened there. You plan to add one more thing to the list. You take position a little bit away from the palace then extend your hands.

_Let's show that my training isn't useless_

You focus your soul into what you're trying to do. Slowly but surely something starts to form around you. Two giant ethereal dragon hands begin materializing. You cringe as your create them, tightening your face. Once they are formed you push your hands forward a little. The hands move forward towards the palace. Once they are beside it, you slowly close your hands, and the dragon ones follow. They gently wrap around the palace then grip it.

You lift both your real and ethereal hands higher up, pulling the castle from its mountain residence. It cracks off the mountain and into the air. You open your eyes and let a warm smile creep onto your face.

You turn around, moving the castle between you and Arendelle. You begin flying towards the place you consider home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, along with all the guests become impatient. Elsa paces back and forth around the courtyard. It's been at least twenty minutes since Kristoff said you were gone. The wedding is supposed to take place in three minutes. She's trying to keep cool, but she's on the verge of become truly mad. You know how much this means to her. You should be here.

Suddenly a giant shadow looms over the castle. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff quickly look to see what could be doing such a thing. Elsa's face drops when she sees her ice castle with two giant dragon claws around it. The castle passes over Arendelle and into the ocean not far from the actual castle. The giant arms remain on the castle so it doesn't fall over.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff rush out of the courtyard to see the castle rest into the water. The hands remain around it, keeping it balanced. The three stare at it until something attracts their attention.

"I thought you'd like something different!" A voice shouts. "I think we beat their wedding with this."

The trio looks around until Kristoff points at you, flying in the air.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" Elsa yells.

"Listen, could you use your powers so the castle can stand on its own. This is really tiring."

Elsa gives you a sarcastic look, then waves her hands. Beautiful ice beams frolic out of her hands towards the castle. It connects with the side of the castle and completes it all. You stop focusing and let the arms dissipate. You let your body relax, which makes your wings come back to your body. You start falling towards the ocean. Elsa sees this and creates a small ice floor with snow to catch you.

You fall into the fluffy snow and lie there. Elsa creates a path to you, then the three scamper to your side. You look over at them and wave on of your hands. You slowly flip onto your stomach and push yourself onto your hands and knees. The three reach your side and kneel down beside you.

"Why did you do this? I've been planning for months and now this?" Elsa asks.

"Well… I thought it would be different. We want to be unique, right? Can you not make the main room of that place into a chapel? Maybe a nice ice dress for you?"

Elsa's face calms down and adopts a warm expression.

"You really hate being normal, don't you?"

"More than anything," you smirk.

Elsa stands up and starts waving her hands. Ice covers her dress, then starts manipulating it. She combines her usual ice dress with the wedding dress. She finishes off with the insignia of her family. The sun glimmers off every spec of her dress, causing a variety of different colours to reside on her.

She looks down at you and offers her hand. You grab it and stand up straight.

"Anna, move everyone from the chapel to here. We're having the wedding here."

Anna and Kristoff can't help but smile.

"Yes ma'am," Kristoff jests.

The two run across the small ice path back to the castle. Elsa creates a beautiful bridge connecting the land with the ice palace in the ocean. You and Elsa walk across both ice bridges to get to her palace. Elsa looks around the main room, then starts changing it all. The walls move, benches form, everything molds into something truly amazing. The main room becomes a makeshift chapel for you two. Elsa stops then looks over to you.

"We're not even supposed to see each other yet," she comments.

"So would it be wrong if I did this?"

You wrap your arms around Elsa then pull her in for a kiss. Surprisingly she doesn't resist you at all. You pull away from her and smile.

"Our last kiss before we become officially married," you chuckle.

"Well, let's make it a little better than that," she seductively smiles.

Elsa pulls you back in for an even more passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony goes as smoothly as can be with the whole wedding being moved. The priest goes on with his speech until it gets to your vow. You stare at the beautiful Elsa while you take out a piece of paper from your coat pocket. You got a few looks for not wearing a suit, but it doesn't bother you.

You open it up then stare at it for a moment. You crush it and throw it away.

"For once in my life, I think I'll speak before I act."

You take a deep breath.

"I don't know what it's like to be human. I never knew the warm hug of a mother, or the helping hand of a father. I never knew what it was like to make a moral decision, or even a decision of my own. I was born, bread, and made to kill. I was made to be a weapon without equal. A killer. I never even wanted to be a normal person, because the life of an assassin was all I ever knew. Then I grew up. I was exiled. I faced things I never thought I would have to. I was so dedicated to revenge. It was… different. Then I met you. When I met you, you were just the person who had my sword. Then you got hurt, and I couldn't stand that. I didn't want someone dying because I wasn't good enough. I wouldn't say we were best of friends when we met, but over time I started to actually care about you. I started to see what humanity was through you, and your family. Acceptance was something I was lost to after I was exiled.

"But now… now I don't know what I am. I can't contain my composure as well as I used to, I'm stronger, and I care more… I actually care about someone now – multiple people, in fact. You've accepted me for who I am and I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else. I've truly experienced what life is thanks to you. I have no doubt in my mind that you – Elsa – are the person I want to spend my life with. That you are the person who can show me how to be human like all of you. That you are the person I am in love with."

Elsa has a few tears running down her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. She slowly pulls out her own piece of paper.

"I… I was once so…"

Elsa can't even read the piece of paper properly. Her composure was thrown at the window. You lean in and whisper in her ear.

"How about you just say you love me so we can get married already."

Elsa giggles. She looks at the ground then to you.

"(Y/N)… I love you."

"Good enough," you quickly say.

You grab the rings out of Kristoff's hand. Elsa puts one on your finger, and you put one on hers. You look over at the priest.

"May I kiss the bride?"

The priest is flabbergasted at the lack of order going on at a wedding. The queen's wedding, no less. He nods.

"You may."

You grab Elsa and pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss. The whole room breaks out into cheering and clapping. You two go on for a bit until Kristoff taps your shoulder. You knock his hand away. He pulls your coat a bit, causing you to break off. You look back at him, visually scolding him.

"Come on, you'll have time for that later."

Elsa pulls you back see her and leans into your ear.

"We will have time. I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Partying, music, and dancing. The night was full of that for hours. Over seven hours, actually. It was the largest party in Arendelle, even rivaling the celebration when Rapunzel came back to Corona.

But it's not about them right now. It's all about you and Elsa. She pulled you away during the final dance. Anna made sure nobody followed you two.

Elsa giddily leads you through the halls of the castle. You've never seen her with so much energy before. She's dragging you along, making you trip over your own feet. She's just laughing away until you reach her door. She opens it then pulls you in really quick. You close the door behind her then push her up against the wall.

There's a moment of silence between you two. You simply stare at each other. You look at every freckle on Elsa's face. You see her beautiful blue eyes and her soft lips. You bring your hand up and rub her cheek with your thumb. She stares at you, smelling your cool breath. Tension builds with no words. No sounds.

Elsa places her hand on your chest, moving past your coat. You look down for a second then back to her.

"Elsa… are you… are you sure?"

Elsa stares at your chest then back at you. She smiles and nods.

"I'd rather it with no other person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Warning: There is mature sexual content coming up. If you are too young, or uncomfortable with sexual content then skip ahead to the next break. You've been warned, so don't blame me for anything you read and imagine.**

Elsa stares at you, gruff and strong. You almost intimidate her in a way. She can still feel the warm touch of your breath. She looks at your eyes and smiles. She moves her hands from your stomach to your neck. She then pulls you in for a passionate, fiery kiss. You meet her with full force, pushing her against the wall even more. Her head is stuck between the door and you, but you're a little softer than the door.

Your tongues explore each other's mouths like it's the first time. Every part seems new. Unexplored. There's an excitement that comes from what the future holds, what Elsa has come to terms with; being given to someone. She's taken the steps to give herself up to a man, something that she never really thought of before. It's different now. Vastly different.

You slide your hands down Elsa's slender body to her hips, which are moving slightly. You draw circles around them with your palms, pleasantly feeling every inch of her. Elsa pushes your coat off of your shoulders, causing it to fall to the ground. She feels your muscular arms and yearns for more. You move your hands from Elsa to your own clothes. You undo the straps keeping your armour on. It clicks off and falls to the ground, leaving your upper body completely exposed.

Elsa caresses every inch of you while your mouths do their own work. You break off Elsa's mouth and start kissing her neck. She closes her eyes and moans in pleasure. You kiss every part of her neck, right up to a sensitive spot right under her ear. Elsa yelps and jumps a little, causing you to smile. It was so adorable.

You pick Elsa up and spin her around to the bed in one quick motion. You lay atop her while she is helpless on her back. She persists in feeling all of your body as you two kiss. Her arms moving all around your back. You smile as you begin to kiss her neck, then a little lower. Elsa realizes what you're doing and flicks one of her wrists. The ice dress melts right off her, leaving her in only her underwear and bra.

You lean back a bit, looking at Elsa's body. You've never actually seen her body like this. It's beautiful. Her pale skin compliments her eyes, hair, and feelings. Elsa feels embarrassed, to a degree. She's never had a man stare at her like this. She's not even fully exposed, and yet it's so odd for her. Only one person ever saw her like this, and that was Anna. To add to it, it was an accident. But now she's overcoming her vulnerability. She's allowing someone to feel her. Touch her. Allow her to feel pleasure she's only ever read about.

You move back on top of her and start placing kisses all down her neck, past her bra, and down her stomach. Once you reach her panties, you go back up again. You slide your hand to Elsa's back and unclip her bra. Elsa grabs your hand before you can take it off. You stop and look at her. She stares at your hand for a moment then lets it go.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it."

"It's okay. We can stop-"

"No. I don't want to stop. I want to keep going," she quickly states.

Elsa uses her own hand to remove her bra, revealing her petit breasts. They are small, but round and firm. You gently lay your skin on hers, making sure to not put any pressure on her body. You lock lips once more, creating so much heat it could burn the palace down. Elsa slowly gets into it. Her fear melts away and a feeling of need consumes her. She kisses you with more passion, more ferocity.

You move from Elsa's mouth down to her breasts. You take one of her nipples into your mouth while you use your hand to fondle the other one. Elsa's body fills with a sensation that she's never felt before. It radiates off her body, and you can feel it. Her excitement, her pleasure. It's so obvious to you.

Elsa pulls your head closer to her body, pushing you against her breasts. She continues to moan as you switch from one to the other, taking your time with each one. You want to make this special for Elsa. It's her night, after all. Elsa never stops moaning, never stops feeling the pleasure you're working to give her.

You move from her breast and start trailing kisses down her body to her panties. She looks down at you with a mix of fear and excitement. You slowly pull the panties off Elsa, slightly teasing her. When touching it, you can feel it's moist. Yet another clue to Elsa's enjoyment. You give a teasing look to her.

"(Y/N)… I..."

"Shhh, Elsa," you say, moving back to her mouth. You stop right above her lips. "I'll take care of you."

You softly kiss her for a moment before moving back down to hips. You look down to her womanhood. You slowly move towards it and start slow. You bring your tongue to it, rubbing just in a select area.

Elsa's eyes widen and she moans louder than she ever did before. You assume that she's enjoying it, so you expand yourself, moving everywhere. Elsa flips her head back and forth trying to deal with the feeling. She feels so helpless. The pleasure makes her unable to control her body. All her trust is in you, and she's fine with that.

Elsa moves her hands onto your head and lightly digs her nails into your scalp. It doesn't bother you at all, so you start going a little harder. You move your tongue all across her womanhood, then you start to go inside. Elsa cocks her head back on the bed then onto her chest. She lets out a small coo as a reaction.

"(Y-Y/N)… oh god…"

You don't physically respond to it, but you can't help but feel happy about Elsa purring your name. It really makes you think you're doing the right thing. Of course this is only your second time, so you're not a professional by any means, but you know your way around.

You push in a little deeper, and a little deeper. You let your tongue circle around the innards of Elsa, tasting every drop of her. You move out a little bit then bring up one of your hands. You move your mouth back to the top of her womanhood, then stick two fingers into her.

Elsa yelps as you do this. You stop and look at her.

"I'm fine, I am. It's just new... I-"

She's cut off by a wave of pleasure. She gasps at the feeling. You smile and continue to serve her.

Elsa begins to feel something enthralling. Something that puts everything else to shame. The faster you go the closer it comes. It comes closer, and closer, causing Elsa's body to arch like a cat.

She trembles at the feeling, letting out a pure sound of pleasure. Time almost seems to slow down around her as this feeling floods her entire body. Her eyes almost roll back into her head.

Your hand is met with juices squirting out of Elsa. You see her react to her first orgasm, and it's almost funny. You don't give her any rest though. You continue with the same amount of ferocity as you were before. Elsa can't stop moving and moaning to your actions. You give it a little more time, then you pull your fingers out of her womanhood and back away. You move beside her and lie down. Her eyes are closed, and she's panting. Elsa slowly opens her eyes to see you, smiling.

"(Y/N) that was… amazing…"

"Are you done? There's more to it, but if you're too tired-"

"No. That would be selfish of me. I can't allow myself to have all the fun," she smiles.

Elsa reaches down into your pants, grabbing your erect member. You fidget a little bit at the feeling. Elsa crashes her lips onto yours. She has full intention for you to feel as good as she did. You catch her hint and begin to slip out of your own pants; but your lips don't separate from Elsa's.

Elsa looks down to see the part of you she's never seen. You're not as embarrassed as she was, but having someone just stare at you while naked is a tiny bit weird for you. Elsa pushes your upper body against the bed, so you're lying flat. She crawls across the bed and reaches your lower region. She gently grabs your manhood and starts stroking it. You can tell right away that she's inexperienced with this, but obviously she doesn't care. She wants to do this, and you doubt you can stop her. Not that you really want to, that is.

You rest your head against the bed and close your eyes. You're letting a few quiet groans yourself. Elsa smiles then prepares herself. She moves her hair out of the way then takes you into her mouth. This time you really let out a moan as she does this. Her warm mouth creates an amazing cover for you.

Determined to do her best, Elsa begins bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue draws circles all around your manhood, making you feel something you haven't in years. You throw your hands onto your face for a moment then look down at your beautiful wife. The way she is, the moonlight shines right on her exposed behind. You move one hand and start caressing her soft behind.

"Oh Elsa that's… incredible," you husk.

Elsa continues to suck your member the best she can, using both her mouth and hands to give you the best experience. You did the same for her, after all. However, you get to a point where she can stop. You are enjoying it, of course, but you'd rather Elsa be pleased more than you.

You place one hand on your shoulder, causing her to look up at you. You have a warm smile on your face, and she knows exactly what you mean. She gives one last suck as she pulls off of you. You move down the bed and flip Elsa onto her back. She lets out a giggle as you do so.

You get into position at her womanhood. You look into her eyes.

"Elsa… this is gonna-"

"I know. Let's just do this."

You twitch your neck a bit then begin slowly pushing yourself into her. You can feel her insides clasping around you. It's a mixture of flesh, moisture, and pleasure. You move your mouth to hers as you give one thrust, breaking her hymen. Elsa shrieks into your kiss and wraps her legs around your waist.

"Are you okay?" You softly ask.

She nods. "Just, go slowly."

You begin slowly pumping into her while she gets used to the feeling. The pain starts being overshadowed by pleasure. Your thrusts have become a little faster and harder. Elsa smiles and wraps her arms around your neck. She can't stop moaning. In truth, neither can you, but you're a lot more quiet about it.

"Oh my god… faster, please! Faster!" She cries out.

You snicker a bit as you turn up the pressure. Elsa begins moving her hips to match you, bring more pleasure to you both. There is still pain for Elsa, but she's enjoying herself too much to pay attention to it. She's has her eyes closed and a smile on her face while you two go at it. Her hair is a complete mess now, and she's sweating a little bit. You begin kissing her neck and around her face. She moves her hands to your face and stares at you.

Her mouth slowly begins to open as she lets out another scream of pleasure as she experiences her second orgasm. It's even more intense than the first. She really digs her nails into your body as the ecstasy pulses through her. More of her juices squirt out and onto you, and your member is constricted by Elsa's inner walls. You ignore the fact that she's having an orgasm and just keep going. You know it will make Elsa feel even better if you don't stop. Elsa throws her head back and cries out with the signature "Gah" sound.

Elsa looks at you with a sexy smile. With the sweat, the smile, and her messy hair, she's never looked so damn sexy in all the time you've known her. In a swift motion Elsa flips you over and assumes position on top. She retains the smile and starts bouncing her behind onto you, causing your member to disappear into her every other second.

Elsa rests her hands on your chest and stares at you. You don't want to be doing nothing, so you wrap your arms around her lower stomach and pull her in. She falls a bit but pivots herself by moving her hands from your chest to the bed. You lift your head up and start nibbling on one of Elsa's breasts again. She smiles and runs her hands through your hair.

You start taking initiative by thrusting into her when she comes down on you. She lifts her head up and starts smiling.

"Yes! Oh god don't stop doing that!"

It's still funny how into it Elsa is. You simply didn't imagine her as this type of person, but you'll never argue.

You continue to go as fast as you can, using some of your stamina to go faster than ever. Elsa cries out once more in pleasure. You keep kissing and fondling her breasts for a little extra something for Elsa.

As fun as this is, you can feel yourself reaching your climax.

"Elsa… I'm gonna…"

"I'm almost there too!"

You assume that she's going to take longer than you are. You quickly push your body forward and move Elsa onto her back. You keep attempt to keep the rhythm she did, but your imminent orgasm is making you sloppy. You move one hand to her breast and the other to womanhood. You start fondling her clit. Elsa starts to feel her third orgasm coming on already.

She begins crying out once more as she reaches her third orgasm. With that, you have no reason to delay any longer. Within seconds you reach your own climax. You release your seed inside Elsa. She can feel it, and it makes her orgasm reach new heights. She quietly screams as this feeling overwhelms her senses. The two of you relish in the feeling for a moment, holding each other closely.

You roll off of Elsa and stare at the ceiling. Elsa cuddles into you. Both of your naked bodies continue to enjoy each other's touch. The warm embrace that is undoubtedly there, whether it's conscious or subconscious.

"So… how was your fist time?" You ask, panting.

Elsa pretends to ponder it. "Meh, I'd do it again."

You look over at her with an unamused face. She laughs, then rests her head on your chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being spontaneous. For bringing my ice castle here. For being you."

You chuckle a bit. Elsa looks up at you.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just cute."

"Just cute?"

You grab Elsa's waist and move her on top of you. Her hair falls down on your chest and your face. As she looks down upon you the moonlight shines right over her, augmenting her beauty to goddess levels.

"Okay, you're undeniably, overwhelmingly, goddess levels… of cute."

Elsa smacks your arm.

"Okay, okay, I mean sexy," you laugh.

Elsa lets herself lay right on you.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Explicit content is over! If you have skipped it then stop here and keep reading as normal!**

**2 Years before Rhaegos' meeting**

"We have nothing left for the day, right?" You ask, taking off your royal clothes.

"No, I made sure we're free. I know this means a lot to you," Elsa confirms.

It's been a year since you were crowned the King of Arendelle. Eugene says you have a natural talent at being a leader. You and Elsa balance each other out when making decisions, and you always like to visit the towns folk and make appearances for any reason. It surprises Elsa because you were never really that social. There's no doubt that you've changed over these past few years.

You've also become better at diplomacy, thanks to Elsa. You can actually negotiate with other monarchs and come to a mutual agreement. Thankfully you aren't the same as you were when Anna was taken. Elsa would never let you attend meetings if that was the case.

Overall you're well on your way to becoming one of the best kings Arendelle has ever had. You still have a long way to go and a lot to learn, but you're well on your way. The former king of Corona told you that you have the heart, the mind, and the body of a perfect king. Your combat experience is one of the things he complimented you on as well.

It's different, being a king. But as long as you're with Elsa then you'll keep trying to be the best you can be. You'll overcome all obstacles and all threats that come at you.

You throw on your usual Drakon outfit then head off. You open the window then look back to see Elsa. She's in some upper class clothes, but she also has a hooded cape around her. You stretch your arm towards her and open your hand. She walks towards you and grabs your palm. You lift her onto the window ceil, then pull her close.

"Ready?"

She nods.

You jump out the window and extend your wings. You and Elsa soar through the air for a couple minutes until you reach the forest near Tocia. You descend into the forest and land softly. You release Elsa and let her take a few steps away. She brushes herself off and crosses her arms. You look around to see if anyone is around.

"King (Y/N), Queen Elsa," a woman greets.

You both turn around to see a green haired woman walking towards you.

"Gaia, I'm glad you made it," you smile.

"Wasn't easy. The clans aren't happy with you."

The three of you begin walking through the forest.

"Why is that? If they have a problem they should confront me about it."

"Well, they're actually debating whether to kill you or not."

"What?" Elsa shrieks.

You move your arm onto Elsa's shoulder to calm her down.

"That's no surprise. But why the debate? I was expecting a battle years ago."

Gaia shrugs. "Some people see you as a legend while others see you as a traitor. Besides, some of them are much too scared of you. But it's really a waiting game. There are more people who want your head than not."

You brush it off and walk on nonchalantly. Elsa looks over at you with concern.

"If someone comes after Arendelle… comes after you…"

"I'll be able to handle it, Elsa. Besides, they wouldn't dare attack Arendelle. It would cause a worldwide war. They can't afford that," you comfort.

"Are you sure?" Elsa whispers.

You turn your head toward her and smile.

"I'm sure, Elsa. Trust me."

You all reach your intended destination – the Dragon Clan Temple. You stare at the courtyard through the decaying outer walls. All the buildings that are now destroyed and rotting. This place was your home.

You walk away from the girls and into the middle of the temple. You close your eyes and take a deep breathe. You take in everything you've ever experienced here. The happiness, the fatigue, the pain, the sorrow. Everything rushes into you at once. But, at the same time you released so much. All the hatred you had for Zander. All the melancholy you felt when the Master was killed, or when Viper decimated your entire clan.

Almost all of your life, and all events that's ever happened to you, was a result of this place. You considered this place to be your home. The place where you could always go when you need to find family. Now it's an empty graveyard that echo's with the ghosts of dead comrades. You open your eyes and look around the graveyard.

Gaia and Elsa watch from a distance.

"What's he doing?" Gaia asks aloud.

Elsa crosses her arms and gazes at you.

"I… think he's saying goodbye."

You walk into the main temple. You have to move some things out of your way – mostly broken wall pieces and rusty swords. You maneuver through the temple until you reach the small tunnel leading to the Drakon's hideout. The same place you found your outfit. You walk up to the open door, revealing all the different artifacts and objects left by the previous Drakons. You always intended to come back here and research all this stuff, but now…

You casually walk up to the stone door and forcefully move it back to block off the room. You unsheathe your sword and pull out the Dragon's Tear. You shove it into the middle of the stone and wait for a second. Some of the blood pours out of the Tear and into the door. You hear some of the stone gears start to turn, securing the room.

With that done, you pull out the Tear and shove it back into your sword. You sheathe the sword and walk out of the room. You make your way out of the temple and back to Elsa and Gaia.

"Did you do what you need to do?" Elsa inquires.

You nod then turn to Gaia.

"Sink it."

Gaia stares at you for a moment before turning her body towards the temple grounds. She raises her hands and focuses. The ground around you begins to shake. Gaia raises her hands, causing the earth around the temple to grow. She then brings one of her palms towards the ground, forcing the temple ground far below the regular earth. Gaia closes her hands up and starts waving them around a bit. The earth returns to normal and covers up the destroyed temple.

She lowers her hands and takes a moment to breathe. You remain silent with your arms crossed. Elsa moves to you and wraps her arms around you. You look down at her for a moment then slide one hand around her waist.

"It's done. The temple's buried," Gaia states.

"Thank you Gaia. You've done me a great service."

She nods then begins walking away.

"Gaia!" You call out.

She stops.

"Good luck with the clans. If you ever need a place to escape them, don't hesitate to come to Arendelle."

Gaia turns her head towards you then smiles.

"I'll remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The year of the Rhaegos' meeting**

You stand in the courtyard of Arendelle, concentrating. It's one of the more simple exercises you know, but it's good to keep your senses in tip top condition. Of course, by doing this you can hear everything between here and Corona. You can't normally hear that far, but when your focuses is on nothing else it's not that big of a challenge.

"Who is that? Who is that?" Anna asks in a baby voice.

You open your eyes and see Anna holding her baby. Little baby Oliver. Anna and Kristoff had their first baby a few months ago, and you can see the happiness coming from them. They're really good parents.

"Hello Anna. Hello Oliver," you greet, pushing off your knee and standing up. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to check up on you. Elsa should be here any minute."

And on point as ever, you hear Elsa walk in through another door in the courtyard.

"Go get daddy, huh? Go get him!"

You turn around and get back on one knee again. You see Elsa, holding your daughter, Caroline, and your son rushing towards you. Your son, is barely two years old, but he loves to run around and be active.

He rushes up to you, and you embrace him with a hug.

"Who's my little guy? Man, you're so heavy now."

He starts laughing. You hold him in your hands and bounce a little bit. You glance at Elsa, who's happily playing with baby Caroline. A smile creeps onto your face.

It's amazing to see how much things have changed for you. You thought that you'll forever be an assassin, and that was all that's left for you. But you've gone through so many transformations over the years. One would think it'd be hard for you to remember what you are, or who you are now. But you know.

You're not an assassin anymore. You're not a savior. You're not a killer. You're not a Drakon. Hell, you're not even a king. To you, you've finally become a person. Someone who is independent and forges their life the way they see it. You lost a lot of people to become who you are today. A lot of close friends, and people you consider family.

But now you are (Y/N). The man who has Elsa's heart, and the man who's raising a family. You have friends around you – people who love and respect you. That's all you need. You are a father. A husband. A man. A human.

As long as you remember that, nothing will get in your way. Nothing will happen to your family. You won't let it. You've finally been accepted for who you are, and not what you can do. This is your life now. One that you'll protect no matter what. The life that the Master and Idonis always wanted for you.

You'll honour them for the rest of your life. You already took steps to honour one of them.

You look at your son, who's blankly staring over at Anna.

Little baby Idonis.

**This is going to be a longer author's note for me, so for those who don't really read them I ask that you take a moment to read this next paragraph. At least just the first one.**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you who have read this story. Whether you've been following it since day one or you found it years after. It means a lot to me that you decided to take time out of your lives to read some guy's story. It truly means the world to me. So thank you. Thank you very much.**

**So, this is technically not the last chapter. Here's my plan: The meeting with Rhaegos and the events that unfold after will be "The Secret Chapters". There's only going to be two of them, so it won't be that much. Honestly I have another story arc for this story, but it's not complete yet and I don't want to waste your time. If I ever find inspiration for the third act I will continue this story. Who knows, maybe Frozen 2 will aid me. Maybe I'll make a Frozen 2 Special. I really don't know.  
**

**For now, consider this to be the end of the story. This started by me just wondering what it would be like to write a silent protagonist, and trying it out. Look at what such a small idea can create. So if you have an idea, even the tiniest one, try to write it down and allow your imagination to flow. You never know what you could create. I had no idea I would create something like this that so many people enjoy. **

**So, do you want more from me? Well, if you check out my bio you'll see my upcoming stories. I only write two at a time, so only one more will be coming out. I've decided that one to be Frozen: The Illegitimate Prince. If you're a fan of my work, stick around for that one, and all the other Frozen stories to come. **

**Don't want to wait? I have two other stories you could check out! So if you haven't read them, maybe give'em a shot? This is the only time I have and will ever advertise other stories of mine, so maybe just do me this one favour, huh?**

**Oh yeah, that was the first lemon I've ever written. I know I brought it up a while ago so I thought it fair to add it in for all those who wanted it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So thank you all for joining me with this story. Remember, there is still a little more to come so don't forget about this one. If I can keep it on track, it may be out sooner than you think. But that's just a guess. **

**Oh, one more thing (and again, this is the only time I'll request this) maybe leave a review with your thoughts on the whole story or something? At least a review in general. I can use the feedback for future projects, and it'll make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Of course you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya later, and have a great day!**


End file.
